Unforgiven Hero
by HaruHaru10
Summary: Dari rasa tanggung jawab karena kejadian di masa lalu, lama kelamaan berubah menjadi rasa obsesi untuk memiliki. KyuHyuk/Genderswitch/Remake Story/NC 21.
1. Chapter 1

Unforgiven Hero

REMAKE STORY

Disclaimer: Cerita asli milik Santhy Agatha, aku hanya mengubah nama tokohnya dengan KyuHyuk.

Cast: Kyuhyun - Eunhyuk -Krystal

Pair: KyuHyuk

Warning: Genderswitch for Eunhyuk

Happy reading

"Kau sangat menyedihkan." Krystal menoleh ke namja di sebelahnya, yang kebetulan adalah Oppanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Krystal mendengus lalu menyesap minuman kalengnya dan meletakkannya di dashbor mobil.

"Sampai kapan kau terus bigini? Sampai dia menjadi nenek-nenek dan tetap tidak menyadari keberadaanmu?"

"Sttt." Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menoleh ke wajah adiknya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, ke pintu keluar sebuah kampus.

Tak lama, sosok yang di carinya itu keluar, dengan senyum manis yang sudah di hafalnya, ia sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya.

"Dia tersenyum." Gumam Kyuhyun lega.

"Tentu saja dia tersenyum, dia berhasil lulus dengan predikat cum laude." Tukas Krystal kasar. "Dan itu karena siapa?"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

"Karena kau! Semua karena perjuanganmu." Krystal tidak mempedulikan peringatan Oppanya dan terus melanjutkan.

"Dan sekarang, kau bahkan tak bisa memberikan selamat kepadanya, malah mengintip dari jauh seperti ini. Benar-benar menyedihkan."

Kyuhyun terus menatap sosok itu sampai menjauh, menghilang di dalam bus yang dikendarainya.

"Dia bahkan masih naik bus, aku harus mengusahakan kendaraan untuknya. Supaya dia tidak perlu capek dan kepanasan naik bus lagi."

Perkataan itu semakin membuat Krystal gusar karena Oppanya itu tidak memperhatikan kata-katanya.

"Kau menyedihkan, Oppa. Sampai kapan kau menghukum dirimu sendiri seperti itu?"

Sepi. Tampaknya Kyuhyun menganggap pertanyaan Krystal itu tidak perlu dijawab. Dua kakak beradik itu terdiam di dalam mobil mewah yang sengaja di parkir agak jauh dari kampus, agar tidak mencolok. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, pikirannya melayang ke masa 10 tahun yang lalu, saat usianya masih 18 tahun. Kaya, tampan, punya kuasa, dan tentu tidak tahu tentang rasa tanggung jawab.

-oOo-

Flashback, 10 tahun yang lalu...

"Ini mobil hadiah ulang tahunku, baru ada dua di negara ini." Gumam Kyuhyun bangga pada waktu itu.

Semua temannya mengagumi mobil sport warna biru yang di parkir Kyuhyun di lapangan itu.

"Daebak, Kyuhyun-ah. Mobil ini cocok sekali buat ngebut." Seru salah satu temannya.

"Tentu saja, namanya juga mobil sport."

"C'mon. Let's try." Seru seorang temannya yang lain.

Kyuhyun tertawa bangga dengan kesombongan masa mudanya waktu itu. Malam itu mereka mabuk-mabukan dan berpesta pora.

Dan malam itu pula Kyuhyun belajar bahwa kesenangan sesaat kadang kala bisa merenggut nyawa orang yang tidak bersalah. Mobil yang ia kendarai dalam keadaan mabuk, menabrak sebuah taksi yang berjalan pelan di jalur berlawanan.

Pengemudi taksi itu, lelaki tua yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tewas seketika.

Tentu saja semua permasalahan dapat dibereskan dengan cepat. Appa Kyuhyun adalah pengusaha yang sangat berpengaruh karena harta dan kekuasaannya yang melimpah.

Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan mengapa Kyuhyun mengendarai kendaraannya dalam kondisi mabuk berat, uang jaminan sudah disiapkan. Kyuhyun sendiri waktu itu lebih mencemaskan keadaannya daripada memikirkan supir taksi tua yang tewas itu. Toh, supir taksi itu lebih beruntung langsung tewas, tak menanggung sakit seperti dirinya.

Limpanya terbentur keras, bengkak, sehingga memerlukan perawatan dan pengobatan khusus. Dan rasa sakitnya sungguh tidak terkira. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat menyalakan supir taksi yang menurutnya kurang ajar. Kenapa bisa ada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan dirinya sehingga membuatnya tertabrak.

Semua permasalahan dibereskan dengan cepat oleh Appanya. Kyuhyun langsung dikirim ke Singapura untuk menjalani pengobatan. Sampai 6 bulan dari kejadian itu, ia pulang ke Seoul.

Eommanya, seorang yeoja keturunan China yang sudah tinggal di negara ini sejak menikah dengan Appa Kyuhyun, mengingatkannya.

"Kau tidak pernah ingin tahu tentang mereka?" Tanya Eommanya waktu itu.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu merasa bosan karena masih harus beristirahat di rumah dan tidak bisa keluar rumah menatap Eommanya dengan marah.

"Buat apa, Eomma? Bukankah Appa sudah memberikan tunjangan yang sepadan untuk mereka? Mungkin bahkan lebih banyak dari yang biasa dihasilkan supir taksi itu ketika dia hidup."

Kesombongan membuat suaranya terdengar keras.

Sang Eomma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Supir taksi itu memiliki istri yang berduka dan seorang anak yang masih membutuhkan biaya sekolah. Apakah kau tidak menyesal atas kehilangan yang dialami anak kecil itu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun merasa terganggu mendengar ucapan Eommanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang Eomma inginkan?"

"Eomma hanya ingin merasa sedikit lega, Eomma ingin kau bertemu dengannya dan meminta maaf langsung. Bahkan selama ini hanya pegawai Appa saja yang kesana dan mengurus semuanya."

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Mereka itu keluarga miskin. Kalau aku datang kesana dan menunjukkan penyesalan, mungkin mereka akan meminta uang tunjangan lagi."

"Kalau begitu beri saja. Kau sudah mengambil nyawa seorang ayah, Kyuhyun-ah. Berapapun harta yang kau berikan, itu tak akan tergantikan."

Dan datanglah Kyuhyun keesokan harinya, dengan diantarkan sopir dalam mobil mewah, tentu saja tak lupa membawa buket bunga di tangannya.

Ternyata mobil tidak dapat masuk ke kompleks itu. Kyuhyun masih harus berjalan melewati gang-gang sempit dan rumah yang tak terurus dengan bau yang mengganggu indra penciumannya. Dengan jijik dipandangnya lumpur di sepatu mahalnya. Dia akan membuang sepatu ini, putusnya jengkel.

Rumah itu sederhana. Terletak di ujung gang, tetapi tampak paling bersih diantara semua rumah yang berdesak-desakan disana. Kelihatannya seseorang berusaha meletakkan pot-pot mungil berisi bunga mawar untuk menutupi pagar jelek yang menyedihkan didepan rumah itu. Ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan permisi di depan pintu, seorang gadis remaja, mungkin usianya terpaut beberapa tahun dibawahnya muncul dari ruang tamu dan menatapnya curiga.

Gadis itu cantik. Itu yang pertama kali Kyuhyun pikirkan saat melihatnya. Cantik, dengan mata sipit bulat dan bibir tipis, meskipun hanya berpakaian sederhana, tetap saja tidak bisa menahan keterpesonaan Kyuhyun.

"Nugu?" Tanya gadis itu hati-hati.

Kyuhyun memasang senyumnya yang paling mempesona. Selama ini, banyak perempuan yang mengejarnya. Dia tidak pernah meragukan pesonanya.

"Ah, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Maaf baru bisa kemari. Aku baru pulang dari Singapura setelah menjalani perawatan medis karena luka setelah kecelakaan itu."

Setelah kalimat itu, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi.

Yang bisa diingatnya adalah jeritan histeris penuh kemarahan sang gadis. Tetangga-tetangga yang berdatangan untuk memisahkan mereka karena sang gadis tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan tamparan bertubi-tubi. Bunga-bunga hancur berserakan. Dan ancaman penuh kebencian keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Jangan pernah kau menampakkan wajahmu didepanku! Kau manusia hina yang bersembunyi dibalik kekuasaan Ayahmu! Kau pikir nyawa seseorang bisa diganti dengan mudah? Kami memang miskin, tetapi kami mempunyai harga diri! Jadi, jika kau belum bisa menunjukkan bahwa kau punya harga diri, jangan berani-berani menunjukkan wajahmu didepanku!"

Hari itu, Kyuhyun diberi tahu oleh seorang tetangga. Sang Ibu yang jatuh sakit karena tak kuat menahan kepedihan, meninggal semalam dalam kondisi sakit parah, menyusul Ayahnya.

Hari itu, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa perbuatannya telah menghancurkan hidup sebuah keluarga.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak mau menerima semua uang tunjangan ini, Kyuhyun-ah. Itulah yang mengganjal hati Eomma." Sang Eomma menatap Kyuhyun sedih.

"Gadis itu membenciku, Eomma. Baru kali ini aku menerima tatapan kebencian seperti itu."

Kyuhyun masih terpekur shock dengan kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Sang Eomma hanya menatapnya sedih.

"Gadis itu kehilangan Ayahnya dengan tragis, dan kemudian Ibunya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menumpahkan kemarahannya padamu, penyebab semua ini?"

"Dia sebatang kara, tetapi tidak mau menerima uang tunjangan ini. Aku harus bagaimana, Eomma?"

Eommanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan kebijaksanaan yang diperolehnya dari pengalaman hidupnya bertahun-tahun.

"Mungkin kau harus memulainya dari dirimu sendiri, Kyuhyun-ah."

Flashback end

-oOo-

"Mau sampai kapan kita terus parkir disini? Gadis itu sudah pergi sejak tadi." Suara Krystal memecahkan keheningan. Hampir membuat Kyuhyun berjengat karena kaget.

"Melamun lagi, ya? Akhir-akhir ini kebiasaanmu melamun semakin parah."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas lalu memundurkan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran. "Terimakasih sudah menemaniku menunggunya."

Krystal menatap Oppanya seksama, lalu tatapannya berubah penuh sayang. Kejadian kecelakaan itu sudah lama, tetapi Oppanya menanggung beban rasa berdosa itu dipundaknya tanpa henti. Hingga seolah Kyuhyun benar-benar lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum.

"Aku sayang padamu, Oppa. Aku tidak tahan jika melihatmu terus-terusan seperti ini."

Kyuhyun terdiam, tak menanggapi.

"Dia sudah lulus kuliah, nilainya bagus, dia pasti diterima di perusahaan yang juga telah susah payah kau persiapkan untuknya." Krystal menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti. Lalu mendesah saat Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apa-apa. "Bukankah ini waktunya kau berhenti, Oppa?"

"Berhenti apa?"

"Berhenti memikul tanggung jawab ini seolah-olah kau tak akan pernah termaafkan."

Cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun di roda kemudi semakin mengerat. "Aku memang tak akan pernah termaafkan."

"Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama berlalu, gadis itu bahkan mungkin sudah melupakan kesedihannya dan hidup bahagia."

Kyuhyun mengernyit menggelengkan kepala. Membantah apapun yang berusaha diucapkan oleh adiknya.

"Tidak. Aku yang merenggut semua kebahagiaannya. Sebelum semuanya bisa aku kembalikan kepadanya dalam kondisi utuh, aku tak akan pernah berhenti."

"Kau itu menyedihkan." Krystal menatap Oppanya dengan pandangan seperti kaset yang rusak karena mengulang kalimatnya terus menerus. "Aku hanya berdoa, semoga gadis itu tahu, siapa yang ada dibalik jalan hidupnya yang berjalan begitu mudah selama ini."

-oOo-

"Surat panggilan untukmu." Ibu asrama menyerahkan surat yang terbungkus rapi dalam amplop berbahan kertas mahal itu.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening, dibacanya amplop surat itu yang di tulis dengan tinta emas elegan dengan emblem lambang perusahaan yang sangat bonafit. Perusahaan ini bergerak di bidang jasa konstruksi dan sangat terkenal. Eunhyuk tahu emblem perusahaan ini, dan dia mengenal perusahaan ini, yang sering disebut-sebut dosennya, dan juga yang sering muncul di media massa terutama yang menyangkut literatur bisnis dan keuangan.

Perusahaan ini benar-benar didirikan dari bawah, CEOnya yang menurut gosip masih muda, memulai usahanya ini setelah pulang dari sekolahnya di Inggris. Dia mendirikan perusahaan dengan sistem yang serupa dengan join ventura dengan penanaman modal dari perusahaan asing yang bergerak di bidang sejenis. Dan kemudian dalam waktu lima tahun sudah merajai jajaran perusahaan konstruksi yang patut diperhitungkan.

Sebuah surat panggilan? Itu benar-benar membuat Eunhyuk bingung. Dia merasa tidak pernah mengirim surat lamaran ke perusahaan ini. Perusahaan ini terlalu bonafit untuk fresh graduate sepertinya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ada surat panggilan kalau dia tidak pernah mengajukan surat lamaran?

Ibu asrama tersenyum melihat raut kebingungan Eunhyuk. "Sudah, buka saja. Mungkin isinya benar-benar panggilan kerja untukmu."

"Tapi Aku tidak pernah merasa mengirim surat lamaran ke perusahaan ini, Eomma." Eunhyuk terbiasa memanggil Ibu asrama dengan panggilan Eomma.

Ibu asrama ini sudah seperti ibu kedua baginya. Ketika ia sebatang kara dan orang tuanya meninggal, Eunhyuk memutuskan berhenti sekolah dan mencari pekerjaan. Kebetulan saat itu seorang tetangganya mengenalkannya dengan Kim Ahjumma. Seorang pegawai yang sangat bertanggung jawab terhadap sebuah asrama panti asuhan yang saat itu sedang membutuhkan pembantu dan teman untuk menunggui asrama.

Kim Ahjumma adalah seorang janda tanpa anak yang hidup sendirian. Dan kehadiran Eunhyuk sangat membantunya. Bahkan kemudian Kim Ahjumma mengusahakan beasiswa untuk Eunhyuk agar dia bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dan kemudian semua terasa mudah bagi Eunhyuk, beasiswanya terus berlanjut hingga Eunhyuk lulus kuliah. Tentu saja sebagian biaya hidupnya harus Eunhyuk tanggung sendiri. Dia sekolah sekaligus bekerja sebagai pegawai asrama panti asuhan tersebut mengurus administrasinya. Bahkan kadang menjadi pegawai kebersihan kalau sedang tidak ada tenaga kebersihan.

"Mungkin itu rekomendasi dari Universitasmu. Kau, kan, lulusan terbaik." Kim Ahjumma tersenyum. "Ayo, bukalah."

Dengan enggan dan sedikit takut, Eunhyuk merobek amplop itu. Sebelumnya ia benar-benar memastikan amplop itu ditujukan untuknya. Setelah yakin, ia mengeluarkan kertas surat yang tak kalah elegan itu dan mulai membacanya.

Dengan hormat,

Maka kami memanggil anda untuk menjalani rangkaian interview.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya, membacanya berulang kali.

"Bagaimana?" Kim Ahjumma begitu optimis dan penasaran.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Benar. Memang surat panggilan pekerjaan."

"Kau harus datang."

"Tapi, Eomma. Aku masih bingung."

Kim Ahjumma menggelengkan kepalanya, menelan semua bantahan Eunhyuk. "Tidak semua orang berkesempatan sepertimu, Eunhyuk-ah. "Kau harus datang dan memenuhi panggilan kerja itu."

Eunhyuk terdiam, mengerutkan kening, tapi pikirannya melayang, hidupnya terasa begitu mudah. Seolah-olah Tuhan mengulurkan tanganNya langsung dan membantunya. Dia mendapatkan semuanya dengan begitu mudah. Asrama panti asuhan yang menampungnya gratis, beasiswa demi beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, Kim Ahjumma sebagai pengganti orang tuanya. Pekerjaan yang sangat fleksibel yang memungkinkannya bekerja sambil sekolah, sekaligus menyediakan uang untuk kebutuhan pribadinya. Dan sekarang, begitu lulus pun, tawaran pekerjaan langsung datang padanya. Dan tak tanggung-tanggung, langsung di sebuah perusahaan bonafit berkelas tinggi.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan otomatis memandang ke atas, ke titik khayalan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hai, malaikat pelindungku." Bisiknya pelan kepada langit. "Kau pasti sudah bekerja sangat keras, bernegosiasi dengan Tuhan untuk membuat hidupku begitu mudah. Terima kasih, ya."

-oOo-

Eunhyuk merapikan rok setelan kerjanya yang sedikit kusut dengan gugup. Bus yang dinaikinya sangat sempit dan sesak sehingga penampilan Eunhyuk tidak serapi saat pertama berangkat tadi. Dan disinilah ia berdiri, di lobby mewah perusahaan ini dengan keragu-raguan dan kecemasan yang tampak jelas.

Aku telah berbuat kesalahan dengan datang kesini. Ini bukan tempatku.

Eunhyuk mengusap keringat di dahinya ketika tugas receptionist yang ramah tersenyum kearahnya, mengundangnya mendekat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Receptionist itu mungkin kasihan melihat Eunhyuk yang gugup dan kebingungan seperti salah tempat.

"Ehh, ini.." Eunhyuk mengeluarkan surat panggilan interview yang diterimanya kemarin. Dia mengeluarkan dengan hati-hati seolah itu harta karun berharga dan menunjukkannya kepada sang receptionist. "Saya menerima panggilan interview disini hari ini."

Receptionist itu menerima dan mengerutkan kening. Dia adalah pegawai berpengalaman dan tahu, bahwa surat panggilan ini tidak main-main. Dikirimkan langsung oleh sekretaris sang CEO. Bahkan di tanda tangani langsung sang CEO. Ini bukan surat main-main, ini surat penting.

"Sebentar, saya akan menelpon." Sikap sang receptionist yang ramah dan mengasihani itu langsung berubah dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk untuk mengangkat telepon.

Jantung Eunhyuk langsung berdegup kencang. Pikiran-pikiran buruk langsung menerkanya. Apakah dia salah? Apakah surat itu palsu? Atau mungkin sekedar lelucon untuk mengerjainya? Oh, astaga! Kenapa tak pernah terpikirkan kemungkinan itu didalam benaknya?

Eunhyuk memandang sekeliling dengan gelisah. Apakah dia akan di usir? Apakah dia akan dipermalukan?

Rasanya lama sekali ketika receptionist itu kembali dari belakang. Dia sudah berhasil menguasai diri rupanya. Senyum ramahnya sudah kembali.

"Interview akan dilakukan di lantai lima. Saya akan meminta petugas kami untuk menemani Anda."

Seorang petugas yang entah muncul dari mana mengantar Eunhyuk masuk ke lift menuju lantai lima.

"Mari, Nona. Silahkan duduk disitu, saya akan memberitahu kedatangan anda."

Eunhyuk duduk di sofa sambil tetap mengerutkan kening. Memberitahu kedatangannya? Kenapa seolah-olah dia adalah tamu yang ditunggu dan bukannya salah satu calon pegawai yang akan menghadapi test interview? Dan dimana yang lainnya? Eunhyuk memandang ke sekeliling yang sepi. Dia menyangka akan di interview bersama calon-calon pegawai lainnya, tetapi ternyata ia hanya sendirian.

"Selamat siang, silahkan duduk." Gumamnya datar mempersilahkan.

Dengan canggung Eunhyuk duduk dihadapan yeoja itu.

"Saya Krystal, HR Manager disini. Mungkin anda bertanya-tanya mengapa anda bisa mendapat panggilan dari perusahaan ini. Kami memperoleh rekomendasi dari Universitas anda, bahwa anda adalah lulusan terbaik disana."

Rupanya kata-kata Kim Ahjumma ada benarnya. Dia dipanggil karena rekomendasi dari kampusnya.

"Baik. Pekerjaan yang ditawarkan adalah staff inti dari direksi. Maksud saya, anda akan bekerja sebagai bawahan langsung dari CEO kami."

Otak Eunhyuk serasa dicubit. Staff direksi? Kenapa jabatan sepenting staff direksi, perusahaan ini mengambil seorang lulusan baru seperti dirinya? bukankah untuk jabatan seperti itu biasanya sebuah perusahaan akan mengambil dan mempromosikan pada pegawainya yang sudah lama mengabdi untuk naik jabatan? Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan di otak Eunhyuk langsung terabaikan ketika dia berusaha berkonsentrasi penuh atas wawancara resmi yang mulai dilakukan oleh HR Manager yang cantik itu.

Wawancara itu berlangsung lama, dan begitu resmi, Eunhyuk menjawab semua pertanyaan sesuai kemampuannya. Dan setelah pertanyaan terakhir terjawab, Krystal terdiam agak lama dan menatap catatan di mejanya.

Yeoja itu lalu menatap Eunhyuk lama seolah-olah ingin membaca isi hatinya.

"Kalau anda di terima, seberapa cepat anda bisa mulai bekerja di perusahaan kami?"

Eunhyuk tergagap, tidak menyangka akan ditanya selugas itu. Biasanya mereka akan menyalamimu, kemudian mengatakan akan melakukan evaluasi dan akan menghubungi beberapa waktu nanti, bukan?

"Saya bisa kapan saja." Jawab Eunhyuk cepat.

Krystal menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Anda diterima. Saya ingin anda siap dan mulai bekerja Senin depan. Cukupkah waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya? Dalam tiga hari?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun masih merasa ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Baik. Saya akan bersiap."

Krystal berdiri dan mau tak mau Eunhyuk ikut berdiri juga. Yeoja itu menyalami Eunhyuk dan tersenyum aneh.

"Semoga sukses di perusahaan ini." Dia lalu melepaskan tangannya dan melangkah keluar. "Sampai bertemu lagi. Anda bisa keluar sendiri, kan?" Dan dengan langkah cepat dan tegas, setegas pembawaannya, yeoja itu meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian.

Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih terpaku di tengah ruangan itu, menahan keinginan kuat untuk mencubit dirinya sendiri. Secepat inikah prosesnya? Mimpikah ia?

-oOo-

"Sudah beres." Krystal menaruh berkas-berkas itu ke meja Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap adiknya. "Bagaimana?"

"Dia kebingungan." Krystal mencibir. "Semua ini terlalu mudah. Kalau aku jadi dia, pasti aku juga kebingungan sama sepertinya. Dan kau sudah membuatku melanggar aturan perusahaan dalam merekrut pegawai."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Perusahaan ini milikku. Dan aku juga yang ber hak menentukan penerapan aturan itu."

Krystal mengangkat bahunya.

"Yah, lagipula, siapalah aku. Bisa dibilang kau merintis perusahaan ini demi gadis itu. Sekarang, keinginanmu sudah tercapai, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Panggil aku GuiXian jika berada disini."

Krystal meringis.

"Dia pasti akan tahu suatu saat nanti, Kyuhyun-ah." Dengan keras kepala Krystal tetap memanggil Oppanya dengan sebutan Kyuhyun. "Appa kita bisa dibilang pengusaha dengan nama besar. Suatu saat nanti pasti akan menghubungkan namamu dengan Appa. Dan identitasmu akan terbongkar."

Kyuhyun diam tak membantah yang terasa jelas di ucapan Krystal. Matanya menerawang.

"Dia akan tahu, nanti, setelah aku bereskan semua untuknya."

"Dan kau pikir dia akan berterimakasih padamu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Ini bukan tentang pemberian dan rasa terima kasih. Ini tentang hutang yang harus dibayar, Krys. Dan tidak pernah ada orang yang wajib berterimakasih atas hutangnya yang dibayarkan. Yang ada, yang berhutanglah yang wajib mengucapkan terima kasih."

Krystal mendesah, menatap Oppanya sedih.

"Aku hanya bisa mendoakanmu. Semoga semua baik-baik saja." Dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan, sambung Krystal dalam hati. Walaupun dia merasa mulai tidak yakin, sebab kalau seperti kata-kata orang bahwa Tuhan itu pemaaf, lalu mengapa dia membiarkan Oppanya menanggung dosa dan rasa bersalahnya selama bertahun-tahun?

-oOo-

"Ini ruanganmu." Seorang perempuan yang lebih tua darinya menunjukkan sebuah ruangan kecil disudut yang terletak di lantai paling atas gedung megah itu.

"Seluruh staff direksi berjumlah delapan orang, termasuk dirimu. Kami bertugas untuk memfasilitasi kegiatan CEO perusahaan ini, GuiXian sajangnim. Tugasmu adalah membantu Yesung, sekretaris direksi terutama karena dia akan cuti hamil beberapa bulan lagi. Kau harus bisa mem back up semua pekerjaannya selama ia cuti nanti. Jadi, sekarang dia akan menjadi mentormu." Kata perempuan itu, yang ternyata bernama Grace.

Yesung, perempuan muda cantik yang kelihatan montok karena sedang hamil besar itu tersenyum padanya. Dan Eunhyuk merasa lega karena mentornya itu kelihatan sangat baik.

"Grace memang kelihatan sangat ketus. Tapi dia sangat baik. Dia bisa dibilang wakil direktur utama disini. Dia yang menghandle semuanya kalau GuiXian sajangnim sedang tidak ada di tempat." Yesung menjelaskan dengan tersenyum saat mereka duduk. Dan Yesung menerangkan tugas-tugasnya.

"Pemilik perusahaan ini namanya GuiXian sajangnim?" Eunhyuk sudah tahu sebenarnya. Karena penasaran, kemarin dia membeli dan membaca berbagai majalah bisnis yang menyangkut perusahaan ini. Dan sesuai dengan keterangan dosennya sewaktu mencontohkan perusahaan ini sebagai materi kuliahnya. Pemilik perusahaan ini masih muda. Muda dan cemerlang karena bisa membangun bisnis sesukses ini dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

"Ya. Kau akan sering bertemu dengannya nanti. Apalagi saat aku cuti melahirkan, bisa dibilang jadwalmu adalah mengatur seluruh jadwal dan keperluannya." Yesung tersenyum dan matanya menerawang. "Jangan kuatir, GuiXian sajangnim tidak seketus Grace. Dia sangat baik dan tenang, tidak pernah meledak amarahnya. Dan sangat tampan karena Ibunya berdarah China." Yesung mengedip nakal. "Biarpun beliau sedikit murung, seperti ada sesuatu yang tersimpan didalam benaknya, membuatnya susah tersenyum. Walau begitu.." Yesung mengedipkan matanya lagi. "Dia adalah lelaki single yang paling diincar disini. Kesan misteriusnya malah membuatnya semakin memiliki banyak penggemar. Sayang dia begitu penuh rahasia. Tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan siapapun."

Eunhyuk mengernyit. Muda, kaya, sukses, dan cemerlang. Tetapi tidak pernah dekat dengan satu yeoja pun?

Yesung tertawa, bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Eunhyuk.

"Dia bukan Gay." Bisiknya pelan. "Sebenarnya ini rahasia, aku pernah mengatur beberapa pertemuan beliau dengan wanita-wanita cantik dari kalangan atas. Tetapi hubungan mereka hanya begitu-begitu saja. GuiXian sajangnim tidak pernah menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan yeoja satu pun." Yesung menghela nafas dengan dramatis. "Lelaki setampan itu... Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepadanya, Eunhyuk-ah. Daripada kau nanti patah hati seperti yang dialami beberapa karyawan disini yang berani memendam perasaan kepada GuiXian sajangnim. Mereka semua berujung patah hati, karena GuiXian sajangnim tak sedikitpun melirik mereka."

Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada GuiXian sajangnim itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum. Berpikir dalam hati. Dari ceritanya, lelaki itu terdengar terlalu sempurna. Sempurna dan pemurung. Ralatnya, sama sekali bukan tipe lelaki idamannya. Karena kekasih yang diimpikannya adalah lelaki biasa, yang ceria dan bisa membuatnya tertawa setiap saat.

Dan lelaki itu bukan GuiXian sajangnim. Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Eunhyuk merasa sangat yakin.

Meskipun keyakinan manusia kadangkala bisa bertentangan dengan kehendak Tuhan.

-oOo-

Dia ada disini.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, merasa konyol karena kegugupannya. Astaga! Dia yang selama ini menghadapi begitu banyak orang dengan percaya diri kini merasa gugup hanya karena seorang wanita biasa yang bahkan tidak akan mengenalinya.

Kyuhyun berdehem menenangkan diri.

Tapi _yeoja_ ini bukan _yeoja_ biasa. _Yeoja_ inilah yang sadar atau tidak, telah mengubah seluruh kehidupannya, telah mengubah seluruh cara pandangnya terhadap kehidupan. Yeoja inilah yang sekarang telah menjadi tujuan hidup Kyuhyun. Kebahagiaannya adalah tujuan hidup Kyuhyun.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke ruangan staff direksi. Grace sedang berdiri di dekat pintu dan langsung membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat pagi, sajangnim."

Kyuhyun mengangguk tak kentara. Matanya berputar ke sekeliling ruangan. Dimana Eunhyuk? Seharusnya dia mulai bekerja hari ini, kan?

Grace sepertinya menyadari apa yang dicari oleh Kyuhyun. Dia termasuk orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun yang tahu rencana bossnya itu ketika memasukkan Eunhyuk ke perusahaan ini.

"Dia sedang berada di kamar mandi, sajangnim."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, merasa sedikit malu karena wakil direksinya ini menyadari apa yang dicarinya.

"Suruh dia menghadap ke ruanganku nanti." Gumamnya setelah berdehem dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Di dalam ruangannya, Kyuhyun merasa begitu susah berkonsentrasi. Berkali-kali dia melemparkan pandangan ke pintu dengan gelisah. Kenapa Eunhyuk lama sekali?

Kyuhyun merasa bahwa detik pertemuan inilah nanti yang akan menentukan langkah ke depannya. Dia harus memastikan bahwa Eunhyuk tidak akan mengenalinya. Tentu saja dia tetap harus menghadapi resiko bahwa Eunhyuk tetap akan mengenalinya. Siapa yang bisa mengukur daya ingat seseorang? Apalagi ingatan tentang kejadian buruk biasanya lebih kuat melekat. Dan jika Eunhyuk mengenalinya, maka selesailah sudah semuanya.

Semoga Eunhyuk tidak mengenalinya. Kyuhyun masih merapalkan doa singkat itu berulang-ulang bagai mantra, ketika sebuah ketukan pintu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Masuk." Gumamnya penuh antisipasi.

TBC

Note: Ini ff pengganti Dangerous Boy, maaf ffnya aku hapus '.'v. Semoga suka ya. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Unforgiven Hero

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku hanya mengubah nama tokohnya dengan KyuHyuk

Pair: KyuHyuk

Warning: Genderswitch

Note: ku kasih rating M duluan, sebenarnya adegan rating M nya masih lama. Heheh

Happy Reading

Dia memang tampan. Sangat. Sayang terlalu tampan. Bukan tipeku. Eunhyuk langsung memutuskan tatapan pertama mereka. Namja berdarah China dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut ikal yang hitam lebam serta mata yang dalam tampak terlalu berbahaya untuk dijadikan tipenya.

Sementara itu, bos barunya itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai-nilai, menimbang-nimbang. Sehingga hening cukup lama dan Eunhyuk tak juga di persilahkan duduk.

"Duduklah." Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum kecil. Seperti puas karena telah memutuskan sesuatu. "Kau tahu siapa saya?"

Pertanyaan apa itu? Batin Eunhyuk, tanpa sadar ia mengernyit. Tentu saja dia tahu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, seperti menyadari retorika dalam pertanyaannya.

"Ah, maaf. Saya sedikit gugup."

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk mengernyit. Gugup? Karena bertemu dengannya? Tidak mungkin. Pasti bossnya ini sedang gugup karena sesuatu yang lain.

"Kita belum berkenalan." Lelaki itu lalu mengulurkan jemarinya yang ramping ke arah Eunhyuk dan mau tak mau Eunhyuk menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Kita langsung bersikap informal saja, ya. Mengingat aku dan kau akan sering sekali berhubungan. Apalagi saat Yesung memulai periode cuti hamilnya. Kau bisa panggil saya dengan GuiXian sajangnim saja." Gumam namja itu setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang kuat.

"Saja."

Eunhyuk merasa geli dengan ketajamannya menganalisa setiap kata-perkata. Tetapi itu memang tidak bisa ditahannya. Kenapa GuiXian sajangnim menggunakan kata 'saja' di akhir kalimatnya? Seolah-olah dia memiliki nama lain. Bukankah namanya memang GuiXian?

Namja itu berdehem.

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa kau dipanggil untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini. Saya mempunyai referensi dari Universitasmu bahwa kau adalah lulusan terbaik disana. Dan saya sangat senang memberikan pengalaman dan ruang untuk lulusan-lulusan baru sepertimu agar bisa mengeksploitasi kecerdasan dan kemampuan kalian. Saya senang mempekerjakan lulusan-lulusan baru." Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum. Dan Eunhyuk sedikit bergetar menyadari senyuman lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan. "Karena lulusan baru biasanya tampak lebih mudah diajari cara-cara modern. Mereka mudah menyerap ilmu dan yang pasti mereka sangat bersemangat."

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak untuk melihat apakah Eunhyuk mendengarkan kata-katanya, lalu melanjutkan.

"Itu juga yang saya harapkan darimu. Kemampuan untuk menyerap ilmu baru dengan cepat dan semangat yang luar biasa tinggi, bisa?"

"Ya, saya bisa." Eunhyuk menjawab dengan cepat. Dia yakin bisa, dia sangat bersemangat untuk mempelajari hal-hal baru disini. Dunia kerja adalah hal baru baginya dan dia yakin dia memiliki kemampuan untuk belajar secara cepat.

"Bagus." Kyuhyun mengangguk puas. "Melihat dari bagusnya nilai akademismu, saya yakin kau juga akan bagus pada praktiknya. Kalau begitu, selamat datang di perusahaan ini, Lee Eunhyuk. Semoga kerjasama kita baik sampai kedepannya." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya lagi, dan tersenyum sangat manis. "Saya sangat mengharapkanmu, Lee Eunhyuk."

"Baik, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Kemudian ia berdiri dan berpamitan kembali ke ruangannya.

"Oh ya Eunhyuk?"

Eunhyuk yang sudah di depan pintu dan bersiap membukanya, menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih duduk tegak di kursinya.

"Saya dengar, kau menggunakan transportasi umum kemari?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Benar, saya menggunakan Bus." Jawabnya mengernyit, dan bertanya-tanya. Bukankah informasi seperti ini tidak terlalu penting untuk diketahui seorang big boss?

"Dan saya tahu lokasi rumahmu cukup jauh." Kyuhyun tampak merenung, berfikir, lalu menatap Eunhyuk dengan tegas. "Saya akan mengusahakan kendaraan operasional untukmu. Kami memiliki fasilitas antar jemput karyawan khusus untuk karyawan yang lokasi tempat tinggalnya jauh. Mungkin kau bisa bertanya kepada Yesung untuk mendaftar."

"Itu bagus sekali." Mata Eunhyuk berbinar tanpa bisa ditahan. Fasilitas antar jemput karyawan ini akan sangat membantunya. Eunhyuk bisa mengirit biaya pulang pergi ke kantor. Dia akan bisa menabung. "Terimakasih, sajangnim. Saya akan bertanya kepada Yesung-ssi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan Eunhyuk melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

-oOo-

Dia tidak mengenaliku. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, merasa lega. Dengan pelan diusapnya wajahnya. Bersyukur bahwa Eunhyuk tidak menyadari betapa gugupnya dia tadi, betapa dia berjuang menampilkan sosok tegas yang berwibawa. Karena sosok seperti itulah yang bisa menutupinya dari kecurigaan Eunhyuk.

Aku bukan lagi manusia yang tak punya harga diri seperti dulu, Eunhyuk-ah. Kau pernah mengatakan padaku untuk datang ketika aku sudah punya harga diri lagi. Sekarang aku punya, harga diri beserta atributnya. Kedewasaan, kebijaksanaan, kebaikan hati. Tapi entah kenapa, aku masih merasa tak pantas menemuimu. Aku ini... Manusia yang tak termaafkan.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kursinya.

Sampai kapan dia harus begini? Tidak bisa mengakui dirinya yang sebenarnya di depan yeoja satu-satunya yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya? Sampai kapan dia harus begini? Bersembunyi? Malu mengakui diri? Kyuhyun tidak punya jawaban. Dia hanya merasa saat ini lebih baik dia memilih jalan pengecut. Bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang sosok GuiXian.

Bukankah dengan begini kau bisa lebih bebas menjaganya? Suara hatinya berbisik dan Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

Ya. Keputusannya tepat. Akan lebih baik jika Eunhyuk tidak pernah mengetahui identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya. Luka hati yeoja itu sudah sembuh. Sangat tidak tepat kalau dia merusaknya dengan pertemuan masa lalu yang pasti akan membuka luka lama itu.

-oOo-

"GuiXian Sajangnim." Panggilan itu membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang menekuni perjanjian kontrak terbaru mereka, mengangkat kepalanya. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan nama panggilan itu. Tetapi di perusahaan ini dia harus dipanggil dengan nama Chinanya, Chao GuiXian. Karena ia ingin Eunhyuk bekerja dulu disini. Jika Eunhyuk ingat nama Cho Kyuhyun dan curiga, maka tamat sudah semuanya.

Sekertaris Kyuhyun muncul di depan pintu, tampak gugup. "Itu.. Tuan Tan Hankyung ingin bertemu."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kening. Tan Hankyung adalah CEO untuk perwakilan Korea Selatan dari perusahaan asing yang menjalin kerjasama dan menanamkan modal di perusahaan ini. Mengingat betapa dingin dan sinisnya penampilan Hankyung, pantaslah kalau sekertarisnya tampak begitu gugup.

"Persilahkan beliau masuk."

"Aku sudah masuk tanpa kau persilahkan." Hankyung melangkah masuk tanpa peduli, dan mengangguk kepada sekertaris Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya pergi dan langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu Kyuhyun.

"Kau membuatnya takut hyung." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil melirik pintu yang di tutup pelan oleh sekertarisnya. Dia melangkah ke arah bar pribadi di pojok ruangannya dan menuangkan teh untuk Hankyung, dan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hankyung melirik pintu dan mengangkat bahu, sambil menerima segelas teh dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus sedikit lebih keras kepada bawahanmu kalau ingin dihormati." Hankyung menatap Kyuhyun tajam, berubah serius. "Aku ada dua undangan pesta makan malam di rumah Choi Siwon. Dan aku mengira kau mungkin bisa datang kesana juga berkenalan dengannya."

Kopi yang ditelan Kyuhyun tersedak ditenggorokannya.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun butuh mendengar ulang lagi, merasa tak percaya dengan indra pendengarannya. "Choi Siwon?"

"Ya. Berkenalan dengan Choi Siwon." Hankyung tersenyum tipis melihat ketidak percayaan di mata Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau tampak begitu terkejut? Kau tahu, kan, aku menjalin hubungan bisnis dengannya?"

"Aku tahu kau menjalin hubungan bisnis dengannya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau berteman dengannya sampai-sampai menghadiri pesta diluar urusan bisnismu." Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut, lalu duduk di sofa, di depan Hankyung.

Hankyung menggeleng, masih tersenyum. Dan menurut Kyuhyun, lelaki itu sudah banyak tersenyum dari yang biasa di tampilkannya. Sepertinya pernikahannya dengan Heechul noona telah membuatnya menjadi orang yang murah senyum.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Choi Siwon." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Ya. Aku tidak suka padanya hyung. Aku memang tidak berhak menghakimi seseorang dari gosip yang kudengar. Tetapi reputasi watak Choi Siwon memang sangat menakutkan. Aku bahkan dengar bahwa dia dijuluki 'Sang iblis' dan aku tidak suka tipikal pengusaha kejam semacam itu."

"Mereka berlebihan, ia tidak sejahat itu." Hankyung terkekeh. "Lagipula, istriku bersahabat dengan istri Choi Siwon."

"Istri Choi Siwon?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. "Ah, ya. Yeoja yang menimbulkan gosip heboh beberapa waktu lalu karena Siwon menculiknya, ya? Mungkin yeoja itu bisa menaklukkan Siwon. Aku dengar, Siwon menjadi jinak setelah istrinya itu melahirkan seorang putra untuknya."

Hankyung terkekeh.

"Siwon sudah menemukan keberuntungannya. Dia jatuh cinta kepada istrinya."

"Ya, Hyung dari senyummu yang aneh itu, pasti kau hendak mengatakan kalau Siwon bernasib sama sepertimu. Sama-sama takluk karena cinta kepada istri masing-masing."

"Memang." Tak ada bantahan dari Hankyung, lelaki itu tampak bangga mengakuinya. Dia lalu meletakkan amplop undangan berwarna keemasan itu di meja kopi. "Ini, undangannya. Dan datanglah dengan membawa pasanganmu." Mata Hankyung berkilat geli. "Entah kau pandai merahasiakan pasanganmu atau memang kau tidak tertarik, kau tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Dan itu membuat kami bertanya-tanya tentang orientasi seksualmu.

Kyuhyun langsung terbahak. "Aku menunggu yang terbaik hyung."

Hankyung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Menurut pengalamanku, kita memang akan menyerah pada yang terbaik. Semoga yang terbaikmu itu segera datang."

Kyuhyun segera merenung. Lalu membayangkan Eunhyuk. 'yang tebaiknya' memang sudah datang.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya di tempat biasa, di sudut, tertutup bayang-bayang pohon besar yang teduh. Matanya menatap ke arah sebuah bangunan asrama panti asuhan yang terlihat tua. Tempat yang sangat di hafalnya. Dan mungkin merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang paling sering di kunjunginya secara berkala.

Eunhyuk melangkah keluar dari sana. Kyuhyun melihat jam nya. Selalu tepat jam sembilan di hari Minggu, Eunhyuk akan berbelanja kebutuhan asrama ke pasar. Gadis itu tampak sehat dan ceria. Syukurlah. Kyuhyun mendesah dalam hati.

Matanya mengikuti Eunhyuk dengan waspada. Ketika yeoja itu berdiri di pinggir jalan menunggu bus untuk mengantarnya, dan Kyuhyun mengernyit saat bus penuh sesak berhenti di depan Eunhyuk dan yeoja itu masuk ke dalamnya.

Dia tidak boleh naik bus lagi. Putusnya dalam hati. Kyuhyun harus mengusahakan sesuatu. Setelah yakin bahwa Eunhyuk sudah benar-benar pergi, Kyuhyun mengangkat ponselnya.

"Saya sudah menunggu disini." Gumamnya tenang.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok Kim Ahjumma keluar dengan hati-hati dari asmara. Dan melangkah ke tempat parkir Kyuhyun.

Dengan sopan Kyuhyun membukakan pintu dan Ibu asrama melangkah masuk.

"Dia sangat senang karena diterima di perusahaan itu." Kim Ahjumma memulai percakapan sambil tersenyum.

Mau tak mau, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Membayangkan Eunhyuk bahagia sudah cukup membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya.

"Saya senang. Apa dia merasa curiga? Apa dia membicarakannya?" Kyuhyun menatap Kim Ahjumma dengan sopan. Wanita didepannya ini adalah mantan asisten eommanya yang sudah pensiun dan kemudian karena tidak mempunyai sanak keluarga, mengajukan diri untuk mengurus asrama panti asuhan ini.

Sebenarnya, panti asuhan ini adalah salah satu asrama milik Eomma Kyuhyun. Dan ketika Eomma Kyuhyun menceritakan semua rencana Kyuhyun, Kim Ahjumma menawarkan diri dengan senang hati untuk membantu. Dan Kyuhyun sangat menghormati wanita ini. Hampir sama seperti ia menghormati ibunya sendiri.

"Dia sempat curiga." Kim Ahjumma tersenyum melihat raut cemas Kyuhyun. "Tapi saya sudah berusaha menghilangkan keraguannya. Lagipula, nilai-nilai ijazahnya memang sangat bagus, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan perusahaan besar bersaing memperebutkannya."

Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran dibawah pohon besar itu dengan tenang. Mengarahkan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Karena setiap minggu, Kim Ahjumma akan berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk bertemu Eommanya. Setiap minggu itulah Kyuhyun akan memanfaatkan waktu untuk mengevaluasi dan memperoleh informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Eunhyuk dari Kim Ahjumma.

"Mungkin memang aku terlalu berlebihan. Seharusnya aku menempatkanya sebagai staff biasa dulu, tapi aku tidak tahan, aku lelah melihatnya secara bersembunyi-bersembunyi seperti ini. Aku ingin berinteraksi langsung dengannya."

"Aku mengerti." Kim Ahjumma tersenyum penuh kelembutan. "Tetapi, tidak adakah ketakutan di hati anda ketika Eunhyuk menyadari siapa anda sebenarnya?"

Pandangan Kyuhyun menerawang ke depan.

"Aku.. Tidak tahu. Aku menganggap semua ini seperti pertaruhan yang melibatkan hidup dan matiku. Anda tahu, kan, betapa aku sangat menginginkan pertemuan ini. Bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Eunhyuk, bisa berbicara langsung, aku sangat menginginkan pertemuan ini. Sekaligus... Takut. Sebab jika Eunhyuk mengenaliku, maka selesailah sudah semuanya."

Dengan penuh rasa ke-ibu-an, Kim Ahjumma mengamati sosok di sampingnya itu. Kyuhyun sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, sehingga tak sadar jika sedang diamati. Kim Ahjumma sudah mengenal Kyuhyun sejak lama. Karena dia menjadi asisten Eomma Kyuhyun sejak Kyuhyun masih kecil.

Dia sendiri yang menjadi saksi betapa nakal dan pemberontaknya Kyuhyun di masa mudanya. Dia juga yang menjadi saksi saat kecelakaan itu telah mengubah Kyuhyun 180 derajat. Dari seorang pemuda ugal-ugalan yang sombong dan hanya mengandalkan nama Appanya, menjadi pengusaha yang berjuang dengan kekuatannya sendiri seperti sekarang.

Tidak. Kim Ahjumma memutuskan, Eunhyuk tidak akan mengenali Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Kyuhyun yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang dulu. Kenakalan masa remajanya sudah berubah menjadi sikap dewasa yang penuh wibawa, fisiknya sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa pula, dan aura kesombongan dan keangkuhannya telah berubah menjadi kebijaksanaan yang tenang. Kim Ahjumma yakin, Eunhyuk tidak akan bisa mengenali Kyuhyun, pemuda kaya yang dulu merenggut nyawa Ayahnya.

"Saya sangat tahu perasaan anda. Dan saya akan mendoakan yang terbaik. Untuk anda juga untuk Eunhyuk. Dia gadis yang baik, luar dan dalam. Hatinya sangat lembut. Dan saya yakin, suatu saat akan datang dimana Eunhyuk akhirnya akan memaafkan anda."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih mendengar kata-kata Kim Ahjumma. Dimaafkan? Itu terdengar terlalu mewah baginya. Dia tidak pernah sedikit pun berani memohon agar dimaafkan. Karena dia tahu, permohonan itu akan terlalu muluk untuknya. Dia bersalah, dan dia tak termaafkan. Sesederhana itu. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah kebahagiaan Eunhyuk. Kebahagiaan Eunhyuk, yang entah sejak kapan telah menjadi obsesi kehidupannya.

-oOo-

Eunhyuk memasuki lift dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa map berisi berkas-berkas yang kemarin diserahkan Yesung kepadanya. Malangnya, karena kurang hati-hati, map itu terlepas dari tangan Eunhyuk dan berhamburan di lantai lift. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk memunguti kertas-kertas itu dilantai. Sampai kemudian ia sadar ada sepasang kaki dengan sepatu mahal dan terbungkus celana panjang hitam dari bahan kashmir yang mahal.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun, bos barunya. Lelaki itu berdiri dengan elegan dan menatap Eunhyuk yang berjongkok dibawahnya dengan sinar geli di matanya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Eunhyuk langsung memungut seluruh kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di lantai itu secepatnya.

"T-tidak, sajangnim. M-mianhae. Saya ceroboh."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah berjongkok di depannya. Tangannya yang kuat tetapi berjari ramping itu membantu Eunhyuk memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Lalu tanpa kata menyerahkannya ke Eunhyuk.

"K-kamsahamnida." Gumam Eunhyuk gugup sambil memasukkan kertas-kertas itu kembali kedalam map.

"Lain kali tidak perlu terburu-buru. Tidak akan ada yang memarahimu." Kyuhyun meluncur berdiri dengan anggun bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. Lelaki itu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih berjongkok didalam lift.

TBC

Dhanny, KHyukHaexx: Dangerous Boy, iya sih memang seru & keren tuh cerita ;;.;;. kmrn sempat minta ijin sama yg punya ff buat ku remake. Tapi nggak di ijinin. Dari pada nanti ketahuan n gue kena sembur sama author n readersnya yah dengan terpaksa ku hapus ffnya. Sorry sorry mianhae. Kalo mau baca ff aslinya silahkan ngacir ke blognya .com


	3. Chapter 3

Unforgiven Hero

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku hanya mengubah nama tokohnya dengan KyuHyuk.

Pair: KyuHyuk

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

"Selamat pagi."

Suara itu menyapa ramah. Eunhyuk menoleh. Menatap seorang laki-laki tampan yang sedang berdiri di sebelah mejanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi." Eunhyuk tersenyum juga. Berusaha mengingat-ingat. Sepagian ini, Yesung eonni membawanya ke berbagai ruangan di perusahaan ini, memperkenalkannya sebagai karyawan baru. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak ingat pernah dikenalkan dengan lelaki ini.

Lelaki di depannya ini, meskipun berpakaian rapi dan berdasi, tampak urakan dan santai. Senyumnya juga seperti senyum anak nakal didalam tubuh dewasa.

Lelaki itu mengangkat alis, tampak sadar dengan pengamatan Eunhyuk. Lalu tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tadi aku sedang keluar kantor, jadi tidak sempat berkenalan. Aku Donghae, IT Manager disini. Aku tadi mendengar ada karyawan baru yang cantik jadi buru-buru kemari untuk berkenalan." Katanya dalam canda.

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah mendengar candaan lelaki itu. Tetapi dia menyambut uluran tangan Donghae dengan senyum juga.

"Eunhyuk imnida."

Donghae meremas tangan Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lucu sebelum melepaskannya, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku tahu tempat makan siang yang enak. Mungkin kita bisa..."

"Donghae."

Suara dalam yang dingin itu menyela percakapan mereka. Donghae langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan tersenyum.

"Oh, sajangnim. Selamat pagi."

Kyuhyun sedang berdiri didepan pintu ruangannya. Ekspresinya datar dan tak terbaca.

"Kebetulan kau ada disini. Tolong ke ruanganku sebentar. Ada beberapa hal tentang usulan program baru untuk data integrated kemarin yang harus kutanyakan padamu."

Donghae memutar bola matanya lucu ketika menatap Eunhyuk. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangannya.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk tersenyum geli sambil menatap punggung Donghae. Meskipun tampak urakan dan tidak serius, lelaki itu tampaknya lelaki yang baik dan menyenangkan.

-oOo-

Eunhyuk merapikan berkas-berkasnya sambil melirik jam dinding, sudah jam delapan malam. Besok hari yang sibuk untuk GuiXian sajangnim dan syukurlah Eunhyuk sudah selesai menyiapkan semuanya, meskipun akhirnya dia harus ketinggalan bus karyawan.

Suara di pintu membuat Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya dengan waspada. GuiXian sajangnim berdiri disana, sepertinya baru pulang dari pertemuan bisnisnya di luar.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan kening melihatnya. "Kenapa kau masih ada disini?"

Mata itu sungguh tajam, Eunhyuk membatin. "Eh? Saya menyelesaikan berkas-berkas ini dulu, untuk besok."

Kyuhyun menatap tidak suka. "Lain kali tinggalkan saja pekerjaan itu dan lanjutkan besok." Dia melirik jam tangannya. "Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bekerja, seharusnya kau sudah ada di rumah dan beristirahat. Aku akan menyuruh supir untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya panik. "Tidak perlu, sajangnim. Saya bisa naik bus."

"Ikuti perintah atasanmu." Kyuhyun menatap tajam membuat Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya. "Sebelum itu, aku ingin bicara denganmu di ruanganku. Kau tidak keberatan membuat kopi untuk kita berdua?"

-oOo-

Kopi itu mengepul panas dan menguarkan aroma nikmat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Eunhyuk meletakkannya di meja di depan sofa tempat Kyuhyun duduk dan menunggunya. Lalu dengan gugup dia duduk di depan Kyuhyun, menunggu.

Lelaki itu tercenung, seolah bingung mau berbicara apa. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Orang sekelas GuiXian sajangnim tidak mungkin bingung harus berbicara apa.

"Kau sudah tiga bulan disini." Kyuhyun memulai. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Saya senang. Banyak hal yang bisa saya pelajari."

"Apakah rekan-rekan kerjamu menciptakan suasana yang kondusif untukmu?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Mereka sangat baik dan membantu."

Kali ini kening Kyuhyun mengkerut. "Kudengar, kau dekat dengan IT Managerku?"

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah. Astaga. Bagaimana GuiXian sajangnim mendapat informasi seperti itu? Dan kenapa pula bos sekaliber GuiXian sajangnim harus peduli dengan gosip percintaan karyawannya?

Donghae. Nama itu menguar di benak Eunhyuk. Ya. Mereka dekat. Itu karena Donghae sangat gigih mendekatinya. Dia mengajak makan siang bersama, kadangkala dia menghampiri Eunhyuk dan mengajak ngobrol tentang banyak hal. Ya. Eunhyuk nyaman bersama Donghae, cukup nyaman sampai membiarkan Donghae mengantarnya pulang ke asrama beberapa hari yang lalu. Lelaki itu berkenalan juga dengan Ibu Asrama. Tetapi, entah kenapa Ibu Asrama tampak tidak suka dengannya. Padahal, Donghae begitu baik.

"Eunhyuk?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi, mengembalikan Eunhyuk ke dunia nyata.

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya, Menatap Kyuhyun dan sadar bahwa dia belum menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Ya... Kami cukup dekat. Hubungan kami cukup baik."

"Begitu." Kyuhyun tercenung. "Aku cenderung tidak menyetuju hubungan dekat dengan sesama rekan kerja. Karena berdasarkan pengalaman, ketika hubungan itu memburuk, performa di tempat kerja juga memburuk."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. "Hubungan kami belum sejauh itu untuk..."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kalian dekat, tetapi belum menyentuh konteks asmara. Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan itu akan terjadi, bukan?" Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk tajam. Seolah menembus hatinya.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saya tidak bisa membantah kemungkinan itu. Meskipun saya tidak bisa memastikan. Tetapi kalaupun itu terjadi, saya berjanji akan berusaha untuk tidak mencampurkannya dengan profesionalisme pekerjaan saya."

Kyuhyun terdiam dan Eunhyuk menanti. Hening lagi. Kali ini lama. Dan entah mengapa terasa begitu menegangkan bagi Eunhyuk. Lalu Kyuhyun tersenyum samar.

"Oke. Kita lihat saja nanti." Tatapan mata lelaki itu begitu misterius. "Pulanglah. Aku sudah menyuruh supirku menunggumu di depan. Dia akan mengantarmu pulang."

-oOo-

Ketika Eunhyuk pergi, Kyuhyun masih tercenung di ruang kerjanya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk hampir menjadi sepasang kekasih. Itu yang dilaporkan Grace kepadanya. Kyuhyun memang memintanya mengawasi Eunhyuk di tempat kerjanya. Seminggu yang lalu, Kim Ahjumma juga menelponnya dari asrama, memberitahunya bahwa Eunhyuk membiarkan Donghae mengantarkannya pulang ke asrama. Dan beberapa hari kemudian, Donghae mulai rutin datang. Bahkan di hari Minggu.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mungkin Eunhyuk akan bertemu lelaki yang ia sukai di tempat kerjanya. Seharusnya dia tahu, Kyuhyun mendesah. Eunhyuk terlalu cantik. Seharusnya dia memperkirakan bahwa akan ada beberapa orang yang tertarik untuk mendekatinya.

Dan itu mengganggu Kyuhyun, dia harus menghentikan semua ini sebelum terlalu jauh.

Mata Kyuhyun terpaku pada cangkir Eunhyuk. Ada sisa lipstick disana. Lipstick Eunhyuk, bekas bibir Eunhyuk. Lalu, karena didorong oleh luapan gairah dan perasaannya, Kyuhyun mengambil cangkir itu, lalu mengecup lembut bekas bibir Eunhyuk disana.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, Eunhyuk-ah. Seperti yang seharusnya terjadi. Karena akulah yang berhak menjagamu." Gumamnya penuh tekad.

-oOo-

Seperti seorang pengintai yang mengawasi dari jauh...

Kyuhyun membatin. Setengah benci kepada dirinya sendiri yang berlaku seperti pengintai. Mengawasi Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka berdua sedang berkencan, tentu saja. Dan Kyuhyun disini. Mengawasi mereka.

Jalanan ini memang dikondisikan bagi pejalan kaki yang ingin menikmati berjalan-jalan sambil berbelanja. Cafe-cafe yang cozy bertebaran dengan nuansa ala barat, berpayung eksotis dipinggir jalan, menawarkan suasana makan yang berbeda. Ada juga penjual bunga dan cinderamata lainnya. Kyuhyun terus mengawasi ketika Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk berhenti di depan toko bunga. Lalu memberikannya setangkai mawar putih. Perbuatan sederhana yang membuat pipi gadis itu merona.

Dada Kyuhyun terasa panas. Kurang ajar Donghae. Lelaki itu merusak semua rencananya dengan mendekati Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun semakin mantap untuk menyingkirkan lelaki itu. Dengan langkah yang cukup elegan tentu saja.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Bibir Jinhee yang berwarna merah mencebik. "Karena tatapanmu itu, seolah-olah kau ingin membunuh lelaki itu."

"Memang."

Jinhee mengerutkan alisnya. "Jadi, dia yang harus kuincar? Dia tampak jatuh cinta dengan gadismu itu. Kau yakin dia bisa tergoda olehku?"

"Semua lelaki normal akan tergoda olehmu kalau kau memutuskan merayu mereka, Jinhee-ya. Untuk itu aku meminta tolong padamu." Gumam Kyuhyun tenang.

Jinhee tertawa lagi. "Kau tidak tergoda olehku. Apakah ada sebab khusus atau memang kau bukan lelaki normal?"

"Ada sebab khusus." Kyuhyun langsung menutup diri. "Kau sudah setuju untuk membantuku dan tidak bertanya-tanya."

"Oke. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku." Jinhee tersenyum menggoda. "Apakah sebab khususmu adalah gadis itu?"

"Jinhee-ya." Nada suara Kyuhyun penuh peringatan. Membuat Jinhee mengangkat bahunya dan menyerah, tidak bertanya lagi. Lelaki ini memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda, batinnya dalam hati.

"Jadi, kapan aku harus melaksanakan rencanamu itu?"

"Akhir pekan ini, aku akan mengadakan pesta akhir tahun, mengundang beberapa kenalan dan karyawan di rumahku. Kau dekati Donghae saat itu."

"Oke, Kyuhyun-ah. As your wish."

-oOo-

"Pesta tahunan yang diadakan GuiXian sajangnim selalu meriah." Yesung duduk di depan meja Eunhyuk. Dia sudah tampak kepayahan membawa perutnya yang semakin membesar. Cuti hamilnya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, tetapi dia tampak bersemangat. "Makanannya benar-benar berkelas tinggi. GuiXian sajangnim benar-benar tidak pelit kepada kita. Kau tidak boleh melewatkannya."

Eunhyuk tertawa dan memainkan pena di tangannya. "Apakah semua karyawan di undang?"

"Tentu saja. Dan sebagian besar tidak akan melewatkannya. Pesta akhir tahun di rumah GuiXian sajangnim merupakan satu hal yang ditunggu-tunggu. Kau akan datang, kan, Eunhyuk-ah?"

Donghae sudah mengajaknya datang bersama. Eunhyuk membatin dalam hati, tiba-tiba ia merasa hatinya hangat. Dia belum lama kenal dengan Donghae, tetapi entah mengapa semua terasa pas. Mereka bisa mengobrol berjam-jam tanpa merasa bosan. Bahkan Eunhyuk sadar bahwa hubungan mereka bisa berjalan lebih jauh.

"Pipimu memerah." Yesung tertawa. "Kau akan datang dengan Donghae, ya?"

Pipi Eunhyuk makin bersemu merah. Ia menatap Yesung hati-hati. "Eonni, apakah sejelas itu?" Tanyanya berbisik.

"Apanya?"

"Tentang hubungan kami." Eunhyuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yesung dan berbisik pelan. "Bahkan GuiXian sajangnim sempat menanyakannya padaku."

Yesung mengernyit. "GuiXian sajangnim menanyakan padamu? Wah, itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Setahuku, beliau tidak pernah memperdulikan gosip percintaan karyawannya. Kalau sampai GuiXian Sajangnim bertanya, mungkin gosipnya sudah meledak sedemikian rupa." Yesung terkekeh. "Tapi, tidak ada ruginya. Kalian pasangan yang cocok. Dan Donghae akhirnya berlabuh juga."

Eunhyuk gantian mengernyitkan keningnya. "Akhirnya berlabuh juga? Apa maksudmu eonni?"

"Ups." Yesung seolah merasa bersalah telah kelepasan bicara. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuka keburukan Donghae. Tetapi, sejak bertemu denganmu, dia sudah berubah. Dulu, Donghae terkenal playboy, suka gonta-ganti pasangan dengan status yang tidak jelas. Tapi, manusia kan bisa berubah dan kuharap kehadiranmu bisa merubah Donghae menjadi lebih baik."

Eunhyuk merenung. Benarkah Donghae dulunya playboy? Tetapi lelaki itu sangat sopan, sangat menghormatinya, sangat baik. Mungkin benar kata Yesung eonni, Donghae sudah berubah lebih baik. Eunhyuk sangat berharap begitu.

-oOo-

Pada malam pesta itu, Donghae menjemputnya meskipun agak terlambat. Lelaki itu tampak rapi dan elegan dengan kemeja dan jas santai berwarna biru tuanya.

"Mian, aku terlambat." Donghae menatap Eunhyuk menyesal setelah dia menjalankan mobilnya. "Tadi ban mobilku kempes di jalan."

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Donghae-ah."

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk lama dengan pandangan penuh arti, membuat Eunhyuk bingung.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan senyum dikulum. "Hanya saja kau berbeda dengan yeoja-yeoja lain yang pernah dekat denganku. Mereka pasti akan merajuk dan marah-marah jika aku telat menjemput, meski dengan alasan apapun. Tetapi, kau berbeda, kau menerima alasanku dengan penuh pengertian."

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Donghae, tetapi kemudian Donghae menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan lembut.

"Perasaanku kepadamu juga berbeda, Eunhyuk-ah. Kuharap kau merasakan hal yang sama."

Apakah itu pernyataan cinta? Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Menatap Donghae, mencari jawaban.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Eunhyuk-ah? Aku mencintaimu, dan aku berjanji akan menjadi yang terbaik."

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dalam senyum, lalu terkekeh. "Jawabannya nanti saja, ya. Setelah pesta."

Donghae membalas senyum Eunhyuk. Lalu terkekeh geli. "Dasar. Kau sengaja, ya. Mau menyiksaku sepanjang pesta. Harap-harap cemas akan jawabanmu."

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

-oOo-

Benar kata Yesung kemarin. GuiXian sajangnim benar-benar tidak pelit kepada karyawan. Pesta yang diadakan di rumahnya sangat elegan dengan menu makanan yang mewah dan luar biasa. Para pelayan berdiri hilir mudik menawarkan makanan kecil dan minuman di nampan. Sementara di meja prasmanan, makanan tampak tidak ada habisnya.

"Ramai sekali disini." Donghae menggenggam lengan Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Mungkin kita harus minggir supaya tidak tertabrak."

Mereka terlambat datang ke pesta itu. Karena Donghae terlambat menjemputnya tadi, sehingga mereka ketinggalan acara pembuka, yaitu sambutan dari GuiXian sajangnim sebelum acara makan-makan dimulai. Sekarang semua tamu sudah membaur saling bercakap satu sama lain, menikmati hidangan.

Pesta ini diadakan di kebun yang terletak di halaman belakang rumah GuiXian sajangnim yang sangat indah. Rumah itu bergaya western dengan cat putih mendominasi keseluruhan bangunannya. Dan warna lain yang dominan adalah hijau. Warna itu memenuhi hamparan rumput luas yang tertata rapi. Dengan lampu kuning yang temaram, menambah keeksotisan suasana pesta. Sementara itu, meja prasmanan dihidangkan di gazebo luas, di tepi kolam renang.

Pemilik pesta itu, GuiXian sajangnim, tampaknya tidak ada. Eunhyuk membatin. Matanya sudah mencari kemana-mana, tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok itu.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu minum." Donghae bergumam lembut. "Tunggu disini, ya."

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, lalu membiarkan Donghae menembus kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Dia berusaha mencari orang yang dikenalnya, tetapi tidak menemukannya. Yesung eonni bilang dia tidak mungkin datang dengan kandungannya yang sudah sangat besar itu. Meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin.

Eunhyuk berdiri di tempat itu selama beberapa saat. Melayani beberapa teman yang menyapanya. Tetapi kemudian dia mengernyit karena Donghae tak kunjung datang.

"Kau datang sendirian kesini?" Suara itu sangat familiar. Membuat Eunhyuk menoleh dengan tegang. Dan benar juga. GuiXian sajangnim yang berdiri disana, dengan segelas minuman di tangannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca.

"Eh? Tidak." Eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang, mencari sosok Donghae yang tak kunjung datang. "Saya datang bersama Donghae."

"Lalu, dimana dia?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, tampak tidak suka.

"Dia... Katanya dia sedang mengambilkan minuman."

"Oh." Kyuhyun menatap kearah pandangan Eunhyuk. "Dia bodoh membiarkan pasangannya sendirian disini. Bisa-bisa pasangannya dicuri orang." Matanya yang tajam melembut dan Eunhyuk bisa melihatnya. Ternyata GuiXian sajangnim menyimpan kelembutan di dalam dirinya, dibalik sikap dingin yang selalu ditampilkannya.

"Kau mau kutemani masuk dan mencari kekasihmu? Mungkin dia tersesat di dalam sana." Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya ke bagian dalam rumah.

"Eh? Tidak... Mungkin saya akan menunggu disini."

"Kita akan mencarinya. Lagipula, aku butuh Donghae. Ada beberapa hal tentang pekerjaan yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya." Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menghela Eunhyuk supaya melangkah bersamanya. Memasuki pintu kaca besar yang menjadi pembatas antara taman kolam renang dengan bagian dalam rumah.

Beberapa orang tampak duduk di bagian dalam rumah, asyik bercakap-cakap di semua sudut. Eunhyuk memandang ke sekeliling. Juga ke bar yang menyediakan minuman. Tetapi Donghae tidak ada disana.

"Mungkin dia ada di atas." Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua yang tampak temaram.

"Apakah lantai dua juga dibuka untuk pesta?" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan ingin tahu. Lelaki itu tersenyum miring menanggapi.

"Tidak. Tapi disana ada kamar mandi. Mungkin Donghae memutuskan memakai kamar mandi di lantai atas. Ayo." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menghela Eunhyuk, mengajaknya menaiki tangga.

-oOo-

Sepertinya tidak ada tamu di lantai dua. Mungkin sudah menjadi peraturan umum bahwa lantai dua adalah area pribadi pemilik rumah dan bukan area pesta. GuiXian sajangnim mungkin salah, Eunhyuk melirik ragu kepada laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya. Donghae tidak mungkin berani naik ke lantai dua rumah GuiXian sajangnim tanpa izin.

"Kamar mandi lantai dua ada di ujung lorong." Kyuhyun menunjuk. "Biasanya ada beberapa tamu yang ingin tahu dan tersesat disini." Mereka terus berjalan menuju area kamar mandi di ujung lorong, sampai—

"Ngh. Ahh. Ahh."

Suara itu pasti adalah desahan seorang yeoja. Desahan yang menyiratkan arti tak terbantahkan. Pipi Eunhyuk memerah. Itu suara yeoja yang sedang bercinta. Meskipun tidak berpengalaman, setidaknya Eunhyuk bisa membedakan suara desahan seperti itu. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Apa yang dilakukan GuiXian sajangnim mengetahui ada orang yang bercinta di salah satu kamarnya? Apakah yang bercinta itu tamu disini?

Kyuhyun hanya melirik ke arah Eunhyuk dan mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ck, terjadi lagi."

"M-mwo?" Eunhyuk tergagap.

"Tahun lalu tamuku juga ada yang lupa diri dan kelepasan. Sepertinya hal ini terulang lagi. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengingatkan mereka agar mencari kamar di motel terdekat dan tidak mencemari salah satu kamar tamuku."

Masih sambil tersenyum, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar itu lebar-lebar. Eunhyuk menatap dan langsung mundur selangkah dengan kaget. Pemandangan di depannya membuat jantungnya serasa mau lepas.

-oOo-

Yang ada di depan mata Eunhyuk sungguh tak terduga. Sama sekali tidak terduga. Tangannya gemetar, menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara terkesiap karena kaget.

Didepannya, tampak Donghae setengah duduk dengan kepala bersandar di kepala ranjang. Rambut Donghae acak-acakan. Jasnya sudah terlepas entah kemana. Kancing kemejanya terbuka, menampakkan kulit dadanya yang putih. Dan... Seorang yeoja cantik sedang duduk dengan gaun yang sudah melorot sampai ke pinggang. Dua insan itu sedang berciuman dengan begitu panas. Pinggul si yeoja menggesek-gesek selangkangan Donghae dengan seduktif. Mereka tampak lupa diri.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Eunhyuk yang pucat pasi, lalu dia bergumam sedikit keras.

"Aku rasa kalian harus mencari hotel. Dan meninggalkan rumahku."

Suara Kyuhyun tenang, namun tak terduga bagi pasangan yang sebelumnya terlarut dalam nafsu. Donghae yang tersadar pertama kali. Dia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu berseru kaget ketika melihat Eunhyuk. Dan dengan refleks langsung mendorong yeoja yang mengangkangi itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Ekspresi keduanya tampak bersebrangan. Donghae tampak pucat pasi dan merasa bersalah, sedangkan yeoja itu, meskipun tadi terdorong oleh Donghae sampai hampir jatuh, tampak begitu tenang. Dia berdiri dengan elegam sambil merapikan gaunnya, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Tak kusangka kita tertangkap basah disini, sayang." Bisiknya sambil melirik mesra terhadap Donghae. "Mungkin benar, kita harus pindah ke hotel."

"Diam kau Jinhee!" Donghae menyusul berdiri sambil berusaha merapikan pakaiannya. Dia lalu menatap Eunhyuk dengan cemas. "Eunhyuk-ah. Aku bisa menjelaskan. Semua ini hanyalah salah paham."

Salah paham? Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan perasannya. Bagaimana mungkin ini salah paham, didepan matanya sendiri ia melihat Donghae sedang bercumbu dengan begitu panasnya. Padahal beberapa jam sebelumnya lelaki ini menyatakan cinta dan memintanya sebagai kekasihnya. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa dikatakan salah paham? Pemandangan di depannya jelas-jelas merupakan bukti bahwa Donghae ternyata masih lelaki yang sama, pemain perempuan seperti yang dikatakan Yesung eonni. Mungkin dia memang mengincar Eunhyuk sebagai korbannya. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi seorang pemain laki-laki selain mendapatkan gadis yang masih lugu dan mudah ditipu.

Dan bodohnya... Eunhyuk mempercayai Donghae. Dia bahkan memiliki perasaan indah yang ditumbuhkannya dengan begitu bodoh kepada lelaki itu. Hatinya terasa sakit, sakit dan sesak yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya, dia bahkan tak mampu menatap Donghae, dipalingkannya kepalanya dengan mata yang terasa panas membasah.

"Eunhyuk-ah." Donghae mengerang melihat mata Eunhyuk yang mulai berkaca-kaca." Sungguh. Aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja. Aku terlalu banyak minum dan Jinhee menggodaku dan aku..."

"Aku menggodamu?" Jinhee melipat lengannya dengan senyum simpul. "Kau yang menyeretku ke kamar terdekat karena tidak bisa menahan gairah."

"Diam, Jinhee!" Sekali lagi Donghae membentak yeoja bernama Jinhee itu. Dia lalu berusaha mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk. "Eunhyuk-ah. Aku..."

"Menjauhlah dari Eunhyuk." Kyuhyun melangkah ke depan Eunhyuk, menghalangi Donghae. "Aku harap kalian segera meninggalkan kamarku."

Donghae terpaku, menatap Eunhyuk , menyadari bahwa yeoja itu bahkan tidak mau menatap ke arahnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas dan menatap Eunhyuk penuh harap. "Aku harap kita bisa berbicara nanti." Lelaki itu menyerah dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi juga." Yeoja bernama Jinhee itu tampak ceria, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dan merasa malu karena tertangkap basah sedang bercumbu dengan seseorang, di kamar orang lain pula. Jinhee merapikan gaun dan rambutnya dengan genit. Lalu melangkah melewati Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Dalam kilatan satu detik, yang tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh Eunhyuk, Jinhee mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

-oOo-

"Kau mau minum?"

Pesta sudah usai. Para tamu sudah pulang. Hanya Eunhyuk yang masih duduk di dapur modern milik Kyuhyun. Setelah kejadian tadi, Kyuhyun mengantarnya kesana dan menyuruhnya duduk menenangkan diri. Dia menyuruh pelayan menyediakan cokelat hangat untuknya. Lalu meninggalkannya untuk menemui para tamunya. Dan berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang nanti.

Selama di tinggalkan sendirian, Eunhyuk terus merenungkan kejadian tadi berulang-ulang di benaknya. Dan sangat tidak disangkanya. Begitu bebaskah Donghae sehingga dia bisa bercumbu begitu saja dengan sembarang wanita yang di temuinya di pesta? Rasa sakit menusuk dadanya, membuatnya menghela nafas berkali-kali.

Setidaknya dia belum jatuh cinta terlalu dalam kepada Donghae. Setidaknya dia belum menumbuhkan perasaannya terlalu jauh.

Rupanya lama sekali Eunhyuk berkutat dengan pikirannya. Karena pesta pada akhirnya usai. Kyuhyun datang menemuinya, dan duduk bersamanya di dapur. Melihat cangkir cokelat hangatnya yang hampir kosong dan menawarkan minuman lagi.

Eunhyuk menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin minum apapun. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan mungkin menangis sendirian di kamarnya.

"Saya hanya ingin pulang." Gumam Eunhyuk akhirnya. Melirik jam di dinding dapur yang sudah semakin malam.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah lirikan Eunhyuk dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Jangan cemas. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah. Tidak. Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Dia patah hati dan merasa di khianati. Dan juga malu, malu kepada GuiXian sajangnim yang menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian kepadanya saat ini. Malu mengingat percakapan mereka beberapa malam yang lalu tentang hubungannya dengan Donghae. GuiXian sajangnim pasti menertawakan kebodohan dan kepolosannya dalam hati karena dia begitu mudah ditipu.

"Tidak semua laki-laki seperti Donghae." Kyuhyun membalikkan badan. Melangkah menuju bar yang ada di samping dapur. Dan menuang minuman, lalu meletakkan salah satu gelasnya di depan Eunhyuk. "Ini, minumlah."

"Ini apa?" Eunhyuk mengernyit. Menatap ke arah gelas minuman di depannya. Cairan itu berwarna bening dan keemasan.

"Itu champagne. Rasanya manis dan tidak begitu keras. Mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkanmu."

Eunhyuk menatap gelas itu dengan ragu. Menimbang-nimbang. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah meminum minuman beralkohol. Dan dia yakin akan reaksinya setelah meminum itu. Apakah dia akan mabuk dan menari-nari seperti orang gila nantinya?

Kyuhyun mengamati Eunhyuk yang tercenung sambil menatap gelasnya dan tersenyum.

"Satu gelas tidak akan membuatmu mabuk. Kau bisa menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Kalau kau merasa tidak mampu, kau bisa berhenti tanpa menghabiskannya."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang. Oke. Dia merasa layak meminum segelas champagne mahal setelah apa yang dialaminya tadi. Dengan cepat ia meneguknya. Rasa manis langsung menyebar di rongga mulutnya diikuti rasa hangat yang pekat. Dan kemudian terbatuk-batuk.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alis melihat cara Eunhyuk meminum champagnenya lalu tertawa.

"Aku bilang disesap, Sayang. Jangan diteguk. Kau akan kehilangan aromanya kalau begitu." Lelaki itu mendekati Eunhyuk lalu mengusap punggungnya lembut. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba menyadari kedekatan Kyuhyun yang terasa panas di belakangnya.

"Saya rasa saya harus pulang sekarang." Eunhyuk meletakkan gelasnya dan mencoba berdiri. Dia agak terhuyung, sehingga Kyuhyun harus memegang lengannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam." Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menggandeng lengan Eunhyuk dan membawanya keluar. Ketika melangkah, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk terjatuh. Membuat Kyuhyun harus menangkapnya lagi. Kali ini setengah memeluknya.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Eunhyuk, wajah yang sangat menggoda. Yang begitu dekat dengannya. Bibir itu... Astaga. Bibir itu begitu ranum dan lembut. Pasti terasa manis ketika disesap. Mengalahkan rasa champagne yang paling mahal sekalipun. Kyuhyun lupa diri. Dan kemudian, tanpa peringatan, ditariknya Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya dan dikecup bibirnya lembut.

Eunhyuk terkejut. Luar biasa terkejut ketika lelaki ini, atasannya, tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan begitu erat dan mengecup bibirnya. Tetapi kecupan itu tidak dimaksudkan sebagai paksaan. Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan lembut. Lelaki itu seolah memberi kesempatan Eunhyuk menolak kalau ia tidak mau. Dan Eunhyuk tidak punya tenaga untuk menolak. Aroma jantan itu, parfum bercampur harumnya anggur memenuhi seluruh indranya. Membuatnya tertarik tanpa daya. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan laki-laki sebelumnya. Sehingga rasa ingin tahu memenuhi ketika dia mendapatkan akal sehatnya, nanti ia akan menyalahkan champagne yang diminumnya. Tapi sekarang, Eunhyuk hanya ingin merasakan ciuman itu. Merasakan lebih jauh lagi.

Kyuhyun memperdalam kecupannya menjadi lumatan-lumatan bergairah. Bibirnya membuka dan melumat bibir manis Eunhyuk. Menjilatnya lembut lalu menyesapnya dengan penuh gairah.

"Ahh."

Darah Kyuhyun menggelegak. Gairahnya yang begitu lama tidak tersalurkan tiba-tiba semakin naik. Membuatnya mempererat pelukannya dan memperdalam lumatannya. Ciuman itu yang semula hanya dilakukan untuk mencicipi, berubah menjadi kebutuhan untuk memiliki. Merasakan keseluruhannya.

"Ahh. Eunhyuk-ah." Kyuhyun mengerang penuh gairah. Suaranya dalam dan tersiksa. "Oh, ya ampun. Setiap saat aku selalu membayangkanmu. Membayangkan bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini. Menyiksa diriku hingga seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit karena pikir aku pantas menerima itu. Sebuah hukuman untukku. Tetapi sekarang, sekarang kau ada dalam pelukanku. Dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Lelaki itu berucap pendek-pendek. dengan nafasnya yang tersengal, dengan bibir yang begitu dekat dengan bibir Eunhyuk sehingga membagi panas nafasnya.

Eunhyuk mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Tetapi pikirannya terlalu berkabut untuk mencernanya. Dia hanya menangkap bahwa Kyuhyun... Membayangkannya. Membayangkannya? Benarkah? Tetapi kemudian seluruh pertanyaan di benaknya lenyap ketika lelaki itu melumat bibirnya lagi. Kali ini tanpa batasan apapun. Bibir lelaki itu panas dan terbuka. Melumat keseluruhan bibirnya seolah ingin melahapnya.

Eunhyuk tidak pernah menduga sama sekali. GuiXian sajangnim yang begitu dingin dan seolah tidak berperasaan bisa menjadi namja yang begitu penuh bergairah dalam berciuman. Ciuman itu membuatnya lemas. Sehingga harus bergantung pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Kyuhyun dan atasannya itu seolah tidak keberatan. Lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Setengah mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk. Seolah ingin menghapus batasan tinggi badan di antara mereka. Dan melumat bibir Eunhyuk dengan menggila, sepenuh gairahnya.

"Kau sangat menikmati ciumanku rupanya, sayang." Bibirnya menggoda, menjilat lembut, lidahnya menelusup pelan sebelum menciumnya lagi dengan bergairah. "Aku juga."

"Ngh. Ahh."

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu sepertinya sudah takluk kedalam cumbuannya. Apakah takluk karena pengaruh champagne? Kyuhyun tidak mau Eunhyuk takluk kepadanya karena champagne. Dengan lembut digodanya Eunhyuk lagi. Hingga yeoja itu mengerang. Kebingungan dengan gairah aneh yang pertama kali dirasakannya.

"Eunhyuk yang begitu polos dan suci. Kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku menjadi orang pertama yang merusakmu."

Eunhyuk merasa sekujur tubuhnya panas. Entah karena pengaruh champagne yang diteguknya atau karena sentuhan Kyuhyun. Kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Tetapi walaupun begitu, seluruh indranya masih hidup. Dipenuhi oleh jutaan sensasi aneh yang menyelimutinya.

Kyuhyun sendiri masih sibuk melumat bibir Eunhyuk. Bibir yang dirindukannya sejak lama. Bibir yang hanya bisa dibayangkannya di malam-malam kesepiannya. Lelaki itu mulai lupa diri. Diangkatnya tubuh Eunhyuk yang setengah mabuk dan dibawanya ke kamarnya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Unforgiven Hero

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah nama tokohnya dengan KyuHyuk. Ada perombakan, penambahan dan pengurangan kata.

Pair: KyuHyuk

Cast: Kyuhyun - Eunhyuk - Krystal / Kyuri. Dll

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

Dengan lembut tapi bergairah, dibaringkannya Eunhyuk. Gadis itu sudah pasrah dalam pelukannya. Dan Kyuhyun amat sangat tergoda untuk memilikinya. Detik ini juga.

Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Eunhyuk. Jemarinya menyibakkan gaunnya. Menelusuri paha Eunhyuk dengan lembut, semakin keatas, sampai menyentuh kewanitaan Eunhyuk. Jari Kyuhyun memainkannya dengan lembut. Tahu bahwa tempat itu tidak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya dan sangat sensitif.

Eunhyuk mengejang merasakan sensani aneh yang menyengat dipusat kewanitaannya. Kyuhyun begitu ahli. Mengetahui titiknya yang paling sensitif. Lalu menggerakkan jarinya memutar disana. Membuat Eunhyuk merasakan kenikmatan aneh yang tidak berani ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun merespon gerakan Eunhyuk dengan bergairah. Kejantanannya sudah mengeras, mendesak celananya. Ingin segera merasakan tubuh Eunhyuk dan menenggelamkan diri di kewanitaannya tanpa pembatasan apapun.

"Kau menginginkannya, sayang? Jawab aku." Suara Kyuhyun begitu parau penuh gairah. "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Aku ingin kau menyerah karena kau mau." Kejantanannya yang mengeras menggantikan jemarinya. Mendesak disana. Di pusat kewanitaan Eunhyuk yang paling sensitif.

Kyuhyun menunggu. Menunggu Eunhyuk menjawab. Dia membutuhkan persetujuan Eunhyuk. Entah dalam bentuk kata-kata, entah dalam geliatan respon tubuhnya yang menunjukkan bahwa yeoja itu setuju. Tetapi suasana berubah menjadi hening. Eunhyuk bahkan tidak bergerak dibawah tindihannya.

"Eunhyuk-ah?" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Eunhyuk. Nafasnya masih memburu, menunjukkan gairahnya. Tetapi kemudian ia menyadari nafas Eunhyuk yang teratur.

Gadis itu tertidur.

Kyuhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat. Tubuhnya yang sakit karena gairah tak tersalurkan mendorongnya untuk menumpahkannya dalam kata-kata. Tetapi Kyuhyun berhasil menahan diri. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, sambil menggertakkan gigi karena kejantanannya menggesek tubuh Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati hingga duduk diatas ranjang. Menatap Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sudah tenggelam dalam tidur pulasnya.

Oh, Ya ampun! Dia membawa Eunhyuk keatas ranjangnya. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya kepada wanita lain, dan Eunhyuk bisa-bisanya tertidur! Dengan pulas pula. Mungkin tadi tidak seharusnya dia membiarkan Eunhyuk meminum champagnenya. Satu gelas anggur rupanya terlalu berlebihan untuk gadis tak berpengalaman seperti Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ironis memikirkan semua kejadian tadi. Disentuhnya pipi Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Lelaki itu lalu mengecup bibir Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati. Kemudian dengan gerakan cekatan dan hati-hati, dilepaskannya gaun Eunhyuk. Pelan-pelan, hingga gadis itu setengah telanjang hanya mengenakan celana dalam.

Tubuh Eunhyuk begitu menggoda. Sama seperti mimpi-mimpi Kyuhyun di malam sepinya ketika merindukan Eunhyuk. Bahkan pemandangan didepannya ini jauh lebih indah. Tubuh ini nyata, hangat, dan mengundang. Seakan mengajaknya untuk membenamkan dirinya dalam kelembutannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang." Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan baju dalam Eunhyuk hingga gadis itu totally naked. Ditatapnya sejenak tubuh Eunhyuk, lalu memalingkan muka. Nuraninya seakan menghantamnya karena dia akan membuat gadis ini benar-benar mengalami kejutan buruk di pagi hari ketika dia bangun nanti.

Sejenak Kyuhyun ragu, lalu menarik nafas panjang. Dia tidak boleh mundur. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Eunhyuk terikat dengannya. Dengan tenang, ia melepas kemejanya, kemudian celananya, dan yang terakhir, semuanya. Hingga dia berdiri telanjang bulat di tepi ranjang. Tubuhnya begitu kokoh, berwarna putih pucat. Lalu Kyuhyun naik keatas ranjang. Memeluk Eunhyuk. Gesekan tubuh telanjang Eunhyuk yang lembut membuat kejantanannya mengeras lagi. Keras dan siap.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan gigi untuk menahan dirinya. Tidak. Belum. Dia tidak akan merenggut Eunhyuk begitu saja. Tidak disaat gadis itu tidak siap dan tidak rela menyerahkan dirinya. Saat ini yang ia perlukan hanyalah tidur memeluk Eunhyuk dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Memastikan apa yang terjadi esok hari sesuai rencananya.

-oOo-

Yang dirasakan Eunhyuk di pagi hari ketika membuka matanya adalah pening yang luar biasa. Kepalanya serasa berat dan seakan-akan ada suara dentaman di telinganya. Cahaya redup matahari yang menyelinap dibalik gordennya terasa begitu menyilaukan. Menyakitkan matanya dan membuatnya semakin pusing.

Eunhyuk mengerang, lalu mencoba duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pening. Kemudian ia merasakan hawa dingin menyerangnya, karena selimutnya turun hingga pinggang. Eunhyuk menunduk, hendak menaikkan selimutnya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ia telanjang bulat diibalik selimutnya.

Tunggu dulu.

Telanjang bulat?

Mata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba tertuju pada lengan kekar yang melingkarinya dengan posesif. Lengan itu melingkarinya tepat dibawah buah dadanya yang telanjang. Dengan panik ia menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan itu. Dan menyadari bahwa seorang lelaki yang sekarang sedang tertidur. Satu selimut dengannya. Dan menilik kulit putih pucatnya yang tepampang jelas didepan matanya, lelaki itu telanjang bulat sama sepertinya!

Astaga! Apa yang terjadi semalam? Eunhyuk memutar ingatannya dengan cepat. Tetapi apa yang dia ingat hanyalah percakapan samar sebelum minum champagne. Dan ciuman itu... Lalu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Apakah ia berbuat terlalu jauh dengan atasannya ini? Oh, Ya ampun!

Gerakan Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun terjaga dari tidurnya. Bahkan cara bangunnya pun begitu elegan. Eunhyuk memandang terpana, lalu kemudian mengutuk dirinya karena bukannya panik, malah mengagumi cara GuiXian sajangnim terbangun.

Bulu mata gelap Kyuhyun yang tebal bergerak-gerak. Kemudian mata tajamnya terbuka, dan langsung menatap Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun rupanya jenis orang yang langsung terjaga ketika bangun tidur. Mereka bertatapan dalam keheningan. Lama.

Sampai kemudian ada kesadaran di mata Kyuhyun. Yang membuat lelaki itu tersenyum simpul.

"Selamat pagi." Gumamnya parau. "Kuharap tidurmu menyenangkan semalam." Nada sensual tersemat jelas disana. Membuat Eunhyuk semakin panik. Sapaan itu. Jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk kekasih yang habis bercinta semalam. Jadi benarkah mereka berdua telah berbuat sesuatu yang lebih semalam?

Kyuhyun bergerak duduk mengikuti Eunhyuk. Selimutnya ikut turun sampai ke pinggangnya, sampai ke batas dimana kejantanannya yang telanjang hampir mengintip disana. Lelaki itu ereksi. Eunhyuk mengerang dalam hati. Astaga, kenapa ia melirik kesana? Tetapi bagaimana pun juga, ia ingin tahu. Eunhyuk tahu bahwa kejantanan lelaki akan menjadi keras ketika dia bergairah— menurut buku yang dibacanya. Tetapi ia tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Dan melihat sesuatu yang menonjol dengan tegak dan tampak jelas dibalik selimut yang menutupi pinggang dan selangkangan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu sedang ereksi.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk. Dan menyadari bahwa ketegangan di selangkangannya lah yang membuat Eunhyuk tampak segan dan waspada. Dia lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum.

"Maaf. Begitulah yang sering terjadi padaku di pagi hari. Dia keras dengan sendirinya." Dengan gerakan menggoda, Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya menuruni pinggangnya seolah-olah akan menunjukkan kejantanannya yang bersembunyi disana.

"Jangan!" Eunhyuk memekik. Menutup kedua matanya dengan jarinya. Dan ketika mendengar Kyuhyun terkekeh, dia langsung membuka jemarinya dan menatap lelaki itu malu.

"Kau begitu berbeda di pagi hari. Begitu pemalu." Kyuhyun dengan lembut mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi Eunhyuk dan mengecupnya. "Kau pasti pusing. Mandilah. Akan ku buatkan kopi untukmu."

Lalu lelaki itu turun dari ranjang, telanjang bulat. Dan seolah-olah tidak malu memamerkan tubuh telanjangnya didepan Eunhyuk. Kemudian melangkah pergi ke luar kamar, meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian.

-oOo-

Eunhyuk membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya terguyur oleh shower air panas di kamar mandi. Merasa bingung. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Tetapi setidaknya pikirannya sudah mulai fokus. Dia telanjang bulat bersama GuiXian sajangnim di atas ranjang kamar pribadi lelaki itu. Apakah mereka sudah bercinta?

Kalau begitu, kenapa Eunhyuk tidak merasakan perbedaan? Eunhyuk tidak pernah bercinta dengan lelaki lain sebelumnya. Jadi dia tak tahu. Tetapi dari yang dia dengar, saat pertama adalah saat yang menyakitkan. Dan sakit itu akan terasa hingga beberapa saat. Tetapi saat ini dia tak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak ada perbedaan di tubuhnya. Tidak ada rasa nyeri yang katanya akan terasa di kewanitaannya beberapa lama setelah malam pertama. Eunhyuk ragu. Apakah semalam dia benar-benar tidur dengan GuiXian sajangnim?

Batinnya berharap bahwa kejadian itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Mungkin saja mereka hanya tertidur bersama dan tidak berbuat terlalu jauh, bukan? Tetapi... Sikap GuiXian sajangnim tadi begitu mesra dan sensual. Menyiratkan kalau mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Air mata menetes di mata Eunhyuk. Air mata bingung dan frustasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau dia benar-benar telah menyerahkan kegadisannya pada GuiXian sajangnim? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Eunhyuk mengusap air matanya dengan tangan gemetar. Dia akan menanyakannya langsung kepada GuiXian sajangnim. Mungkin saja lelaki itu ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

-oOo-

"Aku baru tau ada orang yang bisa mabuk hanya dengan meminum segelas champagne." Lelaki itu sudah tampil elegan dan tampan. Dengan rambut basahnya yang di sisir ke belakang. Mungkin dia mandi di kamar mandi lain. Dan menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang mengepul panas ke depan Eunhyuk. "Minumlah. Mungkin ini akan menghilangkan rasa pusingmu."

Eunhyuk yang memakai kembali gaunnya semalam meraih cangkir itu dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Suasana sangat canggung baginya. Meskipun GuiXian sajangnim tampak bersikap santai kepadanya. Dia merasa sangat murahan saat ini. Memakai kembali gaun yang dipakainya semalam. Seperti wanita dengan gaya hidup bebas yang tidak keberatan bercinta tanpa ikatan hanya untuk kesenangan semalam.

"Apakah... Semalam kita melakukan itu?" Suara Eunhyuk lirih dan ragu. Membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang menuangkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh, menatap ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Mungkin. Aku tidak ingat." Kyuhyun sejenak merasa kasihan kepada Eunhyuk. Gadis itu begitu pucat dan seperti Kyuhyun duga, merasa tidak suka dengan kejutan di pagi hari ini. "Tapi kemungkinan besar kita melakukannya." Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun tak bisa mundur. Dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini untuk memiliki Eunhyuk.

"Tapi saya tidak berdarah. Dan tidak ada rasa sakit." Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya ketika suaranya hilang di tenggorokan. "Mungkin saja kita tidak melakukannya."

"Tolong jangan gunakan kata 'saya' dan 'anda' ketika kita bercakap. Mengingat apa yang mungkin telah terjadi semalam, penggunaan kata itu sudah terlalu formal untuk kita berdua." Kyuhyun membawa cangkir kopinya dan meletakkannya di meja di depan Eunhyuk. Lalu menyusul duduk di hadapan Eunhyuk. Menatap yeoja itu dengan mata elegannya yang tajam. "Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya. Jadi aku tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan kepadamu."

Kyuhyun tidak berbohong mengenai tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya. Dia selalu memilih kekasih yang sudah berpengalaman. Yang bisa memuaskan hasratnya tanpa perasaan dan tanpa ikatan. "Tetapi dari yang aku tau, tidak semua yeoja merasakan sakit dan berdarah di malam pertamanya."

"Kalau begitu... Apakah kita sudah bercinta?" Wajah Eunhyuk tampak pucat pasi.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak bisa memastikannya untukmu, sayang. Sepertinya aku terlalu mabuk semalam dan tidak ingat semuanya. Sama sepertimu."

Itu bohong. Kyuhyun mengingat semuanya. Setiap detiknya.

"Kurasa kita harus membicarakan hubungan kita ke depannya."

"Hubungan kita ke depannya?"

Ya. Mengingat kemungkinan aku sudah menodaimu. Yang pasti akan menjadi permasalahan yang sangat besar bagi gadis baik-baik sepertimu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kita bisa membicarakan pernikahan."

"Pernikahan!?"

Eunhyuk merasakan dirinya bagai burung beo, hanya bisa menirukan kalimat-kalimat GuiXian sajangnim. Apakah atasannya ini sedang bercanda? Membicarakan pernikahan dengan begitu mudahnya? Pernikahan adalah hal yang penting dan sakral baginya. Dan itu membuatnya langsung menolak mentah-mentah tawaran GuiXian sajangnim, "Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu begitu saja….."

"Kau mungkin saja sudah mengandung anakku." gumam Kyuhyun tenang, "Tidak terpikirkan olehmu kan Eunhyuk?"

Eunhyuk tertegun. Mengandung anak GuiXian sajangnim? Tetapi bukankah itu terjadi kalau mereka benar-benar berhubungan intim semalam? Sedangkan sekarang mereka sama-sama tidak bisa memastikan apakah hal itu benar-benar terjadi atau tidak.

"Aku akan menemui dokter."

"Dan mengatakan apa?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Bahwa kau tidak ingat sudah bercinta atau belum lalu ingin mengecek keperawananmu?"

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya, tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, dia akan mati karena malu sebelum melakukannya. Denyutan di kepalanya semakin terasa, antara bingung dan frustrasi, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Kyuhyun melihatnya dan mendorong cangkir kopi Eunhyuk mendekat.

"Minum kopimu. Percayalah itu akan membuatmu sedikit lebih baik." gumamnya lembut sembari menyesap kopinya sendiri.

Eunhyuk menurutinya. Menyesap kopi itu dan merasakan rasa pahit yang kental memenuhi rongga mulutnya, mengembalikan kesadarannya. Mereka duduk dalam keheningan, saling berhadapan di meja makan kecil di dapur itu, sampai kemudian Kyuhyun menghela napas dan memulai pembicaraan,

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu Lee Eunhyuk, yang perlu kau tahu aku bersedia bertanggung jawab. Kau perlu tahu aku tidak pernah merusak gadis yang lugu sebelumnya, dan kemungkinan kau sudah mengandung anakku….." Lelaki itu menatap Eunhyuk, mencoba berkompromi karena kasihan melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang semakin pucat, "Mungkin kita bisa bertunangan dulu sampai ada kepastian apa tindakan kita selanjutnya."

Eunhyuk hanya terdiam, masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Pertunangan tidak akan merugikanmu. Kita tidak akan mengumumkannya. Hanya antara aku dan kau dan mungkin beberapa orang terdekat kita. Kita bisa membatalkannya kapan saja kalau ternyata tidak ada kesepakatan di antara kita." Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menawarkan pertunangan yang longgar. Seharusnya dia langsung menikahi Eunhyuk, memastikan bahwa gadis itu tidak bisa lari darinya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa tergesa-gesa. Karena ketergesa-gesaan hanya akan membuat Eunhyuk semakin menjaga jarak kepadanya. Dia harus membuat Eunhyuk merasa nyaman dengannya, sebelum kemudian, yeoja itu akan menyerahkan diri kepadanya secara sukarela.

Eunhyuk terdiam meresapi kata-kata GuiXian sajangnim. Lelaki ini pasti sangat jago bernegosiasi, Karena dia bisa merangkai kata-katanya dengan begitu membujuk. Eunhyuk merasa dirinya terbujuk, gadis mana yang bisa menemukan seorang lelaki yang begitu bertanggungjawab kepadanya, mengingat kalau mereka memang melakukan hubungan intim itu, tidak ada cinta di dalamnya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Kau harus menerimanya." Kyuhyun setengah memaksa, tidak mau memberi kesempatan Eunhyuk berpaling lalu lepas darinya, "Kau akan bertunangan denganku dan kita akan membicarakan pernikahan." Dengan tegas lelaki itu berdiri dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tak terbantahkan, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kembali." gumamnya tegas, lalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali. Membawa sebuah kotak yang jika Eunhyuk tak salah duga berisi sebuah cincin. Wajah Eunhyuk langsung memucat begitu memahami keseriusan dari pihak GuiXian sajangnim.

"Tunggu sebentar GuiXian sajangnim …"

"Kumohon jangan menolak." GuiXian sajangnim tersenyum, "Dan panggil aku dengan namaku, panggil aku GuiXian…" Meskipun aku akan sangat bahagia kalau kau bisa memanggil namaku yang sebenarnya dengan bibir lembutmu, namaku yang sebenarnya… Kyuhyun…, Kyuhyun meringis ketika suara hatinya seakan menohoknya. Nanti akan tiba saatnya Eunhyuk akan memanggil namanya yang sesungguhnya, sekarang dia harus cukup puas dipanggil dengan nama GuiXian, tanpa embel-embel 'sajangnim' di dalamnya. "Aku ingin memakaikan cincin ini di jarimu, tanda kesepakatan pertunangan pribadi kita."

"Tapi… aku tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja. Oh Astaga, kau juga tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja."

"Aku dan kau bisa." Suara Kyuhyun begitu tenang meskipun jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika meraih jemari Eunhyuk, dan memakaikan cincin berlian mungil yang indah itu di jari Eunhyuk, " Ini adalah cincin warisan dari keluarga Appaku, yang harusnya diberikan kepada tunanganku. Lihat, pas sekali di jemarimu. Nah, sekarang kita sudah bertunangan."

Eunhyuk menatap jemarinya yang sudah dilingkari cincin itu dan merasakan serangan panik melandanya, membuatnya kebingungan.

Ketika Kyuhyun mengantarkannya pulang, Eunhyuk meminta lelaki itu menurunkannya di ujung jalan. Dia tidak siap menghadapi pertanyaan Kim Ahjumma nanti ketika melihat dia diantarkan lelaki, atasannya, dalam keadaan dia tidak pulang semalaman. Eunhyuk tidak pernah menginap di rumah siapapun sebelumnya, apalagi menginap tanpa pamit. Kim Ahjumma pasti menunggunya dengan panik dan mencemaskannya semalaman. Pemikiran itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan kejadian ini kepada Kim Ahjumma? Apakah dia harus memberikan kebohongan demi kebohongan lagi?

Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti di ujung jalan, dia menatap Eunhyuk lembut, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin diantar sampai ke rumah?"

Eunhyuk langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan mencoba menjelaskan sendiri kepada ibu asramaku."

"Kau tinggal di asrama?" Kyuhyun tentu saja bersandiwara, dia hanya harus menanyakan itu, kalau tidak akan terlihat aneh bagi Eunhyuk, "Di mana keluargamu?"

Sejenak suasana hening. Keheningan yang pahit bagi Eunhyuk, tetapi meresap ke dalam benak Kyuhyun, membuatnya dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Tidak ada. Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini." Eunhyuk menjawab pelan, lalu membuka pintu keluar, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang." gumamnya sebelum menutup pintu dan melangkah pergi.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Eunhyuk melangkah menjauh sampai menghilang di tikungan, sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menekan sebuah nomor di ponselnya.

Suara Kim Ahjumma yang cemas langsung terdengar di seberang sana, "Kyuhyun, syukurlah. Eunhyuk tidak pulang semalaman, aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya, dan ponselmu juga tidak diangkat… "

"Ahjumma... Eunhyuk bersamaku semalam."

Hening. Lalu suara di seberang sana menyahut hati-hati. "Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu di luar yang seharusnya?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Tidak Ahjumma, percayalah, aku tidak merusak Eunhyuk kalau itu yang Ahjumma maksud. Aku hanya membuat Eunhyuk percaya bahwa aku sudah melakukannya."

"Oh…" Kim Ahjumma menghela napas panjang di seberang sana, "Ahjumma mengerti."

Syukurlah Kim Ahjumma bisa mengerti penjelasan Eunhyuk, meskipun dengan terbata-bata dia berbohong bahwa dia menginap di rumah teman kantornya semalam. Eunhyuk tidak terbiasa berbohong sebelumnya sehingga kebohongannya pasti terlihat jelas di matanya yang panik. Tetapi rupanya Kim Ahjumma tidak menyadarinya, ibu asrama itu rupanya sudah cukup senang karena Eunhyuk sudah pulang dengan selamat.

Eunhyuk melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Hari ini hari minggu dan sudah jam tiga siang. Perjalanan dari rumah GuiXian sajangnim ke asramanya cukup jauh dan harus menembus kemacetan. Biasanya di hari minggu Eunhyuk akan menemani Kim Ahjumma berbelanja untuk keperluan makan malam anak-anak asrama. Tetapi dengan berat hati dia tidak ikut hari ini dan membiarkan Kim Ahjumma ditemani oleh anak asrama yang lainnya.

Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan mata nyalang menatap langit-langit. Dia telah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian rumahan, gaun pestanya tersampir di punggung kursi seolah-olah menuduhnya.

Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa berubah secepat ini? Semalam bahkan dia masih yakin bahwa dia dan Donghae akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Eunhyuk berencana menjawab 'ya' kepada Donghae seusai pesta. Tetapi kenyataan kemudian berkata lain. Donghae ternyata lelaki yang tidak bisa menahan nafsu dengan pergaulan yang begitu bebas, yang tidak bisa diterima Eunhyuk.

Tetapi dia sendiri juga melakukannya bersama GuiXian sajangnim – meskipun dia belum yakin, dan mereka dalam kondisi mabuk – tetap saja itu tidak bisa dibenarkan. Eunhyuk merasa mengkhianati semua norma yang selama ini selalu dipegangnya dengan teguh. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes lagi, air mata kebingungan, dan tak tahu harus mengungkapkannya kepada siapa.

Ponselnya berdering terus menerus, membuatnya terbangun. Eunhyuk rupanya sudah tertidur pulas tanpa sadar ketika menangis di kamarnya tadi. Dengan mata perih dia melihat ke arah ponselnya yang masih berkedip dengan nada dering yang berbunyi makin nyaring, seolah tidak mau menyerah sebelum Eunhyuk mengangkatnya.

Eunhyuk menggapai dan meraih ponsel itu. Nama 'Donghae' tertera di sana. Seketika membuat jantungnya berdenyut, sakit. Dipegangnya ponsel itu tanpa niat mengangkatnya. Lama ponsel itu berdering seolah Donghae tidak mau menyerah di seberang sana. Sampai kemudian deringannya mati, membuat Eunhyuk menghela napasnya lega.

Tetapi kemudian ponselnya berbunyi pelan, sebagai tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Eunhyuk mengintipnya. Dari Donghae. Dibacanya pesannya.

\- Aku akan tiba di Asrama sebentar lagi. Kita harus bicara langsung- Donghae

Eunhyuk mendesah, dia sungguh-sungguh tidak siap bertemu Donghae sekarang ini. Tetapi lelaki itu sungguh memaksa, dan Eunhyuk tahu Donghae sangat gigih, lelaki itu tidak akan menyerah sebelum Eunhyuk menemuinya.

Donghae benar-benar datang sore itu, tampak sangat tampan dengan sweater hijau tuanya dan celana hitam yang membungkus ketat kaki panjangnya. Tetapi Eunhyuk tidak bisa merasa tertarik lagi. Bayangan Donghae bercumbu dengan penuh gairah dengan yeoja itu membuatnya merasa mual. Karena itulah dia berdiri agak jauh dari Donghae di teras asrama itu dan menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi." gumamnya pelan, berusaha tenang.

Donghae di sisi lain menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku minta maaf Eunhyuk-ah. Aku tahu mungkin kau merasa jijik dan muak kepadaku. Di awal malam aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku dan mengatakan mencintaimu, tetapi kemudian kau menemukanku sedang berbuat mesum dengan yeoja lain." Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, aku juga jijik dan muak kepada diriku sendiri."

Eunhyuk hanya diam. Tidak bergeming, bahkan melihat Donghae tampak begitu menyesal dan frustasi tidak membuat rasa ibanya muncul, entah kenapa. Dia seperti sudah mati rasa kepada lelaki itu.

"Aku ingin kau mempertimbangkanku kembali, kemarin aku khilaf dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Jinhee, gadis itu memang gadis gampangan yang suka merayu laki-laki manapun yang dia mau. Entah kenapa malam itu aku menjadi targetnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak, mungkin karena aku sedikit mabuk, mungkin juga karena hal lainnya. Entahlah Eunhyuk-ah, yang pasti aku tidak pernah sengaja berniat mengkhianatimu. Aku mencintaimu. Kuharap kau mengerti bahwa itu hanya kekhilafan dan aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Bagaimana dia bisa yakin bahwa Donghae tidak akan melakukannya lagi? Beberapa saat kemudian pria itu mengatakan mencintainya, tetapi beberapa saat yang lain dia mencumbu gadis lain. Eunhyuk tidak bisa menerima Donghae lagi, dengan alasan apapun. Perasaan apapun yang pernah ada di dalam hatinya kepada Donghae sekarang sudah mati.

"Maafkan aku Lee Donghae." Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan sedih, "Aku sungguh tidak bisa."

"Bahkan kalau aku berlutut di kakimu dan memohon satu kesempatan lagi?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk penuh harap.

"Jangan lakukan, itu tidak akan berhasil…" Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang, "Perasaanku sudah mati."

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tajam, "Apakah karena GuiXian sajangnim?"

Eunhyuk terperanjat, tak menduga akan menerima pertanyaan seperti itu dari Donghae, "Apa maksudmu?"

"GuiXian sajangnim." Suara Donghae menjadi tajam. "Aku kemari semalam, dan menungguimu sampai pagi di mobil, di depan asrama, tetapi kau tidak pulang. Apakah kau bermalam dengannya? Apakah dia berhasil merayumu dan membuatmu tidak bisa menerimaku lagi?"

"Kau bicara apa Donghae?"

"Aku tahu ada yang aneh dari ini semua. Jinhee, sahabat GuiXian sajangnim yang sebelumnya tidak pernah melirikku, meski dia terkenal dengan reputasi pemain laki-lakinya, tetapi tiba-tiba dia merayuku dengan panasnya di pesta GuiXian sajangnim, dan kebetulan juga kau dan GuiXian sajangnim yang menemukan kami. Lalu kau tiba-tiba bermalam dengannya." Donghae tiba-tiba mendekat, lalu mencengkeram tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya ke depan wajahnya, "dan kau mengenakan cincin ini! Apakah ini dari GuiXian sajangnim? Benarkah Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Lepaskan Donghae! Sakit!" Eunhyuk meringis, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Donghae di tangannya. Cengkeraman itu begitu kuat sehingga membuatnya nyeri. Tetapi Donghae rupanya terlalu terbawa emosinya….

"Lepaskan dia."

Suara yang tegas dan berwibawa itu membuat Donghae tersadar dan melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk. Mereka menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Kim Ahjumma berdiri di sana, ibu asrama itu rupanya sudah pulang dari berbelanja.

"Saya harap anda bersikap sopan ketika bertamu di asrama ini. Kalau tidak anda tidak akan diterima di sini lagi. "Kim Ahjumma melewati Donghae yang masih tertegun, lalu menghela tubuh Eunhyuk ke pintu. "Ayo masuk Hyukkie-ah." Kim Ahjumma membawa Eunhyuk masuk dan menutup pintunya dari dalam, meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di luar. Pria itu masih berdiri di sana beberapa saat, lalu menyerah dan melangkah pergi. Sejenak kemudian terdengar suara mobilnya pergi meninggalkan halaman asrama, membuat Eunhyuk menghela napasnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Eunhyuk-ah?" suara Kim Ahjumma terdengar di belakangnya. Eunhyuk bahkan hampir lupa kalau sang ibu asrama masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ehh… aku tidak apa-apa eomma."

"Syukurlah eomma datang pada saat yang tepat, eomma tidak menyangka Donghae yang tampaknya baik bisa berlaku kasar kepadamu. "Kim Ahjumma menatapnya ragu, "Kalau ada yang perlu kau ceritakan agar hatimu lebih lega, Eomma siap mendengarkan Eunhyuk-ah.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa Eomma, aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri."

Kim Ahjumma menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pengertian, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri.

Eunhyuk berdiri diam dan memegang tangannya yang sakit, pegangan kasar Donghae tadi telah membuat kulitnya sedikit memar. Eunhyuk menggosoknya untuk menghilangkan rasa nyerinya. Pandangannya tersapu kepada cincin berlian indah di jari manisnya, yang tadi dipasangkan GuiXian sajangnim. Donghae mungkin terlalu terbawa emosi sehingga menghubungkan semuanya dalam pikiran negatifnya dan bahkan mengkambinghitamkan GuiXian sajangnim sebagai dalang atas semuanya. Sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin GuiXian sajangnim yang menyuruh Jinhee untuk merayu Donghae? Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali untuk GuiXian sajangnim.

Eunhyuk menatap ke halaman dengan cemas….Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

GuiXian sajangnim menatap Eunhyuk yang berdiri di depannya dengan mantap. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Eunhyuk melangkah masuk ke ruangannya, melepas cincin itu dari jemarinya, dan meletakkannya di meja, di depannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini, GuiXian sajangnim."

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dalam-dalam. Ada ketegasan yang dalam di balik sikap rapuh Eunhyuk. Ketegasan yang sama yang dirasakan Kyuhyun bertahun lalu ketika yeoja itu mengusirnya dengan kasar dari rumahnya, mengetuk nuraninya sampai terasa sakit. Dia tidak boleh gegabah menghadapi Eunhyuk, kalau dia gegabah, gadis itu akan lari.

"Panggil aku GuiXian." Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dalam, "aku pikir kita kemarin sudah mencapai kesepakatan." gumam Kyuhyun tenang. Menolak untuk menatap cincin yang diletakkan Eunhyuk di depannya, dan memundurkan tubuhnya, bersandar di kursinya.

"Kemarin aku masih bingung." Eunhyuk memeluk dirinya sendiri, seakan berusaha melindungi dirinya. "Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman dan kupikir semua ini adalah kesalahan. Aku tidak bisa menerima pertunangan ini karena sebuah kecelakaan semalam. Tidak. Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

"Kenapa pula kau bisa?" Eunhyuk setengah menjerit, setengah frustasi dengan ketenangan datar yang ditampakkan GuiXian sajangnim. Apakah bagi lelaki itu, masalah ini serupa dengan masalah bisnis yang harus diselesaikan dengan sikap datar dan tanpa perasaan? "Ini pertunangan yang akan mengarah kepada pernikahan. Pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral dan serius, tidak bisa dilakukan begitu saja, mungkin kau bisa melakukannya, tetapi aku tidak."

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak serius dalam mengajukan pertunangan dan pernikahan ini." Dengan elegan Kyuhyun berdiri, mengitari meja dan bersandar di sana, "Aku sungguh serius, dan aku bertanggungjawab atas perbuatan yang mungkin kulakukan padamu malam itu. Baru kali ini mungkin aku temukan seorang gadis yang menolak pria yang ingin bertanggungjawab kepadanya."

"Tetapi kita tidak saling mencintai."

"Pernikahan yang didasarkan oleh cinta yang terlalu menggebu-gebu biasanya adalah pernikahan yang paling cepat berakhir." Kyuhyun tersenyum dingin, "percayalah, aku cukup berpengalaman dengan teman-temanku. Mereka menikah karena cinta, karena tergila-gila satu sama lain. Seolah tidak bisa dipisahkan. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, ketika cinta itu pudar, mereka tidak punya apa-apa lagi." Mata Kyuhyun semakin menggelap, "Pernikahan yang ideal adalah pernikahan yang dilakukan atas dasar saling pengertian, kesepakatan, saling menghormati dan… ketertarikan seksual yang dalam."

"Mwo?"

"Kurasa kau sudah mendengar kalimat terakhirku tadi." Senyum Kyuhyun berubah dalam dan sensual. "Mengenai ketertarikan seksual aku tidak bisa membantahnya" pria itu menyingkap jasnya, dan menunjukkan kejantanannya yang menegang di balik celananya, "ini selalu bergairah setiap aku bersamamu."

"Kau sungguh menjijikkan!" Eunhyuk berteriak frustasi, frustasi karena sikap GuiXian sajangnim telah membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya, gelenyar panas yang mengalir pelan tapi pasti. Dia memundurkan langkahnya dan berusaha pergi dari ruangan itu secepat mungkin tetapi Kyuhyun bergerak cepat, menarik lengannya dan memeluknya erat. Mendekapnya dengan kencang seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Eunhyuk meronta tetapi Kyuhyun lebih kuat, lelaki itu mengetatkan lengannya, mencoba meredam gerakan Eunhyuk.

Ketika Eunhyuk tidak berhenti meronta, Kyuhyun menarik punggung Eunhyuk ke arahnya dan mencium bibirnya, tidak tanggung-tanggung langsung melumatnya. Dan langkahnya berhasil karena rontaan Eunhyuk melemah. Ciuman Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Eunhyuk lemah dan tak berdaya. Pria itu lalu melepaskan bibirnya, tetapi belum melepaskan pelukannya. Nafasnya terasa panas dan terengah di bibir Eunhyuk, dahi mereka saling menempel, dan mereka begitu dekat sampai Eunhyuk merasa terperangkap dalam tatapan GuiXian sajangnim begitu tajam.

"Maafkan aku Lee Eunhyuk. Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun berbisik lembut mencoba menenangkan, "aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk berkedip dan merasa ragu, dia menatap laki-laki itu dengan bingung. Tadi GuiXian sajangnim tampak begitu sensual dan mengancam, menciumnya tanpa permisi. Sekarang lelaki ini berubah menjadi begitu lembut dan menyentuh hati. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di benak laki-laki ini?

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkan aku dulu." Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu ketika kejantanannya yang keras menyentuh Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Maafkan aku. Aku akan melepasmu kalau kau berjanji tidak akan pergi sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Kuharap kau mengerti dan bisa memahami."

Eunhyuk masih menatap GuiXian sajangnim dengan waspada, tetapi kemudian menemukan kesungguhan di mata laki-laki itu. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengangguk. Dengan lembut lelaki itu lalu melepaskannya dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah sofa.

"Duduklah."

Eunhyuk duduk dan Kyuhyun menyusul duduk di depannya. Menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Dari semua alasan yang kupaparkan nanti, aku pikir kita pasangan yang cocok. Aku akan sangat senang memiliki istri sepertimu, yang kau tahu sendiri… sangat menggugah gairahku." Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum meminta maaf, "dan aku pikir aku tidak terlalu buruk untuk seleramu.

Terlalu tampan. Terlalu sempurna. Terlalu segalanya hingga terasa menakutkan. Eunhyuk membatin.

"Aku merasa bertanggungjawab ketika menidurimu malam itu. Memang itu perbuatan yang sama-sama tidak kita sadari. Tetapi aku tidak pernah merusak gadis lugu sebelumnya, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya bukan? Dan aku….. aku merasa berdosa kepada adik sekaligus saudara kembarku Krystal kalau sampai aku tidak bertanggungjawab dan menikahimu."

"Merasa berdosa kepada adik sekaligus saudara kembarmu?" Tunggu dulu, Krystal? Kalian kembar? Tapi kenapa kalian tidak mirip?

"Ya. Kau ingat Krystal? HR Manager di perusahaan ini?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Kami tidak kembar identik, dia lahir 15 menit setelah aku lahir dan nama aslinya adalah Kyuri.

Eunhyuk tertegun, sudah tentu dia ingat. Dia tidak akan melupakan gadis cantik dan berwibawa yang memberikan kesan luar biasa kepadanya itu. Jadi gadis itu adalah adik sekaligus kembaran GuiXian sajangnim? Pantas, mereka berdua sama-sama menyimpan keanggunan yang misterius dan tatapan mata yang tajam. Tetapi apa hubungan Krystal dengan semua ini?

"Krystal pernah berhubungan dengan kekasihnya saat remaja. Hubungan mereka berjalan terlalu jauh sampai Krystal hamil. Tetapi kekasihnya meninggalkannya. Dia… hancur, berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri dan kehilangan semangat. Untung kami bisa membangkitkannya lagi hingga dia menjadi gadis tegar seperti sekarang. Tetapi sejak saat itu aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan menyakiti gadis lugu manapun dan menghancurkannya, seperti yang dilakukan laki-laki itu pada adikku."

Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya dan meraih tangan Eunhyuk dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Menikahlah denganku Lee Eunhyuk. Aku yakin ini semua akan berakhir baik."

"Hebat. Kau menjadikanku gadis yang pernah ditipu kekasihku di masa remaja lalu menggugurkan kandungan dan mencoba bunuh diri berkali-kali?" Krystal berkacak pinggang di depan Kyuhyun, "hebat Cho Kyuhyun. Dan setelah ini, Eunhyuk akan memandangku dengan tatapan iba secara sembunyi-sembunyi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kemarahan saudara kembarnya, lalu menatap Krystal lembut sambil tersenyum, adiknya itu tidak pernah bisa marah terlalu lama padanya kalau dia menatapnya seperti itu. "Maafkan aku Kyuri-ah, harus mengarang cerita bohong seperti itu. Tetapi aku kehabisan ide. Dan hanya itu yang terpikirkan. Aku tahu Eunhyuk mempunyai rasa empati yang besar, dan dia akan menerimaku kalau hal itu aku lakukan demi adikku. Seorang gadis yang sama sepertinya."

"Kau memang hebat dalam berbohong dalam waktu sempit." Krystal menyipitkan matanya, masih belum memaafkan saudara kembarnya karena mengarang cerita tentang dirinya untuk melelehkan hati Eunhyuk, "dan aku duga kau berhasil?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Dia menerima cincin itu lagi dan mempertimbangkan lamaran pernikahanku."

Krystal menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan obsesi saudara kembarnya terhadap Eunhyuk. "Aku tak bisa menahan kemauanmu Kyuhyun-ah…. Aku harap kau tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri nanti." Krystal menatap Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati "Malam itu kau tidak menyentuhnya bukan?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun bergumam tak jelas. "Aku hanya membuatnya berpikir bahwa kemungkinan besar aku telah merusaknya."

"Sepertinya tujuanmu tercapai. Kau akan memiliki Eunhyuk, bahkan mungkin menikahinya. Tetapi semua ini didasarkan oleh kebohongan, sadarkah kau Oppa? Apakah kau tidak takut kalau nanti semua kebohongan itu terungkap? Kalau nanti Eunhyuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, lama.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Suaranya pelan, ditelan oleh kepahitan, "yang terjadi, biarkan terjadi…"

TBC

KHyukHaexx: makasih buat pengertiannya, makasih jg udah sempet baca, :).

elferani: makasih buat pengertiannya ya :). Nggak suka ya kalo Yesung ku jadiin GS? Ya maap dh. Liat yesung cantik banget cosplay pake rambut pink panjang di konser KRY, jadi pengen gitu jadiin yesung gs. ^.^v. Ntar ada yg lebih panas. Kkkk


	5. Chapter 5

Unforgiven Hero

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah nama tokohnya dengan KyuHyuk. Ada sedikit perombakan, penambahan dan pengurangan kata.

Pair: KyuHyuk

Cast: Kyuhyun - Eunhyuk - Krystal / Kyuri. Dll

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

Perputaran dunia sungguh tidak dapat diduga. Begitupun perjalanan hidup manusia. Eunhyuk melirik cincin berlian elegan yang berkilau di jari manisnya. Dia datang ke perusahaan ini karena sebuah panggilan keberuntungan yang datang tak diduga. Dan hanya karena satu kejadian di malam pesta itu, tiba-tiba dia menjadi tunangan pemilik perusahaan ini. Siapa yang bisa mengira? Bahkan di dalam imajinasinya yang paling liarpun dia tidak pernah menduganya.

Semua ini terjadi terlalu cepat. Terlalu tiba-tiba. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal lebih dekat GuiXian sajangnim.

Eunhyuk membatin dalam hati, dan tanpa sadar mengernyitkan dahinya. Yang dia ketahui tentang GuiXian sajangnim hanyalah info dari majalah bisnis yang dibacanya ketika mencari tahu tentang perusahaan yang memanggilnya untuk interview itu, dan beberapa info dari Yesung eonni, yang sekarang sudah mengambil cuti hamilnya. Yesung eonni akan sangat terkejut kalau saja dia ada di kantor untuk menyaksikan semua drama ini. Eunhyuk tahu bahwa GuiXian sajangnim adalah pendiri perusahaan yang jenius, berdarah China dari ibunya, dan mempunyai adik kembar perempuan dengan masa lalu yang sungguh menimbulkan empati. Meskipun sekarang Krystal atau nama aslinya Kyuri sudah menjadi gadis yang tegar.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa salah satu alasan utama Eunhyuk menerima pertunangan ini adalah karena empatinya kepada Krystal, dan kekagumannya akan rasa bertanggungjawab GuiXian sajangnim karena begitu memikirkan kesedihan yang pernah dialami Krystal. GuiXian sajangnim pasti sangat menyayangi adiknya. Eunhyuk tidak pernah punya saudara kandung, dia anak tunggal, yang pada akhirnya harus berakhir sebatang kara. Karena tragedi itu... Tragedi yang sudah dilupakannya dan dikuburkannya dalam-dalam. Karena setiap dia mengingatnya akan muncul rasa marah terpendam, membuatnya ingin berteriak atas ketidak adilan kehidupan. Ingatan tentang kemarahan itu menjadi samar-samar seiring berjalannya waktu. Eunhyuk belajar menyimpan jauh-jauh. Tidak sepenuhnya melupakan. Tidak sepenuhnya memaafkan.

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan mata ketika mobil hitam yang elegan itu meluncur dengan mulus dan berhenti tepat di depannya. GuiXian sajangnim sendiri yang menyetir mobilnya, dengan sopan, dia turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang di sebelahnya untuk Eunhyuk.

"Maafkan aku, aku sedikit tertahan di lobi tadi. Aku harap kau tidak menunggu lama."

"Tidak. Aku baru beberapa menit di sini." Eunhyuk melangkah masuk ke mobil dan lelaki itu menutupnya, lalu kembali ke balik kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran melintas di benak Eunhyuk, bahwa dia bahkan tidak tahu nama lengkap lelaki ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita melanjutkan semua ini, kalau kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal sama sekali?" tanpa sadar Eunhyuk menyuarakan pemikirannya.

Kyuhyun melirik sedikit ke arah Eunhyuk dan tersenyum. "Masih banyak waktu, dan dengan senang hati aku akan membuka diri sehingga kau bisa lebih dalam mengenalku." Suaranya merendah lembut. "Dan aku harap kau juga membiarkanku mengenalmu lebih dalam."

Eunhyuk menghela napas. Kenapa kata-kata GuiXian sajangnim yang biasa saja bisa terdengar begitu sensual di telinganya? Apakah itu memang nyata atau dia selalu berkonotasi mesum sejak kejadian malam itu? Dengan tak kentara Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi kepada sesuatu yang logis.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, siapa nama Koreamu?" Tidak mungkin kan kau hanya punya nama China dari pihak Eommamu? Karena Appamu berdarah Korea, pasti ada nama Korea dari pihak Appamu.

Kyuhyun mengerem dengan mendadak. Hampir membuat ban mobil berdecit dan tubuh Eunhyuk terdorong ke depan, untunglah mereka sedang berada di jalanan yang sepi. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah GuiXian sajangnim dan menatap bingung. Lelaki itu tampak kaget karena pertanyaannya, ataukah karena ada sesuatu di jalan?

Tetapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat menguasai diri, dia menatap Eunhyuk dan meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku, tadi ada kucing menyeberang." Gumamnya cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke arah jalan.

Apakah hanya perasaannya saja, atau GuiXian sajangnim sedang mencengkeram kemudinya erat-erat?

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan dan akhirnya tersenyum. "Kucing memang sering menyeberang tiba-tiba, kadang kita baru melihat ketika mereka sudah di seberang mata, membuat kita kaget setengah mati."

"Yah. Dan aku memang kaget setengah mati." Pria itu melirik Eunhyuk. "Tadi kau bertanya apa?"

"Nama Koreamu?"

"Oh. Kau tidak tahu, ya, padahal kau sudah beberapa lama bekerja sebagai bawahanku. Keterlaluan." Kyuhyun pura-pura sebal, padahal jauh di dalam hatinya dia tahu. Dialah yang mengusahakan agar Eunhyuk tidak tahu nama Koreanya.

Bahkan data-data perusahaan selalu mencantumkan nama Chinanya Cao GuiXian, agar Eunhyuk tidak mengetahui identitas aslinya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Mungkin ini adalah saatnya mengambil resiko. Kalau Eunhyuk tidak bereaksi apapun atas nama Koreanya, berarti Kyuhyun bisa melangkah ke rencana ke depannya dengan aman. Karena bagaimanapun, kalau mereka menikah nanti, Eunhyuk harus tahu nama aslinya. Tentu saja nama Korea yang ia pakai. Dia menghela napas sekali lagi, seakan hendak melepas sumbu granat. "Nama Koreaku tidak istimewa, Kyuhyun imnida."

Kyuhyun mencoba tenang meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya dia ketakutan setengah mati. Selama ini dia menganggap nama itu tabu, karena takut akan membuat Eunhyuk langsung teringat kepada siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan sekarang setelah melepaskan nama itu. Rasanya seperti menanti sesuatu yang akan meledak, membuatnya berdebar.

Tetapi apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi. Eunhyuk memang sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, lalu gadis itu mengangkat bahunya. "Lee Eunhyuk imnida."

"Eunhyuk yang lahir di bulan April, dan penyuka buah strawberry" Kyuhyun mencoba bercanda, menutupi rasa lega luar biasanya ketika menyadari Eunhyuk tidak menghubungkannya dengan pemuda yang telah membunuh ayahnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja penampilan Kyuhyun yang dulu dan sekarang berbeda. Kyuhyun yang dulu kurus karena memakai obat dan minuman keras, perokok berat, ugal-ugalan dengan tindik telinga dan rambut yang di cat merah menyala. Secara fisik sangat sulit menghubungkan dirinya yang sekarang dengan pemuda tak bertanggung jawab di masa lalu itu, tetapi Kyuhyun memutuskan mengambil resiko sekali lagi, untuk melihat reaksi Eunhyuk, dengan hati-hati dia berucap.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun kalau kau mau. Terkadang Keluargaku memanggilku dengan nama Koreaku.."

"Tidak." Jawaban Eunhyuk begitu cepat, hanya sepersekian detik dari Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mau. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan 'GuiXian' saja jika kau tidak keberatan."

Tubuh Eunhyuk begitu tegang. Kyuhyun membatin, lalu menarik napas dengan pedih. Eunhyuk masih mengingat jelas nama lelaki yang membunuh ayahnya. Dan menilik dari sikapnya yang menolak memanggil siapapun dengan nama 'Kyuhyun', gadis itu jelas masih menyimpan kebencian kepada lelaki yang membunuh ayahnya. Kyuhyun harus bisa membuat Eunhyuk melupakan 'Kyuhyun pembunuh ayahnya' dan terbiasa mengasosiasikan nama 'Kyuhyun' dengan lelaki baik yang akan menjadi suaminya.

"Aku keberatan." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, dan mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke jalan. Eunhyuk harus belajar memanggilnya dengan nama 'Kyuhyun'. Dengan begitu, mungkin saja dia bisa melunturkan kebenciannya kepada 'Kyuhyun' di masa lalunya. "Sudah kubilang, keluargaku terkadang memanggilku dengan nama 'Kyuhyun' dan kau akan menjadi keluarga yang terdekat."

"Tapi aku…."

"Cobalah, EunHyuk-ah." Eumm..sebelumnya bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu!?

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendapat persetujuan dari Eunhyuk.

Baiklah coba kau panggil namaku. Kyuhyun menahan erangan dalam hati. Ah, betapa inginnya dia mendengarnya, betapa inginnya dia mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh suara merdu dari bibir Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, dan sejenak Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa Eunhyuk ingin membantah, tetapi kemudian gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Kyuhyun."

Nama itu akhirnya terucapkan dari bibir Eunhyuk, dengan enggan, pendek, dan sederhana. Tetapi terdengar luar biasa di telinga Kyuhyun, bagaikan alunan merdu menghembus telinganya. Mimpinya. Mimpinya selama ini telah terwujud. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sekejap, berusaha menahan senyum lebarnya.

-oOo-

Jinhee sedang berjalan santai menelusuri butik itu ketika sebuah tangan keras mencengkeram lengannya, dia setengah memekik dan menatap marah kepada pencengkeram lengannya, Donghae yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Donghae. Kau kasar sekali." Jinhee tersenyum berusaha tampak tenang.

Donghae lama menatap Jinhee dengan tajam, lalu akhirnya melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Dengan sinis Jinhee mengusap-usap lengannya yang memerah bekas cengkeraman Donghae.

"Ini akan memar. Apa yang membuatmu mendatangiku dan tiba-tiba bertingkah sekasar ini?" Tatapannya berubah menggoda. "Apakah kau ingin melanjutkan yang tertunda waktu itu?"

Donghae mendengus kesal. "Hentikan, Jinhee. Aku tahu pasti kau tidak tertarik kepadaku. Dulu aku mengejarmu dan kau menolakku mentah-mentah." Tatapannya berubah tajam lagi, mengintimidasi. "Kenapa malam itu kau merayuku?"

Jinhee mengerling dan tersenyum. "Mungkin karena aku sedang ingin berubah pikiran." Dia sengaja mengedipkan matanya menjengkelkan. "Kenapa, Donghae? Apakah kau tidak tersanjung dirayu olehku?"

Donghae menyipitkan matanya. "Aku mencium bau busuk. Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sini, dan aku menjadi korbannya. Tapi ingat, Jinhee. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, aku akan mencari tahu."

"Mencari tahu apa, Donghae? Kau aneh." Jinhee tertawa. "Mungkin kau sedang patah hati ya jadi sibuk berhalusinasi."

"Patah hati? Apa maksudmu?" Suara Donghae menajam. Waspada.

"Wah, kukira kau sudah tahu." Jinhee mengedipkan matanya lagi. "Gadis yang kau kejar itu, si cantik yang sederhana, dia akan menikah dengan GuiXian." Jinhee tersenyum, menikmati rona pucat yang langsung menguasai wajah Donghae, membuat lelaki itu tertegun. Dia mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudah, ya, aku sibuk. Lain kali kalau mau membuang waktuku, tolong lakukan untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting."

Ditinggalkannya Donghae yang masih membatu di sana

-oOo-

"Kau tidak akan memberitahu Eomma? Dia pasti akan langsung pulang dari China dengan bahagia mendengar kabar penikahanmu." Krystal mengingatkan. Sang Eomma memang baru berkunjung ke China untuk menengok adiknya yang sakit.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau dia pulang. Eunhyuk mungkin mengingatnya. Ketika ayahnya meninggal. Eomma dan Appa datang ke rumah mereka dan menyampaikan permintaan maaf dan uang santunan. Eunhyuk dan Eommanya menolak mentah-mentah. Bersikeras supaya semua dijalankan di jalur hukum. Entah apa yang dilakukan Appa kemudian sehingga semua berhenti."

"Jadi kau akan melarang Eomma selamanya bertemu menantunya? Itu rencanamu?" Krystal mengernyit tidak setuju. "Itu sama saja mencegah matahari terbit, Cho Kyuhyun! Suatu saat kau akan ketahuan." Krystal mendengus.

"Walaupun Kyuhyun dan Krystal lahir di tahun yang sama, dia tetap memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'Oppa' karena Kyuhyun yang memintanya, dengan paksaan tentunya. Tapi kalau Krystal sedang jengkel dengan Kyuhyun, dia akan memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'Oppa'."

"Tetapi tidak sekarang. Tidak sampai aku sudah benar-benar berhasil memiliki Eunhyuk." Kyuhyun bergerak ke bar, dan menuangkan wine untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak dihiraukannya dengusan sinis Krystal.

"Kau sepertinya menjadi sangat terobsesi pada Eunhyuk. Dulu kau terobsesi mencukupi semua kebutuhannya, memastikan dia bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, sekarang di saat itu semua tercapai, kau terobsesi untuk memilikinya." Krystal ikut menuangkan wine dan meminumnya lalu mengernyit. "Mungkin kau harus menemui psikiater."

"Psikiater hanya akan menemukan satu kesimpulan." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul sambil menatap Krystal, membuat adiknya itu mengernyit bingung.

"Kesimpulan apa?"

"Bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Krystal tertegun, benar-benar tertegun. "Kau… Benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk? Maksudku… Semua ini bukan karena obsesi dan rasa bersalah?"

"Itu juga. Awalnya karena rasa bersalah, tetapi lambat laun, mengamatinya dalam diam, memperhatikannya, dan tanpa sadar… Mencintainya. Karena itulah aku ingin memilikinya, dan tidak rela membiarkannya dimiliki pria lain."

"Kau mempertaruhkan hatimu, Oppa." Krystal mengernyit. "Dia akan membuatmu hancur berkeping-keping kalau dia tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu."

"Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba." Kyuhyun mengernyit, mencoba menghilangkan apa yang sudah pasti akan terjadi di depannya nanti. Kalaupun itu terjadi nanti, semoga cintanya kepada Eunhyuk cukup untuk mempertahankan gadis itu.

Krystal menatap sedih saudara kembarnya, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan nada suaranya berubah khawatir.

"Apakah kau sudah membereskan Eunjin?"

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Dia akan sangat marah ketika tahu kau akhirnya bersatu dengan Eunhyuk-mu."

Kyuhyun mendesah. Dia lupa sama sekali tentang Eunjin, karena terlalu fokus pada Eunhyuk. Eunjin adalah 'pasangan tetapnya', atau kalau mau secara lugas, Eunjin adalah 'partner seksnya." Hubungan mereka bebas dan tanpa komitmen, mereka saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Entah apa motif Eunjin, mungkin karena Kyuhyun cukup tampan dan kaya untuk dijadikan kekasih. Tetapi motif Kyuhyun adalah mencari pelarian ketika dia sangat menginginkan Eunhyuk, melihatnya dari kejauhan tetapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Krystal hanya tahu kalau Kyuhyun berkencan dengan Eunjin, dia tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar menggunakan Eunjin, bahkan pada saat bercintapun, Kyuhyun melakukannya dalam kegelapan, dan memanggil Eunjin, dengan nama Eunhyuk. Pernah sekali, Eunjin bertanya mengapa, tetapi Kyuhyun menyuruhnya diam dan tidak bertanya lagi. Sejak itu Eunjin tidak pernah bertanya lagi, meskipun Kyuhyun selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Eunhyuk ketika bercinta.

Sampai beberapa lama kemudian, Kyuhyun merasakan kehampaan, bahwa dia tidak bisa menipu dirinya sendiri dengan memakai Eunjin sebagai pengganti Eunhyuk. Bahwa dia tidak bisa kalau bukan Eunhyuk. Maka ditinggalkannya Eunjin. Mengakhiri hubungan tanpa komitmen mereka baik-baik.

Seharusnya Eunjin tidak akan menjadi gangguan, kecuali kalau sampai dia mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun pada akhirnya bersatu dengan gadis bernama Eunhyuk. Radar ingin tahu Eunjin pasti akan berbunyi, dan siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"Aku harap dia akan terus berada di luar negeri. Setidaknya sampai aku berhasil membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam pernikahan."

"Kau tidak seberuntung itu, Oppa. Aku dengar dia akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Kau harus menjauhkan Eunhyuk darinya. Eunjin memang menjalin hubungan tanpa komitmen padamu, tetapi dia selalu menganggap kau bebas dan bisa didatanginya kapan saja. Kalau dia sampai tahu kau sudah terikat, mungkin dia akan tergelitik untuk mengganggu."

Dan seperti memilih waktu yang tepat, ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, dia mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Jinhee di layar.

"Ada apa, Jinhee."

Di seberang telepon Jinhee menjelaskan perihal insidennya dengan Donghae di butik barusan. Membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas sekali lagi. Setelah telepon ditutup, dia menatap Krystal penuh tekad.

"Pernikahan ini harus segera dilaksanakan."

-oOo-

Dan untuk melaksanakan pernikahan dengan segera, Kyuhyun membutuhkan bantuan Hankyung hyung. Dia mendatangi Hankyung hyung di kantornya.

"Apa? Pernikahan?" Hankyung sangat terkejut. Apalagi dia tidak pernah mendengar Kyuhyun dekat dengan siapapun sebelumnya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau jatuh dalam jebakan gadis licik yang berpura-pura hamil."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Bisa dibilang aku yang menjebak calon pengantinku." Ditatapnya Hankyung serius, tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak akan banyak bertanya kalau tidak dijelaskan. "Aku butuh bantuanmu hyung agar pelaksanaannya berjalan sempurna."

"Aku bisa mengurusnya. Kau bisa tinggal di hotelku di sana. Dan untuk pernikahan kau bisa menghubungi nomor ini. Dia yang dulu mengurus pernikahanku dengan Heechul. Semoga dia bisa membantumu." Hankyung menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama ke tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Hyung. kau tak tahu betapa berartinya ini untukku."

Hankyung mengamati Kyuhyun dengan tenang, dan menganalisa. Ini hampir sama seperti Siwon yang tergesa-gesa menikahi Kibum dulu. Tetapi Kyuhyun tampaknya lebih terdesak dan panik. Seperti memegang bom yang akan meledak dalam hitungan waktu tertentu.

"Calon pengantin yang katamu kau jebak ini, apakah kau mencintainya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut membayangkan Eunhyuk. "Tentu saja. Kalau tidak untuk apa aku repot-repot menjebaknya ke dalam pernikahan ini."

"Dan mengingat kau sampai perlu menjebaknya, berarti dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama?"

"Mungkin saat ini tidak, tetapi aku akan membuatnya berubah pikiran."

Hankyung terkekeh. "Kita para lelaki yang semula merasa begitu sempurna dan bisa menaklukkan wanita manapun, pada akhirnya akan menyerah kepada gadis yang membuat kita penasaran setengah mati. Membuat kita menebak-nebak, lalu tanpa disadari sudah terperosok ke dalam cinta yang begitu dalam."

"Apakah itu yang kau rasakan pada istrimu dulu?"

"Persis seperti itu." Jawab Hankyung puas. "Dan itu adalah hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku."

Kyuhyun mengamati Hankyung dan tersenyum. "Kau beruntung Hyung."

"Dan sepertinya kau juga, mengingat kau akan menikah dengan wanita yang kau cintai."

"Yah. Aku beruntung. Meskipun begitu banyak rahasia menyakitkan di masa lalu yang menghantui. Aku masih berharap semuanya tidak akan membalik kepadaku nanti dan menghancurkanku."

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun-ah." Suara Hankyung berubah waspada.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku tidak sedang dalam bahaya, Hyung. Ini menyangkut masa lalu dan masa depanku yang berjalinan. Ceritanya panjang, dan aku akan menceritakan kepadamu suatu saat nanti."

"Oke." Hankyung menatap Kyuhyun dan akhirnya menarik kesimpulan. "Gadis yang akan kau nikahi ini, yang membuatmu begitu dingin dan tak bisa didekati selama ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tidak membantah.

-oOo-

"Mungkin ini bukan ide bagus." Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Apakah ini harus dilakukan?"

"Ya. Aku sudah bertekad. Dan kau tidak bisa mundur, EunHyuk-ah. Demi dirimu sendiri, demi Krystal, ingat?"

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Maksudku.. Kau bilang kita punya kesempatan untuk saling mengenal dulu, katamu kita punya waktu untuk pertunangan yang panjang sehingga… Sehingga…."

"Aku sudah memesan tiket, semua sudah disiapkan di sana. Krystal akan menyusul kita nanti. Tidak bisa dibatalkan. Dan sekarang kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana."

Mereka menuju pulau itu, pulau yang sangat terkenal sebagai pulau impian. Tempat banyak pasangan menikah. Dan Eunhyuk berangkat tanpa prasangka apapun.

Tadi pagi Kyuhyun menyuruhnya bersiap-siap karena dia ada meeting mendadak dengan klien di pulau itu, dan Eunhyuk harus ikut. Eunhyuk sempat memprotes karena dia tidak mempersiapkan apapun. Tetapi Kyuhyun bilang semua sudah disiapkan, bahkan lelaki itu berbaik hati memintakan izin langsung kepada ibu asramanya ketika mengantar Eunhyuk pulang untuk mengambil baju dan perlengkapannya.

Dan baru di pesawat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa mereka berangkat untuk menikah. Kejutan katanya tanpa rasa bersalah. Meskipun bukan kejutan yang baik untuk Eunhyuk. Dia panik, gemetaran, dan merasa terjebak luar biasa.

Di bawa ke sebuah pulau yang belum pernah didatanginya untuk dinikahi, tanpa rencana dan pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Ini hampir seperti dia diculik oleh Kyuhyun. Atau jangan-jangan memang ini rencana lelaki itu?

"Kau sengaja." Tatapannya menuduh. Tetapi Kyuhyun tampak tidak terpengaruh, lelaki itu memasang muka datar.

"Apanya?"

"Ini semua, kau merencanakannya, sengaja membuatku tidak bisa mundur atau lari."

Pria itu tersenyum lembut. "Tidak, sayang. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu." Tatapannya berubah menerawang. "Sebenarnya ini karena Krystal. Dia yang mendesak pernikahan ini dilakukan segera, aku sudah menceritakan insiden malam pesta itu. Dan dia menangis. Dia teringat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya…. Dan dia mendesakku untuk menjadi lelaki yang bertanggungjawab atau dia akan memusuhiku. Semoga kau mengerti, EunHyuk-ah."

Eunhyuk tercenung. Lalu tatapannya berubah melembut. "Oh… Begitu."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia akan menyusul ke sana, merayakan pernikahan kita. Semoga kalian bisa akrab nantinya." Pria itu menghela napas lega sambil meminta maaf dalam hati kepada Krystal, karena menggunakan nama adiknya lagi untuk memanipulasi Eunhyuk.

-oOo-

Penerbangannya tidak lama, hanya dalam waktu satu setengah jam mereka sudah sampai. Kyuhyun membimbing Eunhyuk melalui koridor bandara, menuju pintu keluar, dan seorang supir berpakaian rapi rupanya sudah menunggu, dan membawa mereka ke mobil hitam berkilat yang sudah disiapkan.

Perjalanannya sendiri singkat, dan mereka sudah tiba di jalan besar, dan berhenti di hotel yang penuh dengan lampu menyala yang elegan. Membuat Eunhyuk terpana. Meskipun dia menahan dirinya supaya tidak terlihat memalukan di depan Kyuhyun. Pria itu menggandeng tangannya dengan mesra dan membawanya ke president suite di lantai paling atas hotel. Sepertinya para pegawai di hotel ini telah menunggu kedatangan mereka dan menyiapkan segalanya untuk mereka.

Terima kasih untuk Hankyung Hyung dalam hal ini. Hotel ini adalah salah satu hotel besar milik lelaki itu. Hankyung Hyung sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk mereka seperti janjinya.

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mereka mendapatkan kamar yang sama. Dia menahan Kyuhyun di depan pintu.

"Kita satu kamar?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Kita akan menikah besok jam sembilan pagi. Apa bedanya?"

"Ada bedanya. Aku tidak mau sekamar denganmu sebelum menikah." Gumam Eunhyuk keras kepala.

"Kita sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, EunHyuk-ah, tidur sekamar. Seranjang malahan." Pria itu tersenyum lembut melihat kecemasan di wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah malu. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya memikirkan kepraktisan saja tanpa memperhitungkan perasaanmu. Aku berpikir bahwa besok pagi toh kita sudah menikah, jadi tidak ada gunanya menyewa kamar terpisah. Aku tidak sadar hal ini akan membuatmu tidak nyaman." Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Eunhyuk. "Mungkin kalau aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat tak senonoh padamu malam ini, kau bisa sedikit lebih tenang?"

Eunhyuk merasa tak yakin. "Apakah kita akan tidur seranjang?"

"Ada sofa besar di sana. Aku akan tidur di sofa jika itu maumu."

Sejenak Eunhyuk berpikir, lalu menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya janji Kyuhyun bisa dipercaya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Dan merekapun masuk ke kamar itu.

-oOo-

Ketika Kyuhyun sedang mandi, Eunhyuk menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon Kim Ahjumma. Ibu asrama itu sudah dia anggap sebagai ibunya, dan tidak mungkin Eunhyuk melakukan pernikahan tanpa mengabari sosok pengganti ibunya itu. Dijelaskannya semuanya kepada Kim Ahjumma, dengan suara terbata-bata bahwa dia akan menikah dengan bosnya, GuiXian sajangnim. Eunhyuk dengan malu akhirnya menceritakan insiden di malam pesta itu, mengakui kepada Kim ahjumma bahwa dia berbohong mengatakan menginap di rumah temannya. Di luar dugaan, Kim ahjumma tidak mempermasalahkannya, dengan bijaksana Kim ahjumma menerima penjelasan Eunhyuk.

"Eomma mengerti, EunHyuk-ah. Kalian berdua sudah dewasa dan kalian bisa menentukan sendiri apa yang menurut kalian baik. Eomma juga salut dengan bosmu yang bertanggung jawab. Tidak semua lelaki mau menerima tanggung jawab begitu besar karena sebuah insiden yang diakibatkan oleh mabuk. Kebanyakan lelaki akan melarikan diri." Kim ahjumma menghela napas panjang. "Eomma hanya bisa mendoakan dari sini. Eomma yakin segala sesuatu yang awalnya dilakukan untuk tujuan yang baik, akan berujung kebaikan pula."

Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas lega, bersyukur karena Kim ahjumma merestui pernikahan buru-burunya. "Terima kasih, Eomma. Semoga apa yang aku putuskan ini tak salah." Keraguan mewarnai suaranya.

"Kau harus yakin bahwa calon suamimu adalah suami yang baik." Ada senyum dalam suara Kim Ahjumma di seberang sana. "Menurut Eomma dia orang baik. Lalu apa rencana kalian setelah menikah? Kalian akan langsung pulang?"

"Aku... Tidak tahu, Eomma."

"Kabari Eomma kalau kalian pulang. Eomma akan mengerti kalau kau tidak langsung pulang ke asrama nantinya. Kau akan pulang sebagai gadis yang sudah menikah, diskusikanlah semuanya dengan suamimu."

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, lupa kalau dia sedang berbicara di telepon. "Baik, Eomma. Terimakasih."

"Kamarmu akan tetap tersedia seperti biasanya, dan pakaian-pakaianmu masih banyak di sini, kan? Kalau pulang nanti dan memutuskan akan langsung ke tempat tinggal suamimu, Eomma akan menjaga kamarmu seperti kalau kau masih tinggal di sini. Kau bisa mengambil pakaian-pakaianmu dan barang-barangmu kapan saja, jangan cemaskan hal itu. Pokoknya fokuskan dirimu pada pernikahanmu dulu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum ketika percakapan itu selesai. Hatinya terasa tenang. Pendapat Kim ahjumma penting baginya, dan kalau Kim ahjumma sudah setuju, hatinya lebih tenang dan mantap.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun menepati janjinya hingga Eunhyuk merasa tenang. Dia masih mencemaskan hari esok. Hari pernikahan yang datang begitu cepat sampai tidak bisa dipikirkannya. Membuat perutnya bergolak karena cemas.

Eunhyuk mandi bergantian dengan Kyuhyun, lalu menyantap makanan yang diantarkan ke kamar. Setelah itu dia berpamitan untuk tidur. Lampu dimatikan. Dan setelah berbagi selimut dan bantal dengan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk naik ke ranjang untuk berbaring dan mencoba tidur. Dia sempat melirik, Kyuhyun sedang menata bantal dan selimut dengan nyaman di sofa depan sambil menyalakan televisi dengan suara lirih.

Mau tak mau pikiran Eunhyuk melayang. Besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Meskipun bisa disebut hari pernikahan yang tak wajar. Pengantin wanita mana yang baru tahu bahwa dia akan menikah sehari sebelumnya? Tetapi kalau ditilik dari masa lalu, kehidupannya memang tidak wajar. Kalau dia hidup di keluarga yang wajar, malam ini dia pasti sudah disimpan di kamar, tidak boleh bertemu dengan pengantin laki-laki. Kemudian seluruh keluarganya akan berkumpul di rumah. Orangtuanya ada di depan, menyalami tamu yang datang, dan berbahagia dengan persiapan pernikahan putri mereka satu-satunya esok hari, sebuah acara yang dianggap sakral. Tetapi itu semua hanya mimpi. Eunhyuk sebatang kara di dunia ini. Appa dan Eomma telah meninggal. Direnggut paksa darinya. Air mata menetes dan mengalir di pipinya. Seandainya saja semua itu tidak terenggut darinya. Eunhyuk sangat ingin memeluk orangtuanya sebelum hari pernikahannya. Amat sangat ingin. Eunhyuk sangat merindukan mereka.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun melangkah hati-hati ke arah ranjang, dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Eunhyuk tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin dalam kandungan ibu. Ruangan itu temaram, dengan hanya satu lampu tidur yang menyala remang. Tetapi Kyuhyun bisa melihat. Bekas air mata yang sudah mengering, dari sudut mata Eunhyuk, mengalir ke pipinya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusapnya. Hati-hati agar Eunhyuk tidak terbangun.

"Setelah ini kau tidak akan menangis lagi, EunHyuk-ah. Tuhan tahu aku akan mengusahakan segala cara."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Unforgiven Hero

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah nama tokohnya dengan KyuHyuk. Ada sedikit perombakan, penambahan dan pengurangan kata.

Pair: KyuHyuk

Cast: Kyuhyun - Eunhyuk - Krystal / Kyuri. Dll

Warning: Genderswitch, NC21

Happy reading

Gaun pengantin itu tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sana, bersama Kyuri yang menunggunya. Dan kemudian dia sudah didandani dengan cantik, sehingga hampir tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

"Aku senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi." Kyuri tersenyum ramah pada Eunhyuk. "Tetapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, kau akan menjadi saudaraku."

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. "Kau tahu ini mungkin terlalu cepat untukku." Eunhyuk benar-benar merasa gugup. Pernikahannya akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, dan perasaannya kacau balau.

Ini pernikahan? Astaga. Dan dia akan melangsungkannya dengan orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal dekat. Apakah dia sudah gila? Tetapi harus bagaimana lagi? Insiden di malam pesta itu membuat segalanya berbeda. Dan seperti kata Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Eunhyuk-ah?" Krystal menyentuh pundak Eunhyuk lembut, menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari lamunannya. Eunhyuk tampak begitu pucat sehingga membuat Krystal cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin pernikahan ini membuatku sedikit gugup." Jawab Eunhyuk pelan.

Krystal tersenyum memaklumi, siapa yang tidak gugup kalau baru tahu bahwa akan menikah sehari sebelumnya? Saudara kembarnya memang keterlaluan, Krystal tidak bisa menyalahkan Eunhyuk, kalau dia jadi Eunhyuk mungkin dia sudah pingsan di tempat.

"Kyuhyun orang yang baik. Percayalah, ketika dia memutuskan akan menikahimu, maka dia akan menjagamu." Krystal tersenyum menenangkan dan menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu padanya."

-oOo-

Mereka sudah menikah. Eunhyuk termenung, tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah sah sebagai suami istri. Seperti mimpi rasanya. Terjadi begitu saja. Lalu sekarang apa?

Eunhyuk melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, mereka sedang makan malam bersama saksi pernikahan dan beberapa teman. Pria yang duduk di sebelahnya ini, Kyuhyun.. Sekarang adalah suaminya.

Suaminya… Eunhyuk melafalkan kata-kata itu berulang-ulang dalam hati. Mencoba membuat hatinya terbiasa. Tetapi rasanya terlalu cepat untuk membuat sesuatu yang berlangsung begitu tiba-tiba menjadi terbiasa untuk hatinya.

"Kau akan senang berada di sana."

Suara Krystal mengagetkan Eunhyuk dari pengamatan tersembunyinya pada Kyuhyun. Dia sedikit terbatuk dan berusaha kembali ke dalam percakapan.

Mereka sedang membicarakan apa?

"Pulau itu, pulau pribadi milik Kyuhyun tempat kalian akan berbulan madu nanti, adalah pulau yang sangat indah, dengan fasilitas yang lengkap tentunya. Kyuhyun punya rumah yang indah di sana lengkap dengan para pelayannya. Pulau itu surga kecil yang indah, aku yakin kau akan senang di sana." Krystal menyambung perkataannya dan tersenyum pada Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk bingung harus menanggapi apa.

Mereka akan pergi ke pulau? Jadi mereka tidak akan pulang ke Seoul? Eunhyuk harus menanyakan rencana Kyuhyun, kalau tidak dia akan disibukkan dengan kejutan-kejutan yang tidak akan disangkanya.

"Kami akan berangkat nanti, setelah menghabiskan beberapa hari di sini. Aku ingin membuat Eunhyuk terbiasa denganku dulu." Kyuhyun setengah bergumam pada Krystal, lalu dia menyentuh lembut jemari Eunhyuk, yang kali ini sudah mengenakan cincin pernikahan darinya. "Kau akan menyukai pulau pribadiku, Eunhyuk-ah. Kita akan tinggal di sana untuk sementara."

Eunhyuk kembali bingung harus menanggapi apa. Dia merasa seperti diculik sekarang.

-oOo-

"Sekarang kita sudah bisa tidur seranjang." Kyuhyun melepas dasinya dan menyampirkannya di kursi, dan menatap Eunhyuk yang gugup dengan senyuman lembut. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Kyuhyun sungguh baik mengatakan itu. Mungkin lelaki lain akan langsung memaksakan mereka tidur seranjang. Karena mereka sudah suami istri, dan Eunhyuk tidak akan bisa membantah. Tetapi Kyuhyun masih menanyakan keberatan Eunhyuk. Itu berarti dia menghargai pendapat Eunhyuk sebagai seorang istri.

Melihat Eunhyuk diam saja, Kyuhyun berdiri ragu dan menawarkan. "Mungkin aku akan tidur di sofa lagi saja, kalau kau belum siap." Pria itu hendak melangkah pergi, tetapi Eunhyuk menahannya dengan menarik lengan kemejanya.

"Tunggu, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun berhenti seketika, melirik ke arah jemari gemetar Eunhyuk yang mencengkeram lengan bajunya, membuat Eunhyuk langsung melepaskan pegangannya dengan gugup. Dia mundur selangkah dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan malu.

"Aku tidak akan mengusirmu dari ranjangmu lagi."

"Jadi kau yang akan tidur di sofa?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Kyuhyun, kemudian menyadari bahwa pria itu sedang bercanda. Kyuhyun terkekeh, kemudian dengan gerakan lembut menghela Eunhyuk agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Pria itu memeluknya lembut, mengecup puncak kepalanya dan meletakkan dagunya di sana.

"Kau istriku, Eunhyuk-ah." Suara Kyuhyun berubah serak. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Jangan merasa takut ataupun gugup kepadaku. Pernikahan ini memang terlalu cepat, kuakui aku terlalu tergesa-gesa menyeretmu dalam hal ini. Aku minta maaf."

Kyuhyun melakukannya demi saudara kembarnya, Krystal. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan pipinya di dada Kyuhyun, merasakan kemeja lembut Kyuhyun menyentuh lembut pipinya, mengalirkan panas dari kulit putih pucat di balik kemeja itu. Dan dia melihat Krystal sangat bahagia setelah pernikahan tadi. Sungguh pria ini adalah pria yang sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Aku berkesimpulan kau tidak menolak, kalau kita sama-sama tidur di ranjang itu."

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya, langsung berhadapan dengan mata Kyuhyun yang tajam, menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Ya." Akhirnya Eunhyuk berani memutuskan. Pernikahan ini memang tak terduga dan tak terencanakan olehnya. Tetapi seperti kata Krystal sebelum pernikahan tadi, dia beruntung menikahi Kyuhyun, karena pria ini akan menjaga istrinya. Dan Eunhyuk memutuskan, dia akan mencoba menjadi istri Kyuhyun, sepenuhnya.

"Kalau kita sama-sama tidur di ranjang itu, kita tidak akan hanya tidur."

"Ya. Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka mendengar panggilan itu. "Ya, Eunhyuk-ah bisakah kau memanggilku dengan panggilan lain tanpa embel-embel 'ssi'? Sekarang aku adalah suamimu." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk paham. "Ne, Kyu..Kyu..Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Eunhyuk terbata-bata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, Eunhyuk-ah aku akan menyentuhmu. Mungkin aku sudah pernah melakukannya malam itu, kita sama-sama tidak ingat. Tapi, kalau ternyata ini yang pertama untukmu, aku berjanji akan bersikap lembut."

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Eunhyuk-ah."

Kyuhyun mengerang menahan perasaannya, lalu disentuhnya dagu Eunhyuk lembut untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian dikecupnya bibir plum Eunhyuk lembut, mengenalkan dirinya pelan-pelan. Lidahnya mendesak masuk, terasa panas dan menggoda, tanpa permisi menjelajahi seluruh bagian mulut Eunhyuk, mencecapnya dan menggodanya, lidah itu lalu menemukan lidah Eunhyuk yang lembut dan berjalinan di sana. Mulut Kyuhyun melumat seluruh bagian bibir Eunhyuk, seakan ingin menyerap semua rasanya. Pelukannya mengencang, jemarinya menelusuri permukaan kedua lengan Eunhyuk, bergerak naik turun dengan menggoda.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, napas mereka berdua sama-sama terengah-engah. Kyuhyun lalu mengecup lembut bibir plum Eunhyuk, beralih ke pipinya, diberinya hadiah kecupan-kecupan kecil, kemudian ke telinganya, menghembus lembut di sana membuat Eunhyuk memekik kegelian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Di sana titik sensitif gadis biasanya." Lelaki itu lalu mengecup lembut telinga Eunhyuk dan lidahnya dengan nakal mencicipi di sana. "Eunhyuk-ah, aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Dengan lembut diangkatnya Eunhyuk dan dibaringkannya ke atas ranjang. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Eunhyuk lagi dan tubuhnya bergerak dengan lembut di atas tubuh Eunhyuk. Jemarinya menyentuh pelan, meraba lembut bagian belakang gaun Eunhyuk untuk membuka resleting gaunnya, membuat gadis itu terkesiap. Lalu dengan lembut tetapi cekatan, Kyuhyun memiringkan sedikit tubuh Eunhyuk agar lebih mudah membuka resleting gaun putih Eunhyuk, begitu pelan gerakannya, seolah ingin menyiksa dirinya sendiri, seperti seorang lelaki yang membuka hadiahnya dengan penuh antisipasi dan kemudian mengintip dengan hati-hati.

Kulit Eunhyuk putih dan lembut seperti kulit bayi, Kyuhyun membuka dan menurunkan bagian depan gaun Eunhyuk sampai ke perutnya dan menatap istrinya dengan penuh gairah. Eunhyuk begitu menggairahkan, gadis mungil itu kini terbaring dengan baju terbuka, menampakkan kulit putihnya dan begitu menggoda. Kyuhyun membantu Eunhyuk menurunkan gaunnya hingga sepinggang, kemudian sambil menciumi leher Eunhyuk dan menjilatnya lembut, pria itu melepaskan kaitan bra Eunhyuk, membuat gadis itu telanjang dada di depannya.

Napas Eunhyuk makin terengah ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh payudaranya sambil mengusap putingnya dengan gerakan seolah tak sengaja, sehingga membuat puting itu mengeras, seakan ingin disentuh lagi. Eunhyuk mengerang merasakan sensasi panas yang membakar di payudaranya. Kyuhyun masih menciumi lehernya, lalu bibir yang membara itu naik, melumat bibir Eunhyuk dan berbisik di sana.

"Di mana kau ingin aku menyentuhmu, sayang? Katakan padaku." Suaranya menjadi serak dan sensual.

"Kyu." Eunhyuk mengerang, lalu memejamkan mata ketika Kyuhyun menunduk dan mengecup bagian atas payudaranya, kemudian, bibir Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas panasnya di atas payudaranya, membuat putingnya mengencang dengan kerasnya. " Kyu!" Suara Eunhyuk makin keras ketika Kyuhyun mengulangi perbuatannya berkali-kali. Pria itu mengecupi seluruh bagian payudaranya tetapi mengabaikan putingnya yang mendamba. Yang dilakukan Kyuhyun hanyalah menghembuskan napasnya, menggoda Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk tersiksa oleh kenikmatan.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu di situ, sayang?" Kyuhyun berbisik di sela-sela kecupannya. Menikmati ketika jemari Eunhyuk tanpa sadar menyentuh rambutnya, mencoba mengarahkan bibir Kyuhyun ke putingnya.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah.." Eunhyuk mengerang seolah kesulitan bernapas. Puting payudaranya begitu tegak dan panas, karena godaan-godaan Kyuhyun. Dia ingin lebih... Dia ingin bibir Kyuhyun yang panas melumat putingnya, menghisapnya dengan lembut... Dia ingin sekali.

Dan Kyuhyun melakukannya. Bibirnya dengan lembut mengatup di puting payudara kanan Eunhyuk, lalu lidahnya bergerak menggoda di dalam, begitu panas dan basah, memainkan puting Eunhyuk dengan usapan-usapan lembut di dalam mulutnya, tangan kanan Kyuhyun tidak di biarkan menganggur, di remasnya pelan payudara kiri Eunhyuk. Sensasi rasanya membuat tubuh Eunhyuk lemas, kedua jemarinya mencengkeram rambut Kyuhyun, membuatnya acak-acakan, lelaki itu sekarang sudah menindih Eunhyuk sepenuhnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi melingkupi tubuh mungil Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun bertumpu pada siku kiri dan lututnya, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di keindahan payudara Eunhyuk yang ranum, pria itu memuja payudara Eunhyuk, mencumbunya dengan lidahnya, menghisap putingnya perlahan, dan meremasnya membuat Eunhyuk mengeluarkan erangan-erangan gelisah atas sensasi yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

Setelah puas. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup ujung hidung Eunhyuk yang terengah-engah. Napas mereka berkabut oleh gairah yang pekat. Ketika Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya, Eunhyuk merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun sudah mengeras di sana, menggesek selangkangannya, begitu keras dan siap.

Jemari Kyuhyun menurunkan gaun Eunhyuk, membantu Eunhyuk mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga gaun itu akhirnya lepas seluruhnya, terlempar ke lantai, membuat Eunhyuk terbaring telanjang di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih berpakaian lengkap, hanya dengan celana dalam sutra warna putih yang membungkus kewanitaannya.

"Kau memang cantik Eunhyuk-ah, tapi kau lebih cantik kalau tidak mengenakan apapun." Bibir Kyuhyun turun ke leher Eunhyuk, mengecup lehernya dengan penuh gairah, lalu turun menelusuri dada Eunhyuk, memberi hadiah kecupan lembut di kedua putingnya. Lelaki itu membungkuk dan mengecupi perut Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk merasakan sensasi panas menjalari perutnya, menuju kewanitaannya.

Kemudian lelaki itu menarik celana dalam Eunhyuk turun, refleks Eunhyuk langsung merapatkan kakinya, mencoba menutupi dirinya. Tetapi Kyuhyun menahannya dengan jemarinya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan matanya yang berkilau penuh gairah.

"Jangan tutup dirimu dari suamimu sendiri Eunhyuk-ah." Suaranya berat, penuh dominasi. "Aku ingin melihat seluruh tubuh istriku, aku ingin mencicipi seluruh tubuh istriku."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk gemetar penuh gairah, dan terus gemetar ketika Kyuhyun menurunkan celana dalam itu, melalui sebelah pahanya dan melepaskan dari kakinya. Membiarkan celana dalam itu masih menggulung di pahanya yang lain. Kyuhyun menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut, dan dengan gerakan sensual menurunkan celana dalam sutra itu pelan-pelan dari paha Eunhyuk, sambil membiarkan jemarinya meraba paha Eunhyuk, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal gairah yang bagaikan di sengat listrik di sana. Ketika sampai di kaki Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun melepaskan celana dalam itu dari tubuh Eunhyuk, lalu menatap keseluruhan tubuh Eunhyuk yang telanjang bulat. Istrinya... Telanjang bulat di bawahnya, dan siap dimiliki olehnya.

Kepala Kyuhyun pening oleh gairah dan antisipasi ketika dia menggerakkan jemarinya lagi, pelan mengalun dari lutut Eunhyuk, dan naik ke pahanya. Sampai kemudian menyentuh kewanitaan Eunhyuk. Hanya sepersekian detik, menyentuh di sana. Dan tubuh Eunhyuk terkesiap, berjingkat kaget oleh sengatan aneh yang menyengatnya seketika.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Eunhyuk sangat sensitif dan siap olehnya. Jemarinya menyentuh kewanitaan Eunhyuk, memainkannya lembut dengan usapan ahli, membuat Eunhyuk setengah bangun, bingung atas sensasi yang mengalir deras di tubuhnya, sekaligus takut.

"Kyu.. Aku.. jangan sentuh di situ!"

"Ssstt. Tenanglah, sayang." Kyuhyun menghela Eunhyuk agar terbaring lagi, menikmati. "Aku akan memberimu kenikmatan dari seluruh tubuhku, dari jemariku, dari bibirku." Lelaki itu mendunduk, lalu mengecup kewanitaan Eunhyuk lembut. Membuat Eunhyuk menggeliat, mencoba merapatkan pahanya. Kaget atas keintiman luar biasa yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Kyu.. Jangan disitu.. Astaga.. Kyuhyun.

"Nanti, aku akan mengajarkanmu menyentuhku juga, sayang. Dengan jemarimu, dengan bibirmu." Napas Kyuhyun bagaikan uap panas di kewanitaan Eunhyuk, membuatnya gemetar.

"Sekarang, biarkan aku memberimu kenikmatan." Lidah Kyuhyun menelusup, menemukan titik paling sensitif di kewanitaannya, dan memainkannya dengan ahli. Lidah Kyuhyun sepanas bibirnya yang melumat dengan ahli, dengan penuh pemujaan.

Eunhyuk terbaring di sana dengan mata berkabut, dengan napas terengah dan terasa melayang akibat sensasi luar biasa nikmat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, bersumber pada kewanitaannya. Gerakan bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun begitu ahli, membuat Eunhyuk berkali-kali mengerang ketika Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menggerakkan lidahnya memutar, menggoda titik sensitifnya. Eunhyuk seakan dibawa ke sebuah tepi pencapaian yang tidak diketahuinya. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah hampir sampai ke tepi itu. Digigitlah bibirnya, merasakan sensasi panas melandanya dan menggetarkannya. Hendak membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tidak dia ketahui sebelumnya. Napasnya tersengal, jantungnya berdetak cepat, matanya terpejam menyerap kenikmatan itu. Tetapi kemudian, Kyuhyun berhenti.

Pria itu menghentikan cumbuannya di kewanitaan Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk membuka matanya setengah memprotes. Tetapi senyum Kyuhyun begitu sensual dan penuh rahasia, membuat Eunhyuk bergetar karena gairah yang ditularkan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan. Kau harus menungguku. Kita akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu bersama-sama."

Pria itu menegakkan tubuh dan bertumpu pada lututnya yang mengangkang di atas tubuh telanjang Eunhyuk dan membuka kemejanya, memamerkan dada bidang telanjang dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Membuat Eunhyuk merasakan dorongan luar biasa untuk menyentuhnya.

Pria itu lalu setengah berdiri dan melepaskan celananya. Seluruh pakaiannya akhirnya terlempar ke lantai. Dan sekarang Eunhyuk menatap seorang pria yang berlutut telanjang di atasnya, dengan tubuh yang atletis, dan kejantanan yang telah mengeras dan siap untuknya. Kyuhyun begitu indah dalam ketelanjangannya. Dan lelaki itu adalah suaminya.

Ingatan akan kenyataan itu membuat benak Eunhyuk dibanjiri oleh pemikiran sensual, pemikiran yang selama ini tidak pernah berani dipikirkannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, lalu meraih jemari Eunhyuk dan mengecupnya dalam kecupan basah dan sensual.

"Maukah kau menyentuhku?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, dan lelaki itu membawa jemari Eunhyuk ke kejantanannya yang keras dan siap untuknya. Eunhyuk menyentuh kekerasan yang sehalus sutra itu dan membelainya. Membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan erangan sedikit keras. Mendengar erangan itu, Eunhyuk hendak menarik jemarinya, tetapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Jangan." Gumam Kyuhyun tertahan. "Teruskan, sayang. Kenali aku."

Jemari lentik Eunhyuk membelai kembali kejantanan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun harus menggertakkan giginya, menahan erangannya. Eunhyuk begitu kagum, karena ternyata apa yang tampak begitu keras bisa terasa begitu halus dan lembut. Dengan penuh ingin tahu, dia mengeksplorasi tubuh Kyuhyun, mempelajarinya, mengenalinya. Sampai kemudian Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan menahan jemarinya.

"Cukup. Kurasa aku akan meledak kalau kau meneruskannya." Dengan penuh gairah pria itu kembali menindih Eunhyuk, posisi mereka sungguh pas. Sang pria berpadu dengan gadisnya. "Buka pahamu, sayang." Kyuhyun setengah membantu Eunhyuk membuka pahanya dan membiarkan kejantanan Kyuhyun mendesak di antara paha Eunhyuk, mendesak kewanitaannya. Pria itu menggesekkan tubuhnya lembut, mengirimkan sengatan listrik yang membuat tubuh Eunhyuk panas membara.

"Kau sudah basah dan siap untukku." Kyuhyun menyentuh kewanitaan Eunhyuk dengan kejantanannya, merasakan betapa Eunhyuk sudah begitu panas dan basah di bawahnya.

"Izinkan aku memilikimu, sayang."

Pria itu bertumpu kepada kedua sikunya, mendorong pinggulnya. Menekan tubuh Eunhyuk dengan begitu ahli. Tetapi halangan itu cukup kuat, sehingga Kyuhyun harus menekan beberapa kali, mencari jalan untuk menyatukan tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh Eunhyuk, menuntaskan kenikmatan ini. Dengan lembut, lelaki itu menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya di ujung bibir kewanitaan Eunhyuk, mempersiapkan gadis itu. Pelan dan pasti mencoba masuk sedikit demi sedikit, dan kemudian, ketika menemukan titik itu Kyuhyun mendorong tanpa peringatan, menekan kuat dan memasuki tubuh Eunhyuk.

Yang dirasakan Eunhyuk kemudian adalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kejantanan Kyuhyun mendorongnya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dan dia terkejut akan kekuatan besar yang mencoba menyatukan diri dengannya. Eunhyuk mengerang, mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh karena kesakitan yang dirasakannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Jangan dorong aku, sayang. Rilekslah, terima aku." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan di telinga Eunhyuk, tubuhnya mendorong lagi, dan ketika akhirnya dia berhasil menembus penghalang itu dia menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung bergerak, mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup kening Eunhyuk lembut. Gadis itu kesakitan selama proses itu, dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa membantunya. Sekarang lelaki itu mengecupi bibir Eunhyuk lembut, membantunya supaya rileks dan menikmati, membantunya supaya lepas dari kesakitan di kewanitaannya.

"Apakah masih terasa sakit?" Kyuhyun mengusap air mata di sudut mata Eunhyuk. "Kau ingin aku berhenti dulu?"

Eunhyuk tersentuh atas kelembutan Kyuhyun. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, membiarkan lelaki itu mengecupi bibirnya.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, agak sakit bagi Eunhyuk pada awalnya, merasakan sesuatu yang asing menggesek bagian tubuhnya yang begitu peka. Tetapi kemudian ritmenya mulai terasa. Setiap Kyuhyun bergerak, Eunhyuk mulai bisa menikmati gelenyar sensual yang terkirim dari kewanitaannya ke sekujur tubuhnya. Membuatnya mengerang, sambil berpegangan pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tubuh mereka berdua berkeringat, di atas ranjang berseprei putih yang sekarang sudah acak-acakan itu. Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk, semula lembut dan hati-hati. Tetapi ketika merasakan tubuh Eunhyuk mulai merespon dengan napas terangah dan erangan pelan, Kyuhyun bergerak dengan penuh gairah, membawa mereka menuju puncak gairah masing-masing.

Ketika puncak itu hampir tiba, Kyuhyun membimbing Eunhyuk, membawanya lebih dulu mencapai orgasme yang luar biasa itu. Dan ketika erangan Eunhyuk dalam pencapaiannya menandai orgasmenya, Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh Eunhyuk mencengkeram kejantanannya dengan kuat di dalam, membuatnya tak tahan lagi, hingga kemudian meledak di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk.

Kenikmatan itu begitu intens dan luar biasa, sehingga membuat tubuh mereka lemas. Kyuhyun berbaring menindih tubuh Eunhyuk, menahan dengan siku dan lututnya supaya tidak membebankan beratnya di tubuh istrinya, kepalanya berbaring di bantal di samping kepala istrinya. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi kabut kenikmatan itu. Luar biasa rasanya bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai. Orgasmenya sungguh tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mengecup telinga Eunhyuk yang ada di depannya.

"Apakah aku memuaskanmu?"

Eunhyuk masih berusaha menormalkan napasnya. Apakah Kyuhyun memuaskannya? Tentu saja. Kalau benar ledakan luar biasa yang dirasakan tubuhnya dan menerbangkannya ke tingkat ke tujuh adalah sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut sebagai orgasme, berarti Kyuhyun telah memberikan orgasme yang paling nikmat kepadanya. Eunhyuk memang tidak punya perbandingan. Tetapi tubuhnya memang begitu terpuaskan.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah."

Pria itu tersenyum mesra dan mengecup bibir Eunhyuk lagi. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya, dan menarik tubuhnya yang masih tenggelam di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati.

Eunhyuk mengerang ketika merasakan rasa tidak nyaman yang menyakitkan di tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu terasa, dan ketika orgasme mereka selesai mulai terasa sedikit nyeri. Kyuhyun melepaskan dirinya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Eunhyuk, dia menoleh dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan senyuman bersalah.

"Maaf. Sakit ya."

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba merasa malu. Mereka telah melakukan hal yang paling intim yang bisa dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri, dan sekarang mereka telanjang bersama di atas ranjang. Tetapi tampaknya hal itu tidak mengganggu Kyuhyun, lelaki itu termenung, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku belum pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. "Kau adalah perawan pertamaku."

Dan kau adalah pria pertamaku.

Eunhyuk menjawab dalam hati. Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk yang luar biasa menyerangnya.

-oOo-

Krystal baru sampai dari penerbangannya menghadiri pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Dia langsung menuju ke kantor. Oppanya itu menyerahkan seluruh kendali perusahaan di tangannya selama dia pergi. Ya, Kyuhyun mendirikan perusahaan ini dari awal, dengan kerja keras dan kejeniusannya sehingga perusahaan ini menjadi begitu besar dan menjadi tempat bergantung ratusan pegawainya. Semuanya untuk mendapatkan Eunhyuk, dan sekarang lelaki itu sudah mendapatkan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun berhak mendapatkan libur dan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Eunhyuk. Krystal tidak keberatan menggantikan tugas-tugas Kyuhyun sementara waktu.

Ponsel di dalam tasnya berdering ketika dia hendak melangkah menuju ruangan kerja Kyuhyun, dia berhenti di lorong dan mengangkat ponselnya. Eommanya yang menelepon dari China.

"Jadi?" Sang Eomma langsung menembak, tanpa basa-basi. "Oppamu akhirnya menikahi Eunhyuk?"

"Ya Eomma." Eunhyuk mendesah. "Maafkan aku, Eomma. Aku sudah membujuknya untuk memberitahu Eomma. Tetapi dia menolak karena takut Eomma akan bergegas datang lalu menghadiri pernikahannya, lalu merusak semuanya karena Eunhyuk mengenali Eomma."

"Aku memang sangat ingin datang di pernikahan Kyuhyun, tetapi aku cukup mengerti untuk tidak merusak rencananya." Suara Cho Hanna, wanita China yang menjadi ibu Kyuhyun dan Krystal itu melembut. "Apakah dia bahagia?"

"Dia jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk. Dia bahagia." Krystal tersenyum. "Semoga saja peristiwa kecelakaan di masa lalu itu tidak merusak kebahagiaan mereka" Krystal merenung. "Kalau kita bisa menyimpan kebenaran tentang kecelakaan itu agar tidak sampai di telinga Eunhyuk, aku pikir mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat cocok."

"Eomma setuju. Karena gadis bernama Eunhyuk itu, dialah yang mengubah Kyuhyun kita menjadi lebih baik." Sang Eomma mendesah. "Yah. Mungkin Eomma harus bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berterimakasih kepada Eunhyuk."

"Pasti akan ada waktunya, Eomma. Aku berharap Eunhyuk tidak ingat kalau dia pernah bertemu Eomma setelah kejadian kecelakaan itu."

-oOo-

Di sudut lain lorong itu, Donghae berdiri dalam kegelapan. Dia tadi hendak berjalan menuju lift ketika suara Krystal, adik Kyuhyun bercakap-cakap di telepon menarik perhatiannya. Donghae langsung berdiri di sudut lorong, di sebelah pot tanaman berukuran besar yang cukup menutupinya sehingga tidak terlihat oleh Krystal.

Dia mendengar percakapan itu dengan cukup jelas. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk dikabarkan pergi ke Pulau Jeju untuk pertemuan bisnis. Tetapi Donghae curiga ada sesuatu yang lebih, dan ternyata kecurigaannya terbukti. Dari percakapan telepon Krystal itu dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk telah menikah.

Dadanya serasa diremas. Penuh oleh sakit hati. Dia benar-benar mencintai Eunhyuk. Gadis itu begitu polos dan mengembalikan apa yang dulu tidak dipercayainya. Cinta. Donghae dulu tidak percaya cinta dan menghabiskan hidupnya sebagai playboy yang suka berganti-ganti wanita, berhubungan seks tanpa ikatan. Lagipula dia pria yang tampan dengan penghasilan lumayan sehingga banyak wanita yang takluk kepadanya. Tetapi baginya Eunhyuk berbeda, kepolosan gadis itu membuatnya merasa disadarkan. Tetapi, baru saja dia ingin ke jalan yang baik, mencintai Eunhyuk sepenuh hati. Semuanya dihancurkan begitu saja oleh sesuatu yang licik, sesuatu yang menjebaknya dan menghancurkan nama baiknya di depan Eunhyuk.

Donghae akan membuat nama baiknya kembali. Dia bertekad. Tadi dia mendengar sesuatu tentang "Kecelakaan Masa Lalu" yang disebut-sebut dalam percakapan Krystal. Apapun peristiwa kecelakaan itu, sepertinya merupakan hal penting, dan mereka sepertinya ketakutan kalau Eunhyuk tahu sesuatu. Donghae akan mencari tahu. Kalau itu bisa mengembalikan lagi Eunhyuk kepadanya. Dia akan berusaha.

TBC

elferani: donghae blm mau ikhlas, ntar tuh cewek gangguinnya pas kyuhyuk bln madu *sebel*. Yah biar skenarionya kyuhyun nggak kebongkar dulu. kan hyuk kenal sama eommanya kyu.

Thanks {}


	7. Chapter 7

Unforgiven Hero

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah nama tokohnya dengan KyuHyuk. Ada sedikit perombakan, penambahan dan pengurangan kata.

Pair: KyuHyuk

Cast: Kyuhyun - Eunhyuk - Krystal / Kyuri. Dll

Warning: Genderswitch, NC

Happy reading

"Selamat pagi." Kyuhyun menyapa lembut ketika Eunhyuk membuka matanya, sudah hampir setengah jam yang lalu Kyuhyun bangun, tetapi tidak bergerak dari ranjang. Dia berbaring miring di sana, bertumpu pada sikunya dan memandang istrinya yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Kyuhyun suka memandangi Eunhyuk, dia bisa melakukannya berjam-jam tanpa bosan. Dan kesadaran bahwa sekarang dia bisa melakukan itu sebagai suami Eunhyuk, membuatnya bahagia.

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya. Butuh beberapa lama sampai dia menyadari berada di mana dan apa yang terjadi. Ingatan tentang malam pertama kemarin membanjirinya, dan membuatnya merona malu. Kyuhyun sendiri tampak tidak peduli, lelaki itu menelusurkan jemarinya ke sepanjang pinggul Eunhyuk dengan menggoda.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan mesra, membuat Eunhyuk kehabisan kata dan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Jemari Kyuhyun menelusuri makin berani, dan menyentuh kewanitaan Eunhyuk. "Di sini apa masih sakit?" Kyuhyun mengusapnya lembut.

"Ah, Eunhyukku yang lugu… Maafkan aku karena harus menyakitimu." Napas Kyuhyun agak terengah dan karena mereka berdua telanjang bulat, Eunhyuk bisa melihat betapa kejantanan Kyuhyun telah menegang keras lagi. Tetapi lelaki itu tampak menahan diri, dia mengikuti arah pandangan Eunhyuk dan tersenyum.

"Seperti yang selalu kubilang, aku selalu mengeras kalau bersamamu, karena kau membuatku begitu bergairah." Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Tapi hari ini kita akan menghormati hilangnya keperawananmu dengan tidak menyentuhmu dulu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum, hatinya terasa hangat menerima kelembutan Kyuhyun. Lelaki ini tampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, dan sejak pernikahan mereka, dia selalu diperlakukan dengan hormat dan penuh kasih.

"Terima kasih, Kyu."

"Sama-sama istriku." Kyuhyun mengecup ujung hidung Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Oh, ya. Mengenai pulau yang diceritakan Kyuri pada saat acara makan setelah pernikahan kemarin…. Maafkan aku tidak membicarakan sebelumnya denganmu, sebenarnya itu akan menjadi kejutan bulan madu kita."

"Kejutan lagi." Eunhyuk menggumam tanpa sadar menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menuduh.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh mereka telanjang, hangat, bahagia dan terpuaskan karena percintaan mereka semalam. Kyuhyun memang ereksi tetapi dia tidak peduli. Yang utama bukanlah memuaskan hasratnya kepada Eunhyuk, yang utama adalah berada di dekat Eunhyuk, berdua dan bahagia.

"Pulau itu sangat indah, aku mewarisinya dari Appaku. Kita bisa menikmati waktu berdua di sana, saling mengenal lebih dalam." Tatapan Kyuhyun menjadi intens. "Aku yakin, kalau kita saling mengenal lebih dalam, kita akan menyadari bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang cocok."

Pasangan yang cocok. Mungkinkah? Dia gadis biasa yang hidupnya serba biasa-biasa saja, dengan Kyuhyun yang semua ada pada dirinya begitu luar biasa. Eunhyuk melirik ke arah kejantanan Kyuhyun, bahkan 'itu'nya pun luar biasa. Pipi Eunhyuk menjadi memerah karena pemikiran spontannya itu.

-oOo-

Setelah urusan mereka selesai di Pulau Jeju, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk segera bergegas ke bandara untuk pergi ke Pulau Maldives untuk bulan madu.

Menempuh perjalanan dengan pesawat, dan setelah sampai mereka bergegas ke dermaga. Mereka masih menggunakan kapal boat untuk membawa mereka mendarat ke anjungan pulau itu. Beberapa orang tampak sudah menunggu di sana. Kyuhyun membantu Eunhyuk turun dari kapal dan menggendongnya ketika mereka harus melalui bagian laut yang dangkal sebelum melangkah ke arah pantai berpasir yang luar biasa indahnya.

Ini benar-benar seperti surga, pantai yang luar biasa. Warna pasirnya putih, tetapi lembut, membuat Eunhyuk tanpa pikir panjang melepas sepatunya dan memilih bertelanjang kaki. Udara pantai yang sejuk meniup rambutnya hingga melambai-lambai di pipinya. Beberapa orang yang sudah menunggu langsung membantu meminggirkan boat dan mengangkat koper-koper mereka.

Seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian resmi menyalami mereka dan tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat datang Tuan Cho, senang sekali anda akhirnya bisa berlibur dan pulang kemari." Disalaminya Kyuhyun dengan bersemangat. Lalu tatapannya beralih ke Eunhyuk dan dia tersenyum memuji. "Dan ini pasti Nyonya Cho yang cantik. Selamat datang dan semoga anda menyukainya, Nyonya."

Kyuhyun tertawa, menepuk pundak pria paruh baya itu dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Eunhyuk. "Ini Jihoo Ahjussi. Dia yang menjaga pulau ini, sekaligus pengurus rumahku."

"Rumah anda sudah disiapkan. Para pelayan sudah merapikan kamar anda hingga tampak seperti tidak pernah ditinggalkan. Dan Henry sangat senang karena dia bisa memasak masakan-masakan luar biasa lagi untuk tuan dan nyonya. Mari, kita ke rumah Anda Tuan Cho." Jihoo Ahjussi melangkah mendahului mereka ke arah jalan setapak berbatu dengan pohon kelapa yang ditata indah di kiri dan kanannya.

Pemandangan rumah Kyuhyun sangat luar biasa. Rumah itu berdiri tegak menjulang di atas bukit tertinggi di tepi pantai. Bagian belakangnya menyambung khusus ke sisi pantai tersendiri yang dipagari, sebuah pantai pribadi. Cat rumahnya putih bersih, sangat cocok dengan pemandangan birunya laut dan hijaunya pohon kelapa yang mendominasi pulau.

"Rumah ini peninggalan kolonial Belanda jaman penjajahan dulu. Appa membeli sebagian tanah di pulau ini, merenovasi rumah ini, dan ada perkebunan milik Appa juga. Rumah ini sudah di restorasi sepenuhnya oleh Appa. Dia memang suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau kuno." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Eunhyuk dan mengedipkan matanya. "Tetapi jangan khawatir, meskipun rumah ini rumah kuno, tidak akan ada hantunya. Yah.. Mungkin kalau kau melihat penampakan perempuan-perempuan bergaun lebar jaman pertengahan pada saat malam hari, abaikan saja…"

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah." Eunhyuk bergumam mengingatkan agar Kyuhyun jangan menakut-nakuti dirinya dengan cerita-cerita hantu, meskipun kemudian tersenyum karena tahu Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menggodanya. Kyuhyun benar. Suasana rumah ini, pulau ini sangat menyenangkan. Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja merasa begitu ceria dan bahagia. Tidak pernah disangkanya dia akan mengalami ini semua, bersama Kyuhyun pula.

Keharuman aroma kue yang baru dipanggang langsung menyambut mereka ketika memasuki ruang tamu luas dengan nuansa putih dan cokelat yang berpadu indah. Kyuhyun menghirupnya dan tersenyum.

"Itu pasti kue buatan Henry." Kyuhyun melirik ke arah pintu besar yang sepertinya mengarah ke lorong menuju dapur. "Henry adalah chef setia Appa, Appa tertarik pada bakat memasak Henry ketika Appa berkunjung ke sekolah chef miliknya dan kemudian mempekerjakan Henry di rumah ini. Kau akan menyukai kue yang dia buat, dan masakan-masakan lainnya yang spektakuler."

Dari aromanya saja sudah begitu menjanjikan, Eunhyuk tersenyum. Kyuhyun tampak berbeda, tampak begitu lepas dan bahagia di pulau ini. Dia tampak tanpa beban. Dan Eunhyuk entah kenapa senang melihat pria itu tampak begitu ceria.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menggandeng Eunhyuk melangkah menuju dapur. Mengenalkannya dengan Henry yang sedang memanggang kue di sana. Henry pria tinggi blasteran Toronto Kanada - Taiwan, berusia 25 tahun walaupun masih muda jangan remehkan kemampuannya dalam hal memasak, tapi wajah Henry tampak dingin. Tapi Eunhyuk melihat sinar hangat di matanya ketika memeluk Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bersamaan dan mengucapkan selamat datang kepada mereka.

"Tuan Cho dan Nyonya Cho, selamat untuk pernikahan kalian" ucap Henry.

Kyuhyun menggerutu, "ya, Henry-ah jangan panggil kami seperti itu. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri. Panggil aku 'Hyung'.

Benar Henry-ah, lagipula aku masih muda dan telingaku sangat risih di panggil seperti itu. Ujar Eunhyuk sambil terkekeh. Dan panggil aku 'Noona'.

Henry tersenyum, "baiklah Kyuhyun Hyung dan Eunhyuk Noona. Aku tidak akan lagi memanggil kalian dengan sebutan itu.

Kyuhyun & Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengarnya.

-oOo-

Ponsel Eunhyuk berdering ketika dia sedang menata pakaian-pakaian mereka di lemari di sebuah kamar indah yang terletak di lantai dua rumah ini. Kamar ini memiliki balkon dengan anjungan yang menjorok ke pantai. Kalau kita berdiri di ujung balkon itu, kita akan bisa melihat pemandangan luas tanpa batas langit dan laut yang berwarna biru yang menakjubkan. Sementara di bawah ombak tampak indah bergulung-gulung, seolah-olah memanggil-manggil untuk berenang.

Eunhyuk membiarkan pintu kaca besar yang membatasi kamar mereka dengan balkon membuka sehingga udara laut yang sejuk dan kering bisa mengaliri kamar. Dengan setengah melompat, Eunhyuk menuju meja di samping tempat tidur besar, tempat ponselnya diletakkan. Ada nama Yesung Eonni di sana. Diangkatnya panggilan itu.

"Yoboseyo? Eonni… Aku harap kau sehat-sehat saja."

"Aku sehat-sehat saja, Eunhyuk-ah." Suara Yesung tampak ceria dan haru. "Aku mau mengabarkan bahwa aku sudah melahirkan putri kecilku semalam, dia sangat sehat dan cantik."

"Ah, selamat, Eonni. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa." Semua peristiwa yang dialaminya dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya lupa menelepon Yesung Eonni untuk menanyakan kondisi kehamilannya. "Aku ingin sekali menengok putri kecilmu itu."

"Aku mengerti Hyukkie sayang, tidak apa-apa. Dan aku menelponmu untuk mengucapkan selamat juga." Eunhyuk bisa merasakan Yesung mengedipkan matanya nakal di seberang sana. "Teman-teman kantor datang untuk menengokku di rumah sakit, dan ternyata gossip bahwa kau dinikahi oleh bos kita dan dibawa kabur ke pulau pribadinya menyebar cepat di sini. Benarkah itu? Wow kau bahkan tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan kepada GuiXian sajangnim dan tiba-tiba saja 'boom' kalian saling jatuh cinta dan menikah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae?" Yesung langsung memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Eunhyuk tertawa, lalu dengan singkat menjelaskan insiden yang dialaminya bersama Donghae. Sejenak dia ragu menjelaskan alasan mereka menikah. Dan memutuskan tidak menjelaskannya pada Yesung Eonni.

"Yah begitu saja. Aku sangat kecewa dengan Donghae. Dan kebetulan Kyuhyun sangat baik. Jadi tiba-tiba saja kami sudah menikah."

Yesung tergelak di seberang sana. "Mungkin itulah yang disebut kemauan Tuhan. Kita sudah berencana dengan yang lain, tiba-tiba Tuhan memberikan jalan untuk bersatu dengan orang yang selama ini tidak pernah kita duga. Meskipun kabar ini masih membuatku shock, tetapi aku menyadari bahwa kalian adalah pasangan yang cocok. Semoga kalian berbahagia Eunhyuk-ah, telepon aku kalau kau kesepian di pulau pribadi itu." Suara Yesung yang terdengar ceria membuat Eunhyuk tertawa geli.

"Pasti, Eonni. Dan segera setelah aku pulang nanti, aku akan langsung menengokmu dan putri kecilmu."

"Janji ya, aku tunggu." Yesung tertawa cerita "selamat menikmati bulan madumu."

Eunhyuk masih tersenyum ketika menutup ponselnya. Bulan madu. Kini dia dan Kyuhyun pasangan pengantin baru. Kyuhyun sedang pergi dengan Jihoo Ahjussi untuk menengok perkebunan, katanya dia akan kembali sebentar lagi.

-oOo-

Ketika kembali, Kyuhyun langsung menggandeng Eunhyuk mengajaknya ke pantai pribadinya.

"Kau akan senang melihat bagian pantai yang ini." Kyuhyun mengajak Eunhyuk menuruni tangga putih melingkar yang ternyata ada di bawah balkon mereka, dan merekapun turun di sebuah anjungan pantai pribadi yang dikelilingi tembok dan tanaman untuk menjaga privasi.

"Aku sering berbaring di pantai, dan merenung di sini sendirian, tidak ada yang bisa melihat kita dari sini. Satu-satunya akses adalah dari tangga di balkon kamar kita. Dan tidak ada yang berani kemari kalau tidak kuperintahkan." Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya pada Eunhyuk. "Di sini benar-benar privasi untuk kita."

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah menyadari arti di balik kata-kata Kyuhyun itu. Privasi untuk mereka. Apakah privasi untuk bercinta? Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh di benaknya. Kyuhyun dan aura sensualnya sepertinya telah mempengaruhi Eunhyuk sedemikian rupa.

Pria itu menggandeng Eunhyuk ke sisi pantai yang sejuk di bawah tanaman palem dan kelapa. Tempat mereka rupanya telah disiapkan, ada sebuah gazebo kecil yang nyaman di sana, beralaskan karpet lembut berwarna cokelat muda dan bantal-bantal biru yang berserakan di sana. Gazebo itu berhiaskan tirai-tirai putih yang menjuntai, tampak begitu indah tertiup angin pantai. Satu sisi gazebo itu terbuka, langsung mengarah ke pemandangan pantai nan luas dan indah dengan warna langit yang mulai jingga, pertanda matahari hampir tenggelam. Lampu kecil di pilar gazebo menyala dengan sinar kuning yang hangat, seakan disiapkan untuk pasangan yang akan melalui malam sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit.

Kyuhyun mengajak Eunhyuk ke gazebo dan duduk di karpetnya yang empuk, bahkan makananpun sudah disiapkan di sana, seperti magic. Kue-kue kecil yang menggiurkan tersaji di nampan perak yang berkilauan. Dan dua botol anggur disiapkan di ember perak kecil yang berisi es, serta dua gelas minuman dingin berwarna orange segar. Ini benar-benar tempat yang menyenangkan untuk duduk sambil memandang matahari tenggelam. Kyuhyun merangkul Eunhyuk, dan mereka termenung menatap ke arah matahari tenggelam dalam keheningan. Menyaksikan cakrawala perlahan menelan bulatan yang bersinar orange kemerahan itu. Hingga akhirnya hanya tersisa seberkas cahaya jingga di batas cakrawala.

Suasananya begitu sakral dan intim hingga Eunhyuk takut merusaknya. Dia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, dan melihat siluet pria itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar tampan, dan pria itu adalah suaminya. Eunhyuk merasakan perasaan hangat membanjirinya. Dia merasa begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun, seakan sudah mengenal lama, seakan Kyuhyun mengerti apapun yang dia inginkan. Mungkin mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama.

"Eunhyuk-ah." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak, dan dari jarak dekat, di bawah sorot lampu temaram, Eunhyuk bisa melihat mata Kyuhyun memancarkan gairah. "Kau sudah bisa?"

Pria ini begitu sopan, begitu baik dan perhatian. Bahkan dalam gairahnya Kyuhyun sempat menanyakan kesiapan tubuh Eunhyuk untuk bercinta. Eunhyuk tersenyum. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti.

Kyuhyun membalas senyum itu, lalu dengan lembut menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Eunhyuk lembut. Eunhyuk membalas kecupan itu. Membiarkan Kyuhyun merasakan kelembutan bibirnya. Pria itu lalu melepas ciumannya dan mereka bertatapan. Senyum Kyuhyun malam itu tidak akan pernah Eunhyuk lupakan, senyum itu begitu lembut, begitu penuh haru, dan entah kenapa membuat dada Eunhyuk sesak oleh suatu perasaan yang tidak dapat digambarkannya.

Jemari Eunhyuk bergerak ragu dan menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun, pria itu memejamkan matanya, jarinya meraih jari Eunhyuk dan mengarahkannya ke bibirnya. Kyuhyun lalu mengecup telapak tangan Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Mereka bertatapan dengan tatapan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh satu sama lain, dan kemudian bibir mereka menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Kali ini ada yang berbeda. Kali ini ada rasa sayang dalam ciuman ini. Ada perasaan lembut yang mengembang dalam pagutan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Eunhyuk, mencecap seluruh rasa bibirnya yang berasa strawberry, seakan tidak pernah puas. Tangannya menyentuh pinggul Eunhyuk dan dengan gerakan ahli melepaskan celana dalam Eunhyuk di balik roknya, menurunkannya, dan membiarkannya menggantung di salah satu paha Eunhyuk. Pria itu lalu membuka kancing celananya dan menurunkan restletingnya, kejantanannya sudah tegak, menunjukkan betapa bergairahnya dia pada Eunhyuk.

"Naik ke atasku, sayang." Suara Kyuhyun bagaikan perintah mistis yang membuat tubuh Eunhyuk dibanjiri oleh dorongan sensual yang aneh. Dengan hati-hati Eunhyuk naik ke pangkuan Kyuhyun. Pria itu membimbingnya untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka perlahan, karena hal ini masih baru bagi Eunhyuk. Ketika tubuh mereka menyatu sepenuhnya, Kyuhyun menghela napas pendek-pendek, begitupun Eunhyuk, yang masih tidak percaya dia melakukan hal seberani ini bersama seorang pria.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang kuat meraih pinggulnya dengan lembut dan membimbingnya untuk bergerak. "Bergeraklah sayang, puaskan dirimu dengan tubuhku." Bisik Kyuhyun parau.

Dan Eunhyuk bergerak, senang mendapati bahwa setiap gerakannya membuat Kyuhyun menggeram penuh gairah. Dia bergerak dengan sensual, didorong oleh gairah alaminya sebagai seorang wanita, dengan bantuan Kyuhyun.

Mereka bercinta sambil berhadapan, dengan posisi setengah duduk. Percintaan itu begitu intens karena mereka bisa menatap mata masing-masing, dan mereka berciuman kembali dengan penuh gairah. Melihat betapa nikmatnya gerakan mereka bagi satu sama lain. Ketika tubuh Eunhyuk lelah, Kyuhyun menopangnya, meletakkan kepala Eunhyuk di pundaknya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

Dengan gerakan mulus, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk berbaring di karpet yang lembut tanpa melepaskan tubuh mereka yang bertaut penuh gairah. Ditindihnya Eunhyuk dengan pelan tetapi sensual, diciumnya bibir Eunhyuk lembut. Tubuhnya bergerak dan menggoda Eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya terjun ke jurang kenikmatan yang dalam.

"Lingkarkan kakimu di pinggangku." Bisik Kyuhyun serak. "Ahh.. Eunhyuk-ah.. Kau begitu sempit."

Pria itu mendorong masuk semakin dalam, menggoda Eunhyuk ketika melakukan gerakan seakan ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi kemudian mendorong lagi makin dalam. Mereka larut dalam pusaran gairah, sampai kemudian Eunhyuk melambung tinggi ketika mencapai orgasmenya. Orgasme yang luar biasa, sambil mendongakkan kepala menatap langit penuh bintang, dalam pelukan suaminya yang luar biasa tampan. Kyuhyun menyusul orgasmenya, dengan erangan tertahan dan semburan hangat di dalam sana.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menarik diri, lalu menempatkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sebelah Eunhyuk dan menarik tubuh Eunhyuk terbaring di lengannya, memeluknya lembut dari belakang. Kepala Eunhyuk ada di lekukan lengan dan lehernya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, dan membisikkan napas panasnya pelan, di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Saranghaeyo, Eunhyuk-ah." Suara Kyuhyun serak dan penuh perasaan. "Saranghae."

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Mengira dia sedang berada di sebuah mimpi bersama pangeran tampan di sebuah pulau terpencil.

-oOo-

Mereka terbangun dari tidur mereka, dan Kyuhyun mengajak Eunhyuk masuk karena udara mulai dingin dan angin malam bertiup kencang.

"Aku memang ingin semalaman di sini menatap bintang. Tetapi kita akan terbangun dengan kepala pusing." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk, dan menggandeng jemarinya, melangkah menaiki tangga putih itu.

Mereka sampai di kamar, dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluk Eunhyuk erat-erat di tengah-tengah kamar.

"Apakah kau mendengar pernyataan cintaku tadi?" bisiknya lembut.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, dalam diam.

Kyuhyun mendesah dan mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk, lalu melingkarkan lengannya makin erat di seluruh tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Eunhyuk-ah. Pernyataan cintaku itu bukan euphoria dari orgasme yang begitu nikmatnya. Meskipun harus kuakui orgasme yang tadi luar biasa nikmatnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Semoga nanti kau bisa membalas perasaanku."

Eunhyuk pasti bisa. Kalau Kyuhyun terus menyerangnya dengan sifat lembut dan penuh perhatiannya seperti ini. Bagaimana Eunhyuk bisa bertahan? Dia pasti akan dengan segera jatuh ke dalam pesona Cho Kyuhyun.

"Dan apapun yang terjadi nanti. Apapun yang akan terpapar di hadapanmu nanti, bagaimanapun buruknya nanti. Ingatlah malam ini, malam di saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku."

Apa maksud kata-kata Kyuhyun? Eunhyuk merenung ketika pria itu memeluknya erat.

-oOo-

Perempuan itu sangat cantik. Kakinya begitu panjang dan jenjang, dipamerkan dengan indahnya karena dia mengenakan rok hitam sutra yang elegan membungkus pinggulnya yang bergoyang indah ketika dia sedang berjalan. Bagian atas tubuhnya lebih bagus lagi. Dadanya menggantung indah, membuat semua lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya pasti menoleh dua kali. Kalau bukan karena dadanya, pasti karena kecantikan wajahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan panjang dan tebal, hasil dari penata rambut terkenal.

Jemari lentiknya dengan kuku yang di cat warna merah menjepit batang rokok di bibirnya, mengarahkan ke bibir ranumnya dengan warna merah yang sama. Bibirnya menghembuskan asap dengan elegan.

Perempuan yang sedang duduk sendirian di balkon rumahnya itu adalah Park Eunjin. Seorang wanita pengusaha mandiri, dengan beberapa anak perusahaan di bidang desain interior yang sangat sukses. Eunjin adalah perempuan bebas dan mandiri dengan aura yang sangat menggoda. Dan sekarang Eunjin sedang gundah. Ditatapnya Jiyoo, asisten pribadinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau yakin informasi yang kau dapatkan itu benar?"

Jiyoo menganggukkan kepalanya gugup. Dia telah bekerja bertahun-tahun dengan Eunjin, tetapi entah kenapa aura mengintimidasi Eunjin selalu membuatnya gugup. Perempuan itu mengingatkannya akan medusa, perempuan cantik yang dengan tatapannya bisa mengubah siapapun yang berani membalas tatapannya menjadi batu.

"Itu info yang saya dapat dari orang di perusahaan Tuan Kyuhyun. Mereka mengatakan Tuan Kyuhyun menikahi asistennya, Eunhyuk, dalam pernikahan buru-buru di Pulau Jeju, dan sekarang sedang menghabiskan bulan madunya di pulau pribadinya."

Eunjin menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan kesal.

"Pernikahan buru-buru dan rahasia huh?" Senyumnya sangat sinis. "Aku ragu kalau Kyuhyun mengingat untuk memberikan undangan kepadaku. Harus diakui aku sedikit sakit hati mengetahui dia dengan mudahnya melupakanku dan menikahi perempuan itu. Kau dapat fotonya?"

Jiyoo menyerahkan foto yang dia dapat kepada Eunjin. Eunjin menerima foto itu, dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi, Jiyoo."

Sepeninggal Jiyoo, Eujin mengambil foto itu. Sebuah foto entah darimana yang bergambarkan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan dengan perempuan yang kata Jiyoo tadi bernama Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk, betapa bencinya Eunji dengan nama itu. Itu adalah nama perempuan yang membuat Eunjin merasa muak. Diingatnya malam-malam menyakitkan ketika dia bercinta dengan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun memanfaatkannya dengan memanggilnya sebagai 'Eunhyuk', membayangkan sedang bercinta dengan 'Eunhyuk' meskipun saat itu dia sedang bercinta dengan Eunjin.

Kyuhyun tidak bersalah. Eunjin memang sengaja membuat dirinya tampak tidak terlalu ingin menjalin hubungan yang mengikat. Karena dia tahu, kalau dia kelihatan ingin mengikat Kyuhyun, kalau kelihatan setitik saja perasaannya kepada lelaki itu, maka Kyuhyun akan langsung meninggalkannya. Lelaki itu menutup hatinya, dan akan langsung menjauhi siapapun yang memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya. Karena itulah Eunjin berpura-pura. Dan membiarkan Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka adalah hubungan tanpa status, saling memanfaatkan, tanpa ikatan apapun satu sama lain.

Padahal Eunjin mencintai Kyuhyun, sangat mencintai lelaki itu dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Dan ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya sebagai Eunhyuk, memandangnya sebagai Eunhyuk, bercinta dengannya sambil membayangkan Eunhyuk, perasaannya hancur lebur. Hancur, marah, dan terhina. Bukan kepada Kyuhyun, dia terlalu mencintai lelaki itu. Tetapi kepada perempuan yang entah siapa dan di mana yang bernama Eunhyuk.

Berani-beraninya perempuan itu mengambil hati Kyuhyunnya? Membuat Kyuhyun menutup hatinya untuk semua perempuan? Eunjin ingin namanyalah yang dipanggil Kyuhyun dengan penuh kerinduan, seperti ketika Kyuhyun memanggil nama 'Eunhyuk' dengan begitu lembut. Eunjin sangat membenci perempuan bernama Eunhyuk itu. Ingin membunuhnya jika perlu. Tetapi bahkan dia tak tahu perempuan itu ada. Dan dia sempat mengira bahwa perempuan itu hanyalah sosok khayalan Kyuhyun.

Sampai kemudian kabar bahwa Kyuhyun menikahi perempuan bernama Eunhyuk muncul. Semula Eunjin tidak percaya. Tetapi ketika Jiyoo menjelaskan bahwa itu benar adanya, kemarahannya menggelegak, luar biasa hingga nyaris membakar hatinya.

Eunjin mengamati wajah Eunhyuk di foto itu. Gadis itu terlalu sederhana. Apa sih yang dilihat Kyuhyun di sana? Dia merasa dirinya seribu kali lebih baik dari perempuan kecil yang tak bisa berdandan macam Eunhyuk. Benarkah ini Eunhyuk yang selalu dipanggil oleh Kyuhyun itu? Atau dia hanyalah perempuan beruntung yang dinikahi Kyuhyun secara impulsif karena kebetulan dia bernama Eunhyuk?

Dengan gemas, dicolokkannya rokoknya ke wajah Eunhyuk di foto itu. Menghancurkan wajah Eunhyuk di foto itu dengan kejam. Siapapun perempuan itu, dia membencinya. Dan setiap orang yang dibencinya akan hancur!

Dia harus menyadarkan Kyuhyun akan kesalahannya, sebelum terlambat. Dia harus membuat Kyuhyun menyesal karena telah berani-beraninya meninggalkannya dan memilih perempuan yang sangat jauh di bawah levelnya.

Jemarinya meraih ponsel keemasan di mejanya, sebuah suara menyahut di sana, dan Eunjin bergumam dengan suara serak dan seksinya.

"Aku perlu pergi ke sebuah tempat. Kau bisa mengatur perjalananku ke sana?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Unforgiven Hero

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah nama tokohnya dengan KyuHyuk.

Pair: KyuHyuk

Warning: Genderswitch, NC21

Cast: Kyuhyun - Eunhyuk - Krystal / Kyuri. Dll

Happy reading

"Lihat, Henry menggila, dia memasak begitu banyak kue untuk sarapan." Kyuhyun mengoleskan mentega lembut ke permukaan muffin panas, membuatnya meleleh dengan aroma manis yang harum ke seluruh penjuru dapur.

Henry yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci hanya tersenyum mencela dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Mereka sarapan di dapur yang menghadap ke timur, tempat sinar matahari pagi langsung masuk dan menghangatkan mereka. Menu sarapan mereka luar biasa. Muffin madu, biskuit kacang dan kelapa, dan satu loyang besar pie apel hangat yang baru dikeluarkan dari oven. Memang benar kata Kyuhyun, Henry menggila dalam memasak. Sepertinya dia terlalu senang karena tuannya datang, dan akhirnya ada yang bisa dia buatkan masakan istimewa.

Pagi ini seindah pagi-pagi yang lain. Eunhyuk sampai tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah melewatkan beberapa hari di pulau indah ini. Berbulan madu, begitu kata orang-orang. Dan memang itulah yang terjadi. Mereka benar-benar bersenang-senang sepanjang hari, makan, mengobrol, membaca, bercanda, dan bercinta dengan begitu panas di malam harinya.

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah, mengingat malam-malam panas mereka. Kyuhyun benar-benar pria yang sangat bergairah. Di pagi hari, saat mereka sudah bercinta semalaman, pria itu masih bangun dengan kejantanan mengeras dan mereka bercinta lagi. Seperti kata Kyuhyun padanya dulu, pria itu memang selalu bergairah padanya.

"Henry tampaknya sedang memasak besar hari ini." Eunhyuk berbisik pelan sambil melirik ke arah Henry yang tampak sibuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Memang, aku memintanya untuk menyiapkan makanan kita untuk seharian."

"Seharian?" Eunhyuk mengernyit. Henry biasanya selalu ada setiap saat di rumah ini. Begitu juga dengan para pelayan lainnya. Mereka selalu ada untuk mempersiapkan seluruh kebutuhan mereka, setiap saat.

"Aku meliburkan semua pelayan mulai nanti siang sampai besok pagi mereka baru kembali. Henry juga. Karena itu Henry memasakkan kita makan siang dan makan malam untuk dihangatkan nanti malam."

"Kenapa kau meliburkan semua pelayan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eunhyuk dan berbisik menggoda. "Karena aku ingin hari ini kita di rumah seharian, hanya berdua."

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah. Apa sebenarnya yang akan direncanakan oleh suaminya itu?

-oOo-

Rumah benar-benar sepi ketika para pelayan tidak ada di rumah, biasanya setiap saat Eunhyuk akan berpapasan dengan para pelayan yang lalu lalang mengerjakan sesuatu di rumah ini. Sekarang suasana hening, tidak ada suara percakapan di lorong, kesibukan di dapur maupun suara langkah kaki orang-orang yang lewat.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menghabiskan hari itu di perpustakaan. Kyuhyun mengatakan akan menyelesaikan beberapa perkerjaan sedangkan Eunhyuk memilih untuk membaca. Perpustakaan di rumah ini cukup lengkap, dengan berbagai bacaan ringan di sana, semuanya koleksi milik Appa Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Appa Kyuhyun benar-benar berniat untuk bersantai ketika mengisi buku-buku untuk perpustakaan ini.

Tanpa sadar hari sudah siang ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan bergumam, mengalihkan Eunhyuk dari bacaannya yang menarik.

"Eunhyuk-ah, aku lapar."

Eunhyuk menutup bukunya dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan menyiapkan makanan."

Henry sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan memberitahu Eunhyuk cara menghangatkan makanannya.

Ketika Eunhyuk sedang menuang kotak-kotak es batu ke dalam pitcher berisi orange juice. Kyuhyun datang ke dapur dan tersenyum. Dia mengendus ruangan dan mendekati Eunhyuk dengan menggoda.

"Aku bisa memperkerjakanmu sebagai chef pribadiku. Baunya harum, seharum masakan Henry."

Eunhyuk tertawa. "Henry memang yang memasak semuanya, aku hanya mempersiapkannya." Dengan cekatan dia mengaduk saus manis untuk daging di panci.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan mesra. Mengecup Eunhyuk dengan menggoda.

"Kyuhyun-ah, hentikan. Atau kau akan terciprat kuah yang sedang mendidih ini." Eunhyuk mengingatkan Kyuhyun, tapi tidak ada penolakan dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya makin erat, jemarinya bergerak menggoda, mengusap puncak payudara Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk mengerang, kuah itu telah mendidih, dan Eunhyuk mematikan kompornya.

Kyuhyun mengajak Eunhyuk mundur dari kompor, masih memeluknya, dia bersandar di meja dapur dan membawa Eunhyuk yang masih di peluknya dari belakang. "Kita bisa telanjang seharian di rumah, karena tidak ada orang lain di sini."

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Eunhyuk berseru dengan pipi memerah malu, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengecupi leher Eunhyuk dengan penuh gairah.

"Atau kita bisa bercinta di atas meja dapur." Kyuhyun setengah menggigit leher Eunhyuk, meninggalkan bekas kecil kemerahan di sana. Seperti pejantan yang menandai betinanya. Jemarinya meraba lembut payudara Eunhyuk dan meremasnya dari belakang. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jadi ini yang ada di pikiranmu ketika meliburkan semua pelayan?" Eunhyuk berbisik lirih, untuk kemudian membiarkan bibirnya dilumat oleh Kyuhyun dengan penuh gairah. Pria itu duduk di atas meja dapur, lalu mendongakkan kepala Eunhyuk ke belakang, dia menunduk ke atas Eunhyuk dan melumat bibirnya, dengan cara terbalik. Menciptakan sensasi yang berbeda. Membuat dia bisa mencecap, dan merasakan bibir plum Eunhyuk dengan cara yang lebih sensual.

Tubuh Eunhyuk melemas akibat ciuman itu sehingga Kyuhyun harus menopangnya, dia bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh Kyuhyun, dan merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun mulai mengeras, menekan tubuh belakangnya. Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk dan beranjak turun dari meja dapur. Dia mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk hingga terduduk di atas meja dapur itu. Dikecupnya dahi Eunhyuk lembut, hidungnya, pipinya dan kemudian kembali ke bibirnya lagi. Setiap kecupan Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Eunhyuk panas membara. Pria itu lalu membuka kemeja Eunhyuk dan menurunkannya, terlihat payudara Eunhyuk yang tidak memakai bra –karena Kyuhyun melarangnya mengenakannya setelah para pelayan pergi tadi– terpampang indah di depan Kyuhyun.

Pria itu memuja payudaranya. Mengelusnya lembut, mengusap ujung putingnya dengan penuh gairah hingga mengeras dan siap di tangannya. Lalu setelah puting itu memenuhi keinginannya, Kyuhyun mengecupnya lembut, dan menjilatnya dengan menggoda. Membuat Eunhyuk mengerang, merindukan hisapan Kyuhyun di putingnya yang membuatnya melayang. Pria itu tidak membuat Eunhyuk menunggu lama, disesapnya payudara Eunhyuk dengan penuh pemujaan, membuat tubuh Eunhyuk lemas dan terbaring di atas meja dapur itu, dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah.

Posisi Kyuhyun sangat pas, karena tubuhnya tinggi, meja dapur itu pas setinggi pinggangnya. Dan sekarang dihadapannya, istrinya terbaring dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah, pahanya terbuka, siap menerimanya. Kyuhyun menurunkan celana dalam Eunhyuk, dan membukanya. Lalu dengan penuh gairah, tanpa peringatan apapun, karena Kyuhyun tahu Eunhyuk sudah sangat siap untuknya. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan celananya dan menyatukan tubuhnya ke dalam kelembutan yang panas dan basah, yang sudah siap untuk menerimanya.

Kaki Eunhyuk langsung melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Kemudian, ketika gerakan Kyuhyun makin cepat dan bergairah, dia berdiri dan menumpukan tangannya di tepi meja dapur, membuat Eunhyuk terbaring di sana penuh gairah, menerima desakan-desakan Kyuhyun jauh di dalam tubuhnya yang menimbulkan gelenyar panas tak tertahankan. Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat kaki Eunhyuk yang semula melingkari pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya ke pundaknya. Posisi itu membuatnya semakin mudah bergerak, menemukan titik-titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk yang ada jauh di dalam kelembutan kewanitaannya, dan membawa Eunhyuk langsung ke puncaknya.

"Kau sungguh nikmat, Hyukkie." Kyuhyun berucap di antara napasnya yang memburu. "Apakah aku nikmat untukmu, Eunhyuk-ah?"

Eunhyuk mencoba menjawab. Tetapi sensasi itu sungguh menguasai tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin tersengal dan larut dalam kenikmatannya.

"Jawab aku, Eunhyuk-ah." Kyuhyun tak mau menyerah. "Apakah aku nikmat untukmu?"

Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang membungkuk di dekatnya. "Kau. Sangat." Suaranya tertelan oleh napas memburu dan erangan tertahan karena dorongan Kyuhyun yang bergairah, susah payah dia mencoba berkata. "Kau.. Sangat nikmat.. Untukku Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan rasa memiliki yang dalam, "kalau begitu, mari kita saling menikmati." Gerakannya menjadi semakin cepat, semakin bergairah, semakin tak tertahankan. "Ayo, Eunhyuk-ah. Nikmati aku. Puaskan dirimu." Kyuhyun berbisik parau, membimbing Eunhyuk ke dalam pusaran gairah. Sehingga dia mencapai puncaknya dengan begitu cepat. Mencengkeram Kyuhyun dalam kenikmatan orgasmenya, dan merasakan pria itu orgasme bersamanya, di dalamnya.

-oOo-

"Tadi sungguh luar biasa." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menyuapkan suapan terakhir makan siangnya ke mulutnya.

Mereka akhirnya makan siang menjelang sore, karena Kyuhyun memutuskan mereka harus melanjutkan beberapa lagi sesi bercinta di dapur sebelum makan. Pria itu sungguh memiliki fantasi yang gila dalam bercinta. Pipi Eunhyuk memerah mendengar godaan Kyuhyun. Pria ini sudah berhasil mengubahnya dari gadis pemalu yang tidak tahu apa-apa, menjadi gadis sensual yang selalu merespon setiap rangsangan yang diberikan Kyuhyun dengan luar biasa.

Tetapi Eunhyuk menikmatinya. Dia sangat beruntung. Ada pasangan-pasangan yang tidak diberkahi kenikmatan di atas tempat tidur. Dan Eunhyuk diberkahi suami yang luar biasa nikmat di atas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun selalu memuaskan Eunhyuk, menunggu Eunhyuk siap menerimanya, dan mengantarkan Eunhyuk sampai ke titik terdekat orgasmenya sebelum kemudian mencapai orgasmenya sendiri.

"Benar. Tadi memang luar biasa." Eunhyuk akhirnya mengakuinya pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia.

Selesai makan, Kyuhyun mengajak Eunhyuk berjalan-jalan ke pantai pribadi mereka. Malam sudah menjelang dan pria itu memakaikan salah satu jaketnya pada Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk memakai jaket yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Tetapi Eunhyuk berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun karena melakukannya. Udara malam cukup dingin malam ini.

Langit yang gelap memayungi mereka, bertaburan bintang berkelap-kelip yang indah. Kyuhyun mengajak Eunhyuk berdiri di tepi pantai dan menatap ombak.

"Aku dulu bukan orang yang baik, aku menyakiti banyak orang dan membuat mereka kecewa." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, tatapannya menerawang jauh. "Tetapi kemudian ada sebuah peristiwa yang menghantamku. Dan membuat aku berbalik arah."

Peristiwa apa?

Eunhyuk mengernyit dan menatap Kyuhyun, ingin bertanya. Tetapi pria itu berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan menerawang, seolah sedang larut ke dalam masa lalunya, sehingga Eunhyuk kembali diam, menatap laut dan mendengarkan.

"Aku berubah menjadi lebih baik, berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Dan aku benar-benar sudah menjadi baik ketika aku bertemu denganmu." Kyuhyun menghela tubuh Eunhyuk ke arahnya, dan mereka berhadap-hadapan. "Sejak aku mencintaimu."

Dipeluknya Eunhyuk erat-erat. Beberapa hari ini dia sangat bahagia. Tertawa bersama Eunhyuk, menghabiskan setiap menit bersama gadis itu, dan tidak pernah merasa bosan. Kebahagiaan itu menyelipkan seberkas rasa takut di benak Kyuhyun, setiap dia menatap Eunhyuk yang tersenyum padanya, tanpa dapat ditahannya pertanyaan-pertanyaan selalu muncul di benaknya, Bagaimana kalau Eunhyuk tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya? Apakah Eunhyuk mau tersenyum lagi padanya? Apakah Eunhyuk akan meninggalkannya?

Kyuhyun takut menghadapi itu semua. Membayangkan kalau Eunhyuk pada akhirnya mengetahui semua itu secara tidak sengaja. Mungkin Eunhyuk melihat berita di masa lalu, atau bertemu dengan orang di masa lalu yang kebetulan tahu tentang kecelakaan itu dan masih mengingat Kyuhyun, atau banyak kejadian lainnya yang bisa membuat Eunhyuk tahu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat ingin menahan Eunhyuk di pulau ini. Jauh dari kehidupan luar, berbahagia di dalam surga mereka sendiri tanpa ada gangguan dari pihak manapun.

Tetapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Mereka mau tidak mau harus kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Kyuhyun harus bersiap menghadapi yang terburuk setiap saat. Apakah Eunhyuk akan menuduhnya sebagai pembohong besar? Membangun pernikahan mereka di atas sebuah kebohongan?

Apakah dia harus memberitahu Eunhyuk sekarang?

Tidak.

Ini bukan saat yang tepat. Mereka begitu berbahagia sekarang. Saat-saat ini terlalu berharga untuk dinodai oleh kebencian di masa lalu.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dan mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk, agar menatapnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti."

Pria itu tampak bingung. Eunhyuk membatin. Kenapa Kyuhyun tampak begitu bingung? Apa yang sebenarnya berkecamuk di dalam hati lelaki itu?

"Berjanjilah, Eunhyuk-ah." Suara Kyuhyun mendesak, dipenuhi oleh kebutuhan.

Eunhyuk menyentuhkan jemarinya dengan lembut di alis Kyuhyun yang berkerut, mencoba menenangkan suaminya.

"Aku berjanji, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mendesah lega, dan memeluknya era-erat. Mereka berpelukan diiringi deburan ombak dan taburan bintang.

-oOo-

"Kau harus mengatakan padaku." Lagi-lagi Donghae menghalangi jalan Jinhee di lobi apartemennya.

Jinhee menatap Donghae dengan jengkel. Beberapa hari ini Donghae sangat mengganggunya. Lelaki itu muncul di mana saja, berusaha mengorek-orek rahasia yang mungkin disembunyikan oleh Jinhee.

"Aku bisa menyuruh polisi menangkapmu kalau kau terus menguntit dan menggangguku seperti ini."

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." Donghae menarik napas frustasi. "Aku cuma butuh jawaban."

"Bukankah aku sudah menjawabmu? Kau berkali-kali bertanya kenapa aku merayumu malam itu. Aku sudah menjawab, mungkin karena aku sedang ingin bercinta! Titik! Itu saja jawabanku. Tetapi kau masih terus-menerus menggangguku. Sebenarnya kau ingin jawaban apa?"

"Karena jawabanmu bohong." Donghae menatap Jinhee tajam. "Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya Jinhee, atau aku akan terus mengganggumu."

"Baiklah!" Jinhee setengah menjerit, tak tahan lagi. "Aku merayumu karena Kyu— maksudku GuiXian yang menyuruhku. Dia ingin membuat Eunhyuk memergokimu sedang bercinta denganku!"

"Kenapa GuiXian sajangnim ingin kau melakukan itu, Jinhee? Apa yang dia inginkan dari Eunhyuk?"

Jinhee mengerang. Donghae tidak akan berhenti mengorek informasi, dan dia tanpa sengaja telah membocorkan informasi penting kepada lelaki ini. Astaga. Kyuhyun akan amat sangat marah kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia memintaku dan aku melakukannya. Aku tidak bertanya apa tujuannya dan kenapa. Kalau kau memang ingin tahu, tanyakan pada GuiXian sajangnim sendiri." Jinhee mengibaskan rambutnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian berhenti dan menatap Donghae penuh peringatan. "Jangan menggangguku lagi, Donghae. Atau aku akan melaporkanmu kepada polisi atas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan, dan aku tidak main-main." Serunya sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Donghae termenung di sana.

Dahi Donghae berkerut memikirkan jawaban Jinhee. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jadi benar semua dugaannya. Semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh GuiXian sajangnim. Lelaki itu dari awal mungkin sudah mengincar Eunhyuk dan berniat menyingkirkannya, meskipun dengan cara yang licik. Donghae menggertakkan giginya. Dia telah dijebak dan dipermalukan di depan Eunhyuk, tanpa kesempatan untuk membela diri. Kemudian Eunhyuk mencampakkannya begitu saja untuk menikahi GuiXian sajangnim.

Donghae tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia akan membalas, ketika waktunya sudah tepat nanti.

-oOo-

"Aku ingin kau segera hamil." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap perut Eunhyuk. Mereka sedang berbaring di atas ranjang, bersiap untuk tidur setelah percintaan mereka yang panas dan bergairah. Tubuh mereka telanjang di balik selimut, saling memeluk erat.

Eunhyuk yang sudah setengah tertidur di pelukan Kyuhyun langsung terjaga mendengarnya. Hamil, mengandung anak Kyuhyun. Pikiran itu terasa begitu menyenangkan untuknya. Memiliki anak-anak dari Kyuhyun yang tampan pasti amat sangat membahagiakan.

"Apakah kau mau mengandung anak-anakku?"

"Tentu saja, Kyu." Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun lembut. "Kau kan suamiku. Kau pikir aku akan mengandung anak siapa kalau bukan dirimu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, tawa yang dalam dan terdengar seksi di telinga, mengalun lembut. "Kalau begitu kita harus giat mengusahakannya."

Eunhyuk mengangkat alisnya. "Kau melakukannya pagi, siang, sore, dan malam. Kurang giat apalagi?"

Tawa Kyuhyun memenuhi ruangan. Dia memeluk Eunhyuk dengan lembut, berdoa semoga kebahagiaan ini tidak pernah berakhir.

-oOo-

Seluruh pelayan sudah kembali ke rumah pagi ini dan kegiatan berlangsung seperti biasa. Eunhyuk sedang di dapur belajar membuat kue bersama Henry. Ketika suara ribut-ribut terdengar dari lorong, yang mau tak mau terdengar sampai ke dapur. Itu suara Kyuhyun, pria itu sedang mengumpat-umpat di telepon. Mengumpat-umpat?

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lolos? Ini pulau pribadi. Tidak sembarang orang bisa kemari." Kemarahan tercermin jelas dalam suara pria itu.

Suara di seberang telepon menjawab, tampak mencoba menjelaskan dengan panik. Tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun memotongnya dengan tajam.

"Sudah. Kita bicarakan keteledoran yang dibuat anak buahmu nanti. Kau yang harus menanggung ini semua. Nanti. Begitu aku selesai membereskan masalah ini." Lalu Kyuhyun menutup telepon dengan kasar. Membuat Eunhyuk merasa kasihan pada siapapun yang menjadi lawan bicara Kyuhyun di telepon.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu dapur terbuka, dan Kyuhyun masuk dengan wajah serius.

"Eunhyuk-ah." Kyuhyun memanggil dari ujung dapur. Membuat Eunhyuk yang sedang bertaburan tepung dan membantu Henry membentuk kue di cetakan menoleh.

"Ya, Kyu?"

"Kemarilah, aku ingin bicara."

Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekaku ini ketika berbicara padanya, membuat Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah pria itu sedang marah. Kepada siapa? Kepadanyakah?

Dengan hati-hati dia melangkah keluar dapur, mengikuti Kyuhyun ke arah teras samping. Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, mondar-mandir dengan wajah gusar.

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

Pria itu melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk dan merengkuh kedua bahunya, membuat Eunhyuk dekat dengannya.

"Anak buahku mengacau. Kita akan kedatangan tamu. Bukan tamu yang menyenangkan, tetapi kita terpaksa menampungnya beberapa hari demi kesopanan. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepala. Sedikit lega mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Jadi hanya karena masalah itu? Seorang tamu, meskipun terasa aneh karena datang di bulan madu mereka, tampaknya tidak menjadi masalah besar. Eunhyuk pasti bisa menghadapinya. Kalau begitu kenapa Kyuhyun masih tampak begitu gusar?

Kyuhyun yang masih mencengkeram kedua bahu Eunhyuk mendesah kesal. "Dia bukan tamu biasa. Dia mungkin datang untuk mengacau, seperti yang Kyuri ramalkan. Aku minta maaf, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan seberani itu, menyusulku kemari."

"Siapa, Kyu?" Eunhyuk berubah waspada, karena Kyuhyun tampak begitu serius tentang tamu yang satu ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk pahit. "Dia mantan kekasihku, Hyukkie. Anak buahku mengatakan dia tidak bisa mencegah kedatangannya kemari. Sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan dengan kapal boat kemari. Maafkan aku."

-oOo-

Memikirkan bahwa Kyuhyun mempunyai mantan kekasih sebelumnya, yang tentunya juga berbagi hal-hal intim bersama pria itu sungguh membuat semuanya terasa aneh.

Seharusnya Eunhyuk siap. Yesung Eonni dulu pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa Kyuhyun pernah punya beberapa kekasih yang berhubungan dengannya tanpa status. Eunhyuk mungkin bisa melupakan itu semua kalau situasinya tidak seperti ini. Seorang mantan kekasih yang nekad tampaknya bertekad merebut Kyuhyun kembali. Dan Eunhyuk harus menghadapinya.

Astaga. Kenapa dia ada di dalam situasi begini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Dengan bingung Eunhyuk memencet nomor ponsel Yesung. Dalam deringan kedua ponsel itu diangkat.

"Ada apa, Hyukkie? Apa kau sudah pulang dari bulan madumu?"

"Bukan, Eonni. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang mantan kekasih Kyuhyun."

Sejenak Yesung tertegun di seberang sana, lalu bergumam ragu. "Hyukkie sayang. Menurutku ketika kita sudah menikah dengan seseorang, tidak perlu mengungkit-ngungkit masa lalu, apalagi mencari informasi tentang mantan pacar pasangan kita..."

"Bukan begitu, Eonni. Aku bukannya ingin menyelidiki masa lalu Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang harus kuhadapi. Mantan kekasih Kyuhyun. Entah yang mana tampaknya tidak terima dengan pernikahan ini, dan entah dengan jalan cerdik apa berhasil menyusul ke pulau ini. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, dan sebentar lagi sampai."

"Mwo?" Yesung memekik marah. "Siapa perempuan tidak tahu malu itu?"

"Kata Kyuhyun, namanya Park Eunjin."

"Eunjin? Oh, astaga!" Suara Yesung tertelan di seberang sana.

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan kening, tiba-tiba diserang perasaan buruk karena kediaman Yesung. "Ada apa, Eonni? Kenapa kau terdiam?"

"Karena mantan pacar yang akan kau hadapi adalah musuh yang paling berat." Yesung menghela napas panjang. "Eunjin bisa dikatakan kekasih permanen GuiXian sajangnim, dia selalu kembali kepada perempuan itu. Eunjin adalah perempuan keras yang mandiri, tampak tidak butuh laki-laki, dan hubungannya dengan GuiXian sajangnim hanya demi kenikmatan semata. Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak rela GuiXian sajangnim menjadi milik perempuan lain, karena dia terbiasa memiliki GuiXian sajangnim untuk dirinya sendiri." Yesung menghela napas panjang. "Dia sangat pandai mengintimidasi lawannya. Hati-hati, Eunhyuk-ah. Jangan sampai kau tertekan di bawah auranya."

Eunhyuk mendesah ketika pembicaraannya dengan Yesung Eonni berakhir. Ternyata mantan kekasih Kyuhyun yang akan datang kemari adalah yang paling hebat di antara semuanya. Jantung Eunhyuk berdetak penuh antisipasi. Menanti apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

-oOo-

Ketika perempuan itu memasuki rumah, dengan koper-kopernya dibawa oleh para pelayan, Eunhyuk yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun merasa bahwa mimpi buruknya benar-benar datang. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menghadapi perempuan ini? Dia bagaikan dewi yang datang dari surga. Keseluruhan dirinya sangat sempurna. Dari caranya berpakaian yang berkelas, tubuh sempurnanya yang indah, bentuk wajahnya yang klasik dan sensual, dibingkai oleh rambut panjang indah berkilauan. Bahkan bentuk alisnya pun sempurna. Eunhyuk mengamati diam-diam dan merasa letih tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari, Eunjin?" Kyuhyun yang menyapa Eunjin duluan, sikapnya waspada dan tidak bersahabat.

Eunjin menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis. "Kenapa kau tidak kemari dan memelukku seperti biasanya, Kyu? Aku rindu pelukanmu." Suara Eunjin terdengar rendah dan seksi. "Dan kenapa aku kemari? Itu karena aku merindukanmu. Aku pulang dari luar negeri dan menunggu panggilanmu. Biasanya kau akan menghubungi dan menemuiku, aku sudah tak sabar melewatkan waktu berdua denganmu. Tetapi kau tidak mengunjungiku. Lalu kudengar kau sedang ada di pulau ini, jadi aku menyusulmu kemari."

Eunjin sudah jelas menyadari kehadiran Eunhyuk di belakang Kyuhyun, tetapi hal itu tidak membuatnya menahan kata-kata vulgar dan penuh rayuannya kepada Kyuhyun. Apakah Eunjin tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sudah menikah? Eunhyuk menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada Kyuhyun. Suaminya itu tampak tidak suka dengan kata-kata Eunjin. Pria itu mundur, seolah menjaga Eunhyuk dari sambaran Eunjin.

"Aku sedang berbulan madu, Eunjin. Dengan istriku."

"Oh?" Eunjin tampak tidak kaget. Berarti perempuan itu sudah tahu bahwa Eunhyuk adalah istri Kyuhyun, betapa kejamnya dia mengucapkan kalimat penuh rayuan tadi kalau begitu. "Tidak masalah untukku." Suara Eunjin terdengar manis. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Kyu. Bukan dengan istrimu." Dengan langkah anggun dia mendekat dan berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Matanya dengan sengaja menelusuri Eunhyuk dari atas ke bawah. Eunhyuk tentu saja tidak sama dengan Eunjin, dia tidak mengenakan baju rancangan desainer ternama, hanya mengenakan kemeja longgar berwarna putih dan celana jeans yang sudah memudar warnanya.

Senyum Eunjin kemudian lebih seperti senyuman mencemooh. "Eunhyuk bukan nama istrimu." Eunjin tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun, seolah tidak menganggap Eunhyuk ada, "Aku ingat saat-saat manisku ketika aku mendengar nama Eunhyuk." Senyum Eunjin tampak penuh arti dan tatapannya menggoda penuh rahasia, yang seketika itu juga membuat wajah Kyuhyun merah padam karena marah.

Eunjin tertawa ketika melihat reaksi kemarahan Kyuhyun yang diharapkannya karena sindirannya, dia mengedikkan bahunya ke arah tangga. "Kuharap pelayan bisa menunjukkan di mana kamar tamunya, aku lelah karena perjalanan ini. Mungkin aku akan istirahat dan tidur sejenak." Dengan nakal dikedipkannya matanya kepada Kyuhyun. "Meskipun aku tidak akan menolak kunjungan singkat di siang hari seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan dulu, Kyuhyun." Eunjin membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah anggun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang membeku di dalam keheningan. Keheningan tidak mengenakkan yang menyesakkan dada.

TBC

Pengacau datang, lol. Hus hus. XD

elferani: baru permulaan nih, dateng2 udah pengen ngejambak.


	9. Chapter 9

Unforgiven Hero

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah nama tokohnya dengan KyuHyuk.

Pair: KyuHyuk

Warning: Genderswitch

Cast: Kyuhyun - Eunhyuk - Krystal / Kyuri. Dll

Happy reading

"Eunhyuk-ah." Kyuhyun meraih lembut jemari Eunhyuk yang melangkah menjauh. "Tolong dengarkan aku dulu."

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah. "Kenapa kau harus membawaku ke dalam situasi ini, Kyu? Dia, perempuan itu tampak sekali sangat membenciku, dan sepertinya ingin menyingkirkanku. Dan dia tahu bahwa kita sudah menikah dan berbulan madu, tapi dia tetap datang dan tidak mempedulikanku."

"Aku akan mengusirnya. Segera. Sementara itu kita harus menahan diri." Kyuhyun merangkum jemari Eunhyuk dan mengecupnya. "Aku juga membenci kehadirannya, Hyukkie, lebih benci darimu. Tetapi Eunjin perempuan yang kejam. Aku takut kalau kita tidak hati-hati melangkah, dia akan berbuat jahat kepadamu."

Eunhyuk mendesah kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Iya, Kyu, maafkan aku, mungkin aku terlalu bingung dengan ini semua."

"Aku yang harus meminta maaf karena menempatkanmu ke dalam situasi seperti ini." Kyuhyun merengkuh Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Kita akan mengatasinya bersama. Ya?"

"Baiklah." Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan pipinya ke dada Kyuhyun yang hangat. Membiarkan lelaki itu membuainya.

Sementara itu di depan pintu kamar tamu yang terbuka di lantai dua. Eunjin berdiri dan menatap ke bawah. Pemandangan dua pasangan yang saling berpelukan mesra itu tampak jelas dari atas. Membakar hatinya, membuat matanya menyala penuh kebencian.

Eunhyuk. Eunjin. Dua nama itu hampir mirip. Namanya Eunjin, tetapi dia tidak sudi dipanggil dengan nama itu. Karena nama itu mengingatkannya dengan sebuah nama lain yang selalu membuat dadanya sakit ketika mendengarnya, "Eunhyuk". Terlebih ketika Kyuhyun, laki-laki yang sepenuh hati ia cintai menyuarakan nama itu ketika mereka bersama. Dan kini kebencian itu semakin membakarnya, ketika pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan pemilik nama yang sangat ia benci itu.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun duduk dengan gusar di ruang kerjanya. Eunhyuk tadi tertidur di ranjangnya, dan menolak bercinta dengannya. Kedatangan Eunjin telah merusak moodnya. Tentu saja, gadis mana yang tidak rusak moodnya ketika menghadapi bahwa mantan kekasih suaminya dengan tidak tahu malu menyusul mereka di saat mereka sedang berbulan madu.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa bertindak gegabah. Eunjin perempuan pandai yang licik dan sedikit jahat ketika ingin mencapai tujuannya. Dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk memperoleh apa yang dia mau. Meskipun itu harus melindas orang lain. Tadi, Eunjin sudah menyiratkan ancaman ketika mengatakan 'nama Eunhyuk membuatnya terkenang akan masa-masa indahnya'

Kyuhyun tahu persis apa maksud perkataan Eunjin. Dia menyiratkan bahwa dia akan memberitahu Eunhyuk bahwa Kyuhyun sering menggunakan Eunjin ketika mereka bercinta, dengan memanggil dan menganggapnya sebagai Eunhyuk.

Dengan frustasi Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, kenapa Eunjin menyusul kemari? Dia tidak habis pikir. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Kyuhyun sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka baik-baik dan waktu itu Eunjin tampak menerimanya dengan baik pula. Apakah pada saat itu Eunjin masih berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun akan kembali padanya? Dan ketika ternyata Kyuhyun menikah dengan Eunhyuk, hal itu memicu sifat posesif perempuan itu?

Kyuhyun harus mencari cara untuk menyingkirkan Eunjin dari pulau ini. Jauh-jauh dan tidak akan kembali lagi untuk mengacaukan hidupnya. Tetapi dia harus berhati-hati melakukannya.

-oOo-

"Makanan ini enak sekali." Eunjin sepertinya sudah berdandan habis-habisan untuk makan malam mereka. Gaun sutra panjangnya dan berwarna keemasan, tampak membungkus tubuh indahnya dengan sempurna dan indah. "Mungkin aku harus membujuk chefmu supaya mau ikut denganku."

"Henry tidak akan mau. Baginya pulau ini adalah rumahnya."

Eunjin tersenyum sensual kepada Kyuhyun. "Ah, kau seperti lupa bagaimana caraku membujuk dan merayu. Kyuhyun, mungkin aku harus mencari kesempatan untuk mengingatkanmu kembali."

Eunhyuk hampir tersedak mendengar rayuan yang diucapkan dengan gamblang itu. Oh Astaga, apakah dia harus menghadapi itu setiap hari ketika Eunjin ada di sini? Dia merasakan sengatan perasaan aneh setiap Eunjin merayu Kyuhyun entah dengan bahasa tubuhnya ataupun dengan kata-kata tersiratnya. Seperti sengatan perasaan marah yang membuat dadanya panas. Membuatnya terdorong untuk menyembunyikan Kyuhyun di balik punggungnya, lalu menghadapi Eunjin dengan galak sambil berteriak 'Kyuhyun adalah Suamiku'.

Apakah dia merasa cemburu? Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya. Oh astaga. Kalau benar dia cemburu berarti dia mempunyai perasaan lebih kepada Kyuhyun. Apakah dia mencintai lelaki itu? Mungkin saja. Mungkin saja dia sudah mencintai lelaki itu tanpa sadar di saat-saat kebersamaan mereka yang menyenangkan, di saat-saat percintaan mereka yang penuh gairah sekaligus kelembutan. Mungkin saja Eunhyuk sudah mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyantap makananmu, Hyukkie?" Kyuhyun berbisik lembut kepada Eunhyuk yang duduk di sisi kirinya, mengamati isi piring Eunhyuk yang tetap utuh tidak disentuh, hanya dimain-mainkan di piring.

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Eunhyuk tidak berbohong, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa pening.

Kyuhyun langsung menyentuh dagunya, membuat Eunhyuk mendongak menatapnya, lalu mengamati wajah Eunhyuk dengan cemas. "Kau sakit? Ada klinik di pulau ini, aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu."

"Tidak perlu." Eunhyuk meringis. "Mungkin aku hanya perlu tidur lebih awal."

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Kyuhyun hendak beranjak sambil menghela Eunhyuk ketika Eunjin bergumam.

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu, Kyu. Penting. Setelah kau mengantar istrimu, aku menunggumu di perpustakaan."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya mengucapkan permisi dengan sopan. Lalu membimbing Eunhyuk ke kamar, meninggalkan Eunjin sendirian di ruang makan.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun membaringkan Eunhyuk dengan lembut dan menyelimutinya.

"Kalau pusingmu tidak membaik, aku akan memanggil dokter."

"Aku cuma perlu tidur." Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang dan membalas senyuman lembut Eunhyuk, diusapnya rambut di dahi Eunhyuk dengan penuh sayang.

"Eunjin bisa tidak tertahankan kalau dia mau. Jangan sampai dia membuatmu sakit. Dia akan senang kalau berhasil melakukannya." Dengan hati-hati dikecupnya dahi Eunhyuk. "Tidurlah. Semoga ketika kau bangun nanti, pusingmu sudah hilang."

"Mau kemana?" Eunhyuk berseru tanpa sadar ketika Kyuhyun berdiri dan hendak menjauh dari ranjang. Kyuhyun tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Eunjin, sehingga aku bisa tahu apa tujuannya datang ke sini, mungkin aku bisa mengusirnya secara halus." Jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh ujung jari Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Jangan cemas. Aku akan membereskan semuanya."

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk berbaring dengan mata nyalang semakin merasa pening. Tadi dia menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berteriak dan mencegah Kyuhyun pergi dari kamar ini. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia tidak mau Kyuhyun pergi dan menemui perempuan itu. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun jatuh dalam godaan Eunjin? Perempuan itu begitu cantik, dan suasana perpustakaan di malam hari begitu intim. Dan mengingat betapa gigihnya Eunjin, tidak menutup kemungkinan perempuan itu akan berhasil merayu Kyuhyun bukan?

Ingin sekali Eunhyuk menyusul ke perpustakaan, sekedar untuk memastikan, atau mungkin mencuri dengar. Tetapi dia menahan diri. Tidak. Dia harus mempercayai Kyuhyun.

-oOo-

"Sekarang kita tinggal berdua saja." Eunjin tersenyum menggoda dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa empuk di perpustakaan itu, dia lalu menyilangkan kakinya dengan menantang. "Duduklah, Kyu, terasa aneh kalau kita berbicara berjauhan begini." Ajaknya kepada Kyuhyun yang dari tadi berdiri sambil bersandar di meja kerjanya di ujung ruangan.

Wajah Kyuhyun tampak dingin, tidak menanggapi ajakan Eunjin.

"Apa tujuanmu?"

"Apakah tidak boleh? Aku merindukanmu, Kyu, merindukan saat-saat kita bersama."

"Aku sudah beristri dan sekarang sedang berbulan madu. Kurasa itu sudah cukup jelas untukmu."

"Kau sudah beristri atau tidak, sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku. Aku tetap bersedia menjadi kekasihmu. Tempatmu melampiaskan gairahmu." Suara Eunjin menjadi serak dan sensual, seperti ajakan untuk bercinta

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Wajah tampannya nampak mengeras, menahan amarah.

"Aku tidak butuh kekasih karena aku sudah beristri. Aku sudah punya tempat untuk melampiaskan gairahku."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun itu langsung menggores hati Eunjin, membuatnya terbakar cemburu yang luar biasa. Tetapi tentu saja perempuan itu tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun melihatnya. Dia lalu berdiri dan mendekati Kyuhyun, mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan begitu dekatnya.

"Aku bisa lebih hebat dari perempuan manapun menyangkut soal seks. Kau juga mengakuinya, kan? Bertahun lamanya kau tidak bisa melepaskan diri dariku, kau selalu datang kepadaku ketika kau bergairah, dan aku yakin, perempuan seperti dia tidak akan bisa menyaingiku."

Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya dengan jijik. Eunhyuk memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Eunjin. Bukan karena teknik di ranjangnya. Tetapi karena Eunhyuk telah berhasil memuaskan Kyuhyun, secara fisik, dan secara batin. Itu yang tidak dapat dilakukan oleh Eunjin, dan karena itulah Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

Ketika Kyuhyun kembali menatap Eunjin, pandangannya begitu dingin. "Jangan ganggu Eunhyuk, atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal."

Eunjin memundurkan langkahnya, mengenali kemarahan menakutkan dalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Diakah perempuan yang selalu kau panggil ketika bercinta denganku?" Suara Eunjin mulai goyah, tidak bisa lagi menutupi emosinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunjin dengan tajam. "Ya."

Sebuah tamparan keras langsung mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun. Tamparan dari Eunjin, begitu kerasnya sampai membuat pipi Kyuhyun terasa panas. Tetapi dia diam dan membeku, menatap Eunjin tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin dia pantas menerima tamparan ini.

Mata Eunjin berkaca-kaca, kebencian dan kemarahan meluap dari dalam dirinya, ketika dia berbicara, suaranya gemetar.

"Padahal aku mencintaimu." Eunjin mulai terisak. "Dan aku menahan kepedihan ketika kau memanggil nama wanita lain setiap bercinta denganku. Aku bertahan. Tetapi kau... Kau sungguh lelaki yang tidak punya hati!" Eunjin tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan setengah berlari pergi.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun membeku beberapa lama setelah Eunjin pergi. Kemudian jemarinya mengusap bekas tamparan di pipinya.

Oh Astaga. Eunjin mencintainya?

-oOo-

"Kyuri-ah. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku." Kyuhyun menelepon Krystal dengan frustasi sesudahnya.

Krystal mendesah di seberang sana. "Pantas dia berani mengejarmu sampai ke sana." suaranya lalu berubah serius. "Kau tidak bisa membiarkannya tetap di sana, Oppa. Kau harus menyuruhnya pergi dari pulau itu."

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh orang menyeretnya dan melemparkannya ke kapal boat."

Krystal tercenung. Lama. "Aku juga bingung bagaimana caranya. Mungkin kau harus memintanya baik-baik untuk pergi."

"Dia baru saja menangis dan berlari meninggalkanku karena patah hati, lalu keesokan harinya aku mengatakan padanya bahwa dia harus pergi? Aku akan jadi lelaki tak berperasaan kalau melakukannya."

"Pikirkan perasaan Hyukkie, Oppa. Kau akan menjadi lelaki tak berperasaan kalau kau membiarkan Eunjin tetap di sana."

Kyuhyun tercenung. Eunhyuk. Dia tahu persis kehadiran Eunjin di sana amat sangat menyakitkan hati Eunhyuk. Kyuri benar, kalau Eunjin terus ada di rumah ini. Apa yang sudah dibangunnya bersama Eunhyuk bisa hancur pelan-pelan.

Dia harus menyuruh Eunjin pergi dari rumah ini. Besok.

-oOo-

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun menemui Eunjin yang sedang sarapan sendirian di ruang makan keesokan paginya. Eunhyuk masih tidur, dan Kyuhyun tidak mau membangunkannya karena istrinya itu tampak sangat lelap.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Eunjin tampak lebih memilih buah-buahan untuk sarapannya, dia sedang menyuapkan sebutir cherry berwarna merah pekat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mengenai kemarin, aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau mencintaiku. Kalau saja aku tahu, aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kulakukan dulu kepadamu. "

"Sekarang kau tahu dan itu tidak mengubah apapun bukan?" Eunjin tersenyum sedih. "Aku memang bodoh, berpikir bahwa aku masih mempunyai harapan."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Aku sungguh minta maaf kepadamu. Mungkin kau harus meninggalkan rumah ini segera."

Eunjin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kau mengusirku?"

"Aku harus melakukannya. Maaf. Tetapi kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama. Aku sedang berbulan madu, dan kehadiran seorang mantan kekasih sungguh tidak bisa diterima. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Eunjin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pahit. "Dia, Eunhyuk, istrimu itu, sudah kau cintai sejak lama bukan?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya."

"Apakah dia tahu betapa beruntungnya dia? Dicintai olehmu sejak lama?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, dia tidak tahu, tetapi itu tidak masalah. Aku sudah memilikinya sekarang."

Eunjin menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, lalu tersenyum sedih dan mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa memang sudah tidak ada gunanya aku ada di sini. Aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku dan pergi siang nanti." Dengan cepat dia beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan suara langkahnya terdengar menaiki tangga, menuju kamar tamu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun yang masih ada di ruang makan, dikejutkan oleh suara pekikan diikuti suara jatuh berdebam. Dengan segera dia melangkah ke arah tangga.

Di sana Eunjin duduk dengan wajah meringis kesakitan. Para pelayan mengerubunginya, Eunjin mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun kesakitan.

"Ahh. Kyu, sepertinya kaki ku terkilir."

-oOo-

Suara ribut-ribut di luar membuat Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih pening, tetapi dia ingin tahu. Dengan pelan dia melangkah terhuyung-huyung ke pintu, ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Pemandangan di depannya sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Membuat jantungnya serasa di remas hingga nyeri.

Dari kamarnya di bagian atas, dia bisa melihat jelas ke bawah. Di sana tampak Kyuhyun sedang memijat dan mengelus kaki Eunjin yang terduduk kesakitan. Sepertinya kaki Eunjin terkilir. Tetapi kenapa Kyuhyun harus memijit kakinya dengan cara yang intim seperti itu?

Lalu Kyuhyun berdiri, setengah membungkuk dan dengan lembut merengkuh Eunjin ke dalam pelukannya dan dengan gerakan cepat mengangkat Eunjin dan menggendongnya. Eunjin tampak sangat menikmati keintiman itu, dia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya ingin menolong Eunjin. Dia kan sedang terkilir? Kenapa dia harus cemburu? Tidak seharusnya dia merasa cemburu.

Eunhyuk langsung menyembunyikan dirinya kembali ke kamar, ketika Kyuhyun melangkah menaiki tangga sambil menggendong Eunjin, menuju ke kamar tamu. Tetapi dia memang cemburu. Pemandangan itu membuatnya marah, membuatnya tidak rela, membuatnya ingin mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah miliknya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Eunhyuk sudah jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun.

-oOo-

"Sebenarnya dia sudah mau pergi hari ini, tetapi dia jatuh dari tangga dan terkilir, kini dia baru bisa pergi setelah dia bisa berjalan. Aku tidak mungkin mengusirnya sekarang." Kyuhyun menjelaskan ketika Eunhyuk bergabung di ruang sarapan setengah jam kemudian. "Maafkan aku atas situasi yang makin buruk ini."

Eunhyuk menyesap kopinya dan mencoba tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. "Tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun-ah. Lagipula sangat tidak sopan mengusir tamu yang sedang sakit."

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk tajam, seolah ingin mengupas hatinya. "Dia tidak akan mengganggu lagi. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau aku mencintaimu. Dan dia tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun dariku."

Dan akupun juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk bergumam dalam hati tentu saja, dia masih tidak berani mengungkapkannya, takut akan reaksi Kyuhyun nantinya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan campur aduk, sehingga dia memilih menyimpannya dulu, dan mengungkapkannya nanti, kalau dia sudah lebih yakin.

-oOo-

"Maafkan aku tidak ada pagi tadi ketika kau jatuh, ini obat dari dokter untuk diminum kalau nyeri di kakimu tidak tertahankan." Eunhyuk meletakkan obat itu di meja di samping ranjang Eunjin. Melirik sedikit kepada kaki Eunjin yang sudah dibebat dengan perban elastis berwarna cokelat, tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah Eunjin sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya di tangga, agar terluka atau terkilir sehingga kepergiannya dari rumah ini tertunda? Ah tidak! Eunhyuk mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran negatif itu. Dia tidak boleh berburuk sangka kepada perempuan ini.

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, bunyikan saja bel, pelayan akan datang, Istirahatlah, aku pergi dulu." Eunhyuk melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu. Sementara Eunjin dari tadi diam saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau pasti sangat bahagia kalau tahu."

Suara Eunjin yang dingin membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya, dia sudah sampai di ambang pintu.

"Tahu tentang apa?"

Eunjin mencibir dan menatapnya benci. "Tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mencintaimu sejak lama. Kau sangat beruntung tapi kau bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya. Dan aku membencimu karenanya."

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya. "Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun mencintaiku sejak lama?" Bukankah mereka baru berkenalan, dan ketika Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan dengan Eunjin, Eunhyuk belum kenal Kyuhyun?

Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir di sudut mata Eunjin yang indah, membasahi pipinya, "Dulu setiap dia bercinta denganku, dia selalu memanggil namamu. Eunhyuk. Begitu bisiknya, dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan cinta. Dia tidak pernah memanggil namaku dengan lembut. Tidak pernah satu kalipun dia memanggil namaku seperti itu!" Tangis Eunjin pecah dan dia terisak-isak. "Aku membencimu karena itu! Aku sangat benci padamu!"

Eunhyuk menatap bingung ke arah Eunjin yang tersedu-sedu. Bingung akan perkataan Eunjin, tetapi sepertinya perempuan itu terlalu histeris untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Sambil menghela napas, Eunhyuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar tamu.

-oOo-

Donghae menemukan informasi itu begitu saja. Dia menelusuri semua petunjuk yang ada. Dan kemudian menemukan potongan berita dari softcopy arsip koran di perpustakaan nasional. Berita kecelakaan itu, antara Cho Kyuhyun, putra milyuner kaya yang menikahi wanita China.

Kecelakaan itu menewaskan seorang supir taksi tua yang kebetulan melintas. Menjadi korban tak berdosa yang tewas karena kemungkinan Kyuhyun mengebut sambil mabuk bersama teman-temannya dan menerobos lampu merah.

Apakah ini Cho Kyuhyun, Cao Guixian yang sama? Donghae masih merasa tidak yakin. GuiXian sajangnim adalah lelaki jenius yang tampak begitu kompeten dan dingin. Donghae selalu berpikir bahwa masa muda lelaki itu dihabiskan untuk belajar dan bersekolah tanpa henti. Tapi ini... Berkendara sambil mengebut, mabuk dan ugal-ugalan menerobos lampu merah, dan menewaskan satu orang pula, sungguh perbuatan tak bertanggung jawab. Jauh sekali dari cerminan GuiXian sajangnim yang dikenalnya.

Tetapi artikel ini tak mungkin salah. Meskipun jarang disebut dan seolah memang disembunyikan. Cao GuiXian atau Cho Kyuhyun jelas-jelas putra dari milyuner Cho itu. Cho Kyuhyun di artikel ini sudah pasti sama dengan Cao GuiXian atasannya itu.

Donghae melanjutkan membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, dikatakan bahwa permasalahan kemudian diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan. Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah dibawa ke pengadilan. Dan keluarga supir taksi yang miskin itu juga tidak pernah dikabarkan lagi.

Donghae mencari-cari artikel lain bertanggal sama yang membahas kecelakaan itu, dan menemukan artikel lain yang membahas keluarga si supir taksi. Dia tertegun, lalu matanya membelalak kaget. Foto yang sedang berduka di artikel itu... Meskipun masih belia dan begitu muda, itu sudah pasti adalah Eunhyuk. Donghae menelusuri artikel itu dan menahan napas ketika menemukan kalimat yang menerangkan bahwa supir taksi itu meninggalkan seorang putri tunggal bernama Eunhyuk dan seorang istri.

Benaknya langsung menghubungkan semua benang merah itu. Jadi begitu rupanya. Semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh Kyuhyun. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Eunhyuk sudah diatur oleh lelaki itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk pastinya. Donghae yakin Eunhyuk tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini.

Dengan bergegas dia melangkah pergi, benaknya dipenuhi tekad yang kuat untuk segera menemui Eunhyuk nanti ketika dia bisa menjangkaunya.

Akan dikatakannya pada Eunhyuk, bahwa gadis itu sudah menikahi pria yang membunuh ayahnya.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Unforgiven Hero

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah nama tokohnya dengan KyuHyuk.

Pair: KyuHyuk

Warning: Genderswitch, NC 21

Cast: Kyuhyun - Eunhyuk - Krystal / Kyuri. Dll

Happy reading

Eunhyuk termenung di dalam kamarnya, masih bingung memikirkan perkataan Eunjin tadi. Perempuan itu bilang kalau Kyuhyun selalu membayangkannya ketika bercinta, selalu menyebut namanya. Bagaimana mungkin? Eunhyuk kan tidak mengenal Kyuhyun sebelum ini? Apakah Eunhyuk yang dibayangkan oleh Kyuhyun adalah Eunhyuk yang lain?

Jantungnya serasa diremas. Mungkinkah itu? Mungkinkah pernikahan ini impulsif, dan semua hal yang dilakukan dengan terburu-buru ini disebabkan Kyuhyun menginginkan seorang pengganti untuk Eunhyuk yang dicintainya. Toh kalau dengan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun tidak perlu repot-repot seperti dengan Eunjin, karena namanya sama. Jadi Kyuhyun tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa dan Eunhyuk juga tidak akan tahu kalau dia digunakan sebagai pengganti.

Eunhyuk mendongak ketika Kyuhyun memasuki kamar, mengernyit ketika melihat Eunhyuk duduk melamun di ranjang.

"Eunhyuk-ah, ada apa? Aku menunggumu di bawah untuk makan siang, tapi kau tidak turun."

Jawaban Eunhyuk hanya berupa desahan napas yang berat, bingung apakah dia harus menanyakan hal ini kepada Kyuhyun atau tidak.

Kyuhyun ikut menghela napas, dengan lembut dia melangkah dan berlutut di depan Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Tentang Eunjin lagi, apakah dia mengganggumu?"

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari kedalaman hati suaminya itu di balik tatapan matanya yang lembut. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di benak Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia tidak pernah tahu?

"Eunjin mengatakan padaku, bahwa kau selalu memanggil nama Eunhyuk ketika bercinta. Bahwa kau selalu membayangkannya sebagai Eunhyuk." Eunhyuk mendesah. "Dan aku berpikir, tentu Eunhyuk yang kau bayangkan itu bukan aku, karena kita baru saling mengenal. "

Ekspresi Kyuhyun tidak terbaca. Tetapi pria itu dengan lembut merengkuh tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kau lebih percaya Eunjin? Atau aku… Suamimu."

Eunhyuk mencoba percaya. Sungguh dia mencoba. Tetapi cara Eunjin mengucapkannya tadi, perempuan itu sungguh-sungguh tampak terluka. Mungkinkah Eunjin hanya berakting untuk menyebabkan kesalahpahaman di antara Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun?

"Percayalah padaku dan jangan hiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Eunjin. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu, bahwa apapapun yang terjadi seburuk apapun yang dikatakan orang, kau bisa pegang satu hal yang pasti, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Amat sangat mencintaimu. " Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala dan mengecupi jemari Eunhyuk. "Rasanya sangat sakit, ketika kau mencintai seseorang, tetapi tidak dipercaya. Rasanya seperti cintamu ini sampah dan dibuang begitu saja."

"Kyuhyun-ah. Tidak. Bukan begitu." Eunhyuk menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak akan membuang cintamu. Aku, maafkan aku mungkin aku sedikit terpengaruh karena cara Eunjin mengungkapkannya tadi begitu meyakinkan." Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang. "Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mendengarkannya lagi."

"Terima kasih, Hyukkie." Kedua mata mereka sejajar, Kyuhyun yang berlutut dan Eunhyuk yang duduk di atas ranjang, lalu mereka berciuman dengan lembutnya. Bibir Kyuhyun melumat bibir plum Eunhyuk dengan penuh perasaan, membuatnya terlena. Lidahnya menelusur pelan kemudian, mencecap rasa yang sudah lama dirindukannya, rasa yang sangat dikenalnya. Eunhyuk mendesah ketika Kyuhyun mendorongnya terbaring di ranjang, dengan kaki menjuntai di bawah dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri membungkuk di atasnya.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Ini waktunya makan siang. Henry akan mencari-cari kita." Eunhyuk berbisik dalam napasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

"Henry sudah mencari sejak tadi, lebih tepatnya mencarimu. Itu sebabnya aku menyusulmu kemari, karena kau tidak turun untuk makan siang." Kyuhyun mencumbu leher Eunhyuk yang menyimpan aroma khasnya yang manis, aroma strawberry. "Aku rasa Henry akan mengerti, kita kan sedang berbulan madu."

Jemari Kyuhyun membuka resleting gaun Eunhyuk dan menurunkannya, dia menarik gaun itu melewati pinggul Eunhyuk dan membuangnya ke lantai. Pakaian dalamnya menyusul kemudian, hingga Eunhyuk berbaring telanjang dan pasrah di bawahnya.

Kyuhyun tidak terburu-buru, pria itu dengan pelan membuka kancing kemejanya dan melepasnya, memamerkan tubuh indah dan kerasnya yang bahkan masih membuat Eunhyuk merasa kagum setiap melihatnya, bahkan setelah berkali-kali jemarinya menyentuhnya di sana, menikmati kehalusannya.

Lalu Kyuhyun menurunkan celananya dan kemudian telanjang sepenuhnya di depan Eunhyuk, kejantanannya mengeras dan sudah siap. Pria ini amat bergairah.

Dengan lembut pria itu menunduk di atas Eunhyuk, jemarinya bergerak menelusuri tubuh Eunhyuk dan menemukan kewanitaan Eunhyuk yang sudah hangat dan basah.

"Aku belum menggodamu, tetapi kau sudah basah di sini." Kyuhyun menggerakkan jemarinya lembut. "Kau pasti sangat merindukanku di sana."

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua kaki Eunhyuk dan menyandarkan masing-masing di pundaknya, membuat posisi Eunhyuk begitu pas untuk dia masuki.

Pria itu melakukan penetrasi dan mengerang parau. "Astaga. Kenapa masih tetap sempit."

Eunhyuk mengikuti semua ritme yang dibawa oleh Kyuhyun. Posisi ini membuat titik-titik sensitif yang tidak disadarinya ada tersentuh dan bangun, membuat seluruh tubuh Eunhyuk menggelenyar dalam kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak dan menyentuh titik nikmat di atas kewanitaannya, memainkannya. Membuat Eunhyuk seakan dihantam oleh dua kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

"Kyu!" Eunhyuk mengerang, menyebut nama suaminya, karena sudah tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Eunhyuk-ah!?" Kyuhyun membalas erangan Eunhyuk dengan suara parau tertahan, ritmenya semakin cepat, semakin tak tertahankan membuat Eunhyuk tidak mampu lagi, sehingga akhirnya membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh arus deras kenikmatan yang memenuhi seluruh sarafnya. Kyuhyun mengerang di sana dan mereka mencapai orgasme bersamaan.

-oOo-

"Apakah dengan begini kau yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu?" Mereka masih berbaring telanjang dan puas di atas ranjang. Eunhyuk meringkuk membelakangi Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan posesif dari belakang, kaki mereka saling bertautan. Kulit mereka saling menghangatkan.

"Tanpa sekspun aku yakin bahwa kau mencintaiku." Eunhyuk menjawab pelan, setengah mengantuk.

Sesaat hening, dan Eunhyuk merasakan jantung Kyuhyun berdebar, pria itu menghela napas sebelum bertanya.

"Apa... Kau juga mencintaiku, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk tertegun dengan pertanyaan itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Ya. Dia mencintai Kyuhyun, dia sangat mencintai suaminya ini. Dan Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali menyatakan mencintai Eunhyuk. Amat sangat tidak adil kalau Eunhyuk tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada suaminya. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat.

"Ya." Eunhyuk menjawab pelan, jantungnya berdebar. "Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, menyebut nama Eunhyuk dengan khidmad. "Eunhyuk-ah. " Lalu lelaki itu memalingkan muka Eunhyuk supaya menoleh menghadapnya, dan menciumnya dengan sangat bergairah.

Eunhyuk merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun mengeras lagi di sana, menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya. Jemari pria itu sudah menangkup payudaranya dan memainkannya dengan lembut, menggoda putingnya, merayunya, jemarinya lalu turun dan memainkan titik sensitif di pusat kewanitaan Eunhyuk, dengan lembut dan menggoda.

Eunhyuk mendesah dan mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya, tetapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Jangan, kita akan mencoba seperti ini." Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah kaki Eunhyuk yang masih berbaring miring membelakanginya, kemudian dari belakang, Kyuhyun menyelipkan kejantanannya yang terasa keras dan panas, memasuki pusat kewanitaan Eunhyuk yang lembut dan basah.

Eunhyuk setengah menjerit merasakan penetrasi Kyuhyun ini. Gaya bercinta Kyuhyun ini membuat titik-titik yang biasanya tidak tersentuh oleh kejantanan Kyuhyun menjadi tersentuh semua, membangunkan sarafnya dan merangsangnya.

Kyuhyun membimbing Eunhyuk supaya mengikuti ritmenya, mereka bergerak dengan lembut, tidak terburu-buru, menikmati setiap detiknya dengan bahagia. Dan kemudian mencapai orgasme bersama.

-oOo-

Suamiku. Eunhyuk menelusurkan jemarinya di alis Kyuhyun, membuat alis itu sedikit berkedut. Barusan Eunhyuk terbangun dan mendapati Kyuhyun masih tidur pulas di sebelahnya, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi, karena selama ini lelaki itulah yang selalu terjaga sebelum Eunhyuk kemudian menggoda Eunhyuk dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil untuk membangunkannya.

Eunhyuk mengamati wajah tampan suaminya itu. Darah China sangat kental di sana, menciptakan mata yang dalam dan tajam, dan bibir yang luar biasa menggairahkan. Alis dan rambutnya berwarna gelap, sedikit ikal di bagian bawah. Suaminya ini luar biasa tampan, bagaikan pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Dan pria ini mencintainya.

Dada Eunhyuk dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat. Mengingat bagaimana mereka semua bisa mencapai titik saling mencintai di pernikahan ini. Eunhyuk juga mencintai suaminya. Dan dia bertekad. Mulai sekarang, apapun yang terjadi, dia akan mempercayai suaminya. Kyuhyun begitu mencintainya, dan yang pasti tidak akan membohonginya. Eunhyuk percaya itu.

-oOo-

"Jadi dia jatuh dari tangga dan terkilir, lalu kau tidak jadi mengusirnya dan malahan merawatnya?" Krystal hampir berteriak di seberang sana. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Ya, dia setuju untuk pergi dan akan berkemas, ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi."

"Terdengar seperti kesengajaan bagiku." Nada suara Krystal tampak mencela. "Apa kau yakin dia sungguhan? Jangan-jangan dia berakting sakit."

"Kakinya benar-benar bengkak dan dokterkulah yang memeriksanya, jadi dia memang benar-benar terkilir." Kyuhyun mendesah. "Walau aku tidak bisa menebak apakah dia sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya atau tidak."

"Mengingat sifat Eunjin, dia mungkin saja melakukannya." Krystal tampak cemas. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kau dan Eunhyuk?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengenang ketika nama Eunhyuk disebut. Eunhyuk, Eunhyuknya. Gadis itu mengatakan mencintainya, dengan begitu lembut. Eunhyuk mencintainya! Oh astaga. Rasanya seperti semua bebannya terlepas dan tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Begini rasanya ternyata ketika mencintai seseorang sepenuh hati, ketika cinta itu terbalas, seluruh tubuhnya terasa melayang.

"Kami bisa menghadapinya." Kyuhyun masih tersenyum ketika berbicara, mengenang percintaan mereka yang panas dan berkali-kali setelah pengakuan cinta itu. "Dan dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku."

"Oh." Krystal tampak tertegun. "Selamat, Oppa. Meskipun aku meragukan ada gadis yang tahan menolak cintamu kalau kau sudah mengerahkan segala pesonamu." Krystal terkekeh. "Kau pasti sangat bahagia."

"Sangat." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi Eunjin, kau harus datang ke sini."

"Aku?" Krystal mengeluarkan nada memprotes. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kesana? Kau meninggalkan tanggung jawab atas perusahaan di tanganku ketika kau pergi."

"Aku akan memegangnya kembali. Aku akan mengajak Eunhyuk pulang."

"Dan meninggalkan Eunjin di pulau itu sendirian dan sakit?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Karena itulah kau harus datang kemari, pura-pura mengatakan bahwa ada hal urgent di perusahaan yang harus aku urus. Lalu kau yang tinggal di sini sampai Eunhyuk pulih, demi kesopanan."

"Kau akan tinggalkan aku di pulau itu dengan perempuan jahat seperti Eunjin?" Krystal menaikkan nada suaranya. "Kau memang tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung memanfaatkan kasih sayang saudara kembarmu, Oppa."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Suatu saat nanti, kalau kau sedang terlibat masalah cinta yang pelik, aku berjanji akan membantumu sekuat tenaga."

"Aku akan mencari pasangan yang tidak pelik." sahut Krystal segera, lalu mendesah dan menghela napas. "Aku akan berangkat besok."

"Terimakasih, Kyuri-ah."

-oOo-

Mereka sedang makan malam ketika suara kapal boat terdengar mendekat. Eunhyuk mengernyit, tamu lagi? Diliriknya Kyuhyun, pria itu tampak tenang-tenang saja.

Mereka makan malam bertiga, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Eunjin yang sudah mulai bisa berjalan meskipun masih harus mengenakan penyangga badan. Suasana makan malam dingin dan kaku, Eunjin tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Meskipun Eunhyuk sempat melihat perempuan itu berkali-kali menyentuh Kyuhyun seolah tanpa sengaja.

Seorang pelayan masuk, mengantarkan tamu yang baru tiba itu.

"Kyuri-ah." Kyuhyun berseru dan meletakkan makanannya. "Kejutan tak terduga, kenapa kau datang kemari?" Pria itu berdiri, mengajak Eunhyuk dan memeluk adiknya.

Krystal mengibaskan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, dia memeluk Eunhyuk dengan hangat, lalu melirik ke arah Eunjin lalu duduk di kursi di meja makan itu. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk kembali duduk.

Para pelayan dengan sigap langsung mengantarkan hidangan untuk tamu tambahan mereka itu.

Krystal melirik ke arah Eunjin dan tersenyum kaku. Mereka memang saling mengenal, tetapi tidak begitu akrab.

"Hai, Eunjin. Kudengar dari Kyuhyun Oppa kau sudah di sini beberapa hari dan mengalami kecelakaan, bagaimana kondisi kakimu?"

Eunjin mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum manis. "Masih sakit dan bengkak, aku tidak bisa berjalan kalau tidak pakai penyangga."

"Wah sepertinya penyembuhanmu akan memerlukan waktu lama." Krystal sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan nada sinis di dalam suaranya.

Eunjin mengangguk, melirik Kyuhyun, seolah ingin menebak apa rencana Kyuhyun dengan kedatangan Krystal yang mendadak ini. Apakah Kyuhyun menyuruh Krystal datang untuk melindungi Eunhyuk dari serangannya?

"Ya. Kakiku sepertinya memerlukan waktu lama untuk sembuh." Eunjin menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Maaf, Kyu. Sepertinya aku harus berada di rumah ini lebih lama, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana."

"Tidak masalah." Kyuhyun menjawab datar. Eunhyuk yang sedang mengamati Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. Kyuhyun tampak berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk fokus kepada makanannya dan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Kenapa suaminya tampak begitu geli? Apa yang ada di dalam benaknya?

Krystal sendiri tampak menahan senyum, dia menyendok satu suap penuh sup krim kentang kental dengan kepiting di dalamnya, dan memutar bola matanya senang.

"Wah mashita, masakan Henry memang luar biasa. Aku merindukannya, kurasa ini sepadan dengan tinggal di sini beberapa lama sementara Kyuhyun pergi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Eunjin langsung menyela, merasa waspada.

Krystal melirik Eunjin tidak peduli, lalu menatap Kyuhyun

"Oh aku belum mengatakan maksud kedatanganku kepada kalian, ya? Kyuhyun-ah, aku mengalami masalah dengan negosiasi dengan pihak Osaka. Mereka tidak percaya kepadaku, dan ingin pelaksanaan nego diwakili oleh kau langsung." Krystal menghela napas panjang. "Itu tender yang yang besar dan mereka menahannya sampai kau pulang. Kita akan rugi besar kalau sampai proyek itu tertahan lama, karena itu dengan baik hati, aku menawarkan diri untuk menggantikanmu menjadi tuan rumah di rumah ini untuk tamu kita." Krystal melirik Eunjin dengan sinis. "Sementara kau dan Eunhyuk pulang untuk mengurus tender itu."

"Apa?" Eunjin hampir menjerit, lupa akan sikap datar dan menahan diri yang dipertahankannya. "Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya kan, Kyu? Masa kau akan tega meninggalkan aku yang sedang sakit sendirian di sini?"

Krystal mengedipkan matanya nakal kepada Eunjin. "Kau kan tidak sendirian, Park Eunjin. Ada aku di sini menemanimu."

Eunjin melirik Krystal dengan marah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Kyu... Aku.. "

"Aku terpaksa harus pergi, Eunjin. Dan sementara kau masih sakit. Krystal akan menunggu di sini, memastikan semua kebutuhanmu terpenuhi dan kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku... Aku akan ikut pulang denganmu... Aku sudah merasa agak baikan."

"Tadi kau bilang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana dan harus tinggal lama di sini." Krystal menyela gemas. "Sudahlah, Eunjin. Kau tinggal di sini denganku. Para pelayan dan aku akan memastikan kau pulih dengan baik sebelum pergi dari sini."

"Krystal benar, Eunjin." Kyuhyun melanjutkan sebelum Eunjin sempat membantah. "Aku dan Eunhyuk akan berkemas untuk pergi nanti malam. Maafkan aku atas keadaan ini. Semoga kau lekas sembuh dan sehat kembali."

Dan pembicaraanpun ditutup. Kali ini Eunhyuk yang menelusuri piringnya dengan sikap geli. Mendadak dia mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tadi sepertinya menahan tawa. Lelaki itu sengaja, dia sudah merencanakan semua ini bersama Kyuri. Membuat Eunjin tidak dapat berkutik lagi.

-oOo-

Mereka meninggalkan pulau itu siang harinya untuk pulang ke Seoul.

"Kau pasti senang." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang duduk disebelahnya, tersenyum jahil.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dan tertawa. "Kau sangat licik, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa bersama Eunhyuk dan mengecup dahi Eunhyuk dengan sayang.

-oOo-

Mereka mendarat di bandara dan langsung dijemput oleh supir pribadi Kyuhyun. Tengah malam mereka baru tiba di rumah Kyuhyun. Rumah itu masih sama, seindah ingatan Eunhyuk dulu ketika pertama kemari di pesta itu. Pesta yang menghasilkan sebuah insiden yang mendorong Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun akhirnya bersatu ke dalam pernikahan.

Mungkin sekarang Eunhyuk akan mensyukuri insiden itu. Karena sekarang dia menemukan kebahagiaan bersama suaminya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Malam itu malam setelah pernikahan kita adalah malam pertama kita. Aku tahu karena rasanya sakit."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga tahu karena aku harus menembus penghalang yang kuat, sebelum bisa memasukimu."

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah mendengar kata-kata vulgar Kyuhyun yang diucapkan dengan santai.

"Kalau malam itu adalah malam pertama kita, berarti waktu itu kita tidak berbuat apa-apa di sini."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku memang tidak ingat. Tetapi mungkin kita hanya mabuk dan tertidur di ranjangku."

"Tetapi waktu itu kita telanjang bulat." Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Mungkin kita bercumbu sedikit lalu tertidur." Ingatannya melayang kepada Eunhyuk yang meninggalkannya tidur ketika dia mencumbunya waktu itu. Yah setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Padahal kejadian itu adalah alasan kita menikah." Eunhyuk menghela napas. "Kalau kau tahu kita tidak berbuat apa-apa, kau bisa tidak menikahiku."

"Hei, aku tidak peduli apa alasan yang mendorongku menikahimu. Kalau bukan karena isiden di malam itu, kurasa aku akan menemui cara untuk menikahimu pada akhirnya." Kyuhyun mendekap Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Dan aku selalu mensyukuri karena aku menikahimu. Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku Eunhyuk-ah."

Eunhyuk membalas pelukan Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Kau juga, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu dan aku mempercayaimu sepenuh hati."

-oOo-

Bagaimana kalau kepercayaan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba dihancurkan olehnya?

Kyuhyun terbangun di tengah malam. Karena mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya. Mimpi itu datang lagi. Kecelakaan itu. Lalu anak perempuan yang mengusirnya dari rumahnya dengan tatapan mata penuh kebencian. Kebencian yang menghujam dan masih tetap membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdenyut perih sampai sekarang. Dan kemudian mimpi itu berlanjut dengan dia kehilangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hilang begitu saja dan dia tidak dapat menemukannya di mana-mana. Membuatnya menggila, membuatnya seperti ingin mati saja.

Napasnya sedikit terengah dan dadanya terasa sesak oleh mimpi yang menakutkan itu. Dengan lembut diliriknya gadis yang terbaring manis di sebelahnya. Eunhyuknya. Istrinya. Yang mencintainya dan mempercayainya.

Mempercayainya. Eunhyuk sangat mempercayainya, dengan tanpa prasangka, gadis itu meletakkan hatinya di tangan Kyuhyun, pasrah dan percaya kepadanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun membangun sebuah pernikahan yang didasarkan pada kebohongan. Cintanya pada Eunhyuk bukanlah suatu kebohongan, dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Eunhyuk, dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Eunhyuk adalah sumber kebahagiaannya yang paling dalam, begitupun dia ingin menjadi sesuatu yang sama bagi Eunhyuk. Tetapi semua selain cinta itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Sebuah kebohongan yang terjalin dan membentuk dinding rapat yang menutup rahasia masa lalu mereka.

Rahasia itu, rahasia tentang kematian ayah Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa lari dari masa lalunya, dia adalah pembunuh ayah Eunhyuk. Bagaimana dia menjelaskannya kepada istrinya itu, kalau suatu saat Eunhyuk mengetahui kebenarannya? Akankah cinta yang mereka bangun saat ini hancur begitu saja?

Kyuhyun tidak mau kehilangan Eunhyuk, dia akan mati kalau sampai itu terjadi.

-oOo-

"Aku sudah pulang." Eunhyuk menelepon Yesung segera keesokan paginya, dia sedang di sendirian karena Kyuhyun sedang bekerja untuk mengurus proyeknya. Krystal ternyata tidak berbohong tentang yang satu itu.

Yesung memekik senang di seberang sana. "Kau harus datang ke sini."

"Ya, aku akan datang ke rumahmu siang ini." Eunhyuk tertawa, dia tadi sudah bilang pada Kyuhyun akan mengunjungi Yesung siang ini, dan Kyuhyun mengizinkannya dengan syarat Eunhyuk harus mau diantar jemput oleh supir pribadinya, dan Eunhyuk tidak keberatan dengan syarat itu.

-oOo-

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Eunhyuk menyelesaikan ceritanya, dari awal sampai akhir, dari insiden malam pesta itu sampai akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta. Eunhyuk sedang menggendong putri kecil Yesung yang masih bayi, dia membuai anak perempuan cantik yang sedang terlelap itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Wow, sebuah kisah yang tak terduga tapi sangat indah." Mata Yesung berbinar-binar. "Dari ceritamu, aku yakin GuiXian sajangnim sangat mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Sudah sekian lama aku menjadi asistennya, dan dia begitu dingin, begitu menutup diri. Aku dulu membayangkannya akan menjadi penyendiri seumur hidupnya, aku tidak menyangka dia akan menikah dan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang." Yesung tersenyum lembut. "Aku turut bahagia untuk kalian berdua."

Eunhyuk tersenyum juga. "Yah aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Tetapi aku bahagia." Senyumnya melebar, membuat Yesung tertawa.

Tetapi kemudian ekspresi Yesung berubah serius.

"Kau tidak mencari tahu kabar Donghae akhir-akhir ini?"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Buat apa Eonni? Setelah insidennya dengan perempuan bernama Jinhee di kamar waktu itu, aku sudah melupakannya. Dia tak pantas untuk kupikirkan."

"Kau bilang nama perempuannya Jinhee?" Yesung menyela cepat, rupanya Eunhyuk lupa menyebutkan informasi itu di ceritanya tadi.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Donghae memanggilnya dengan nama Jinhee."

"Jinhee adalah sahabat Kyuhyun, dia sahabat Krystal dan menjadi sahabat Kyuhyun juga. Tetapi dari yang kutahu, Donghae dulu pernah mengejar-ngejar Jinhee dan perempuan itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Jinhee sendiri dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa Donghae bukan tipenya, dan dia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan Donghae."

Eunhyuk termenung. Dari kenangannya waktu itu, mengingat begitu bergairahnya Jinhee mencumbu Donghae di kamar, tidak kelihatan kalau Jinhee tidak tertarik pada Donghae, perempuan itu malahan tampak bersemangat dan menggoda.

"Mungkin mereka berdua sedang mabuk malam itu."

"Mungkin juga" Yesung menimpali. "Tetapi Donghae jadi berubah sejak kau tinggalkan. Dia tidak ceria lagi, menjadi pemarah dan pemurung. Terakhir dia selalu mencari-cari informasi tentangmu. Kapan kau pulang dan sebagainya. Bahkan dia menelepon ke rumahku."

"Benarkah?" Eunhyuk mengernyit, benarkah Donghae masih belum menyerah terhadapnya? Bagaimana mungkin? Tetapi kemudian setelah menelaah, Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa itu mungkin saja terjadi. Perpisahannya dengan Donghae waktu itu berakhir buruk, dan penuh permusuhan. Donghae mencoba menjelaskan dan Eunhyuk tidak mau mendengarkan, lalu Donghae mulai menuduh Kyuhyun dan sebagainya. Mungkin sekarang Donghae tidak terima karena pada akhirnya Eunhyuk menikahi Kyuhyun. Mungkin jika ada kesempatan bertemu nanti, Eunhyuk bisa berbicara dengan Donghae dari hati ke hati. Mengurai kesalahpahaman di antara mereka dan saling memaafkan.

Ya. mungkin dia akan mencari kesempatan untuk menemui Donghae.

-oOo-

Bos sudah pulang. Itulah yang dikatakan para pegawai sejak tadi. Semula Donghae masih tidak percaya, tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun muncul dan membiarkan beberapa pegawai menyalaminya, memberinya selamat atas pernikahannya dengan Eunhyuk.

Donghae melihat lelaki itu tertawa ramah, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya dan menjanjikan acara pesta pernikahan yang mengundang para pegawainya.

Donghae mendengus kesal. Lelaki itu telah mengatur segalanya seakan-akan dia itu Tuhan. Donghae telah melakukan penyelidikan secara menyeluruh dan dia menemukan bahwa semua sisi kehidupan Eunhyuk setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya terkoneksi dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mengatur segalanya untuk Eunhyuk, dari fasilitas pendidikan, tempat tinggal bahkan pekerjaannya. Eunhyuk diarahkannya ke sini, masuk perusahaannya bagaikan sebuah mangsa tidak berdaya yang siap disantap untuk kesenangan Kyuhyun. Donghae menahan kemarahan di dalam dadanya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun berjaya. Eunhyuk harus tahu kalau selama ini dia dibodohi dan dimanfaatkan oleh lelaki yang menjadi pembunuh ayahnya. Kyuhyun telah merencanakan semuanya, dia menjebak Donghae dan kemudian entah dengan cara apa dia menjebak Eunhyuk untuk menikahinya.

Lelaki itu lelaki sempurna dan yakin bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang dia mau. Donghae mencibir. Tetapi kali ini, dia akan memastikan Kyuhyun menerima ganjarannya. Dia hanya harus mencari tahu di mana Eunhyuk, dan mengatur pertemuan dengannya. Setelah itu dia akan melemparkan semua bukti yang dimilikinya tentang rahasia gelap yang disimpan Kyuhyun selama ini.

Mata Eunhyuk akan terbuka. Dan Donghae akan menawarkan diri menjadi penopangnya. Eunhyuk akan kembali ke dalam pelukannya lagi, Donghae yakin itu. Dan Kyuhyun. Seluruh rencana lelaki itu akan hancur...Donghae tersenyum jahat, membayangkan seluruh rencananya. Kyuhyun akan menyesal telah main-main dengannya.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Unforgiven Hero

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah nama tokohnya dengan KyuHyuk.

Pair: KyuHyuk

Cast: Kyuhyun - Eunhyuk - Krystal / Kyuri. Dll

Warning: Genderswitch, NC 21

Happy reading

"Guixian Sajangnim, ada tamu untuk Anda." Grace masih memanggilnya dengan nama GuiXian. Tidak masalah untuknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ternyata namanya bukan masalah buat Eunhyuk.

"Aku dengar kau pulang dari bulan madumu, jadi aku mengajak Siwon kemari." Hankyung melangkah masuk, seperti biasanya tanpa permisi langsung duduk di sofa besar di ruangan itu. Seorang pria berbadan tinggi dan atletis, berpakaian serba hitam mengikuti masuk, pandangannya mengawasi seluruh ruangan dengan tajam, sampai kemudian bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun membatin. Ini adalah pertemuan kedua mereka setelah pertemuan singkat di sebuah pesta waktu itu. Kyuhyun memilih datang sendirian ke pesta Siwon waktu itu dan membuat Hankyung hyung sibuk mencemoohnya. Hankyung hyung sempat mengenalkannya dengan Siwon, tetapi mereka tidak bisa berbicara lebih, karena Kyuhyun buru-buru pergi untuk urusan lain.

"Siwon juga baru pulang dari bulan madunya." Hankyung bergumam ketika Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya berpandangan dengan kaku, saling mengawasi.

"Bulan madu? Bukankah kau sudah menikah lama, Siwon-ssi?" Dan sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Siwon sudah memperoleh satu putera dari istrinya. Dia melangkah mendekati sofa dan duduk di sana, mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk.

"Bulan madu kedua." Siwon menyahut dengan suaranya yang dalam. Entah kenapa kata 'bulan madu' itu membuat ekspresi dingin dan kejam di wajahnya melembut. Mungkin benar kata Hankyung hyung, pria ini benar-benar mencintai istrinya. Kalau begitu, pria ini tidak sejahat yang dikatakan orang. Seorang pria yang bisa mencintai seorang wanita sepenuh hati, adalah pria yang baik, jauh di dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun merasa prasangka buruknya terhadap Siwon memudar.

"Bagaimana bulan madumu?" Hankyung bergumam lagi, menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Semua berjalan sesuai rencana?"

"Sesuai rencana." Senyum Kyuhyun melebar, lupa kalau di depannya ada Choi Siwon, sosok yang tidak dikenalnya seakrab Hankyung hyung. "Dia mengatakan mencintaiku."

Hankyung terkekeh. "Dasar bajingan yang beruntung." Diliriknya Siwon. "Kyuhyun lebih beruntung dari kita, dia bisa dengan cepat mendapatkan cinta istrinya. Sementara kita harus jungkir balik mencoba segala cara."

Siwon ikut tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Hankyung itu. Dan suasana kaku di antara mereka menjadi cair. Mereka lalu membicarakan masalah pekerjaan dan proyek kerjasama mereka, dan pembicaraan mengalir lancar seolah mereka sudah sering berkumpul dan bercakap-cakap dengan akrab sebelumnya.

"Aku harus pulang." Siwon melirik jam tangannya. "Aku sudah berjanji mengantarkan Kibum ke dokter."

"Kibum sakit?" Hankyung yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca berkas catatan pengajuan proyek yang mereka bahas mengangkat kepalanya.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, senyumnya melebar, tak tertahankan.

"Bukan. Dia mual dan muntah di pagi hari. Sepertinya kami membawa oleh-oleh hasil bulan madu kedua kami."

"Wah. Kau mengejarku rupanya." Mata Hankyung melembut ketika mengingat kedua malaikat kecilnya dan ibu mereka yang sangat dicintainya. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Kibum. Aku akan mempelajari berkas ini dulu, nanti aku diskusikan hasilnya denganmu."

"Oke." Siwon beranjak berdiri, dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Pria itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun yang segera disambut Kyuhyun, mereka bersalaman.

"Semoga kerjasama kita baik ke depannya."

Setelah itu Siwon berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dia baik, kan? Tidak sekejam yang dikatakan orang. Apakah kau masih tidak menyukainya?" Hankyung bergumam, matanya tidak lepas dari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah kepergian Siwon dan mengangkat bahu. "Ya, aku tidak salah kalau dulu aku tidak menyukainya. Rumor yang beredar begitu kental kalau dia sangat kejam dan pemarah. Semua orang takut kepadanya. Tapi dia berubah setelah menikah, ya?"

"Yah dia berubah setelah menemukan Kibum istrinya. Kekejamannya memang tiada tara, sampai mambuat Heechul istriku mencemaskan Kibum. Kau tahu, mereka bersahabat. Tetapi pria itu sungguh-sungguh memperjuangkan cintanya. Dan ketika dia mendapatkannya dia menghargainya." Hankyung tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun dan meletakkan berkas-berkasnya. "Dan dari kata-katamu tadi, aku pikir pernikahanmu juga berjalan semakin baik. Kau bisa sesegera mungkin membuat istrimu hamil, lalu membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia, seperti aku dan Siwon."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Bayangan akan perut Eunhyuk yang membuncit mengandung anaknya, ataupun bayangan dia akan menggendong buah cintanya dengan Eunhyuk membuat dadanya hangat. Tetapi ketakutan itu tetap ada, ketakutan yang membuatnya bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini. Ketakutan akan terkuaknya sebuah rahasia yang akan menyakiti Eunhyuk.

"Aku belum pernah bercerita padamu hyung tentang istriku ini, dan kenapa aku sangat mencintainya."

"Kupikir kau ingin menyimpannya untuk dirimu sendiri." Hankyung tersenyum. "Kau tampak letih, Kyu. Bukankah pernikahan ini seharusnya membuatmu bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia." Kyuhyun menggumam pelan. "Tetapi aku lelah menyimpan rahasia."

"Rahasia apa?"

"Rahasia masa laluku yang terkait dengan Eunhyuk istriku." Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Eunhyuk tidak menyadari bahwa aku adalah orang yang sama. Dia mencintaiku yang sekarang. Tetapi kalau dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya..."

Hankyung menumpukan tangannya di dagu. "Apa maksudmu, Kyu? Coba ceritakan padaku supaya aku bisa mengerti."

Dan cerita itupun mengalir. Tentang masa lalu Kyuhyun, tentang kecelakaan itu dan pengusiran yang dilakukan Eunhyuk dengan penuh kemarahan, yang menyadarkan Kyuhyun setelahnya. Tentang semua usaha Kyuhyun untuk menebus dosanya. Semua yang dia lakukan untuk membuat hidup Eunhyuk mudah, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya amat sangat mencintai Eunhyuk dan ingin memilikinya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil resiko memiliki Eunhyuk, menikahinya. Dengan tetap merahasiakan masa lalu itu. Kyuhyun menceritakan ketakutan-ketakutannya. Mimpi-mimpi buruknya akhir-akhir ini yang sangat mengganggu kepada Hankyung.

Sahabatnya itu hanya menatapnya tajam beberapa lama, lalu menarik napas panjang. "Wow." Gumamnya kemudian. "Aku pikir kisah cintaku adalah kisah paling rumit di antara semua pasangan. Punyamu lebih rumit dan penuh rahasia." Hankyung menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Tetapi sebuah pernikahan harus didasarkan pada kejujuran utuh kedua pasangan, Kyu. Kalau tidak pernikahan itu tidak punya landasan."

Hankyung menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam. "Aku menikahi Heechul waktu itu setelah kami sama-sama menyatakan cinta, setelah tidak ada ganjalan dan rahasia di antara kami berdua. Karena itulah kami bisa melalui semuanya dengan baik sampai sekarang. Saling mendukung dan mencintai." Hankyung mengangkat bahu. "Kalau mengambil contoh pernikahan Siwon, hampir sama dengan yang kau lakukan, dia dan pasangannya sama-sama keras dan tidak mau mengakui kalau mereka saling mencintai. Awal pernikahan mereka dipenuhi gejolak dan salah paham, tetapi itu akhirnya mendorong mereka untuk mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing dan pada akhirnya mengakui kalau saling mencintai."

"Aku dan Eunhyuk sudah mengakui saling mencintai ." Kyuhyun bergumam. "Tetapi hatiku tetap tidak tenang."

"Karena kau seperti berjalan di atas bom yang akan meledak entah kapan. Itu membuatmu selalu waspada dan mengalami mimpi buruk." Hankyung menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius. "Kau harus menceritakan semuanya pada Eunhyuk."

Wajah Kyuhyun dipenuhi kesakitan. "Aku tidak bisa, Bagaimana kalau dia meninggalkanku?"

"Katamu dia mencintaimu. Dia mungkin akan mengamuk dan marah besar padamu. Tetapi aku yakin dia akan menghargai kejujuranmu. Pada akhirnya dia akan kembali padamu." Hankyung menghela napas panjang. "Kau harus melakukannya, Kyu. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, sebuah rahasia tidak akan pernah bisa disimpan selamanya, kau bisa membayangkan kan betapa buruknya kalau sampai Eunhyuk tahu dari orang lain?"

Kyuhyun tercenung. Menyadari kebenaran dari kata-kata Hankyung hyung. Betul juga. Dia tidak boleh menyimpan rahasia ini terlalu lama dari Eunhyuk. Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Eunhyuk mencintainya, dan Kyuhyun yakin semarah apapun Eunhyuk. Gadis itu pasti akan memaafkannya pada akhirnya nanti, dan menghargai kejujuran Kyuhyun

Ya. Kyuhyun akan mengungkapkan semuanya pada Eunhyuk.

-oOo-

"Bayi Yesung eonni sangat lucu dan cantik." Eunhyuk bercerita sambil menyiapkan air mandi di bathtub besar di kamar mandi mereka untuk Kyuhyun yang baru pulang dari kerja.

"Oh, ya? Kau sudah menyampaikan salamku untuknya?" Kyuhyun melepaskan dasinya dan menyampirkan jasnya di kursi. Lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi besar itu dan bersandar di pintu. Eunhyuk sedang memeriksa suhu air di kamar mandi itu, kemudian mengambil handuk-handuk putih dan melipatnya lalu meletakkannya di rak handuk di dekat bathtub.

"Sudah kusampaikan. Yesung eonni mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahan kita." Eunhyuk berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku berpikir untuk mengunjungi Eomma. Kita kemarin hanya sempat mengabarkan pernikahan kita melalui telepon, dia sudah seperti ibuku jadi rasanya tidak sopan kalau kita tidak segera menemuinya."

"Akhir pekan nanti aku akan mengantarmu ke Asrama untuk bertemu Kim Ahjumma." Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengagumi kecantikan istrinya di bawah sinar lampu kamar mandi yang temaram.

Kamar mandi itu luas, dengan bathtub-nya yang sangat besar, muat untuk dua orang. Tetapi Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk belum pernah mencoba melakukannya, berendam berdua karena mereka terlalu sibuk setelah kepulangan mereka. Nuansanya hitam dan putih. Di dominasi oleh marmer hitam dengan semburat abstark keputihan di seluruh ruangan, selain itu semua perabotnya berwarna putih bersih, menciptakan kekontrasan sendiri yang sangat indah. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan suasana kamar mandinya, baginya yang paling indah adalah istrinya. Istrinya yang cantik, Eunhyuknya yang luar biasa. Yang sekarang berdiri dengan gaun putih sederhana yang melambai di betisnya, membuatnya tampak seperti dewi yang turun dari langit dan mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghilangkan semua kelelahan Kyuhyun.

"Kemarilah." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun, membiarkan dirinya dihela masuk ke dalam pelukan pria itu. Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat kemudian mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Apakah kau juga merindukanku, Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Sangat." Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Aku terbiasa melihatmu setiap saat." Jemarinya menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun yang tampan dengan lembut. "Rasanya berbeda kalau kau tidak ada."

Kyuhyun meraih jemari Eunhyuk dan mengecupnya lembut. "Mungkin kau bisa masuk ke kantor lagi dan menjadi asistenku."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Ide bagus."

"Dan perusahaanku akan bangkrut dalam sekejap, karena sang pemiliknya terlalu sibuk menyetubuhi asistennya di kantor."

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Eunhyuk berseru, mencela kata-kata Kyuhyun yang vulgar. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh, dikecupnya pucuk hidung Eunhyuk dan dihelanya masuk ke kamar mandi. Pria itu menatap bathtub dengan air hangat yang tampak menggoda.

"Ayo, ikut mandi bersamaku."

"Tetapi aku sudah mandi."

Tatapan Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk sangatlah sensual, melumerkan Eunhyuk sampai meleleh.

"Mandi bersamaku akan lebih bersih. Aku akan membantu menggosok punggungmu, dan membersihkan tempat manapun yang susah kau jangkau sendirian." Dengan menggoda pria itu melepaskan kemejanya, membuangnya ke lantai kamar mandi, celananya menyusul kemudian. Membuatnya telanjang bulat dengan tubuh kokoh dan otot yang keras di tempat-tempat yang pas, dibalut warna kulit putih pucat yang indah.

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya, terpesona oleh sihir sensual yang dipancarkan suaminya.

"Ikut?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan Eunhyuk menerimanya, membiarkan Kyuhyun menelanjanginya dan mengajaknya masuk ke bathtub.

Pria itu bersandar di kepala bathtub dan menarik Eunhyuk ke pangkuannya. Eunhyuk bersandar dengan nyaman di dada Kyuhyun yang bidang. Seluruh punggung dan bagian belakang tubuhnya menempel dengan seluruh bagian depan tubuh Kyuhyun, mereka berendam dengan nyaman, aroma minyak aromaterapi mawar mulai memenuhi ruangan, bercampur dengan air hangat yang merendam tubuh mereka.

Dua tangan Kyuhyun bergerak nakal dan meremas pelan kedua dada Eunhyuk. Buah dada itu licin terkena minyak mawar yang bercampur air hangat dengan puting yang tegak karena terkena angin. Perlakuan Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk mengerang dan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Merasakan kerasnya kejantanan Kyuhyun yang menekan-nekannya dari belakang.

"Angkat sedikit pinggulmu, sayang." Kyuhyun membantu Eunhyuk bergerak, dan dengan mudah memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah begitu keras, menyatukan dirinya dengan kewanitaan Eunhyuk yang sudah begitu siap menerimanya. Mereka mengerang bersama-sama, menikmati penyatuan yang begitu erotis. Kemudian Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, menggoda Eunhyuk, membuat istrinya menggeliat penuh gairah, jemarinya menyentuh titik sensitif di antara kedua paha istrinya dan memainkannya sambil terus bergerak dengan ritme yang teratur, menciptakan riak pelan di air mandi mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eunhyuk-ah." Suara Kyuhyun parau, pria itu menunduk dan melumat telinga Eunhyuk dengan sensual, bibirnya lalu menjelajahi leher dan pundak Eunhyuk dari belakang, menjilatnya dengan erotis, sementara di bawah sana, pinggulnya bergerak dengan teratur bersama dengan pinggul Eunhyuk, membawa mereka berdua bersama-sama mendekati puncak kenikmatan.

Gerakan Kyuhyun makin cepat dan makin bergairah dan air di sekitar mereka beriak, mengikuti gerakan mereka.

"Eunhyuk-ah." Kyuhyun mengangkat pinggulnya, menekankan dirinya dengan begitu kuat, menyatu jauh di kedalaman pusat diri Eunhyuk, dan menyemburkan ledakan kenikmatannya di dalam sana. Membawa Eunhyuk bersama-sama mencapai orgasme bersamanya.

Mereka lalu terengah bersama dalam diam yang syahdu. Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, menikmati debar jantung Kyuhyun yang berpacu cepat setelah orgasmenya dan gerakan naik turun dadanya yang tersengal. Setelah tubuh mereka tenang, Eunhyuk merasa mengantuk, tetapi Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya,

"Hei cantik, kau tidak boleh tertidur di bathtub. Bahaya, kau bisa tenggelam." Dengan lembut dia mengajak Eunhyuk berdiri melangkah keluar dari bathtub dan mengarahkannya ke shower. "Ayo, aku akan menggosok punggungmu." Pria itu menyalakan pancuran air panas yang langsung menyiram mereka dari atas.

Dan mereka bercinta sekali lagi di bawah shower.

-oOo-

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kyuri-ah?" Kyuhyun langsung bertanya begitu mendengar suara Kyuri menyahut teleponnya.

Suara diseberang sana terdengar mendengus kasar. "Oh kau. Cho Kyuhyun saudara kembarku yang licik, tak kusangka kau masih ingat menelepon adikmu yang kau biarkan terjebak dengan seekor ular di sebuah pulau terpencil."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar nada sinis di suara Kyuri.

"Mendengar suaramu, aku berkesimpulan kalau kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedang bosan setengah mati."

"Bagaimana dengan Eunjin?"

Kyuri mendesah. "Eunjin baik-baik saja. Dia sudah hampir sembuh dan sangat menyebalkan, kami saling membenci satu sama lain dan tidak tahan seruangan, kurasa itu juga yang memberi motiviasi kepadanya untuk sembuh lebih cepat. Dia akan pulang lusa. Aku juga."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Menurutmu apakah dia punya rencana untuk mengganggu lagi?"

"Siapa yang bisa tahu apa yang ada di balik kepala cantiknya itu." Kyuri tertawa. "Kau harus waspada, Oppa. Dia sepertinya menyerah sekarang. Aku berusaha menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa dia sama sekali tidak punya harapan."

"Yah semoga dia melangkah mundur. Aku sudah terlalu sibuk untuk direpotkan dengannya." Kyuhyun mengehela napas dalam-dalam. "Aku akan mengungkapkan semua pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau yakin?" Suara Kyuri merendah. "Menurutmu apakah Eunhyuk akan mengerti?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Kyuhyun mendesah. "Tetapi dia mencintaiku. Dan tidak adil kalau aku terus merahasiakan kenyataan ini dari dirinya. Lagipula aku takut kalau suatu waktu dia mendengar kenyataan itu dari orang lain. Kepercayaannya padaku akan hancur total kalau itu terjadi."

Kyuri terdiam, tidak bisa membantah kebenaran yang ada di dalam kata-kata Kyuhyun. Memang benar. Rahasia tidak akan bisa selamanya tersimpan. Lagipula lebih baik kalau Eunhyuk mendengarnya langsung dari Kyuhyun daripada dia mendengarnya dari orang lain lalu merasa bahwa Kyuhyun telah membohongi dan menipunya selama ini.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakannya?"

"Dalam waktu dekat." Kyuhyun mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Kurasa aku harus menyiapkan diri dan keberanian dulu, dan menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Semoga semuanya lancar, Oppa." Kyuri ikut merasakan kegelisahan Kyuhyun. "Kabari aku, ya."

"Pasti. Doakan aku, Kyuri-ah."

"Pasti. Aku menyayangimu, Oppa."

"Nado saranghae, chagi."

"Ya, itu menjijikkan, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh sebentar. Lalu telepon ditutup. Menyisakan kegelisahan di dalam diri Kyuhyun. Kegelisahan yang mulai melingkupinya, bercampur dengan ketakutannya. Takut Eunhyuk akan meninggalkannya.

-oOo-

Donghae mengawasi rumah Kyuhyun dari kejauhan, dan mengetahui bahwa setiap hari Kyuhyun berangkat kerja dan Eunhyuk dirumah bersama para pelayan. Dia tidak bisa bertamu begitu saja ke rumah Kyuhyun. Para pelayan itu mungkin ada yang menjadi mata-mata Kyuhyun yang mengawasi dan langsung melaporkan kalau Donghae datang ke sana, dan Kyuhyun akan langsung pulang dan menggagalkan semuanya.

Donghae harus bertindak hati-hati, dia harus menggiring Eunhyuk supaya berada di luar rumah dan bertemu dengannya, ditempat mereka tidak akan diganggu, di tempat di mana dia bisa leluasa membeberkan semua rahasia busuk Kyuhyun. Dan setelah itu Eunhyuk pasti akan sangat membenci Kyuhyun.

Donghae tersenyum, menikmati saat-saat kemenangannya yang akan segera tiba. Tidak lama lagi.

-oOo-

"Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli kue." Eunhyuk berpamitan kepada pelayan di rumahnya, dia hendak membeli kue untuk di bawa ke asrama tempat Kim ahjumma berada esok hari. Supir pribadinya sudah menunggu dan Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam mobil, menuju ke sebuah cafe bakery yang cukup elegan di pusat kota. Di sana ada cheese cake yang sangat enak, Eunhyuk akan membeli beberapa sebagai buah tangan untuk dibawa besok.

Ketika mobil mencapai parkiran Bakery itu, ponselnya berdering, dia melihat nama Donghae di layar ponselnya dan menghela napas. Kebetulan. Pikirnya. Dia sudah berpikir untuk menghubungi Eunhyuk dan berbicara, menyelesaikan salah paham di antara mereka dan berharap mereka bisa berbicara baik-baik, lalu berpisah tanpa ada ganjalan lagi di antara mereka. Dia meminta supir menunggu dan melangkah keluar, memasuki bakery itu lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yoboseo." Eunhyuk menyapa Donghae, dengan suara ramah.

"Eunhyuk. Apa kabar?" suara Donghae terdengar kaku.

"Kabarku baik, Donghae. Kuharap kau juga sehat-sehat saja." Eunhyuk menjawab. Terbawa oleh suasana kaku dan formal yang dibawa Donghae.

Sejenak suara Donghae di seberang sana hening, lalu lelaki itu berucap dengan nada datar.

"Aku mendengar tentang pernikahanmu." Napas Donghae agak tercekat. "Selamat, ya."

Eunhyuk tersenyum, setidaknya Donghae mau memberinya selamat, itu pertanda lelaki itu mempunyai niat baik kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Donghae. Maafkan aku tidak sempat mengabari. Semuanya begitu terburu-buru dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah menikah."

Donghae terkekeh pahit di seberang sana. "Apakah kau mencintainya, Hyuk?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. "Ya, aku mencintai Kyuhyun."

Hening lagi. "Aku ingin bertemu." Gumam Donghae akhirnya.

Eunhyuk menghela napas. "Kebetulan aku juga berpikiran sama, kurasa kita harus bercakap-cakap untuk menyelesaikan beberapa hal yang mengganjal di antara kita."

"Kapan kau bisa?"

"Aku harus menanyakannya kepada Kyuhyun dulu." Eunhyuk tentu saja tidak bermaksud bertemu diam-diam dengan Donghae, dia akan meminta izin pada Kyuhyun dulu, dia yakin Kyuhyun akan mengijinkannya kalau Eunhyuk bisa menjelaskan alasannya dengan tepat.

"Tidak! Jangan!" Donghae menyela dengan cepat, membuat Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Jangan apa, Donghae?"

Donghae berdehem di seberang sana. "Kau tahu, aku kan masih bekerja di perusahaan GuiXian.. Eh.. Kyuhyun." Suaranya merendah. "Akan sangat tidak mengenakkan bagiku kalau sampai Kyuhyun tahu aku mencoba menemui istrinya, mengingat aku dulu pernah dekat dengan istrinya."

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa bertemu diam-diam denganmu, kalau Kyuhyun tahu..."

"Kyuhyun tidak akan tahu. Aku mohon, Hyuk. Aku tidak akan menyita lama waktumu, aku hanya butuh beberapa lama di tempat umum yang kau pilih, sehingga tidak akan memicu salah paham dan fitnah terhadap kita." Donghae menghela napas panjang "Aku mohon, Eunhyuk. Hanya satu kali pertemuan untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan setelah itu kalau kau mau, aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi."

Eunhyuk termenung memikirkan kata-kata Donghae, dia menarik napas panjang.

"Baiklah, kapan dan dimana?"

"Hari ini bisa?"

Eunhyuk melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam dua siang. Dia punya waktu panjang sebelum pulang ke rumah dan menanti suaminya pulang dari pekerjaannya.

"Aku sedang membeli kue di bakery" Eunhyuk menyebut nama Cafe dan Bakery tempat dia berada. "Kalau mau kau bisa datang kemari."

"Oke, kedengarannya bagus. Aku akan kesana beberapa saat lagi. Saat ini aku masih di kantor, aku akan mencari alasan untuk keluar."

Setelah itu Donghae menutup teleponnya.

Eunhyuk lalu memilih cake dan membayarnya, dia menuju ke mobil dan meminta supir membawa cake itu pulang dulu, dan menjemput Eunhyuk nanti. Eunhyuk akan menelepon ke rumah minta dijemput. Karena dia akan bertemu dengan seorang teman dulu selama mungkin satu atau dua jam.

Supir itu mengikuti instruksinya dan membawa mobil pulang ke rumah. Dengan langkah pelan Eunhyuk memasuki cafe dan bakery yang cukup ramai itu lalu memilih tempat duduk dan memesan cokelat panas untuk dirinya, dan menunggu.

-oOo-

Donghae datang hampir satu jam kemudian. Lelaki itu masih tampan dengan senyumnya yang luar biasa menawan. Meskipun senyuman itu tidak bisa menggetarkan hati Eunhyuk lagi, dia telah tertawan oleh suaminya. Cho Kyuhyun yang tiada duanya, dan tidak ada laki-laki manapun yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Donghae menyalami Eunhyuk dan tersenyum meminta maaf lalu duduk di depan Eunhyuk.

"Maafkan aku terlambat, aku tadi melarikan dari kantor." Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengamati Eunhyuk. "Kau tampak makin cantik, Hyuk."

Seperti biasa Donghae sangat pandai merayu, Eunhyuk membatin sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Donghae menghela napas panjang, seolah bingung ingin berkata apa, kemudian setelah lama, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Eunhyuk dalam-dalam.

"Eunhyuk, kau tahu aku mencintai dan menyayangimu, dan aku ingin kau bahagia." Suaranya lembut. "Tetapi kemudian aku mencemaskanmu ketika mengetahui bahwa kau ditipu."

"Ditipu?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ya ditipu. Pernikahanmu ini terjadi atas dasar kebohongan, kau ditipu mentah-mentah Eunhyuk. Dan aku tidak rela kau diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Donghae?" Suara Eunhyuk berubah tajam, apakah Donghae bermaksud memfitnah Kyuhyun lagi?

"Jangan marah dulu, dengarkan aku dulu baru kau boleh memutuskan akan berbuat apa." Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan kejam ketika melemparkan bom itu.

"Selama ini kau dibohongi. Cho Kyuhyun, adalah orang yang membunuh ayahmu dalam kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

TBC

Siapa yang suka The Moon That Embraces The Sun? Gue mau nge remake K-drama itu. Mungkin bisa publish habis unforgiven hero tamat. Tetap dengan couple yg sama. Heheheh


	12. Chapter 12

Unforgiven Hero

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah nama tokohnya dengan KyuHyuk.

Pair: KyuHyuk

Cast: Kyuhyun - Eunhyuk - Krystal / Kyuri. Dll

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

Perkataan Donghae itu membuat Eunhyuk terperanjat kaget, wajahnya memucat.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku tidak asal bicara, Eunhyuk. Aku mempunyai bukti." Donghae mengeluarkan berkas-berkas dari tasnya. "Kau tentu punya beberapa pertanyaan, kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya masuk ke perusahaan milik Kyuhyun, kenapa dia dengan mudahnya menikahimu. Semuanya ada alasannya. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sama, yang mobilnya menabrak mobil ayahmu hingga tewas sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Apa?" Eunhyuk sebenarnya sudah bisa mencerna seluruh perkataan Donghae. Benaknya sudah menemukan kesimpulan dari apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Tetapi hatinya berteriak, menolak untuk percaya begitu saja.

"Kau ingat, kan? Orang yang menabrak ayahmu itu juga bernama Kyuhyun, anak pengusaha kaya yang lolos begitu saja karena mereka mempunyai banyak uang." Donghae memberondong Eunhyuk dengan semua informasi. "Kyuhyun yang kau nikahi itu adalah Kyuhyun yang sama, anak kaya yang mabuk dan mengebut, lalu menerobos lampu merah dan menabrak ayahmu yang tidak bersalah."

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin."

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya untukmu." Donghae membuka berkas-berkasnya dan menunjukkannya pada Eunhyuk dengan bersemangat. "Lihat artikel koran ini. Ini beberapa artikel yang aku cetak dari data history di perpustakaan nasional, artikel-artikel ini membahas tentang kecelakaan yang dialami oleh ayahmu dan Kyuhyun, lihat di sini, disebutkan Putra milyuner bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Kau pikir ada berapa milyuner yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun di negara ini? Kau harus mengerti, Eunhyuk. Semua ini adalah rencana gila Cho Kyuhyun, dia mungkin ingin menguasaimu ke dalam pernikahan entah dengan tujuan apa. Yang pasti, selama ini dia membohongimu."

Ingatan Eunhyuk melayang ke masa samar sepuluh tahun lalu. Ketika dia sedang berduka luar biasa, atas kematian ayahnya yang tidak adil, disusul oleh kematian ibunya yang sakit sejak ditinggalkan ayahnya. Eunhyuk sebatang kara di dunia dan merasa benci kepada lelaki bernama Kyuhyun, anak orang kaya yang telah menghancurkan hidup keluarga kecilnya. Kemudian lelaki itu datang dengan sombongnya ke rumahnya, membawa bunga. Dan Eunhyuk menyerangnya, dia tidak ingat masa itu, dia tidak memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu, yang diingatnya adalah dia melampiaskan seluruh kemarahan dan kebenciannya kepada lelaki yang membunuh ayahnya. Dan kemudian lelaki itu pergi. Tidak pernah muncul lagi di dalam kehidupannya. Cho Kyuhyun... Suaminya?

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan tangannya mulai gemetaran. Oh Astaga. Seharusnya dia menyadarinya. Nama mereka sama. Dan sikap Kyuhyun seharusnya membuatnya curiga. Lelaki itu terburu-buru menikahinya, untuk apa? Kyuhyun mengatakan mencintainya, dan sekarang Eunhyuk ragu. Eunhyuk meragukan semuanya. Karena semuanya hanyalah kebohongan.

"Kyuhyun sudah mengatur semuanya, Eunhyuk. Malam itu aku dijebak. Jinher sendiri yang mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Kyuhyun menyuruhnya membuatku mabuk dan merayuku. Dia ingin memisahkan kita berdua." Suara Donghae terdengar muak. "Sepertinya dia memiliki obsesi terpendam untuk memilikimu. Dan rupanya dia berhasil. Karena dia berhasil menikahimu, Eunhyuk. Tetapi aku mencari tahu dan aku menemukan rahasia ini. Kau hanya diperalat. Dan lelaki itu membohongimu."

Eunhyuk terpaku dengan wajah memucat. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tetapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ditatapnya Donghae tanpa ekspresi.

"Terima kasih atas informasi yang kau berikan."

Reaksi tenang ini tentulah bukan yang diharapkan oleh Donghae. Lelaki ini mengira Eunhyuk akan menangis kemudian dia bisa memeluknya dan menghiburnya, membuat Eunhyuk jatuh ke dalam jeratnya lagi. Tetapi Eunhyuk begitu tenang meski wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hyuk?" Donghae berusaha meraih jemari Donghae, tetapi Eunhyuk menghindarinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Donghae. Terima kasih atas informasi yang kau berikan kepadaku. Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau begitu perhatian dan mencemaskanku." Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang. "Setelah ini aku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"Apa?" Donghae terperanjat, setengah berdiri karena kaget. "Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Eunhyuk? Tidak tahukah kau kalau aku sangat mencintai dan mencemaskanmu? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Apakah kau akan kembali kepada suamimu yang jelas-jelas sudah menipumu?"

Eunhyuk memasang wajah datar. "Urusanku dengan suamiku akan kami selesaikan nanti. Maafkan aku, Donghae."

"Kau bisa pergi bersamaku." Donghae mengubah strateginya menjadi memohon. "Kumohon, Eunhyuk. Lelaki itu sudah menipumu. Kau bisa meninggalkannya dan pergi bersamaku. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku bersumpah."

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Donghae. "Perasaanku kepadamu sudah mati, Donghae. Mungkin juga perasaan itu sebenarnya tidak pernah ada." Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan pandangan sedih. "Maafkan aku, Donghae."

Donghae terdiam lama dan menatap Eunhyuk dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa menunjukkan kalau Eunhyuk berubah pikiran. Tetapi wajah Sungmin tetap datar dan dia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Akhirnya dia menghela napas panjang. "Kurasa aku harus menyerah."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, mengulangi permintaan maafnya. "Maafkan aku. Kau lelaki yang sungguh baik, dan aku yakin, kau akan menemukan orang yang tepat untukmu nanti."

Donghae menghela napas lagi, sepertinya membawa beban yang sangat berat. "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Hyukkie." Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Sebaiknya kutinggalkan berkas-berkas ini di sini, kalau-kalau kau ingin membacanya lebih lanjut. Selamat tinggal."

Dengan langkah gontai, Donghae melangkah meninggalkan Cafe itu. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang mulai merasakan pertahanannya runtuh, air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Tetapi dengan cepat dia mengusapnya, menyadari kalau dia berada di tempat umum.

Dengan cepat dia menelepon supir pribadinya, minta dijemput. Dia akan pulang, dan menghadapi Kyuhyun.

-oOo-

Dalam perjalanan pulang Eunhyuk menangis, tertahan. Supir pribadinya berkali-kali melirik dari kaca spionnya, tetapi tidak berani mengganggu majikannya yang sedang menangis.

Eunhyuk menangis mengenang semuanya, mengenang segala kebaikan dan kelembutan Kyuhyun, malam pertama mereka, percintaan-percintaan panasnya dengan Kyuhyun sesudahnya. Semuanya ternyata berdasarkan atas kebohongan yang dibangun oleh Kyuhyun.

Pria itu ternyata menyimpan rahasia mengerikan. Rahasia yang tak termaafkan. Eunhyuk mengingat malam itu. Ayahnya sebenarnya sedang sakit batuk, tetapi dia tetap berangkat membawa taksi karena butuh uang untuk membayar uang sekolah Eunhyuk, sementara sang ibu juga sedang demam di rumah.

Ingatannya melayang ke masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Flashback

"Appa akan tetap berangkat?" Eunhyuk menyerahkan segelas teh panas kepada ayahnya, menatap cemas ayahnya yang terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti. Ayahnya sudah tua tetapi tidak bisa berhenti merokok. Sekarang paru-parunya yang ikut menua tidak bisa menanggung kalau harus berkubang asap setiap hari, sehingga membuat ayahnya batuk-batuk setiap saat.

Sang ayah tersenyum dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Eunhyuk adalah putri satu-satunya. Dan anaknya itu sungguh cemerlang di sekolahnya. Dia berjuang mati-matian untuk menyekolahkan anaknya itu, setidaknya Eunhyuk harus lulus SMA sehingga bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik, masa depan yang lebih baik. Tidak seperti dirinya.

Uangnya sudah habis, kemarin untuk mengobati istrinya ke dokter dan membeli beberapa kebutuhan untuk makan. Dan besok Eunhyuk harus membayar uang sekolah. Mereka sudah terlambat membayar beberapa kali dan sekolah sudah mengeluarkan surat peringatan. Kalau sampai Eunhyuk tidak membayar lagi, dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya.

Ini malam minggu. Pasti ramai dan banyak yang akan menggunakan jasa taxinya. Uang pendapatannya bisa dia pinjam dulu untuk membayar uang sekolah Eunhyuk. Besok dia akan berputar seharian mencari pelanggan untuk mengganti uang setorannya itu kepada perusahaan Taksi.

"Uang Appa masih kurang untuk membayar sekolahmu, Hyukkie-ah. Appa akan mencari beberapa pelanggan malam ini. Malam ini pasti ramai. Badan Appa baik-baik saja." Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Eunhyuk dengan penuh sayang. "Jagalah Eommamu baik-baik."

Dan kemudian ayahnya pergi. Eunhyuk masih mengamati kepergian ayahnya waktu itu, melangkah melalui gang sempit di depan, menuju perusahaan taksi tempat taksinya diparkir.

Tubuh ayahnya sedikit bungkuk dan menua sebelum waktunya, karena beban hidup. Dan Eunhyuk mengamati punggung ayahnya yang makin jauh dan menghilang di ujung gang dengan menahan pedih. Betapa inginnya dia segera dewasa, bisa mencari uang sendiri sehingga bisa membantu kedua orang tuanya.

Tak diduganya itu adalah saat terakhir dia melihat ayahnya. Dini hari, pintunya diketuk oleh tetangga dan beberapa orang yang mengabarkan bahwa ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ditabrak oleh pengemudi mabuk tak bertanggung jawab yang menerobos lampu merah.

Ayahnya pulang sudah menjadi jenazah yang tak bernyawa. Dalam peti mati yang disegel rapat. Bahkan Eunhyuk tidak boleh melihat jenazah ayahnya di saat terakhirnya.

Dan saat itu ketika pemakaman ayahnya. Eunhyuk berjanji dalam hati. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang membunuh ayahnya.

Flashback end

Cho Kyuhyun adalah pembunuh ayahnya. Orang yang dia nikahi, yang dia kira dia cintai dan mencintainya adalah pembunuh ayahnya.

Pria itu merekayasa semuanya. Menjebak Eunhyuk ke dalam sebuah pernikahan yang entah dengan tujuan apa. Semua kebaikannya, semua kata-kata cintanya. Semua itu penuh kebohongan dan kepalsuan.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun menyetir dalam perjalanan pulang, penuh tekad. Dia membawa seikat bunga mawar dan sekotak cokelat mahal berbungkus kertas keemasan dan berpita merah.

Malam ini dia akan mengaku pada Eunhyuk.

Dia akan mengaku, lalu menyerahkan semua keputusan di tangan Eunhyuk. Dia akan menjelaskannya sejelas mungkin agar Eunhyuk tidak salah paham dan mengambil kesimpulan yang salah. Dia akan meyakinkan bahwa semua yang dilakukannya berasal dari rasa bersalah yang kemudian berkembang menjadi cinta. Pada akhirnya Eunhyuk akan menghargai kejujurannya. Kyuhyun yakin itu. Kyuhyun bergantung kepada keyakinan itu.

Sejujurnya dia ketakutan setengah mati, tidak tahan kalau harus menghadapi kebencian Eunhyuk. Kebencian yang menghancurkannya. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Membuat hatinya hancur lebur.

Ketika mobilnya diparkir di garasi, dia menatap ke arah rumah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Malam ini adalah malam penentuan. Diraihnya kotak cokelat dan bunga itu, lalu melangkah memasuki rumah.

Rumah sepi dan gelap. Kyuhyun mengernyit. Biasanya Eunhyuk sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu, menyambutnya dengan ceria sambil bercerita tentang harinya lalu menodong Kyuhyun untuk bercerita tentang harinya juga. Tetapi rumah terasa lengang dan sepi. Para pelayan pasti sudah tidur di bagian belakang rumah, di mana Hyukkie?

Kyuhyun melangkah menaiki tangga, membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Kamar itu gelap, dan setelah Kyuhyun menyesuaikan matanya dengan kegelapan ruangan, dia menemukan Eunhyuk duduk di pinggir ranjang, menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Eunhyuk-ah? Ada apa?" Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, dan seperti biasa berlutut di depan istrinya, disentuhnya dahi Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Kau sakit?"

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepala, menghindari Kyuhyun, sebuah gerakan refleks yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Kyuhyun, istrinya menghindari sentuhannya? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Eunhyuk-ah?"

Ruangan itu gelap. Tetapi tatapan Eunhyuk yang ditimpakan kepada Kyuhyun begitu tajam, penuh luka. Membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdenyut cemas.

"Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah kebenaran. Jawab pertanyaanku, Kyu." Eunhyuk menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Apa kau orang yang menyebabkan kematian ayahku?"

Dunia seakan runtuh di bawah kakinya. Seketika itu juga. Seakan menelannya dan membuat rongga dadanya terasa sesak, sesak yang menyedihkan. Eunhyuk sudah tahu. Eunhyuk sudah tahu entah dari siapa, dan dia terlambat.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Istrinya ini pasti sekarang sangat membencinya, menolak sentuhannya. Muak kepadanya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya keluar penuh kepedihan.

"Ya."

Jawaban singkat itu sudah cukup. Hati Eunhyuk hancur seketika itu juga. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya, seluruh pertahanannya hancur, membuatnya luluh dan tidak berdaya. Jadi semuanya benar. Semua ini hanyalah kebohongan yang dibangun Kyuhyun. Semua ini hanyalah kepalsuan.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku." Eunhyuk terisak-isak dalam kepedihan. "Kau membohongiku, kau menipuku selama ini. Dan aku.. Dan aku bahkan mencintaimu! Oh, Ya Tuhan! Betapa bodohnya aku!" Eunhyuk berdiri, menghindari kedekatan Kyuhyun dan melangkah ke dekat jendela. "Kau tega, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun merasakan kesakitan luar biasa melihat kesedihan Eunhyuk. Ya. Pada akhirnya yang dilakukannya hanyalah membuat Eunhyuk menangis sedih. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun hanyalah menghancurkan kehidupan Eunhyuk, membuat gadis itu menangis. Dia memang jahat, dan sekuat apapun dia mencoba, dia memang tak termaafkan.

"Aku memang jahat, Hyukkie. Aku... Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membohongimu. Aku... Aku hanya takut mengungkapkan semua kebenaran kepadamu, takut kau akan membenciku."

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk, mencoba menyentuh dagu Eunhyuk, tapi gadis itu menepisnya. Kyuhyun tidak menyerah, dipegangnya kedua bahu Eunhyuk, cukup lembut tetapi kuat sehingga Eunhyuk tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya.

"Tatap aku, Eunhyuk-ah. Lihat aku. Biarpun semuanya hanya kebohongan. Tapi cintaku padamu itu nyata. Tidak berartikah itu semua padamu? Aku membohongimu karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Aku tidak akan menerima cinta dari pria yang sudah membunuh ayahku!" Eunhyuk berteriak, setengah menjerit, tidak tahan menerima pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun yang bertubi-tubi, membuat hatinya lemah. "Pernikahan kita sudah berakhir, Kyu. Aku akan pergi."

"Jangan!" Mata Kyuhyun menyala. "Kau sudah berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, seburuk apapun keadaan di antara kita. Kau sudah berjanji padaku!"

"Janji itu dibuat di atas kebohongan yang kau bangun!" Eunhyuk berteriak marah. "Kau pikir dengan melakukan semua ini aku akan memaafkanmu? Dengan menipuku? Berpura-pura mencintaiku? Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu karena telah membunuh ayahku?"

"Aku tidak berpura-pura mencintaimu!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi. "Dan Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah menuntut maafmu atas dosaku padamu. Tidak, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku tidak pernah menuntut maafmu karena aku tidak pantas, karena aku menyadari bahwa aku tak termaafkan!"

"Kau memang tidak termaafkan. Dan bagiku semua sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi." Eunhyuk melangkah hendak meninggalkan kamar itu. Tetapi Kyuhyun menangkap tangannya dengan cepat, menahannya dengan keras.

"Lepaskan aku! Kyuhyun! Kau menyakiti tanganku!" Eunhyuk menjerit berusaha meronta dari pegangan Kyuhyun, tetapi pria itu menggenggam kedua lengannya dengan begitu kuat, pandangan pria itu tampak nyalang.

"Maafkan aku, Eunhyuk-ah. Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Kau istriku! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!" Kyuhyun memegang lengan Eunhyuk dengan kencang, berusaha meredakan rontaannya.

"Pernikahan kita palsu, aku menganggapnya tidak pernah ada!"

"Teganya kau mengatakan itu!" Mata Kyuhyun menyala marah. "Lalu kau anggap apa semua hal yang kita lalui kemarin? Malam pertama kita? Percintaan kita yang panas? Kasih sayang dan cinta yang kita bangun selama ini? Kau anggap apa itu semua?"

Eunhyuk merasa sakit mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun itu, yang mengingatkannya akan saat-saat indah mereka. Rontaannya sudah berhenti. Tetapi Kyuhyun masih mencekal kedua tangannya dengan kencang, takut dia melarikan diri. Air matanya masih mengalir, air mata sakit karena pengkhianatan sekaligus kepedihan yang dirasakannya.

"Semua itu sudah musnah, Kyu. Aku membencimu. Amat sangat membencimu."

Eunhyuk melemparkan kata-kata itu hanya untuk menyakiti Kyuhyun, dan efeknya sungguh luar biasa. Wajah Kyuhyun pucat pasi. Ekspresinya seperti seseorang yang dihancurkan dari dalam. Lalu pandangan matanya menjadi kosong. Dia tersenyum pahit.

"Aku memang pantas untuk dibenci." Dengan tenang dia melepaskan cekalannya pada lengan Eunhyuk. "Dan kurasa tidak masalah kalau kau tambah membenciku. Lagipula kau sudah membenciku." Pria itu melangkah menuju pintu, dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tajam. "Kau tidak akan kuizinkan meninggalkanku. Sampai kau tenang dan menuruti perkataanku. Aku terpaksa mengurungmu di kamar ini."

Lalu pria itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Eunhyuk masih tertegun di tengah ruangan mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun ketika bunyi 'klik' terdengar dari pintu. Dia tersadar dan setengah berlari menuju pintu. Mencoba membuka pintu itu, tetapi tidak bisa. Pintunya dikunci dari luar, Kyuhyun benar-benar mengurungnya!

"Buka pintunya!" Eunhyuk berteriak. "Buka pintunya, Kyuhyun! Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu!" Eunhyuk memukul dan menendang pintu itu sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasinya. Pada akhirnya dia kelelahan dan jatuh terduduk, bersandar di pintu lalu menangis terisak-siak.

Kemarin kehidupannya terasa begitu sempurna dan indah. Kemarin sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan dalam sekejap dia disadarkan bahwa semuanya tak seindah yang kelihatannya. Istana kebahagiaan itu perlahan-lahan runtuh dan hancur, hanya menyisakan puing-puingnya.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun melangkah berderap meninggalkan kamar Eunhyuk, berusaha menulikan telinganya atas gedoran dan teriakan-teriakan Eunhyuk di pintu. Dia melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Duduk di sana dengan segala emosi memuncak di kepalanya.

Teriakan Eunhyuk terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Pernyataan bahwa Eunhyuk membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Pada akhirnya Eunhyuk akan selalu membencinya. Dengan frustasi Kyuhyun memukul tembok ruang kerjanya sekuat tenaga, membuat buku-buku jarinya terluka, tetapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Pria itu lalu jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dan menangis

Ini adalah kali kedua seorang Cho Kyuhyun menangis. Dan penyebabnya sama. Lee Eunhyuk.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah, dia sudah bilang pada Krystal untuk menggantikannya hari itu, karena dia ingin menjaga Eunhyuk. Dia tidak mungkin mengurung Eunhyuk terus-terusan. Mereka harus bicara. Nanti, setelah emosi Eunhyuk mereda. Tapi pagi itu dia menemukan berkas-berkas di dalam map itu di meja ruang tamunya. Berkas itu berisi artikel-artikel yang memuat berita kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu.

Ada yang sengaja memberitahu Eunhyuk, untuk merusak pernikahan mereka. Dan Kyuhyun tahu siapa orangnya. Di dalam map itu terlampir kartu anggota perpustakaan nasional atas nama Donghae. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu ternyata masih menjadi duri dalam daging dalam pernikahannya dengan Eunhyuk.

Dengan langkah berderap, Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya dan membiarkan supirnya memarkir mobilnya. Kemarahannya bergolak, seluruh emosi dan frustasinya bertumpuk, mencari pelampiasan. Langkahnya semakin cepat ketika dia mendekati ruangan IT Manager, tempat Donghae seharusnya berada.

Donghae ada di sana. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan satu patah katapun karena Kyuhyun langsung menerjangnya hingga terjengkang di lantai dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Donghae yang meskipun kaget pada awalnya, mencoba memberontak dan melawan, berhasil melemparkan satu atau dua pukulan ke bahu Kyuhyun, yang kemudian dibalas dengan pukulan keras yang menohok mukanya, membuat kepalanya berdentam-dentam. Pada akhirnya, Donghae bukan tandingan Kyuhyun kalau harus bertarung satu lawan satu. Hasil akhirnya sudah bisa ditebak. Donghae kalah, babak belur di lantai dengan wajah penuh lebam.

Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju Donghae dengan kasar, kemarahan menyala di matanya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya takut. Begitupun Donghae, Kyuhyun seperti ingin membunuhnya. "Jangan pernah berani muncul lagi dalam kehidupanku dan Eunhyuk, aku akan mengawasimu mulai saat ini. Dan aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu." Kyuhyun menggeram dengan nada mengerikan penuh ancaman pada Donghae, lalu membanting tubuh Donghae yang terkulai ke lantai, dia melangkah dengan marah. Sebelum keluar, Kyuhyun menoleh lagi dan menatap Donghae dingin. "Oh ya. Satu lagi, kau dipecat."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan Donghae dengan pintu dibanting.

-oOo-

"Kau bisa dituntut atas penganiayaan terhadap anak buah." Krystal menempelkan es batu di atas sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang lebam. "Ya Tuhan, Oppa. Kau adalah pria paling berkepala dingin yang pernah kukenal, tak kusangka kau memilih menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan berkelahi."

Kyuhyun mengernyit dan memegang es batu di sudut bibirnya. Rasanya sakit. Lelaki sialan itu berhasil memukul bibirnya dalam usahanya membela diri tadi. Brengsek.

"Donghae pantas menerimanya. Dia memberitahu Eunhyuk semuanya dengan tujuan jahat, dan entah racun apa lagi yang dia tanamkan ke dalam pikiran Eunhyuk." Kyuhyun mendesis marah. "Sekarang istriku membenciku."

"Kita kan sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, Oppa." Krystal menarik napas panjang, "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan pulang, dan menunggu sampai Eunhyuk sudah tenang. Semoga dia bisa menerima penjelasanku ketika dia sudah lebih berkepala dingin."

"Apakah menurutmu dia akan bisa memaafkanmu?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit sedih. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepasnya, Kyuri-ah. Aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintainya untuk melepaskannya." Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. "Kalau dia tidak bisa menerimaku, kalau dia tetap berusaha pergi dariku, aku akan membawanya ke pulau pribadiku dan menahannya di sana. Di sana dia tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun." Gumam Kyuhyun penuh tekad.

"Astaga, Oppa." Kyuri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak akan bisa mempertahankan pernikahan atas dasar pemaksaan."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Kyuri-ah. Dia bilang dia membenciku dan akan meninggalkanku."

Kyuri mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk pundaknya lembut untuk memberikan dukungan.

"Pulanglah, Oppa. Mari kita berdoa semoga Eunhyuk bisa melupakan kemarahannya dan memikirkan semuanya dengan logika."

-oOo-

Ketika sampai ke pintu rumahnya, Kyuhyun disambut oleh pelayannya yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dengan cemas.

"Tuan Kyuhyun!"

Firasat buruk langsung memenuhi benak Kyuhyun. "Ada apa?" Suaranya menjadi parau.

"Nyonya Eunhyuk, Tuan. Beliau pergi dari rumah. Kami sudah mencoba menahannya. Tetapi ketika salah satu pelayan mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya, dia memaksa mengambil kunci kamar. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah!"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Unforgiven Hero

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah nama tokohnya dengan KyuHyuk.

Pair: KyuHyuk

Cast: Kyuhyun - Eunhyuk - Krystal / Kyuri. Dll

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju asrama tempat dia tinggal dulu. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Asrama inilah satu-satunya rumahnya selama ini. Mungkin dia akan meminta tolong kepada Kim Ahjumma untuk menampungnya selama beberapa saat. Sebelum dia bisa mengatur kehidupannya dan pergi ke tempat sejauh mungkin, yang tidak bisa ditemukan oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan hati-hati dia mengetuk pintunya, berharap Kim Ahjumma ada di rumah dan tidak sedang keluar.

Pintu itu terbuka, Kim Ahjumma sendiri yang membukanya.

"Hyukkie? Pagi sekali kau datang. Ayo masuk." Wanita itu menoleh ke belakang Eunhyuk. "Di mana suamimu? Katanya kalian akan datang berdua?"

Air mata langsung mengalir deras dari sudut mata Eunhyuk ketika mendengar Kim Ahjumma menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai 'suaminya', dia menangis terisak-isak membuat Kim Ahjumma menatapnya bingung.

"Oh, Astaga, Eunhyuk-ah. Kau kenapa? Kau sakit, sayang? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Eunhyuk mengusap air matanya, menatap Kim Ahjumma dengan sedih.

"Aku dibohongi Kyuhyun, Eomma. Semua yang dia lakukan, semuanya palsu. Hiks. Dia... Dia adalah pria yang membunuh Appaku." Tangis Eunhyuk makin keras, membuat tubuhnya limbung dan Kim Ahjumma langsung memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya menghibur.

"Astaga. Sudah, jangan menangis. Jangan pikirkan semua hal dengan emosi, kau tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar." Hibur Kim Ahjumma dengan lembut, menunggu sampai isakan histeris Eunhyuk berubah menjadi isakan pelan.

Setelah isakan Eunhyuk mereda dan sedikit tenang, Kim Ahjumma menghela Eunhyuk ke kamar yang selama ini ditempatinya.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Tenangkan pikiranmu. Kamarmu masih sama seperti saat kau tinggalkan dulu. Tenangkan pikiranmu dulu. Pikirkan semuanya baik-baik." Kim Ahjumma mengantarkan Eunhyuk masuk kamar dan membantunya berbaring. "Nanti Eomma akan mengantarkan minuman ke kamarmu." gumamnya sebelum menyelimuti Eunhyuk dan melangkah pergi keluar kamar.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun sedang menyetir tanpa arah, mencari Eunhyuk yang tidak bisa ditemukannya. Dia teringat pada asrama itu, dan menyadari bahwa Eunhyuk belum mengetahui hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Kim Ahjumma. Kemungkinan besar Eunhyuk pulang ke asramanya dulu. Kyuhyun memutar balik arah mobilnya hendak menuju asrama ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Eunhyuk ada di sini." Suara Kim Ahjumma yang lembut terdengar di seberang sana. Dan mata Kyuhyun terpejam sejenak, merasakan kelegaan mengaliri tubuhnya mendengar informasi yang diterimanya. Tadi dia sudah cemas luar biasa. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pemikiran-pemikiran negatif, takut kalau Eunhyuk nekad dan melakukan sesuatu di luar akal sehatnya. Mengetahui kalau Eunhyuk sudah aman di asrama sungguh melegakannya.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja, Ahjumma?"

"Dia datang dan menangis, Ahjumma sudah menenangkannya dan sekarang dia beristirahat di kamarnya. Dia sudah tahu semuanya."

"Sebuah insiden membuatnya mengetahui semuanya, dan Eunhyuk salah paham, mengira saya menipunya, karena dia mengetahui semuanya bukan dari saya." Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan singkat kepada Kim Ahjumma, lalu makin mempercepat laju mobilnya. "Saya akan segera datang untuk menjemputnya."

"Menurut Ahjumma jangan dulu." Kim Ahjumma berucap dengan hati-hati. "Dia masih sangat kalut dan emosional, Ahjumma takut kalau Tuan datang menjemputnya sekarang, itu akan mendorong Eunhyuk untuk kabur lagi. Lebih baik kita biarkan dia tenang dulu. Setelah dia tenang ibu akan mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. Baru setelah itu Tuan bisa datang kemari untuk menjemputnya."

Benak Kyuhyun menolak saran itu. Dia sudah tidak tahan ingin menemui Eunhyuk, menjelaskan kepadanya, kalau perlu mengguncang-guncangnya agar gadis itu mau menerima penjelasannya. Dia tidak apa-apa dibenci Eunhyuk, dia tidak apa-apa kalau Eunhyuk tidak mau memaafkannya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mau kalau Eunhyuk tidak mempercayai bahwa Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Untuk yang satu itu, Kyuhyun harus menjelaskannya pada Eunhyuk, membuat gadis itu percaya padanya.

Tetapi logikanya tahu bahwa saran Kim Ahjumma ada benarnya juga. Eunhyuk tidak akan mau menerima penjelasannya kalau dia sedang kalut dan emosi. Percuma saja, Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan cara apapun, Eunhyuk tidak akan mau mendengarnya. Dia harus menunggu Eunhyuk berkepala dingin, sehingga mereka bisa berdiskusi dan tidak saling melemparkan kemarahan dan perdebatan satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun berharap dia masih punya kesempatan. Kesempatan menjelaskan pada Eunhyuk, kesempatan untuk didengarkan. Dan untuk yang satu itu, Kyuhyun rela menunggu.

"Baik, Ahjumma. Saya akan menunggu. Tolong kabari saya kalau Eunhyuk sudah siap untuk saya jemput." Pria itu menghela napas panjang, lalu menegarkan hatinya, dan memutar balik kembali mobilnya. Pulang ke arah rumahnya. Dia akan menunggu. Dan semoga penantiannya ini berujung bahagia.

-oOo-

Eunhyuk duduk di dalam kamarnya dan menghitung-hitung. Tabungannya lebih daripada cukup untuk memulai hidup baru. Selama ini dia selalu menabung, sejak mahasiswa dan bekerja sambilan dia selalu menyimpan uangnya dengan hati-hati sedikit demi sedikit. Beruntung dia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolahnya, dan beberapa keberuntungan lainnya, sehingga pada akhirnya Eunhyuk bisa menabung sampai mencapai jumlah uang yang cukup.

Sudah mantapkah dia? Eunhyuk membatin dalam hatinya, menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah mantapkah dia melangkah menjauh dan tidak menoleh lagi? Meninggalkan semuanya?

Kenangan itu masih terpatri jelas di benaknya, silih berganti muncul meskipun Eunhyuk berusaha mengusirnya. Kenangan tentang Kyuhyun. Senyumannya, kata-kata menggodanya, bisikan penuh gairahnya. Semua tentang Cho Kyuhyun yang dicintainya. Bisakah dia hidup dengan pengetahuan bahwa dia telah membuang semua itu? Mampukah dia?

Tetapi Cho Kyuhyun bagaimanapun juga, adalah pembunuh ayahnya. Pria itu adalah pria yang pernah membuat Eunhyuk berjanji tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Kepalanya terasa pening dan dia memijat pelipisnya kebingungan. Ah. Ya Tuhan, kenapa cinta bisa menjadi begini rumit? Kenapa dia tidak bisa seperti orang-orang biasa, yang berpacaran, menikah lalu hidup bahagia?

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba diketuk pelan, suara Kim Ahjumma memanggil di sana.

"Hyukkie, kau sudah bangun?"

Eunhyuk sudah bangun sejak lama karena tidurnya dipenuhi mimpi buruk, dan dia sudah mandi.

"Sudah, Eomma." Eunhyuk membuka pintunya untuk Kim Ahjumma dan tersenyum. "Maaf untuk kelakuanku tadi, Eomma."

Eomma Kim tersenyum pengertian. "Tidak apa-apa Hyuk-ah. Eomma mengerti perasaanmu. Mungkin nanti setelah kau lebih tenang, kita bisa berbicara. Tapi sekarang ada tamu untukmu."

Eunhyuk langsung menegang. Kyuhyun? Bodohnya dia. Kyuhyun pasti tahu kalau dia kabur ke asrama ini, memangnya Eunhyuk mau kemana lagi? Tetapi Eunhyuk tidak siap bertemu Kyuhyun. Dia masih marah, dia benci. Lagipula Eunhyuk sudah menyiapkan hati untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kalau tamunya Kyuhyun, aku tidak mau menemuinya." Eunhyuk berbisik lirih, panik. "Tolong Eomma, aku tidak mau..."

Eomma Kim menggeleng, tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk, "Bukan Hyukkie, tamunya wanita."

-oOo-

Begitu melihatnya Eunhyuk langsung tahu siapa wanita itu. Wanita China dengan tubuh yang indah dan kecantikan yang luar biasa, tetap cantik meskipun usianya sudah separuh baya. Wanita ini adalah Eomma Kyuhyun.

"Kita belum berkenalan." Hanna berdiri dari kursi ruang tamu asrama. "Aku Eomma Kyuhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Eomma, atau apapun yang membuatmu nyaman." Dia menatap wajah Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Sangat disayangkan kita tidak bisa bertemu sebelum pernikahan kalian. Tetapi aku memberikan restu untuk kalian berdua."

Apa yang dilakukan Eomma Kyuhyun di sini? Apakah Kyuhyun mengirimkan Eommanya untuk membujuknya?

Eunhyuk masih terpaku di ambang pintu ruang tamu sehingga Hanna mempersilahkannya duduk. "Maukah kau duduk, Eunhyuk-ah? Aku harap kita bisa sedikit bercakap-cakap."

Bagai terhipnotis, Eunhyuk melangkah duduk di depan Hanna.

"Kalau kau bertanya-tanya, Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau aku datang kemari, dia bahkan mungkin tidak tahu kalau aku sudah pulang dari China. Kyuri meneleponku dan aku langsung mengambil penerbangan pertama untuk menemuimu."

Senyum Hanna mengingatkannya akan sebuah kenangan yang jauh di masa lalunya. Kenangan menyedihkan itu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu..

"Anda waktu itu datang ke pemakaman."

"Ya. Aku datang ke pemakaman, bersama suamiku. Kau mungkin membenci Kyuhyun karena dia tidak datang dan baru datang setelah beberapa lama. Aku minta maaf untuknya, Eunhyuk-ah. Kyuhyun waktu itu terluka parah dan harus menjalani operasi Limpa."

Kyuhyun menjalani operasi? Itu informasi baru yang tidak pernah diketahuinya sebelumnya. Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangan dan mencuri pandang ke arah wajah Hanna, dia masih ingat wajah itu, meskipun sekarang sudah ada tambahan guratan usia selama sepuluh tahun. Wajah itu masih tetap sama, dengan kecantikan yang tak mudah dilupakan.

Hanna datang bersama suaminya setelah pemakaman, menawarkan pada Eunhyuk dan ibunya, apa yang mereka sebut sebagai uang permintaan maaf. Waktu itu ibunya menolaknya mentah-mentah dan melemparkan uang itu – dalam arti sebenarnya – pada pasangan suami-istri itu. Pasangan itu akhirnya pergi dengan rasa malu.

"Kenangan kita di masa lalu tidak cukup menyenangkan, ya, Hyukkie?" Hanna tersenyum, memahami apa yang ada di benak Eunhyuk. "Dan bahkan sekarangpun ketika diingat, hal itu masih terasa menyesakkan dada." Hanna menghela napas panjang. "Semua yang terjadi sebenarnya berawal dari kesalahan kami. Semua salahku dan Appa Kyuhyun yang membesarkan Kyuhyun tanpa kasih sayang. Kami berdua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis masing-masing, hingga kami melupakan bahwa kami memiliki anak yang membutuhkan perhatian." Mata Hanna berkaca-kaca. "Kami berusaha menggantikan perhatian dan kasih sayang itu dengan uang. Merasa bahwa itu semua sudah cukup. Tetapi Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi seorang pemberontak, selalu membuat ulah, membuat masalah, yang pada akhirnya kami tahu, itu semua hanya untuk memancing perhatian kami."

Eunhyuk bisa membayangkan itu semua. Anak-anak keluarga kaya yang tidak pernah menerima kasih sayang orang tuanya, melarikan diri pada kenakalan-kenakalan yang merusak. Dia tumbuh di keluarga miskin harta, tetapi penuh kasih sayang. Dan dia mensyukurinya. Tanpa sadar dia merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun. Tumbuh dikelilingi harta tapi harus bebuat onar untuk mencari perhatian orang tuanya.

"Puncaknya malam itu, ketika polisi datang dan mengabari bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan, kondisinya kritis dan kami hampir kehilangannya. Pada saat kalut itulah kami menyadari bahwa kecelakaan itu telah menelan korban, seorang lelaki yang mungkin juga mempunyai keluarga." Hanna menatap Eunhyuk dengan sedih. "Kami semua menanggung rasa bersalah itu, Eunhyuk-ah. Tetapi Kyuhyun yang paling berat menanggungnya."

Ketika Eunhyuk tidak berkata apa-apa, Hanna melanjutkan. "Ketika hari itu kau mengusirnya, mengatakan membencinya, mengatakan bahwa dia manusia yang tidak ada harganya. Kau sudah mengetuk nuraninya yang paling dalam. Sejak itu Kyuhyun berubah, dia menjadi pribadi yang bertanggungjawab, dia menjadi seseorang yang hidup dengan satu tujuan. Meskipun dia menjalani semuanya dengan penuh kepedihan." Mata Hanna mengerjap, menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah. "Kyuhyun telah menghukum dirinya sendiri setelah kejadian itu, Hyukkie. Dia telah menerima hukumannya."

Eunhyuk memalingkan mukanya, tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas. Benarkah itu semua? Benarkah kejadian kecelakaan itu telah menggugah rasa bersalah Kyuhyun?

"Aku pikir sebenarnya yang diinginkan Kyuhyun adalah menjadi pahlawan untukmu. Menebus semua kesalahannya. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun padamu. Tapi kau harus yakin, Eunhyuk-ah. Bahwa semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padamu, itu karena dia mencintaimu." Hanna menyusut air matanya, kemudian beranjak berdiri. Eunhyuk mengikutinya berdiri.

"Aku harap kau mau mempertimbangkan semua kata-kataku tadi."

Eunhyuk mengernyit, mencoba bersuara meskipun tertahan. "Saya... Saya akan memikirkannya."

"Terima kasih, Eunhyuk-ah." Dengan gerakan spontan, Hanna merengkuh Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku sangat senang menerimamu sebagai menantuku."

Kemudian wanita itu pergi. Meninggalkan aroma wangi vanilla yang sangat elegan di ruang tamu itu.

-oOo-

"Kau harus makan, Eunhyuk-ah." Kim Ahjumma meletakkan sepiring makanan yang masih panas di depan Eunhyuk. "Ayo, cobalah meskipun cuma beberapa suap saja."

Eunhyuk melirik makanan di piring itu. Makanan itu enak, dan kalau dia tidak sedang pusing. Aromanya yang wangi pasti akan bisa menerbitkan air liurnya. Tetapi saat itu Eunhyuk merasa pusing, dan tidak ingin makan. Tetapi dilihatnya Kim Ahjumma menatapnya penuh harap, wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya ini tentunya sudah repot-repot memasakkan makanan ini untuknya. Eunhyuk tidak mau mengecewakannya.

Hanya demi menyenangkan Kim Ahjumma, dia mengambil piring itu dan menyuap makanannya. Perutnya yang sudah seharian tidak diisi menyambutnya dengan rasa mual yang luar biasa. Tetapi Eunhyuk menahannya. Dia tetap menyantap makanan itu hingga empat suap, kemudian menyerah, menatap Kim Ahjumma dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Mianhae, Eomma."

Kim Ahjumma tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh pengertian. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting perutmu terisi." Kim Ahjumma menatap Eunhyuk dan menarik kesimpulan, menilik dari sikap Eunhyuk dan pada kenyataannya Eunhyuk melarikan diri ke asrama ini, sepertinya Eunhyuk masih tidak tahu bahwa Kim Ahjumma ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Bahwa semuanya sudah diatur oleh Kyuhyun. Kim Ahjumma sebenarnya sudah menimbang-nimbang untuk berterus terang pada Eunhyuk, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Sekarang ini permasalahan antara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sudah rumit, dia tidak mau menambahkan permasalahan baru di antara mereka. Lagipula mengenai hal ini, mungkin nanti Kyuhyun sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya pada Eunhyuk. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang. "Aku baik-baik saja, Eomma."

"Tamumu tadi, dia Eomma Kyuhyun, kan?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya tetap datar hingga Eomma Kim harus bertanya lagi.

"Apakah dia berhasil mengubah pandanganmu?"

Eunhyuk merenung. Apakah Eomma Kyuhyun berhasil merubah pandangannya? Mungkin. Eomma Kyuhyun memberitahukan hal baru, bahwa Kyuhyun hidup dengan rasa bersalah. Wanita itu juga berusaha meyakinkan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai Eunhyuk. Tetapi benarkah itu semua? Jauh di dalam hatinya, Eunhyuk menyadari masih ada perasaan hangat itu ketika mengingat Kyuhyun. Tetapi ada juga kebencian yang muncul ketika mengingat bahwa laki-laki itulah yang telah menyebabkan kematian ayahnya. Hal itu membuat Eunhyuk bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

-oOo-

Dini hari Eunhyuk terbangun dengan rasa mual yang amat sangat. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Perutnya terasa sakit dan kepalanya pening.

Dengan napas terengah dia mencuci mukanya dan melangkah gontai ke kamar, lalu membaringkan dirinya di ranjang. Tamu bulanannya belum datang, entah sudah berapa lama. Eunhyuk menghitung dalam hati. Dan kemudian merasa cemas ketika menemukan bahwa dia sudah terlambat hampir satu minggu. Pusing dan mual-mual itu... Apakah dia hamil?

Oh, Astaga. Eunhyuk mengusap perutnya dengan gugup. Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar hamil? Mengandung anak Kyuhyun? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kalau dia memang benar-benar ingin kabur dan pergi menjauh, dia harus mengubah semua rencananya. Kehamilan ini merupakan pertimbangan yang sangat penting. Eunhyuk akan susah mencari pekerjaan kalau perutnya membesar. Dan siapa yang akan menjaganya ketika kandungannya sudah terlalu besar?

Matanya nyalang menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar. Dia harus membeli testpack besok pagi, dan memastikannya dulu. Baru setelah itu dia akan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun bersedekap dan menatap Eommanya yang masih terlihat cantik.

"Eomma menemui Eunhyuk?"

"Ya." Sang Eomma menatapnya meminta maaf. "Maaf kalau Eomma tidak minta izin sebelumnya padamu. Eomma memang impulsif. Tetapi setidaknya dia mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari sisi Eomma."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kyuhyun berbisik lirih, membayangkan Eunhyuk membuat jantungnya berdenyut. Dia merindukan gadis itu, merindukan istrinya. Setiap malam dia terbangun, berusaha mencari tubuh hangat Eunhyuk untuk dia peluk, tetapi gadis itu tidak ada. Kemudian dia merasakan kekosongan yang sangat dalam di dalam jiwanya, dan terjaga sepanjang malam.

"Dia baik-baik saja, matanya sembab karena banyak menangis." Sang Eomma menatap anaknya yang tampak menderita. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku bisa bertahan." Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. "Nanti kalau sudah waktunya, aku akan menjemput Eunhyuk."

"Semoga kau bisa melunakkan hatinya." Eomma Kyuhyun berucap setulus hatinya. Demi Kyuhyun. Anaknya itu sudah hidup dengan menanggung perasaan bersalah yang semakin lama semakin berat dipikulnya. Dia, sebagai seorang ibu, tidak akan sanggup kalau harus melihat beban itu ditambahi lagi dengan 'patah hati'.

-oOo-

Pagi-pagi sekali Eunhyuk sudah berjalan menuju apotek yang terletak beberapa meter dari kompleks asrama, untunglah apotek itu buka dua puluh empat jam. Jadi Eunhyuk tidak sia-sia berjalan. Sepulangnya, dengan hati-hati dia membuka alat itu dan mengikuti instruksinya.

Dia harus menunggu selama tiga menit untuk memperoleh hasilnya. Dengan jantung berdebar dipandanginya alat itu sambil menghitung angka satu sampai seratus delapan puluh. Ketika sudah selesai, Eunhyuk mengintip alat itu.

Jantungnya berdenyut kencang. Oh Astaga. Dia benar-benar positif hamil. Mengandung anak Cho Kyuhyun.

-oOo-

"Eomma... Aku... Sepertinya aku hamil." Wajah Eunhyuk pucat pasi, dia mendatangi satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membantunya saat ini.

Kim Ahjumma tampak terperanjat, dia lalu melihat hasil testpack yang ditunjukkan oleh Eunhyuk. Matanya bersinar lembut.

"Oh, Eunhyuk-ah. Selamat sayang, kau akan menjadi Eomma."

Eunhyuk meringis mendengar ucapan selamat dari Eomma Kim, dipeluknya tubuhnya dengan bingung.

"Eomma... Aku bingung. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau bingung? Bayi itu mungkin suatu pertanda bahwa kau harus mempertimbangkan kembali hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun. Kalian akan mempunyai seorang anak, bukankah itu bisa menjadi pertimbangan penting?"

Eunhyuk mendesah, menatap ke sekeliling dengan gelisah. "Tapi aku... Aku berencana untuk pergi dan memulai hidup baru."

"Pergi?" Kim Ahjumma membelalakkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu, Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Aku berencana untuk pergi meninggalkan semua ini. Memutuskan hubungan dengan seluruh masa laluku."

"Astaga, Hyukkie. Pikirkan dulu baik-baik sebelum memutuskan seperti itu. Kau sudah menikah dan bersuami. Bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkan semuanya?"

"Aku takut, Eomma... Kyuhyun telah memulai semua dengan kebohongan. Bagaimana mungkin aku melanjutkan pernikahan yang didasari dengan kebohongan?"

Kim Ahjumma menghela napas panjang. "Eunhyuk-ah. Entah itu didasari kebohongan atau tidak. Saat ini ada seorang anak yang akan hadir di antara kalian yang harus kau pikirkan. Kau akan menjadi seorang Eomma, itu adalah tanggung jawab yang besar. Dan aku yakin, kalau kau mau memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan, kalian bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan ini."

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk mengelus perutnya, merasa bingung. Apakah dia seharusnya memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan lagi untuk menjelaskan?

-oOo-

Eunhyuk bangun dari tidur siangnya dan mencari Kim Ahjumma, dia hendak meminta Kim Ahjumma mengantarkannya memeriksakan diri ke dokter kandungan. Dengan langkah pelan dia melangkah menuju kamar Kim Ahjumma.

Asrama ini memang sedang sepi, karena menginjak liburan semester. Banyak penghuni asrama yang memanfaatkan liburan ini untuk pulang ke rumah orang tua masing-masing. Jadi tidak banyak kegiatan di dalam asrama untuk beberapa waktu ke depannya.

Eunhyuk hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Kim Ahjumma yang setengah terbuka itu ketika dia mendengar suara Kim Ahjumma yang cukup jelas, sedang bercakap-cakap ditelepon. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk ingin melangkah pergi dan akan kembali nanti kalau Kim Ahjumma sudah selesai. Tetapi suara percakapan Kim Ahjumma itu menahan langkahnya, membuatnya tertegun.

"Hasil testpacknya positif, Tuan Cho." Kim Ahjumma bergumam kepada orang yang diajaknya bicara. "Eunhyuk menunjukkan pada saya. Dia pasti hamil."

Kim Ahjumma berbicara dengan siapa? Tuan Cho? Kyuhyun?

Hening sejenak, tampak Kim Ahjumma mendengarkan suara Kyuhyun di seberang, lalu dia menjawab.

"Saya rasa anda harus menjemput Eunhyuk sekarang, menemuinya dan mencoba meluluhkan hatinya, ini waktu yang tepat, anak itu bisa menjadi pertimbangan penting bagi anda untuk meminta Eunhyuk kembali pada anda." Kim Ahjumma terdiam, mendengarkan, lalu ada senyum pada suaranya ketika berbicara. "Ya.. Ya.. Saya mengerti, Tuan. Tidak apa-apa. Tuan tidak pernah merepotkan saya. Sejak awal ketika saya menyetujui untuk membantu Tuan menyediakan tempat tinggal untuk Eunhyuk, saya sudah berniat melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Salam untuk Nyonya Hanna, saya akan mampir akhir minggu ini untuk memberikan laporan keuangan tentang asrama ini dan beberapa asrama lainnya kepadanya."

Eunhyuk sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia melangkah pergi dengan gemetar. Ketika sampai di kamar, dia menutupnya dan bersandar bingung di pintu. Apa yang didengarnya tadi itu?

Jadi selama ini Kim Ahjumma merupakan kenalan Kyuhyun? Kaki tangannya? Jadi asrama ini tidak didapatkannya karena keberuntungan? Menilik kata-kata Kim Ahjumma di telepon tadi, asrama ini adalah milik Eomma Kyuhyun. Apakah semua yang ada di hidupnya adalah hasil campur tangan Kyuhyun?

Lelaki itu bertindak seolah-olah Tuhan, mengatur kehidupan Eunhyuk, mengarahkan Eunhyuk harus bagaimana dan ke mana sesuai dengan skenarionya. Sebuah kebohongan lagi, entah berapa kebohongan lagi yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya?

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Eunhyuk akan menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan boneka yang bisa diarahkan semau Kyuhyun, sesuai skenario dan keinginan pria itu.

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk berkemas. Dia akan meninggalkan semuanya. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya lagi, ataupun mencoba mengatur kehidupannya lagi.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Unforgiven Hero

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah nama tokohnya dengan KyuHyuk.

Pair: KyuHyuk

Cast: Kyuhyun - Eunhyuk - Krystal / Kyuri. Dll

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

Berita itu membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak kencang. Eunhyuk hamil, Eunhyuk mengandung anaknya. Mereka akan punya bayi bersama. Tadi Kyuhyun langsung menyetir mobilnya setengah mengebut ke arah asrama Eunhyuk. Dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu Eunhyuk, memastikan istrinya baik-baik saja, dan calon anaknya juga sehat di kandungan istrinya.

Apapun yang akan terjadi, dia akan mempertahankan pernikahan ini. Bayi itu semakin memperkuat alasannya untuk berjuang mendapatkan Eunhyuk kembali. Semoga Eunhyuk setidaknya mau memberinya kesempatan.

Hati-hati dia memarkir mobilnya di depan asrama. Beberapa mahasiswa yang lalu lalang di jalan menoleh ke arahnya, beberapa yang lain bahkan sampai tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Asrama itu memang dekat dengan kampus ternama di kota ini, sehingga banyak mahasiswa yang lewat dengan berbagai urusannya. Kyuhyun memang layak untuk dilihat dua kali. Pria itu sangat tampan, sehingga menarik perhatian orang. Hari ini dia mengenakan celana jeans santai dan kemeja senada dan memakai rompi rajutan yang membungkus dengan indah badannya. Dadanya yang bidang tercetak dengan jelas di sana, rambutnya yang agak basah karena buru-buru sehabis mandi, disisir begitu saja ke belakang dengan jemarinya, membuatnya tampak semakin tampan. Pria itu benar-benar tampan.

Tetapi dia adalah pria tampan yang gugup. Langkahnya ragu sekaligus bersemangat. Seluruh kata-kata terjalin campur aduk di benaknya. Dia harus bisa meyakinkan Eunhyuk supaya kembali padanya. Ketika Kyuhyun sampai ke depan pintu asrama, dia hendak mengetuk. Tetapi pintu langsung terbuka dari dalam, menampakkan wajah Kim Ahjumma yang pucat pasi.

"Eunhyuk pergi. Dia tidak ada di mana-mana, aku tidak tahu kapan dia pergi. Dia meninggalkan surat ini." Mata Kim Ahjumma membelalak panik. "Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia mendengar percakapan kita tadi pagi dan marah karena menemukan satu kebohongan lagi."

Kepala Kyuhyun seperti dihantam dengan keras menerima kabar itu, dia menerima surat itu dari Kim Ahjumma dan membacanya. Wajahnya pucat pasi membaca pesan singkat yang ditulis di atas kertas sederhana tersebut.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengatur-atur kehidupanku lagi, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku akan pergi jauh, dan kau tak akan bisa menemukanku lagi."

-oOo-

Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu rumah Yesung, dan menunggu dengan cemas. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam dan pintu dibuka.

"Hyukkie?" Yesung menatap Eunhyuk dan tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa kau tidak mengabari kalau kau mau datang? Aku bisa memasakkan makanan istimewa untukmu..."

"Eonni." Ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk yang begitu serius membuat senyum Yesung memudar dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan bingung. "Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau aku ada disini."

"Ada apa, Hyuk-ah?" Yesung melihat Eunhyuk. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Berjanjilah dulu, Eonni."

Yesung melihat betapa seriusnya Eunhyuk. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Baiklah, aku berjanji. Ayo, masuklah dulu, aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu."

Eunhyuk mengikuti Yesung masuk ke dalam rumah. Yesung membuatkan teh untuknya dan mengajaknya duduk di ruang keluarga. Sepertinya bayinya sedang tidur karena suasana rumah sangat sepi.

"Suamiku sedang keluar kota. Tugas kantor, dia baru pulang seminggu lagi. Jadi aku hanya berdua di sini dengan si kecil." Yesung menuangkan teh ke cangkir Eunhyuk. "Ini, minumlah dulu."

Eunhyuk menerima cangkir itu dan menyesapnya, merasakan keharuman mint dan melati yang menyegarkan. Yesung menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung. "Hampir seperti itu, tetapi bukan juga. Aish. Ceritanya panjang."

"Aku punya banyak waktu." Yesung tersenyum. "Ayo, ceritakan padaku."

Dan Eunhyuk pun bercerita, semuanya, dari awal. Menjelaskan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, sakit hatinya ketika dibohongi Kyuhyun, dan keputusannya untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari pria itu.

Ketika selesai. Yesung hanya termenung dan menatapnya dengan skeptis. Eunhyuk memandang Yesung, meminta pendapatnya.

"Benar bukan? Menurutku Kyuhyun sangat arogan, dia mengatur seluruh kehidupanku, berusaha membentukku menjadi apa yang dia mau. Dia seolah ingin berperan sebagai Tuhan dalam kehidupanku. Dan lagi dia memulai semuanya dari kebohongan." Eunhyuk berusaha mencari pembenaran dari Yesung.

Sahabatnya itu menghela napas panjang. "Menurutku Kyuhyun sudah gila."

"Mungkin juga." Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening bingung dengan kata-kata Yesung.

"Kyuhyun sudah gila. Gila karena terlalu mencintaimu."

"Cintanya hanyalah kebohongan." Eunhyuk menyela, dia ingin mendapatkan dukungan dari Yesung Eonni, tetapi sahabatnya itu tampaknya malah bersimpati pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mungkin orang dengan cinta bohongan melakukan segala cara untuk memilikimu. Coba kau pikir? Untuk apa dia menikahimu? Aku tahu pasti di masa lalunya Kyuhyun tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk perempuan lain. Dia selalu tampak... Sedih. Ternyata karena ini. Ternyata karena dia menanggung rasa bersalah yang dalam. Kau dari tadi mengulang-ulang bahwa Kyuhyun mengatur segalanya dalam hidupmu, mengubah menjadi apa yang dia mau."Yesung menatap Eunhyuk dalam-dalam. "Tetapi yang kulihat, dia tidak ingin menjadi Tuhan dalam kehidupanmu, Hyukkie. Dia ingin menjadi pahlawan. Dia menjagamu."

"Tidak!" Eunhyuk membantah lagi. "Dia hanya ingin memuaskan egonya, menyembuhkan rasa bersalahnya, dan membuat aku berhutang kepadanya agar semua kesalahannya impas!"

"Untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Tidak ada untungnya buat Kyuhyun." Yesung memajukan tubuhnya. "Eunhyuk-ah. Orang lain dalam posisi Kyuhyun, dia akan meninggalkanmu dengan setumpuk uang, meminta maaf dan pergi. Kalaupun kau tidak mau menerimanya, setidaknya dia sudah mencoba. Kyuhyun bisa melenggang pergi kapan saja tanpa beban, tanpa kerugian apapun. Tetapi itu tidak dilakukannya. Dia memilih mengikatkan rantai berat berisi rasa bersalah di kakinya. Menjagamu agar hidupmu mudah dan bahagia. Dan kemudian menikahimu serta menjadi suami yang luar biasa baik untukmu."

Eunhyuk terdiam. "Kenapa Eonni membela Kyuhyun?"

"Karena... Demi Tuhan. Bukalah hatimu, Eunhyuk-ah. Pikirkan baik-baik. Oke, Kyuhyun memang bersalah di masa lalu, dia memang menyebabkan kematian ayahmu. Itu sudah terjadi, waktu tidak akan bisa diputar kembali. Dan dia sudah berusaha menebus kesalahannya." Yesung menghela napas panjang. "Pikirkanlah, Hyukkie. Semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun untukmu, kebohongannya, semua rencananya untuk mencampuri kehidupanmu, adakah yang merugikanmu? Tidak bukan? Dia selalu memastikan kebahagiaanmu di atas segalanya. Dia mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Dan jauh di dalam hatimu kau mengetahuinya."

Eunhyuk mengetatkan gerahamnya. "Aku tidak percaya." Matanya terasa panas. "Dia telah membohongiku. Kalau dia mencintaiku, dia tidak akan membohongiku."

Yesung tersenyum lembut melihat Eunhyuk mulai terisak, ditepuknya pundak Eunhyuk memberi semangat. "Kau bisa menginap disini dulu, kau tidak punya tempat tujuan, kan?"

"Aku berencana pergi ke luar kota. Tetapi kondisi kesehatanku tidak memungkinkan, aku muntah-muntah sepanjang jalan kemari tadi." Eunhyuk mengusap air matanya dan menatap Yesung ragu. "Mungkin aku akan merepotkanmu Eonni, bolehkah aku menginap disini untuk beberapa lama? Kalau kondisi kesehatanku sudah memungkinkan, aku akan pergi."

"Kau boleh tinggal selama kau mau. Kami punya dua kamar kosong di sini. Suamiku juga akan sangat senang kalau kau tinggal disini. Dia sering keluar kota, dan pasti akan senang karena aku ada temannya."

"Aku tidak akan tinggal lama di sini, aku harus pergi segera, kalau tidak, Kyuhyun akan menemukanku."

"Kau masih bertekad untuk pergi?"

Eunhyuk memijat kepalanya. "Entahlah... Aku bingung, Eonni. Dan kepala pusing."

"Kau sedang hamil muda, kondisimu harus dijaga baik-baik demi dirimu dan calon anakmu. Dulu aku selalu mual dan muntah di awal-awal kehamilanku. Tinggalah di sini dulu. Istirahatlah dan pulihkan dirimu. Kau bisa memikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan kedepannya nanti."

-oOo-

Kyuhyun sudah mencari kemana-mana tanpa tujuan. Rasanya dia hampir gila karena tidak tahu Eunhyuk ada dimana, sedang apa, dan bagaimana kondisinya.

Istrinya itu sedang hamil. Demi Tuhan! Sedang mengandung anaknya, dan sekarang dia ada di luar sana entah dimana. Dengan marah dibantingkannya tangannya di setir mobilnya.

Sebegitu bencikah Eunhyuk pada dirinya? Kenapa Eunhyuk tidak mau mengerti? Kyuhyun tahu dia bersalah dan penuh dosa pada Eunhyuk. Dia memang tak termaafkan. Tapi apa dia tidak berhak mencintai? Tidak bolehkah dia mencintai Eunhyuk?

-oOo-

"Aku sudah menengok Kyuhyun Oppa, kondisinya buruk. Dia sudah tidak datang ke kantor lagi sejak dua minggu yang lalu, yang dia lakukan setiap hari hanya berputar-putar mencari Eunhyuk. Dan ketika aku menengok ke rumahnya, dia tampak mengenaskan kalau sedang di rumah, dan hanya diam di kamar seperti orang gila. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri." Kyuri duduk di depan Eommanya dengan prihatin. "Kita harus menemukan Eunhyuk untuknya, kalau tidak aku cemas dia akan benar-benar jadi gila."

"Kata supir pribadinya, dia juga selalu berkeliling setiap malam, tidak pulang, mengitari seluruh penjuru kota, mencari Eunhyuk." Sang Eomma memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Eomma juga mencemaskan Kyuhyun. Apa kau sudah mencari informasi? Bagaimana dengan para pegawai yang mengenal Eunhyuk di kantor dulu?"

"Aku menanyai mereka semua. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu di mana Eunhyuk."

"Bagaimana dengan Yesung? Eunhyuk menggantikan tugasnya bukan? Dan aku dengar mereka cukup akrab."

"Yesung adalah orang pertama yang didatangi Kyuhyun." Kyuri mengingat Kyuhyun pernah bercerita padanya. "Tapi kata Yesung, Eunhyuk tidak datang kesana."

Kedua wanita itu bertatapan. Bingung. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong Kyuhyun. Yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun adalah kehadiran Eunhyuk. Hanya itu.

-oOo-

Pagi itu seperti biasanya Eunhyuk membantu Yesung memandikan si kecil. Sudah satu minggu Eunhyuk tinggal di rumah Yesung. Sahabatnya itu melarangnya pergi dulu. Dan Eunhyuk menerima tawarannya itu. Mengingat kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Dia selalu merasa mual, dan ingin muntah setiap saat. Kepalanya kadang terasa pening sehingga berdentam-dentam. Dan kondisinya itu bahkan belum membaik selama seminggu tinggal bersama Yesung.

Si Kecil sudah dimandikan, dan Yesung memberinya asi. Sementara Eunhyuk merapikan kembali perlengkapan mandi bayi. Ketika dia membungkuk untuk meletakkan handuk ke keranjang cucian, tiba-tiba ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di perut bagian bawahnya. Nyeri luar biasa yang membuatnya mengerang sambil berpegangan ke rak handuk di sampingnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Sakit sekali." Eunhyuk memegang perutnya yang serasa di remas-remas. Nyerinya luar biasa.

Yesung meletakkan bayinya yang sudah tertidur dan kenyang di tempat tidur bayi, dia melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk. "Eunhyuk-ah, mungkin kau terlalu tegang dan kelelahan. Berbaringlah dulu. Oh, Astaga!" Yesung memekik. "Eunhyuk-ah. Kau berdarah!"

Eunhyuk menunduk dan menatap ke bawah. Ke arah kakinya. Dia memakai rok selutut. Dan dari lututnya, tampak cairan merah yang mengalir dari kewanitaannya, mengalir turun melewati betisnya, sampai ke kaki.

"Aku akan menelepon Kyuhyun!" Yesung meraih ponselnya, Eunhyuk mengerang, mencoba mencegah Yesung.

"Jangan! Jangan, Eonni!"

Sahabatnya itu menatapnya tajam. "Harus, Hyukkie. Dia suamimu, ayah dari bayi di perutmu. Rumahnya dekat dari sini, dia bisa sampai dalam beberapa menit. Lebih cepat daripada kalau kita memanggil taksi." Yesung melirik cemas pada Eunhyuk yang kini sudah duduk di kursi dan memegang perut bawahnya dengan kesakitan. Lalu menelepon Kyuhyun.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun datang dengan begitu cepat. Pria itu sepertinya mengebut kemari. Ketika Yesung membuka pintu, atasannya itu berdiri dengan mata nyalang, cemas luar biasa.

"Di mana Eunhyuk?"

"Di dalam, sajangnim. Maafkan saya waktu itu membohongi anda."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah meneleponku." Kyuhyun bergerak masuk setengah berlari. Menemukan Eunhyuk yang terduduk di kursi. Darah segar mengalir di kakinya, dan Eunhyuk tidak berani berdiri sama sekali, takut dia akan mengalami pendarahan yang lebih parah. Wajah Eunhyuk semakin pucat ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun masuk dan berdiri dengan cemas di sebelahnya.

"Hyukkie..." pria itu berbisik lembut bercampur kecemasan. "Tahan, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membungkuk di depan Eunhyuk menyapukan tangannya di punggung dan lutut Eunhyuk, lalu mengangkatnya seolah Eunhyuk begitu ringan. Eunhyuk melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya.

Perutnya sakit, tetapi berada digendongan Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa nyaman. Pria itu berhenti sebentar di dekat pintu. "Terima kasih, Yesung-ssi."

"Sama-sama. Semoga Eunhyuk tidak apa-apa." Yesung mengiringi kepergian mereka dengan tatapan cemas.

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat menuju mobilnya, ke tempat supirnya yang sudah menunggu dan membukakan pintu. Masih menggendong Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun masuk kemudian memangku Eunhyuk. Mobil pun melaju dengan kencang menuju rumah sakit.

Eunhyuk mengerang ketika rasa nyeri itu menyerangnya lagi. Membuat Kyuhyun menunduk menatapnya dengan cemas "Sakitkah? Tahan, ya. Kita sebentar lagi sampai."

Eunhyuk bergerak tidak nyaman di pangkuan Kyuhyun, dia hanya memakai rok dan dia berdarah. Darahnya akan mengotori celana Kyuhyun. "Aku berdarah. Aku akan mengotori..."

"Jangan cemaskan itu." Kyuhyun menyela tajam, lalu memeluk Eunhyuk erat-erat. "Ya Tuhan. Eunhyuk-ah. Semoga kau tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mati kalau kau kenapa-kenapa."

Eunhyuk masih mendengar kalimat terakhir itu dan hatinya terasa hangat, tetapi setelah itu, dia tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa telah merenggut kesadarannya. Mambuatnya pingsan.

-oOo-

Eunhyuk terbangun lama kemudian. Bau obat dan rumah sakit menyelimutinya. Membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya. Tangannya langsung digenggam dengan hangat, membuatnya menoleh dan bertatapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun. Pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang, menatapnya cemas.

Pria itu mengecup jemari Eunhyuk dengan penuh perasaan. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Suaranya serak penuh perasaan. "Aku sangat mencemaskanmu."

Refleks Eunhyuk memegang perutnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan takut. "Bayiku?"

"Dia kuat, dan bertahan." Kyuhyun menatap perut Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

Eunhyuk mendesah lega mengetahui kondisi bayinya baik-baik saja. Tapi kemudian, wajah Eunhyuk memerah mengetahui tatapan Kyuhyun ke perutnya. Dia memalingkan wajah, tidak mau menatap Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk-ah." Suara Kyuhyun melembut. "Aku tahu waktunya tidak tepat membahas ini semua. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya padamu."

Hening dan Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk, ketika Eunhyuk tetap diam, Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Itu bukan kebohongan. Aku mungkin mengatur kehidupanmu, tetapi itu semua kulakukan untuk menjagamu. Karena aku mencintaimu, bukan semata untuk penebusan dosa." Suara Kyuhyun menjadi serak. "Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintamu. Semua yang kulakukan, semua kebohongan itu, karena aku mencintaimu."

Eunhyuk tetap diam. Memejamkan matanya. Merasakan air mata menetes di sudut matanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa memaafkanku. Dosaku memang tak termaafkan. Dan aku sudah menerimanya. Mungkin memang aku yang berharap terlalu muluk kau bisa tetap mencintaiku dan melanjutkan pernikahan ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. "Maafkan aku karena memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku padamu lagi. Segera setelah anak kita lahir. Aku akan menceraikanmu dengan penyelesaian yang baik."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Unforgiven Hero

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah nama tokohnya dengan KyuHyuk.

Pair: KyuHyuk

Cast: Kyuhyun - Eunhyuk - Krystal / Kyuri. Dll

Warning: Genderswitch

Happy reading

Eunhyuk tertegun. Dalam diamnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Pria itu sedang menunduk, tidak menatapnya, matanya menerawang oleh pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku waktu itu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. "Aku datang dengan segala kesombongan dan kepongahanku. Merasa berkuasa dan punya segalanya, merasa bisa membeli permintaan maaf dari seseorang. Tetapi aku salah. Kau membuatku sadar ketika itu. Ketika kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah manusia hina yang tidak punya harga diri, yang berlindung di balik kekuasaan ayahku. Kau sangat benar."Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Aku pulang dengan kesadaran penuh, seperti ditampar untuk disadarkan."

Pria itu menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan penuh kesakitan. "Tetapi aku berusaha, aku berusaha supaya aku bisa berdiri di depanmu, dengan harga diri. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga. Aku mendirikan perusahaanku sebagai pembuktianku padamu. Perusahaan itu sama sekali tidak menerima campur tangan ayahku, aku memulainya dari nol." Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Dan aku memang membohongimu. Aku mengawasimu sejak awal, jangan salah paham, aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud buruk. Aku... Aku hanya ingin menjagamu, aku tahu kau sebatang kara karena aku, dan aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. "Ya. Aku mengatur pendidikanmu, semua beasiswa itu. Semua kuusahakan, asrama itu juga bagian dari rencanaku, Kim Ahjumma adalah pegawai Eommaku. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya untuk menguasaimu, aku melakukannya untuk menjagamu. Memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Kurasa jauh di dalam hatiku, aku ingin menjadi pahlawan untukmu."

Eunhyuk tercenung mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Ini sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan Yesung Eonni, dan juga yang lainnya. Apakah selama ini dia terlalu menutup diri? Sehingga tidak mau melihat apa yang sebenarnya merupakan kenyataan. Apakah selama ini dia terlalu diselimuti oleh kebencian dan prasangka? Hingga tidak mau membuka hatinya?

Eunhyuk sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun demi kebaikannya. Eunhyuk ingat betapa mudahnya hidupnya. Pendidikannya yang lancar, tempat tinggalnya yang menaunginya, dan sosok seorang Eomma yang menjaganya, Kim Ahjumma. Semuanya disediakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tujuan awalku adalah supaya kau bisa melanjutkan masa depanmu dengan baik. Setelah itu aku berniat melepasmu, pergi dengan diam-diam sehingga kau tidak pernah tahu ada aku di balik semua skenario itu." Kyuhyun menyambung, sambil menatap wajah Eunhyuk dengan lembut, tahu kalau Eunhyuk mendengarkannya. "Kuberi kau pekerjaan di perusahaan itu, karena kau mempunyai hak di sana. Perusahaan itu bisa berdiri karena kau. Karena tempatmu adalah di sana. Aku pikir kita bisa melanjutkan hubungan kerja dengan baik, sebagai atasan dengan bawahan. Lalu kuharap kau akan menemukan jodoh yang baik, menikah, lalu hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menikahiku, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa menipu diriku sendiri." Kyuhyun tertawa pahit, seolah mengejek dirinya. "Tanpa sadar aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau telah menjadi semacam obsesi yang merenggut hatiku. Membuatku merindukanmu. Semua wanita-wanita itu..." Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dalam-dalam. "Wanita-wanita seperti Eunjin, mereka ada untuk menggantikanmu. Aku memang tak berperasaan."

Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Eunjin. Bahwa Kyuhyun menganggap Eunjin sebagai dirinya. Eunhyuk yang selalu dipanggil Kyuhyun ketika itu memang benar dirinya. Sekarang semuanya jelas.

"Dan kau dekat dengan Donghae di hadapanku." Suara Kyuhyun berapi-api. "Aku dibakar cemburu, luar biasa cemburu. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu untuk lelaki lain. Aku harus memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri."

"Jadi benar kata Donghae kalau kau menjebaknya."

"Aku menyuruh Jinhee merayunya. Ya, aku mengakuinya." Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis mengingat Donghae. "Tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah murni kesalahan Donghae sendiri. Kalau dia benar-benar menjaga hatinya dan mencintaimu, dia tidak akan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Jinhee. Aku hanya menunjukkan padamu betapa lemahnya Donghae sesungguhnya. Betapa kau akan menyesal kalau menyerahkan hatimu padanya."

Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa perkataan Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga. "Kau menyelamatkanku."

"Ya. Aku menyelamatkanmu. Dan kemudian menjebakmu untuk menjadi milikku. Aku akan mengakui semuanya padamu, supaya tidak ada lagi kebohongan di antara kita. Aku memang menjebakmu. Semua kulakukan agar aku bisa menikahimu. Menjadikanmu istriku, milikku. " Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Eunhyuk. "Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku ketika menyematkan cincin ini di jarimu. Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang, tidak mampu menjawab. Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk, kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berdiri.

"Tetapi aku tahu semua penjelasanku tidak ada gunanya lagi. Di atas semua itu, kenyataannya tetaplah ada di antara kita. Bahwa aku adalah pembunuh ayahmu, dan bahwa dosaku tidak akan pernah termaafkan. Aku bisa mengerti itu." Kyuhyun memalingkan muka. "Hanya kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku dulu, demi bayi kita. Setidaknya sampai anak kita lahir. Setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan menahanmu. Aku akan melepaskanmu, dan aku akan menceraikanmu. Kau boleh menjaga bayi kita, aku mungkin akan meminta izin untuk bisa memperoleh sedikit waktu supaya aku bisa berperan sebagai ayah dalam hidupnya. Selebihnya aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengecup dahi Eunhyuk. "Istirahatlah, kau harus banyak istirahat dan menenangkan pikiranmu. Dokter bilang pendarahan itu terjadi karena kau tegang dan kelelahan. Aku… Aku akan kembali nanti." Dengan cepat dia memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Eunhyuk merasakan basah di wajahnya. Tetapi dia tidak menangis. Ditatapnya pintu tempat Kyuhyun menghilang. Apakah ini air mata Kyuhyun? Apakah pria itu menangis untuknya?

-oOo-

Kyuhyun duduk dalam gelap, terdiam. Kamar itu temaram oleh cahaya remang-remang dari luar. Sudah jam tiga dini hari. Dan dia masih belum bisa tidur. Ditegakkannya tubuhnya. Menatap ke arah ranjang rumah sakit, di mana Eunhyuk sedang tertidur lelap. Seharian ini Kyuhyun menunggui Eunhyuk di rumah sakit. Dan sekarang dia tidur di atas sofa besar yang ada di kamar itu. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya, dan duduk dalam diam di atas sofa.

Dia telah menawarkan kesepakatan itu. Kesepakatan untuk melepaskan Eunhyuk setelah bayinya lahir. Tapi hati kecilnya mengejeknya. Karena tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin melakukannya. Melepaskan Eunhyuk tidak mungkin dilakukannya, apalagi melepaskan Eunhyuk bersama bayi mereka.

Apa aku harus memaksakan kehendakku pada Eunhyuk lagi? Kyuhyun merenung. Pada akhirnya Eunhyuk akan lari, dia tidak akan bahagia. Kyuhyun harus belajar menerima apa yang diinginkan Eunhyuk. Meskipun itu menyakitkan untuknya. Mungkinkah hati Eunhyuk bisa diluluhkannya? Hatinya bertanya-tanya, dia putus asa. Apakah dia cukup berharga untuk dipertimbangkan kembali oleh Eunhyuk?

-oOo-

"Aku akan pulang bersamamu ke rumah." Eunhyuk bergumam di pagi harinya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan datar. "Seperti yang kau minta."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tidak bisa menahan binar kebahagiaan di matanya. "Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

"Tapi hanya demi bayi ini. Seperti katamu, sampai bayi ini lahir. Setelah itu kita akan membicarakan langkah selanjutnya."

Istrinya masih tidak mau memaafkannya. Binar kebahagiaan itu surut dari mata Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya Eunhyuk mau ikut pulang bersamanya. Dan dia masih punya waktu beberapa bulan untuk mengubah pikiran Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan menjagamu dan anak kita." Kyuhyun mengucapkan janji itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

-oOo-

Tiga hari setelahnya, kondisi Eunhyuk sudah membaik dan dia diperbolehkan pulang. Eunhyuk pulang ke rumah Kyuhyun, dan semua sudah disiapkan di sana. Dia belum membicarakan pengaturan kamar untuk mereka berdua. Eunhyuk berpikir untuk tidur di kamar tamu. Tapi para pelayan menempatkan pakaiannya di kamar Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk akan membicarakannya dengan Kyuhyun nanti. Siangnya, Krystal datang untuk merayakan kepulangannya, dia membawa boneka beruang raksasa dan bunga ke rumah.

"Maafkan aku tidak menengok ke rumah sakit. Aku phobia rumah sakit. Eomma menitip salam, dia harus terbang kembali ke China." Krystal menatap perut Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati. "Apa kau dan calon keponakanku baik-baik saja?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Krystal sangat lugas dan lucu. Eunhyuk mungkin bisa berteman baik dengannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Eunhyuk mengusap perutnya dengan sayang. "Terima kasih untuk bunga dan bonekanya, Kyuri-ah."

"Aku mulanya bingung ingin membelikan apa, tanpa sadar aku sudah menenteng boneka beruang besar ini keluar dari toko." Krystal tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Oppa?"

Eunhyuk melirik ke lantai dua. "Kyuhyun sedang mandi."

"Oh." Krystal tersenyum lembut. "Oppa pasti bahagia setengah mati, terima kasih, Eunhyuk-ah."

Krystal pasti tidak tahu kesepakatan antara Eunhyuk dengan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk membatin. Mungkin gadis itu berpikir bahwa Eunhyuk sudah memaafkan Kyuhyun dan mau kembali padanya.

"Dia seperti orang gila ketika kau pergi." Krystal bergumam lagi. "Pulang hanya beberapa jam, lalu pergi berputar-putar mengelilingi seluruh kota, mencarimu, putus asa untuk menemukanmu. Dan itu berlangsung setiap hari." Krystal menarik napas sedih. "Aku takut kalau dia akan jatuh sakit. Tapi untunglah. Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja." Dengan lembut Krystal menatap Eunhyuk. "Terima kasih sudah memaafkan Oppa. Kyuhyun hidup dengan menanggung beban yang begitu berat, menghukum dirinya sendiri. Merasa tidak pantas bahagia. Setidaknya kau telah membuatnya berani merasakan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri."

Ketika Krystal berpamitan. Mata Eunhyuk terasa panas dan berkaca-kaca, menahan air matanya.

-oOo-

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita tidur sekamar?" Kyuhyun berkata ketika dia selesai mandi, menemui Eunhyuk di ruang keluarga. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu atau memaksakan hasratku. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu. Biasanya wanita hamil sering pusing, muntah, atau membutuhkan hal-hal lainnya di tengah malam atau dini hari. Aku ingin bisa ada dan membantumu kalau aku tidur di sebelahmu."

Kyuhyun tampak begitu tulus. Eunhyuk membatin. Dia mungkin bisa mempercayai Kyuhyun. Tapi dia tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Bayangan tidur bersama Kyuhyun lagi setelah sekian lama membuatnya gemetar. Dan di ranjang itu, ranjang yang sudah tak terhitung berapa kali banyaknya, menjadi tempat mereka berdua larut dalam hasrat sensual.

Eunhyuk gemetar. Tapi dia menahan diri. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu bisa diterimanya. Kadang dia memang bangun di tengah malam, merasa lapar, atau kehausan yang luar biasa. Dan memikirkan ada Kyuhyun di sebelahnya membuatnya merasa tenang.

-oOo-

Malam itu, malam pertama mereka tidur bersama setelah sekian lama. Eunhyuk berbaring jauh di sudut ranjang yang lain. Matanya nyalang, tidak bisa tidur. Sementara Kyuhyun yang berbaring di sudut ranjang yang lain, tidak ada bedanya. Pria itu bolak-balik menggerakkan badannya dengan gelisah, membuat ranjang bergerak-gerak.

Ketika akhirnya Eunhyuk berhasil memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun yang sedang membalikkan badannya, tanpa sengaja menyentuhkan lengannya ke pundak Eunhyuk.

"Ahh, mianhae."

Eunhyuk merasa kesal. Dia gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur, dan Kyuhyun membuat semuanya makin buruk. "Jangan bergerak-gerak terus."

Di luar dugaan. Kyuhyun terkekeh, membuat Eunhyuk memutar tubuhnya dan memelototi suaminya itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Karena kita berdua lucu." Pria itu tersenyum simpul. Dan tiba-tiba dengan gerakan cepat hingga Eunhyuk tidak sempat menolaknya, Kyuhyun merengkuh Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya, kepala Eunhyuk bersandar di rengkuhan lengan dan dada Kyuhyun, sementara lengan Kyuhyun melingkari pinggang Eunhyuk dengan posesif.

"Ya! Aish..." Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi Kyuhyun menahannya dengan lembut.

"Eunhyuk-ah. Biarkan aku memelukmu. Aku tidak akan berbuat lebih. Mungkin dengan posisi begini kita bisa tidur lebih nyenyak. Aku butuh tidur, Hyukkie. Aku kurang tidur beberapa hari ini."

Karena menungguinya di rumah sakit dan harus tidur di sofa yang tidak nyaman itu. Eunhyuk membatin, sedikit merasa bersalah. Akhirnya dia terdiam, menikmati gerakan naik turun napas Kyuhyun yang teratur di pipinya. Dan menikmati suara debaran jantung Kyuhyun, yang bagaikan musik pengantar tidur untuknya.

-oOo-

Semua wanita hamil di dunia ini pasti menginginkan suami seperti Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk membatin. Pria itu selalu siap sedia. Menggenggam lengan Eunhyuk dengan lembut ketika berjalan. Di pagi hari ketika Eunhyuk lari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan makanannya, Kyuhyun menyusulnya, memijit tengkuknya dengan lembut, lalu melap wajahnya dengan handuk dan air hangat untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ketika kembali ke kamarnya, di sana sudah tersedia teh mint dan biskuit asin untuk mengatasi rasa mualnya. Bahkan di malam harinya, ketika Eunhyuk terbangun, merasakan haus, atau lapar. Pria itu langsung terjaga, menuangkan air untuknya, atau mengupaskan apel untuk mengisi perutnya. Dan setelah itu semua, Kyuhyun akan memeluk Eunhyuk di atas ranjang, mengusap punggungnya yang pegal dengan lembut, hingga Eunhyuk tertidur dengan nyaman.

Kehamilannya sudah mencapai usia sembilan bulan. Tanpa terasa mereka menjalani kehidupan pernikahan dengan baik, tanpa ada percikan pertengkaran di dalamnya. Mereka saling menghargai, saling menghormati, dan menjaga satu sama lain.

Meskipun ada yang berbeda. Kyuhyun tampak formal dan jauh. Pria itu memposisikan dirinya sebagai penjaga dan perawat Eunhyuk. Tidak lebih dari itu. Pelukannya di malam haripun tidak mengandung unsur sensual, hanya dilakukannya untuk membuat Eunhyuk merasa nyaman. Tidak ada sentuhan penuh gairah, tatapan membara ataupun bisikan serak bernada sensual. Kyuhyun benar-benar menepati janjinya.

Pernah di suatu malam, ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya, bayinya menendang untuk pertama kalinya, mendesak Kyuhyun, membuat pria itu memandang Eunhyuk dengan takjub. Jemari mereka saling bertumpukan di perut Eunhyuk, merasakan momen menakjubkan mereka sebagai orangtua untuk pertama kalinya. Malam itu, mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca, dan pria itu mengecup bibirnya lembut, penuh emosi. Tetapi hanya itu. Setelah itu Kyuhyun memeluk Eunhyuk seperti biasa sampai tertidur.

Eunhyuk bisa melihat dengan jelas kasih sayang Kyuhyun untuknya. Bisa merasakan ketulusan pria itu untuknya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia menyayangi suaminya itu. Tapi di sisi lain, kenyataan tak terelakkan tentang masa lalu mereka menjadi penghalang. Eunhyuk masih belum siap untuk memaafkan Kyuhyun, atas kebohongannya dan atas kelalaiannya yang menyebabkan kematian ayahnya. Apakah ayah dan ibunya akan marah padanya kalau dia memaafkan Kyuhyun? Eunhyuk sering bertanya-tanya seperti itu di dalam hatinya. Merasa takut bahwa ternyata dia telah mengkhianati keluarganya dengan memberikan kesempatan pada Kyuhyun.

Bayi ini sudah akan lahir. Eunhyuk mengelus perutnya yang membesar, dan tersenyum. Anak mereka akan lahir dalam waktu dekat, dan Eunhyuk tidak sabar menanti untuk merengkuh bayi itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Tapi benaknya terasa berat. Memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah anak ini lahir.

-oOo-

"Jangan angkat itu." Kyuhyun meraih keranjang buah kecil yang dibawa Eunhyuk dengan cekatan. "Demi Tuhan, Hyukkie. Duduklah! Tidak usah membantu apa-apa. Biar Kyuri dan para pelayan yang membereskan semuanya."

Sambil berdiri di sana dan berkacak pinggang, Kyuhyun benar-benar tampak seperti seorang arogan yang suka memerintah-merintah orang, membuat Eunhyuk cemberut.

"Kyu, aku bisa membawa diriku sendiri. Dan aku pegal kau suruh duduk seharian."

"Kau sedang hamil besar dan tubuh mungilmu itu kelelahan membawa-bawa perutmu yang begitu besar." Kyuhyun menatap mengancam. "Duduk Eunhyuk-ah, atau aku tidak akan mau memijit kakimu lagi."

Tentu saja itu bohong. Kyuhyun tidak pernah lupa memijit kaki Eunhyuk setiap malam, dengan minyak essensial yang lembut, membantu Eunhyuk menghilangkan pegal-pegalnya karena harus membawa-bawa kandungannya yang semakin membesar. Kyuhyun juga tidak lupa membantu mengoleskan minyal zaitun ke perut Eunhyuk yang semakin membuncit setiap malamnya.

Hari ini mereka sedang menyiapkan kamar bayi. Kamar bayi itu terletak tepat di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, dengan pintu penghubung yang dekat dengan ranjang. Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan kamar bayi itu sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Mendekorasi, mengganti cat dinding dan wallpapernya dengan nuansa biru lembut – karena hasil USG menunjukkan kalau bayi mereka berjenis kelamin laki-laki – dan menyiapkan perabotannya. Ketika Eunhyuk memprotes bahwa dia mungkin saja tidak akan tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun lagi ketika anak ini lahir, Kyuhyun membungkamnya dengan mengatakan tidak mungkin Eunhyuk langsung pergi begitu saja setelah melahirkan. Eunhyuk butuh waktu untuk merawat anaknya, sampai beberapa bulan. Baru setelah itu mereka bisa membicarakan kesepakatan mereka untuk berpisah. Eunhyuk mendengus dalam hati ketika teringat betapa dia tidak mampu membantah. Pantas perusahaan Kyuhyun begitu maju dan pesat, pria itu sangat pandai bernegosiasi dan memanipulasi lawannya.

Tadi pagi, perabot terakhir dan yang paling penting datang, sebuah ranjang bayi. Eunhyuk bisa membayangkan bayinya berbaring di sana seperti boneka mungil yang terlelap dalam kedamaian.

Pria itu merakit ranjang bayinya sendiri dengan bersemangat, sibuk sendiri di dalam kamar bayi itu. Sementara itu Krystal datang membawa banyak hadiah dan mengaturnya di kamar tersebut, membuat kamar itu tampak benar-benar seperti kamar bayi.

"Sudah jadi. Ayo, Hyukkie, lihatlah." Kyuhyun mengajak Eunhyuk berdiri dengan hati-hati, nada suaranya sangat bersemangat. Eunhyuk berjalan dengan Kyuhyun di belakangnya, langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu, dan terpesona. Kamar bayi itu sudah siap, begitu bagus seolah tidak sabar menunggu bayi mereka yang akan lahir. Satu-satunya yang kurang dari kamar itu adalah bayi itu sendiri.

"Baguskan." Kyuhyun berbisik, berdiri tepat di belakang Eunhyuk dan melingkarkan lengannya dengan lembut di perut Eunhyuk yang buncit, menyandarkan tubuh Eunhyuk ke dadanya. Dagunya bertumpu di puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menikmati momen indah itu, membiarkan Kyuhyun merangkul tubuhnya makin erat. "Ya. Bagus sekali, anak ini pasti akan bahagia terlahir ke dunia ini."

Mereka berpelukan dalam keheningan, mengagumi keindahan kamar bayi mereka.

Dan Krystal ada di sana, menatap kedua pasangan itu dari kejauhan dan mengusap air matanya. Kyuhyun tampak begitu bahagia. Jauh terlihat bahagia dari masa-masa itu, ketika dia menanggung dosa masa lalunya dengan sepenuh hati. Dan Krystal berharap, Kyuhyun bisa bahagia terus selamanya, dengan Eunhyuk, dengan keluarga kecil yang akan dibangunnya.

Pagi itu Eunhyuk merenung. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan. Tetapi sebelum itu dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Kyuhyun sedang ada di kantor, mengurus pertemuan dengan koleganya. Pria itu jarang ke kantor selama Eunhyuk hamil, menyerahkan kendali perusahaan di tangan Krystal dan mengurus segala sesuatunya dari rumah, dia hanya meninggalkan Eunhyuk untuk keperluan bisnis yang sangat penting dan tidak bisa diwakilkan, seperti hari ini.

Diraihnya ponselnya dan dia menelepon, suara Krystal menyahut dengan cepat di sana. "Ya, Hyukkie?"

"Kyuri-ah. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak. Kyuhyun ada di sini sedang meeting. Jadi aku sedikit leluasa di kantor. Ada apa, Hyukkie? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyuri-ah." Sejak mereka makin akrab, Eunhyuk memanggil Krystal sama seperti cara Kyuhyun memanggilnya. "Tapi aku minta bantuan padamu, maukah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

Krystal mengernyit di seberang sana. "Tentu saja. Sekarang? Kemana, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya. "Iya, sekarang. Aku takut aku keburu melahirkan dan nanti tidak sempat lagi. Aku ingin kau mengantarku mengunjungi makam orangtuaku."

Jeda sejenak, terdengar Krystal menahan napas, tetapi lalu segera berkata. "Tunggu. Aku jalan ke rumah untuk menjemputmu. Sekarang."

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan rapat itu dan melangkah menuju ruangan Kyuri, tetapi ruangan itu kosong. Dia mengerutkan keningnya. Di mana Kyuri? Kyuhyun harus segera pulang dan menjaga Eunhyuk, jadi dia harus menyampaikan hasil rapat tadi pada Kyuri sebelum pulang supaya adiknya itu bisa menindaklanjuti langkah-langkah yang akan mereka diskusikan bersama.

Karena Kyuri tidak ada, Kyuhyun melangkah kembali ke ruangannya. Dia menghampiri Yesung yang sedang sibuk dengan jadwal meeting. Sejak Kyuhyun jarang masuk, Yesung yang sudah kembali dari cuti melahirkannya mengerjakan pekerjaan ganda, merangkap sebagai asisten Krystal.

"Kemana adikku?"

Yesung mengangkat matanya dari layar komputer. "Oh. Sajangnim, anda sudah selesai meeting? Tadi Krystal buru-buru pergi, dia meminta saya menyampaikan pesan pada anda. Dia pergi untuk mengantar Eunhyuk, mengunjungi makam orangtuanya.

-oOo-

Eunhyuk berdiri di depan makam ayah dan ibunya yang berdampingan, dengan susah payah diletakkannya rangkaian bunga yang dibelinya di bawah kedua batu nisan itu. Dia ingin berlutut dan memeluk batu nisan itu, tetapi perutnya yang besar membuatnya tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sementara Krystal berdiri agak jauh, mengawasi dari jarak yang cukup. Tahu bahwa Eunhyuk butuh waktu sendirian bersama makam orangtuanya, dan memberikan privasi itu untuk Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap makam ayahnya, lalu ibunya berganti-ganti, dia bergumam dalam hatinya. Melakukan percakapan lembut yang diyakininya tersampaikan pada kedua orang tuanya.

Appa... Eomma... Aku ada disini. Mungkin kalian bisa melihatku di atas sana. Aku sedang mengandung, anak ini anak Cho Kyuhyun. Appa dan Eomma pasti tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Appa.

Eunhyuk mengerjap menahan air matanya.

Tetapi aku mencintainya. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dia pria yang baik, dia memperlakukanku dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan dia sudah berjuang untuk menebus semua kesalahannya. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku mencintainya, tetapi aku mencintainya.

Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang, bergerak sedikit untuk mengelus kedua batu nisan orang tuanya.

Aku mencintainya. Dan meski dulu aku pernah berjanji untuk tidak akan memaafkannya, aku memaafkannya. Dan semoga, Appa dan Eomma juga bisa memaafkannya.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin semilir lembut yang tiba-tiba menghembusnya, membuat rambutnya berserakan, dan membuat hatinya terasa damai. Dia bisa merasakannya. Ketenangan yang luar biasa. Kelegaan yang luar biasa atas penerimaan itu. Memaafkan Kyuhyun.

Tetapi kemudian rasa nyeri merayapi punggungnya, membuatnya meringis. Krystal melihat perubahan itu dan mendekati Eunhyuk dengan cemas.

"Kenapa, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk menatap ke bawah, air bening itu mengaliri pahanya, turun ke kakinya dan beberapa menetes ke tanah, dia tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kyuri-ah... Air ketubanku... Pecah."

TBC

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016! :)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Happy ending?

Unforgiven Hero

Remake Story

Disclaimer: Cerita milik Santhy Agatha, aku mengubah nama tokohnya dengan KyuHyuk.

Pair: KyuHyuk

Cast: Kyuhyun - Eunhyuk - Krystal / Kyuri. Dll

Warning: Genderswitch, NC 21

Note: gue repost, miss typo ninggalin typo, makasih buat elferani yg dah ngingetin {}. thanks to nya juga ketinggalan. hehe ^.^v

Happy reading

Kyuhyun melangkah menelusuri area pemakaman yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Tadi di tempat parkir, dia melihat mobil Krystal di sana. Jadi adiknya dan Eunhyuk memang benar-benar sedang ada di sini. Dia sering sekali kemari. Meletakkan bunga di atas makam Ayah Eunhyuk, kemudian menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di sana untuk meminta maaf. Memohon ampun pada ayah dan ibu Eunhyuk.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat dua sosok yang sangat familiar di kejauhan, itu Eunhyuk dan Krystal. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menemui Krystal yang sedang berseru panik sambil berusaha membimbing Eunhyuk yang berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Ada apa Kyuri-ah?" Kyuhyun bertanya cepat, dan ketika melihat keadaan Eunhyuk dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bahkan sebelum Krystal menjelaskannya.

"Air ketubannya pecah." Krystal menjerit panik. "Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, Oppa!"

Kyuhyun berdebar. Oh astaga. Eunhyuk akan segera melahirkan, dan mereka masih di sini, di tengah area pemakaman yang luas, yang harus ditempuh dengan jalan kaki beberapa ratus meter lebih sebelum mencapai parkiran mobil. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak sempat berpikir, dengan sigap dipeluknya Eunhyuk dan diangkatnya ke dalam gendongannya.

"Kyuri-ah. Berjalanlah dulu ke mobil, aku akan menyusul." Kyuhyun memerintahkan Krystal yang segera berlari untuk mengambil mobilnya. Dengan langkah cepat, Kyuhyun setengah berlari sambil mengangkat Eunhyuk, sambil tetap berhati-hati agar tidak menabrak batu-batu nisan yang berjajar.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang saatnya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bertahanlah. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Eunhyuk berpegangan erat di tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan cepat. Pria itu tampak sedikit terengah. Tentu saja, dengan usia kehamilannya yang sembilan bulan ini, Eunhyuk sangat berat, dan Kyuhyun menggendongnya sambil setengah berlari.

Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka sampai ke area parkiran, Krystal sudah menunggu di ujung paling dekat dengan pintu penumpang belakang yang terbuka. Kyuhyun langsung masuk dan menutup pintunya. Lalu Krystal melajukan kendaraannya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hyukkie?" Krystal berteriak sambil melirik dari kaca mobil.

"Dia bertahan." Kyuhyun yang menjawab karena Eunhyuk sedang mengerang merasakan kontraksi, sementara itu ban mobil berdecit karena Krystal menghindari pengendara yang menyalip dari sebelah kiri. "Fokus ke jalan, Kyuri-ah!"

Kyuhyun merasakan cengkeraman erat Eunhyuk di lengannya ketika Eunhyuk mengalami kontraksi. Jarak kontraksinya makin dekat dan Kyuhyun makin cemas.

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam, Hyukkie." Kyuhyun mengingatkan Eunhyuk cara menarik napas, seperti yang pernah diajarkan pada mereka ketika mengikuti latihan persiapan kelahiran beberapa waktu lalu. "Nah begitu, hembuskan pelan, tarik napas lagi. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku..." Eunhyuk menarik napas panjang, di sela kontraksinya. "Aku tidak tahu akan melahirkan sekarang, kalau tahu, aku akan diam saja di rumah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum frustasi. "Selama ini aku menahanmu di rumah supaya ketika kau melahirkan aku bisa dengan cepat membawamu ke rumah sakit, tetapi bayi ini rupanya punya maunya sendiri. Bertahanlah Hyukkie." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk ketika kontraksi itu datang lagi. "Kita sudah hampir sampai."

-oOo-

Mereka sampai beberapa waktu kemudian dengan kelihaian Krystal menembus kemacetan jalan raya. Ketika sampai di UGD, Eunhyuk ditidurkan di atas ranjang dorong, dan Kyuhyun terus memegangi tangannya. Sampai Eunhyuk dipindahkan ke ruangan melahirkan.

Alat-alat dipasang. Dan alat pemindai detak jantung bayi disambungkan. Suara keras langsung terdengar, suara degup jantung si bayi yang mengencang ketika Eunhyuk mengalami kontraksi.

Kyuhyun terus menggenggam tangannya ketika team dokter dan perawat mempersiapkan proses kelahiran bayi mereka. Dengan lembut digenggamnya tangan Eunhyuk, memberikan semangat.

"Ayo, Hyukkie. Kita lahirkan bayi kita ke dunia."

-oOo-

Cho Daehan lahir dua puluh menit kemudian dengan tangisan kerasnya yang memekakkan telinga. Dia bayi yang tampan, sehat, dengan kulit kemerahan dan rambut tebal dan gelap.

Dokter memotong tali pusarnya dan para perawat membersihkannya untuk kemudian menyerahkan bayi yang masih menangis keras itu ke dalam pelukan ibunya.

Eunhyuk berkeringat, setelah proses melahirkan pertamanya yang melelahkan. Tetapi dia bahagia, mendengarkan tangis bayinya yang begitu keras dan sehat memenuhi ruangan. Diterimanya tubuh bayinya yang lembut dan hangat itu dalam buaiannya, kepalanya mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap anaknya dengan terpesona. Sama-sama takjub. Pengalaman ini luar biasa, mengantarkan anak mereka lahir ke dunia ini.

Mereka menjadi orangtua sekarang, dari seorang bayi kecil yang tanpa dosa. Tanggung jawab yang membahagiakan melimpahi pundak mereka, tanggung jawab untuk membahagiakan anak mereka. Buah cinta mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa melepas Eunhyuk setelah ini?

Eunhyuk mendekatkan mulut bayi itu ke buah dadanya, dan dengan alami mulut bayi itu mencari-cari, menemukan puting itu, melahapnya dan menghisapnya. Air susunya memancar deras, melimpahi mulut anaknya.

Kyuhyun menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi anaknya, matanya basah tanpa sadar, oleh rasa haru dan bahagia.

"Dia putra kecilku yang pintar." Kyuhyun berbisik, suaranya tercekat. Tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

Eunhyuk tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, merasakan betapa dia mencintai suaminya. Suaminya yang lembut, penyayang, dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Betapa kejamnya dirinya, mendera Kyuhyun dengan hukuman kejam, tidak memaafkannya atas kesalahan masa lalu yang dilakukannya. Kyuhyun sudah menebus dosanya, dia sudah berusaha. Eunhyuk seharusnya membuka hatinya dan memaafkan Kyuhyun dari dulu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu." Eunhyuk berbisik, membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengamati putranya yang menyusu terperanjat, di tatapnya Eunhyuk dengan pandangan ragu.

"Apa? Kau tadi bilang apa?" Kyuhyun sudah mendengarnya tentunya. Tetapi hatinya terlalu takut untuk percaya. Dia butuh mendengar sekali lagi.

Eunhyuk memberikan senyumannya yang paling indah untuk Kyuhyun, dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengulangi pernyataan cintanya pada pria itu, tetapi para perawat tiba-tiba menyela mereka.

"Permisi Tuan Cho, kami akan membersihkan sang ibu. Mungkin tuan bisa menunggu di kamar pasien. Kami akan mengantar Nyonya Eunhyuk dan putra anda ke sana nanti."

Kyuhyun sebenarnya hendak membantah, tetapi kemudian melihat para perawat dengan cekatan menyelesaikan tahap akhir perawatan pasca melahirkan pada Eunhyuk. Dengan diam dia melangkah mundur dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jantungnya masih berdebar. Tidak percaya dengan pernyataan cinta Eunhyuk, ketika dia menemui Krystal dan ibunya yang menunggu dengan cemas di luar.

"Kami mendengar tangisannya, bagaimana Eunhyuk dan bayinya?" Krystal berdiri menatap tidak sabar ke arah kakaknya.

"Keduanya baik-baik saja. Bayinya... Putraku sehat dan begitu tampan." Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menatap adiknya dengan rapuh. "Dia tadi bilang kalau dia mencintaiku."

"Apa?"

"Eunhyuk tadi bilang dia mencintaiku." Mata Kyuhyun mulai basah dan panas, dadanya terasa sesak oleh berbagai perasaan yang bergejolak, diusapnya wajahnya dengan tangan gemetaran. "Dia mencintaiku, Eunhyuk mencintaiku, Kyuri-ah."

Krystal menatap kakaknya dengan haru dan mengerti. Ini adalah saatnya. Ini adalah ujung penantian Kyuhyun. Pria itu hidup dengan menanggung rasa bersalah yang tak termaafkan. Beban itu luar biasa berat di pundaknya, membebaninya setiap saat. Dan sekarang, dengan pernyataan cinta Eunhyuk, berarti Eunhyuk sudah memaafkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah dimaafkan. Krystal menyadari betapa beban itu telah terlepas sepenuhnya dari pundak Kyuhyun.

Dengan lembut dipeluknya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak menolak pernyataan kasih sayang itu, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Krystal, menumpahkan rasa harunya yang meluap-luap membuat matanya basah. Sementara sang Eomma menyusut air matanya sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun penuh rasa haru.

-oOo-

Ketika Eunhyuk diantarkan ke kamar pasien, Kyuhyun sudah menunggu dengan cemas. Menit-menit berlalu selama Kyuhyun menunggu dan jantungnya berdebar. Apakah benar yang didengarnya tadi? Ataukah dia salah dengar?

Eunhyuk tampak begitu tenang dan nyaman. Putra kecilnya terlelap dengan kenyang di boks bayi kecil yang diletakkan di samping ranjang. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati ranjang dan duduk di tepinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Dengan lembut diselipkannya sedikit rambut Eunhyuk yang menjuntai ke balik telinganya.

Eunhyuk melirik ke arah bayinya dengan lembut, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apakah kau mau mengulangi perkataan yang kau katakan di ruang melahirkan tadi?" Kyuhyun langsung bertanya, tidak kuat menahan penantian yang membuat debaran jantungnya makin melaju.

"Perkataan apa?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya menggoda Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun menjadi pucat.

"Eunhyuk-ah." Kyuhyun mengingatkan bahwa dia serius, tahu kalau Eunhyuk sedang menggodanya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menghela napas, jemarinya menyentuh kerutan lembut di antara kedua alis Kyuhyun, mengusapnya hingga kerutan itu hilang. "Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Eunhyuk-ah!" Kyuhyun memekik, dan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya, memeluk Eunhyuk erat-erat penuh kebahagiaan.

-oOo-

Mereka berdiri berdampingan di depan makam kedua orang tua Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun merangkul Eunhyuk erat-erat. Dalam keheningan yang syahdu. Setelah itu, tanpa kata, Kyuhyun meletakkan rangkaian bunga ke makam ayah dan ibu Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?" Eunhyuk menatap suaminya dengan lembut, ketika mereka berjalan pulang melalui area pemakaman itu.

Hari ini Daehan genap berumur dua bulan. Setiap bulan mereka mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua Eunhyuk dan meletakkan bunga.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Kata-kata yang sama, bahwa aku meminta maaf dan berjanji akan menjaga putri mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Eunhyuk memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Kau sudah melakukan janji itu dengan sangat baik."

"Dan akan terus kulakukan tanpa mengenal lelah." Jawab Kyuhyun lembut.

Mereka melangkah menuju mobil mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dalam keheningan. Suasana terlalu syahdu dan indah untuk dipecah dengan percakapan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Eunhyuk langsung menuju kamar bayi. Menengok putranya, Daehan sedang tertidur pulas di balik selimut warna birunya. Tadi dia sudah menyusui anaknya sebelum meninggalkannya sebentar untuk ke makam.

Kyuhyun menyusul, berdiri di belakangnya dan memeluknya lembut, bersama-sama mereka menatap buah hati mereka yang tertidur dalam damai.

"Dia sangat tampan." Kyuhyun mendesahkan pujiannya, lalu mengecup leher Eunhyuk dari belakang. "Kau sangat harum, aroma bedak bayi." bisik Kyuhyun mesra.

Eunhyuk tertawa. Bekas memandikan anaknya telah meninggalkan aroma khas bayi di tubuhnya, dengan manja dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun menggoda.

"Mau tidur siang?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap Eunhyuk dengan ragu. "Memangnya kau sudah bisa?"

Kyuhyun belum pernah menyentuh Eunhyuk sejak pertikaian hampir setahun yang lalu. Bahkan ketika Eunhyuk hamil dia juga tidak menyentuh Eunhyuk, sesuai janjinya. Sampai kemudian Eunhyuk melahirkan dan mereka menyelesaikan permasalahan merekapun, Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa bercinta dengan istrinya karena Eunhyuk masih dalam masa pemulihan setelah melahirkan.

Oh. Jangan ditanya betapa beratnya perjuangan Kyuhyun hidup selibat hampir setahun lamanya. Tubuhnya selalu bergairah, apalagi ketika Eunhyuk ada di sekitarnya. Kejantanannya selalu menegang keras, seperti sekarang, merindukan kenikmatan murni ketika dia membenamkan diri di tubuh istrinya yang manis.

Dan ketika melihat istrinya itu menganggukkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan persetujuan untuk bercinta, darah Kyuhyun langsung menggelegak penuh gairah. Tatapannya berubah membara, diangkatnya Eunhyuk dengan lembut dan dibawanya melalui pintu penghubung menuju kamar.

Dibaringkannya Eunhyuk di tempat tidur dan ditindihnya, tangannya menumpu tubuhnya sehingga tidak membebankan berat tubuhnya di tubuh Eunhyuk, wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Kau ingin cara yang bagaimana?" Kyuhyun berbisik menggoda, tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menunduk dan mengecupi bibir Eunhyuk yang ranum. "Aku sudah terlalu lama menahan gairahku untukmu, mungkin aku akan langsung meledak begitu memasukimu."

Kyuhyun sudah siap. Kejantanannya sudah menonjol keras di balik celananya, menggesek Eunhyuk dengan menggoda ketika dia bergerak. Jemari Kyuhyun menurunkan gaun Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Memuja tubuh istrinya yang semakin montok dan berisi setelah melahirkan, membuat darahnya menggelegak. Kyuhyun menghindari untuk menyentuh payudara Eunhyuk yang ranum, tahu bahwa payudara itu begitu sensitif karena menyimpan asi untuk putra mereka.

Mereka saling menelanjangi dengan cepat, dan Kyuhyun mendesakkan tubuhnya pelan, menyentuh kewanitaan Eunhyuk dengan kejantanannya dan menggodanya. Tetapi pria itu masih sempat menatap Eunhyuk dan berbisik parau.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" Suaranya serak oleh gairah tertahan, tetapi Kyuhyun menahan diri, takut menyakiti istrinya.

Jawaban Eunhyuk berupa senyuman lembut, jemari Eunhyuk naik dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, lalu turun, mengusap pundak dan dada Kyuhyun yang keras, putih pucat dan telanjang, membuat pria itu mengerang. Dan ketika Eunhyuk menggerakkan pinggulnya menggoda, Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, dengan erangan keras, menyebut nama istrinya, dia mendesakkan diri, memasuki tubuh Eunhyuk.

Awalnya memang sedikit susah, mengingat mereka lama tidak bercinta. Tetapi Kyuhyun menggoda Eunhyuk dengan dorongan-dorongan pelan sambil mencumbu istrinya, menciumnya di mana saja, menggoda telinganya yang sensitif, sehingga Eunhyuk semakin membuka dirinya, melumasi Kyuhyun dalam kehangatan yang basah dan membiarkan pria itu memasukinya sepenuhnya. Tungkai Eunhyuk melingkari pinggul suaminya erat dan membuka sepenuhnya, menyerahkan dirinya pada suaminya.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun tidak menahan dirinya lagi, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang bergairah, membawa Eunhyuk menuju puncak kenikmatannya. Pelepasan pertamanya setelah sekian lama yang luar biasa nikmatnya.

-oOo-

Mereka berbaring berpelukan dalam kepuasan yang dalam, seperti saat-saat bercinta mereka dulu.

"Aku tidak pernah lupa rasanya, rasanya bahkan lebih nikmat dari yang kubayangkan." Kyuhyun mengelus paha istrinya dengan menggoda, lalu menyentuh kewanitaannya, "Di sini bahkan terasa begitu rapat, mencengkeramku hingga aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

Eunhyuk mengerang karena gerakan-gerakan Kyuhyun yang intim itu. Pahanya membuka, membiarkan suaminya mencumbunya dengan jemarinya. Kejantanan Kyuhyun mengeras lagi, padahal baru beberapa menit setelah mereka meledak dalam kenikmatan bersama. Eunhyuk mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan intens dan bergairah, bibirnya membuka. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melumatnya. Mereka berciuman dengan jemari Kyuhyun masih bermain di pusat kewanitaan Eunhyuk, memainkan titik sensitif di sana dengan begitu ahli, sehingga Eunhyuk terengah dalam kenikmatan, dalam lumatan bibirnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Permainan jemari Kyuhyun sungguh membuat Eunhyuk menggila. Semakin lama semakin cepat, dengan gesekan memutar yang menggoda, menyentuh dan menstimulasi setiap titik dengan elusan dan sentuhan yang tepat. Eunhyuk mengerang karena bibirnya masih dilumat oleh Kyuhyun. Kenikmatan itu membakarnya, mengalir bagai aliran listrik dari pusat kewanitaannya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Gerakan jemari Kyuhyun makin cepat dan bergairah menstimulasi tubuhnya, hingga Eunhyuk hampir mencapai puncaknya, hampir sampai.

Dan di titik yang tepat, Kyuhyun melepaskan jemarinya, membuat Eunhyuk mengerang karena protes, dihentikan ketika dia sudah hampir mencapai puncak orgasmenya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan menatap Eunhyuk yang larut dalam gairahnya, dia mendesakkan kejantanannya ke pusat kewanitaan Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat basah dan siap.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ini untuk membuatmu mencapai puncak. Ini milikmu, gunakanlah untuk memuaskanmu." Kyuhyun menggeram penuh gairah sebelum menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam ke tubuh Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk memekik karena rasa nikmat yang melandanya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, tidak menahan-nahan diri. Memuaskan dirinya dan istrinya. Napas keduanya terengah dalam pencapaian orgasmenya. Mereka berdua bergerak lama, dalam ritme yang bergairah, berusaha memuaskan dahaga akan tubuh mereka satu sama lainnya.

Kyuhyun mengerang parau sebelum menekankan tubuhnya dalam-dalam dan untuk kesekian kalinya meledakkan kenikmatannya di dalam tubuh istrinya. Membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam ledakan kenikmatan yang sama.

-oOo-

Ketika Krystal berkunjung keesokan harinya, dia melihat binar kebahagiaan di wajah Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Dan dia bersyukur dalam hatinya. Kedua orang ini benar-benar telah berbahagia.

Eunhyuk sedang mengeluarkan kue dari oven dan meletakkannya di meja dapur untuk mendinginkannya sebelum diiris, bau harum kue strawberry dan kelapa memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Eunhyuk mendapatkan resep kue itu dari Henry ketika mereka berada di pulau itu dan baru sempat mempraktekkannya sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil. Aku pernah mencoba resep dari Henry dan hasilnya berantakan, bagian dalamnya masih mentah." Krystal memandang penuh nikmat ke arah kue itu dan menghirupnya "Hmmm dan baunya sangat harum."

Eunhyuk tertawa melihat Krystal tampak sudah ingin mencicipi kue itu. "Kyuri-ah. Harus dibiarkan dingin dulu, kalau tidak lidahmu akan terbakar."

"Aku akan mengambil resiko." Krystal tidak peduli, dia mengiris kue itu dan mendorongnya ke piring, lalu membawa piring itu sambil meniup-niupnya.

Kyuhyun sedang menggendong putranya sambil menggodanya dengan boneka karet bebek yang bisa berbunyi kalau ditekan. Daehan selalu tersenyum lebar ketika mainan itu berbunyi. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Krystal dan tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Biarkan saja lidahnya terbakar, Kyuri sangat menyukai kue kelapa buatan Henry, dan sepertinya buatanmu tidak kalah enaknya." Pria itu lalu berfokus menyuapi putra kecilnya sambil menggodanya supaya si kecil tertawa.

Eunhyuk menatap Krystal di sampingnya, dan tersenyum tulus. "Kyuri-ah, terima kasih atas bantuanmu mengantarku ke makam. Lalu kau membantuku yang hampir melahirkan. Aku tahu itu berat untukmu mengingat pengalaman di masa lalumu."

"Pengalaman di masa laluku?" Krystal menghentikan gerakannya meniup-niup kuenya, menatap Eunhyuk dengan bingung.

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya gugup. Bukankah Kyuhyun dulu pernah bilang kalau Kyuri pernah mengalami masa lalu kelam, dikhianati kekasihnya dan kemudian menggugurkan kandungannya, lalu tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi. "Eh? Kyuhyun bilang kalau kau..."

"Ahh ya." Kyuri tiba-tiba mengerti jalan pikiran Eunhyuk, dia melirik geli pada Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba tampak pura-pura fokus menggendong putranya. "Kyuhyun Oppa belum menjelaskan tentang yang satu itu, ya." Sengaja dia mengeraskan suaranya sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, dan langsung mendapatkan hadiah pelototan dari saudara kembarnya. Krystal tiba-tiba tidak bisa menahan tawanya, dia meletakkan piring kue itu di meja dapur. "Sepertinya aku harus mendinginkannya dulu." Krystal lalu melangkah dan mengambil Daehan dari gendongan Kyuhyun, menimangnya lembut. "Aku akan mengajak Daehan main, sambil menunggu kuenya dingin." Lalu dia tertawa, suara tawanya masih terdengar sampai kejauhan ketika dia melangkah pergi.

Eunhyuk mengamati kepergian Kyuri, lalu bersedekap dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Well?" gumamnya, meminta pengakuan ketika Kyuhyun masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan meminta maaf yang meluluhkan hati.

"Maafkan aku. Tentang yang satu itu aku juga membohongimu."

"Jadi Kyuri tidak pernah mengalami masa lalu kelam, keguguran, dan trauma akan percintaan? Dan alasanmu yang mengatakan menikahiku demi tanggung jawab pada Kyuri itu omong kosong belaka?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum menggoda pada Eunhyuk."Aku tidak pernah menikahimu demi tanggung jawab pada siapapun. Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu" Suaranya sensual, menggoda Eunhyuk supaya tidak marah padanya.

Tetapi Eunhyuk bertahan, dia melemparkan tatapan mencela pada Kyuhyun. "Kau membuatku memandang Kyuri dengan sedih dan iba selama ini. Teganya kau!" Nadanya memarahi, tetapi Eunhyuk tersenyum, tiba-tiba bisa mengerti betapa menggelikannya kejadian ini. Kyuhyun menatapnya dan ikut tersenyum geli, akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Eunhyuk mendekat dan memukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan main-main. "Aku malu sekali pada Kyuri."

"Dia tidak akan memikirkannya. Aku yakin dia masih tertawa geli di sana, menertawakan kita."

Kyuhyun lalu menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku telah banyak berbohong padamu, dan kemudian menyakitimu. Mulai sekarang aku berjanji padamu. Kau akan mendapatkan kejujuranku, keseluruhan diriku, Nyonya Cho."

Eunhyuk mendongak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Kau harus memegang janjimu, kalau tidak kau akan mendapatkan hukuman." Ancamnya.

Mata Kyuhyun bersinar nakal. "Hmmm... Aku memikirkan ada banyak sekali 'hukuman' yang bisa kita praktekkan di atas ranjang. Mungkin kita bisa memakai vibrator, borgol..."

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah." Eunhyuk menyela Kyuhyun dengan nada mencela, tetapi senyumnya melebar penuh cinta.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan mencium bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut, ciuman itu diperuntukkan untuk luapan kasih sayang, tetapi kemudian bibir Kyuhyun terlalu menggoda, pria itu melumatnya, memainkan bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian dengan hisapan dan jilatannya. Lalu ketika Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya untuk mengerang. Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya dan melumat keseluruhan bibir Eunhyuk.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk melompat kaget dan memisahkan diri, mereka menoleh ke arah pintu, Kyuri sedang berdiri di sana, menggendong Daehan dan rupanya kaget melihat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sedang berciuman. Senyumnya melebar melihat pipi Eunhyuk yang memerah dan Kyuhyun yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Oh. Astaga. Kalian sepertinya harus mencari kamar." Kyuri masih tersenyum lebar sambil menutup pintu dapur kembali. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang berpandangan salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal sambil menatap Eunhyuk. "Mau ke kamar?"

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Eunhyuk tertawa mendengar godaan suaminya. Dibiarkannya suaminya memelukknya dengan sayang dan mengecupinya. Pria ini adalah pahlawannya. Pahlawan yang menanggung beban berat, tetapi dengan maaf darinya, beban itu sudah hilang. Dan Eunhyuk berharap mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

END

bye bye~~~

thanks to: elferani, lovehyukkie19, Arum Junnie, himekimlove, KHyukHaexx, Dhanny. dan semuanya deh yg udah baca. :)


End file.
